


Texts From Last Night: Fairy Tail Edition

by Zane_Takeshi



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I take requests, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Oral Sex, Randomness, References to Drugs, Sex, Smut, Violence, WAFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 91,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zane_Takeshi/pseuds/Zane_Takeshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just going to be a collection of short stories, and drabbles written to prompts from the Textsfromlastnight website. Most of them will be downright stupid, but I hope it'll be a stupid funny. Rating M due to massive amounts of foul language, some violence, and copious amounts of sexual content&innuendo in some cases. Many pairings included! Mostly Gratsu/NatRay though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party Ass Grab

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I accept pairings and prompts! By all means, send me requests if you wish!
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own 'Immortals' by Fall Out Boy. I also do not own Texts from Last Night, I'm merely using amusing ones as prompts for the sole purpose of attempting humor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is at a party when someone grabs his ass. After throwing them, and threatening them, he leaves the party to go home and make a pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Last night at a party someone grabbed my ass so I just fucking punched them in the face then went home and ate a frozen pizza
> 
> Don't own Fairy Tail or Texts from last night. no suing.

* * *

**Prompt:** _Last night at a party someone grabbed my ass so I just fucking punched them in the face then went home and ate a frozen pizza_

* * *

 **Warnings:** Foul language, alcohol use, mentions of drug use, violence, innuendo, a little of every type of pairing (yaoi, yuri &het)

 **Pairing(s):** Jerza, Gajevy, One-Sided NaLu, Gratsu

* * *

"Hey Natsu! Naaaatsu!" Lucy called out as she ran over to a pink haired male. Natsu stopped and looked at his best friend. "Yeah Luce?" he asked, lofting one of his pink eyebrows at the blonde girl. "Come to my party tonight, it'll be great!" she said.

"I'm not sure-" Natsu began. "Oh come on! You know you'll have fun!" Lucy interrupted before he could finish talking. Natsu let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. "Fine..." he said. "Yay!" Lucy exclaimed before jumping up and hugging the pink haired male.

"Let's go home together!" Lucy said, linking her arm with Natsus. Lucy had a small crush on her best friend, but he was so oblivious that she never tried to get him to go on a date with her, which is one of the major reasons she always asked him to attend her parties.

They were always huge! Most of the school would show up, even the sticklers for the rules like Erza Scarlet and Ultear Milkovich.

Everyone just liked to let loose sometimes, and Lucy threw the best parties to do so!

"So, the theme this time is super heroes!" Lucy said as she talked animatedly to Natsu, who wasn't paying attention to a word she was saying.

"Uh huh...okay." Natsu said, which caused Lucy to pull her arm from his and smack the back of his head. "Ow! What the fuck Luce?" he growled, rubbing the now sore part of his head. "You were ignoring me again!" Lucy yelled, before stomping her foot and pouting up at him. Natsu chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of red at his being busted.

"Heh...sorry Luce, my mind is wandering again." Natsu admitted. Lucy rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Ooh, who or what are you thinking about hmm?" Lucy asked, getting onto her tip toes to see his eyes. "Nothing, don't worry about it Luce." Natsu said, grinning at her. "Well this is my stop, see you in an hour Natsu!" Lucy said as she walked away, waving.

Natsu kept walking, he lived about fifteen minutes from Lucy, his house was large like hers. He was well off thanks to his father Igneel being a lawyer and his mother a doctor.

"I'm home!" Natsu called out as he toed off his shoes at the entry. "Welcome home Natsu-sama." a young pink haired woman said as she bowed to Natsu. "Please Virgo-chan, just call me Natsu." he said, smiling at her. "I'm sorry Natsu-sama, would you like to punish me?" Virgo asked. "Um..no thanks. I'm just going to get ready to go to Lucys..." Natsu said as he walked to the stairs then up them to his room.

 _'My mother hired a weird lady to be a maid...'_ Natsu thought to himself. He stripped out of his school clothes and went into his personal bathroom to shower.

Natsu climbed in and put the water on as hot as possible. He scrubbed his hair and body down, rinsed off and hopped out. He dried off with a nice fluffy towel, before he walked to his closet to choose what to wear to the party.

He wasn't going to bother eating as he knew there was going to be food at Lucys, so he took the extra time he had to get a good looking outfit.

He settled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a red and black button up shirt which he left open over the tank top. He added two belts in a crisscross fashion, they were slung over his hips and butt. He ran his hand through his still damn hair and mussed it up, giving it that sexy bed look he usually had.

He pulled on some socks, then went downstairs where all his shoes were. Grabbing his black and red converse he slipped them on, laced them up then began heading to Lucys. He already knew she'd probably need help setting up, so he figured heading there early was probably going to be a good idea.

Despite living only fifteen minutes from Lucys, Natsu actually wound up being late. He must not have had as much time as he thought when he left. Oh well, he showed up at least.

Inside the house, the party was in full swing. There were tables of food and drinks all around, the music was blaring, it happened to be a band he liked playing, the song had a decent beat too, so he began dancing among the other students. Lucy caught sight of his pink hair from the second floor and grinned. "He came!" She cheered at her best female friend Levy, who can come to the party with her boyfriend Gajeel. "You should go dance with him Lu-chan." Levy giggled.

Lucy watched Natsu as he moved his body to the music playing.

 _They say we are what we are_  
_But we don't have to be._  
_I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way._  
_I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame._  
_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams._

Natsu was swaying to the music, before he started moving more. Lucy watched as he danced, and damn could be move!

 _Oooooooh_  
_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_  
_Oooooooh,_  
_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long._  
_And live with me forever now,_  
_You pull the blackout curtains down_  
_Just not for long, for long._

Lucy watched as someone walked up to Natsu and began dancing with him, she didn't recognize them. They had blue-black hair. Natsu didn't seem to mind, as he went back into dancing, now with the other person.

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals._

 _Sometimes the only pay-off for having any faith_  
_Is when it's tested again and again everyday._  
_I'm still comparing your past to my future._  
_It might be your wound but they're my sutures._

The black haired person leaned closer to Natsu, so close it looked like they were GRINDING against the pink haired male. Lucys eyes widened, she had no idea Natsu was into that kind of dancing!

 _Oooooooh_  
_I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)_  
_Oooooooh,_  
_I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long._  
_And live with me forever now,_  
_You pull the blackout curtains down_  
_Just not for long, for long._

Natsu was having the time of his life, he loved the song playing so when someone came up behind him and began dancing with him, even if it was a bit of a dirty and seemingly sexual dance they were doing, Natsu didn't retaliate.

 _We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_

 _Immortals,_  
_And live with me forever now,_  
_Pull the blackout curtains down,_

 _We could be immortals, immortals_  
_Just not for long, for long._  
_We could be immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_  
_Immooooooo- immortals,_  
_(Immortals)_

It was when the person behind him grabbed his ass with both hands that Natsu had enough. He spun around, a look of fury on his face as he pulled back his fist and let it fly into the persons face. Needless to say the other person flew backwards and landed unceremoniously on one of the chairs around the room.

Natsu growled and stalked over to them, lifting them by the front of their shirt. "Do you think that's fucking funny Fullbuster?" he growled. "Y-You know you liked it Pinky." The other person, Fullbuster said. "Don't fuck with me Gray you bastard!" Natsu said, before he dropped the other male back onto the chair and stalked out of the party.

Lucy sighed as she saw Natsu leaving. "I guess I should have gone down there when I had the chance." She said, a pout on her face.

Erza and Jellal were making out in a dark corner of the living room as more music poured out of the speakers. "You can always go to his house tomorrow Lu-chan." Levy said, trying to comfort Lucy. "Yeah! You're right!" Lucy said. She didn't notice the person Natsu had thrown getting up and following the pink haired male.

Lucys phone suddenly vibrated between her breasts. She pulled it out.

**Natsu:**

_Hey Luce, sorry for ditching your party. Some asshole decided it'd be a great idea to grab my ass, so I punched him and left. I'm going home and I'm going to make a pizza._

**Luce:**

_It's okay Natsu, I'll talk to you later okay?_

**Natsu:**

_Sure thing Luce. Have fun at your party._

**Luce:**

_It'd be more fun if you were still here, but have a good night Natsu._

Lucy then put her phone back in her bra. "Is he going to come back?" Levy asked. "No, he told me to enjoy the rest of my party. I don't blame him for leaving though, someone groped him." Lucy said. "Ooh." Levy giggled. "I should go find Gajeel, I hope he hasn't spiked the punch yet..." Levy said as she began looking for her boyfriend.

* * *

Natsu shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked. He was completely unaware that Gray -fucking- Fullbuster was following him home.

Natsu walked up the driveway and to the door to the house, he kicked his shoes off at the entry and headed to his bedroom before falling face down on his bed with a groan. Why had Gray grabbed his ass? What was the other boy thinking? Was he drunk? He was probably drunk. Natsu was going to assume he was drunk. Of course Gray wouldn't do that sort of thing to Natsu.

The two hated one another after all! They got along as well as fire and ice, or water and oil!

Gray knocked on the door to the mansion. "Oh hello, are you one of Natsu-samas friends?" Virgo asked. "Uh..yes?" Gray said, not all that convincing. "He's in his room, upstairs, third door on the right." she said, stepping to the side to let Gray in. Gray nodded. He stepped into the house. "Um, if you would, please remove your shoes here so as to not dirty the floor." Virgo said.

Gray nodded, he kicked his shoes off, and left them laying there. He wasn't poor by any means, but he was no where near as well off as Natsu was. He then made his way upstairs to Natsus bedroom, the door was open. He spotted the other male laying on his back on the huge bed in the middle of the room.

"I don't need anything Virgo, you can go back to the downstairs area." Natsu said, not bothering to open his eyes and see the boy who was plaguing his thoughts standing there. Gray smirked and walked into Natsus room, he shut the door behind him and locked it before advancing on the other boy.

He moved to the bed and climbed on top of Natsu, whose eyes only opened after he felt the bed dip. "What the fuck?!" He exclaimed. "What are you doin-" he was cut off abruptly by the lips of the other.

Natsu growled and pushed the other off of him. "What the fuck bastard!?" he growled, wiping his face off. Gray licked his lips. "Cherry, how fitting." he said, chuckling.

"How'd you get into my house, and my bedroom?!" Natsu demanded. "Simple, I followed you home, and your maid let me in." Gray said, his hands shoved into his pockets after he stood up. "Where the fuck is your shirt you pervert." Natsu asked. "No idea. Probably lost it on the way here." Gray said with a shrug.

"It's getting late, so you should probably go home Fullbuster." Natsu said. "Nah, I'm good here. My mother knows I was attending a party and staying at a friends house for the night." Gray said a lopsided smirk on his face.

"Last time I checked we were not friends you asshole." Natsu spat.

Needless to say, after hours of arguing and fighting the two boys wound up staying in the same bedroom all night.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Natsu moaned as he was pinned to the wall, his shirt was ripped from his body and thrown in a random direction as Gray's lips and teeth molested the pinkettes neck.

Natsu would try to fight back if he could move his wrists, but Gray had them locked together against the wall above his head. "F-Fucking stop it!" Natsu hissed, his mouth was saying no but his body was saying yes.

Gray pulled back, but blue eyes foggy with lust as he licked his lips and smirked at the other boy. "You're lying you know, your body knows what you want...and you want this. You want me." He said, putting his hand down the front of Natsu's pants to cup the other males balls.

Natsu hissed a bit, his body arching against his will. "S-Shit!" he cursed his body for betraying him.  _'I've wanted this for awhile...maybe just once...'_  Natsu thought to himself as Gray latched his lips on his neck again. "Nnng." Natsu moaned out.

Gray chuckled, his hand dropping Natsu's wrists as the other boy seemed to submit to him. 

Natsu's hands went to Gray's hair and tugged gently as the other male sucked upon his tanned neck. "Haaa..." Natsu panted, his face flushing as his body grew even more aroused, his erection straining inside his pants.

Gray chuckled as he nipped at the scar on Natsu's neck, before running his tongue along it. The action eliciting a loud moan from the pink haired male.

"For someone who didn't want this, you sure change your mind fast Natsu." Gray whispered hotly into Natsu's ear, his breath ghosting over the other boys neck.

"S-Shut u-up fucker." Natsu ground out, his green eyes flashing in defiance as he ducked and ran from Gray, only to get tackled onto his bed. 

"If you wanted to move to the bed, you could have simply said so Naatsu." Gray said, grinning as his blue eyes fogged over a bit more from his arousal.

Gray rubbed his groin against Natsu's own as he managed to pin the other to the huge bed on his back. "Mmm...hnn!" Natsu moaned out. His hands gripped Gray's pants tightly as the other male ground their hardened yet clothed erections against one another.

Natsu let out a pained moan. "S-Shit f-fuck!" he gasped, his cock was starting to ache because his pants were so tight. Gray had moved lower on Natsu, licking every inch of the other males chest. He undid Natsu's pant button and zipper with his teeth.

As Natsu's strained erection sprang free of it's confines Gray would reach a hand out and stroke it, causing Natsu to moan loudly and arch into the touch.

Gray kept his hand on Natsu's cock, stroking it teasingly slow as he leaned up and whispered into Natsu's ear. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." his lips were in a smirk as he turned Natsu into a moaning mess beneath him.

"S-Shit!" Natsu gasped as Gray tightened his hand on his cock. "Nnn! M-More g-give me...more." Natsu whimpered out. His body was so hot, so very hot.

Gray chuckled. "As you wish." he said. He moved away from the other male and undressed quickly before climbing back onto the bed with him. "You got any lube?" he asked.

"T-Top drawer s-side table." Natsu said, he had his own hand on his cock now, trying to release some of the pressure that had been built up due to the amount of teasing Gray had done to him.

Gray reached into the side table and grabbed the bottle of lube. He smirked as he took note of the scent. "Strawberry?" he shook his head and poured some of the gel on three of his fingers.

"Spread your legs." Gray said, Natsu whimpered and did so, his hands still on his erection as he felt Gray's cold, lube covered finger rubbing against his anus.

Natsu's eyes widened as he felt the first finger slip into his body, he clenched around it as it felt a bit odd. "Relax Natsu, if you don't this will hurt like a bitch." Gray said, he began to move his finger in and out of Natsu until he felt the other boy relax a bit, then he added a second finger which caused a hiss to come from Natsu.

"Holy shit fuck! What was that?" Natsu exclaimed as Gray found his prostate. "That would be your prostate Natsu." Gray grinned, he intentionally aimed for that area as he slipped his third finger in and moved them around. "At this rate I won't last long, sorry Natsu, but this is probably going to burn a little bit." Gray said.

He poured some more lube onto his hand, before slathering his straining erection with it. As soon as he was good and slick he pressed the head against Natsu's entrance and pushed his hips forward. "Hnnnn..." Natsu moaned, he screwed his eyes shut as Gray thrust in. 

Gray pushed himself all the way inside Natsu before leaning over the other male. "How's that feel?" he asked, his voice strained from holding himself back from simply pounding the shit out of the sexy male below him.

"H-Hurts a bit.." Natsu moaned out. "You can..move now." he said. Gray nodded before pulling his lips back and then thrusting back into Natsu. "Hn!" Natsu gasped out.

Gray moved slowly at first. "Nn, m-more!" Natsu moaned out, his arms winding their way around to Gray's back as his blunt nails dug into the pale flesh of the dark haired male.

Gray moaned as the two of them began to perspire, their bodies shining with the light sheen of sweat from their rigorous activity as Gray moved faster.

Natsu gasped and moaned as he felt Gray moving within him, the pain from the intrusion being replaced by pleasure as his body was rocked with it. He pulled Gray down and mashed their lips together as his legs locked around Gray's waist.

Eventually their slow pace sped up and got rougher. Natsu was begging for more, faster, harder as time went by. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed through the room, as well as grunts and groans. 

Natsu was so lost in the pleasure he was feeling, that when the tightening in his stomach began he couldn't find his voice to say so. Instead when Gray thrust into him and hit his prostate again, his back arched, and his eyes widened as his seed spurt from the tip of his cock.

Thick wet ropes of cum drenched his chest as Gray grunted. The dark haired male hissing as Natsu's body tightened around his cock from the other boys climax, and it let to Gray spilling himself within the pink haired male.

After they finished they were both breathing heavily. Gray pressed a kiss against Natsu's sweaty forehead, the pinkette gave him a half hearted glare and a weak punch to the shoulder. "Bastard." Natsu said weakly. He could barely move, and his back already ached. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

The next morning Natsu groaned as he woke up, he tried to sit up. "Shit my back hurts. Jackass." Natsu said, glaring at the smug look on Gray's face. "Shut up, you wanted it as much as I did." Gray said. 

"So what! You didn't have to be so rough!" Natsu growled menacingly, glaring at the other male. Gray chuckled. "You weren't complaining last night Natsu..." he smirked. "You're mine now." he finished.

Natsu's face turned pink. He shook his head. "Stop playing games Gray, I know you don't really want me. You merely wanted to fuck me to get it out of your system." Natsu said. "I know the bet going around school, between you and Sting." he glared at Gray as he tried to walk, and at that moment Lucy arrived at the mansion.

* * *

 

"Oh Miss Lucy!" Virgo exclaimed, a smile on her face as she opened the door for the blonde haired girl. "Is Natsu home?" Lucy asked. "Yes, he's in his bedroom." Virgo said. Lucy blinked as she saw the slightly beat up combat boots near Natsus converse and tennis shoes. She'd ask him about them, she'd never seen him wear them before.

She walked up the stairs to Natsus room, only to find the door locked. There were sounds coming from the other side of the door.

_"Ung...f-fucking stop you bastard!"_

That was Natsus voice!

There was a chuckle, definitely not Natsus voice.

 _"G-Damn it...fucking..shit fuck!"_ Natsu cursed again, this was accompanied by the sounds grunting.

The chuckle happened again. _"You know you liked it Natsu."_ the other voice said.

 _"D-don't flatter yourself, shit my back hurts. You bastard!"_ Natsu growled, a smacking noise was heard, followed by a loud yelp and a thud.

The other voice was downright rolling laughing at this point. _"Fucking hell you asswipe!"_ Natsu yelled. _"Shall I carry you to the bathroom your highness?"_ The other voice asked.

 _"NO! You'd just wind up trying to fuck me again!"_ Natsu growled. Lucy gasped. Natsu was WITH someone!? It was another guy too! She covered her mouth before she backed away from the door til her back hit the railing leading to the stairs.

 _"You weren't complaining last night. If I recall you were begging me for more."_ The other voice sounded smug, they were talking loud enough Lucy could still hear them, her face turning crimson as her mind went wild. _"I have a gay best friend!"_ she thought to herself.

The voices grew muffled as they moved to where she assumed the bathroom must have been, after about five minutes the door opened, and two completely disheveled guys walked, or in Natsus case limped out of the room. Natsus lips were kiss bruised, partially busted on the bottom, his hair was a mess. He had hickies all over his neck and chest.

The other guy, Lucy recognized him. "G-Gray...and...Natsu?" she squeaked out. Gray looked at Lucy. "Oh, hey Lucy, I didn't realize you were here." Gray said. Natsu groaned. "Just great. Luce, do me a favor and tell no one about this okay? I promise we'll talk more later, but right now I need some ice for my ass, because someone was too rough!" Natsu growled, before he stalk/limped off to the stairs and descended them.

Gray smirked as he watched Natsu. Lucy looked at Gray and glared. "You hurt him, and I'll Lucy Kick your testicles to America." she threatened. Gray gulped as the girl then turned and left.


	2. Tree Boxers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Gray commenting about his stripping habit. Maybe if you squint there might be a few pairings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: i just saw my boxers from 2 days ago stuck in a tree 4 miles from my house
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Grays P.O.V

I know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with, I can be a downright bastard when need be, and trust me I should know. Let me explain. My name is Gray Fullbuster, and thanks to my training as a child with a woman named Ur Milkovich I have this annoying habit.

You see, I strip without really noticing. I freak out when people point it out, because I seriously don't mean to do it.

During the last guild party slash get together I lost every article of clothing I'd been wearing before arriving.

No, it wasn't because I got laid, trust me I wish I had, but I digress.

To put it simply, I strip and sometimes...my clothing vanishes entirely. Mirajane usually keeps extra clothes for me behind the bar, but she was absent for some reason the night of the party.

Odd I suppose, but in any case let me continue.

It was like any other guild party, booze, games and brawls. I was actually enjoying myself, and had already shed my jacket, shirt and shoes sometime during the night.

After a few drinks I was apparently down to my boxers, as Cana the resident drunk pointed out to me, causing me to have a small freak out, which of course caused a lot of laughs to sound around the hall.

Of course Natsu Fucking Dragneel, the resident dumbass had to start a fight with me, and we wound up getting thrown out of the guild. It was a mostly friendly brawl, we trained with one another and we'd sparred a lot as kids, then we were part of the same team so we had to try to get along.

Keywords there are 'Try' and 'Along'. I swear Natsu has no clue how to not be serious during a fight, and well as I'm his rival of course I had to match his power blow for blow.

After beating one another to the point of us falling onto the ground in laughter, we decided to head to our respective homes.

Natsu likely made it home fully clothed, he never really took his clothing off, though I doubt it'd make much of a difference really.

As I walked through the streets of Magnolia, I took note of the various men and women staring at me. I didn't think anything of it of course, I was constantly stared at, gawked at and watched because I was just that good looking.

I'm not conceited. I just have a hot body, and I know how to work it.

I'm rambling again. As I was saying, I didn't notice the chill in the air, because hello I'm an ice mage. I use ice, and having been taught from a young age to remove my clothing and feel the chill I hadn't even noticed a breeze down below.

Well apparently I walked the last four miles to my house in Magnolia...butt naked. Yes, you heard me correctly. I was naked as the day I was born, and clueless.

It wouldn't be for a few days before I left my house to go to the guild, I'd run out of food and I was hungry.

As I was walking, my hands stuffed into my pockets I noticed a particular shade of dark blue cloth dangling from a high branch on a tree a few feet from the guild hall.

Furrowing my brow I moved closer to the tree and began closely examining the cloth. A breeze kicked up and the cloth or rather boxers flapped a bit, before falling from the branch of the tree. They fluttered to the ground and I noticed something.

They were my boxers. They had my initials sewn into the bottom part of the left leg.

I didn't remember throwing them up there, and I didn't think a pair was missing, but I picked them up and stuffed them into my pocket.

"So Gray, I heard you gave the townsfolk an eye full a few nights back." Mira said as I walked into the guild. Naturally, I was confused so I asked her. "What do you mean Mira?"

"Well, apparently the other night after the party you went home naked." She said. I blinked a few times before my cheeks flushed a bit. I was NOT blushing I swear!

"So..that means...I found my boxers from two night ago in a tree..." I said quietly. Mira giggled a bit. "A tree...that was four miles from my place. I walked four miles through the town naked." I then groaned and placed my head on the bar top.

Damn that stripping habit of mine!

* * *

**End prompt two.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always open to requests. I love writing things for other people!


	3. Chocolate Chip Green Beans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is sad about being left behind by Lucy, Gray and Erza. So he gets drunk and tries to cook...
> 
> Implied NaLu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If he starts "inventing" things cut him off. The last thing he invented was chocolate chip green beans and he destroyed my kitchen
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail of texts from last night.

Natsu was at the guild drinking whatever Mira set in front of him. He seemed a bit down. "Are you okay Natsu?" Mira asked. "Yeah...I'm fine." Natsu said before he ran a hand through his hair.

He'd keep drinking for a few hours, Erza, Gray and Lucy would be leaving Magnolia soon, Natsu had been left behind because he'd been slightly ill.

"I'm hungry." Natsu said suddenly, he stood up and walked to the kitchen in the guild.

Mira shook her head, she'd never had a problem with him cooking before, while unorthodox, he wasn't a bad cook.

While in the kitchen Natsu grabbed two bags of chocolate chips, some green beans and a bowl.

He looked around for a pan, and found one, he screwed up and burnt some chocolate in it, before casting it aside. There was melted stuff all over the counter and a half melted spatula on the floor. Not to mention a chocolate stirrer was stuck in the ceiling.

He began spinning the bowl to "cook" the mixture, but before long the candy and beans were flying everywhere.

The smell of chocolate filled the air, as well as something else.

After fifteen minutes Mira decided to check on Natsu. "OH MY GOD! NATSU WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she screamed. Natsu turned his drunken eyes to look at the white haired woman. "Jus' cookin'." he slurred a bit.

There was chocolate and green beans all over the walls, the floor had a light coating as well. The bowl was a charred mess, as it was still spinning, there were char marks on some parts of the walls as well.

Natsu had chocolate on his skin, and face as well as some green beans stuck in his hair.

His team were all on a mission, as he'd had a slight cold they'd all opted to leave him behind so he wouldn't be a distraction. It was a rather simple sounding task, but Erza was adamant on Lucy and Gray joining her, Happy of course stayed behind with Natsu.

"GET OUT OF MY KITCHEN RIGHT NOW!" Mira yelled, before grabbing Natsu and THROWING him into the guild doors. She was furious.

Natsu landed with a thud and slid down the wall.

"Oww..." he said, standing up wobbling a bit. "I'm gonna go 'ome and shleep." he said with slurrs and mispronunciations.

He hobbled out of the guild and slowly made his way home.

* * *

Natsu woke up with a groan, the sun blasting his face as he opened his eyes.

He'd made it home, sort of. He was on his porch. Apparently he drank so much that he felt the need to hug the floor.

Getting up he dusted his clothes off, yawned and stretched before walking inside.

He grabbed a beer from his fridge, because what better way to get rid of a hangover, then drinking a bit more?

Natsu wasn't really an alcoholic, he actually couldn't really stand the stuff, but he was so upset about being left behind because of a small cold that he drowned his emotions in booze.

His team should be back in Magnolia within a few hours, the job had been really simple, it was just to get rid of some bandits.

Erza, Gray and Lucy made their way back into Magnolia a few hours after Natsu awoke, but by the time the trio arrived at the guild hall Natsu was pretty drunk.

He stumbled his way to Lucys place, because he knew the blonde had some good alcohol in her apartment. So he jumped and slid down a few times before managing to get into her bedroom. He plopped onto her bed and sniffed her pillow.

* * *

Lucy smiled as they talked to Makarov. Mira pulled the blonde to the side.

"Lucy, do me a huge favor would you?" Mira asked. "Hmm, is everything alright Mira?" Lucy asked.

"Yes and no. Natsu had a bit too much to drink last night and...while he's not normally a bad cook..." Mira sighed. "If he starts drinking and wants to get creative, cut him off. He created something with green beans and chocolate last night, and he destroyed my kitchen!" she finished, throwing her hands up into the air.

"I'm sorry Mira, had I stayed with him he might not have gone that far." Lucy said, sounding slightly guilty.

Everyone knew Lucy had a thing for Natsu, plus the two shared a bed pretty often, everyone just assumed the two were a couple.

"I'll take care of him for you though, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything like that again." Lucy said, causing Mira to smile widely and hug the daylights out of Lucy.

* * *

**Owari.**

**I hope this came out as funny as I intended.**

**The thought of Natsu making a huge mess while intoxicated amused me.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this bout of randomness.


	4. Nonsense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and weed...  
> This should be amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He sat in the bathtub shirtless yelling nonsense for 40 minutes.
> 
> Don't own Fairy Tail. Don't own texts from last night either. No suing.

The party was in full swing. There were drinks and bongs _everywhere._ Gray looked around and lofted his eyebrow, would Natsu really be at this party? It seemed unlikely, Natsu wasn't exactly a party animal.

Gray shrugged and walked into the fray. Gray had been around these sorts of parties before, he'd not partaken in much but he did drink on occasion.

"Oh Gray! Over here Gray!" Lucy called out, waving her best friends boyfriend over. "I'm so glad you came!" Lucy squealed. It wasn't often that you could have groups of hot gay couples at your party.

"Hey Lucy, have you seen Natsu?" Gray asked, wondering if the pinkette even showed up. Lucy shrugged and shook her head. "Not that I have seen, at least not yet. Last time he texted he said he was 'fucking wearing the leather', whatever that means." Lucy said. Gray's eyes widened and he chuckled a bit. "Alright, he'll probably be here soon." He said, he stuck his hands into his pockets and leaned against the wall.

* * *

Natsu made his way to the party. He was wearing leather pants, an open vest and a pair of combat boots. He walked into Lucys party and looked around. The smell of weed filled the air, it caused him to wrinkle his nose. He was never really fond of drugs, though he did partake in weed on occasion.

He wandered over to one of the many refreshment tables and grabbed himself a cup of something to drink. He drank it as he began walking around among the rest of the students in his school.

He spotted a few of the people he called friends, and a few people who he didn't really know, but sort of knew?

"Gihi, hey Salamander!" Gajeel Redfox called out, grinning at the short pink haired male. "What do you want Metal Head?" Natsu asked as the other male towered over him. "You should smoke with us." Gajeel said, holding a glass pipe packed with weed out to Natsu, causing him to cringe away.

"Come on Natsu-san, smoke with us!" Sting Eucliffe said, grinning. The blonde was clearly a bit high as his eyes were a bit glazed. His dark haired best friend Rogue Cheney was there with him as well. His eyes were always red, so no one knew if he was ever stoned or not.

"I don't really want to get high." Natsu said. "Oh come on, be a man!" Elfman Strauss, a huge fourth year yelled. Natsu shrunk back, pressing himself against the wall a bit more. "If I take a hit...can I go?" Natsu asked, the way he was boxed in, it'd be impossible for him to leave without doing _something._

"Gihi." Gajeel said. "Yeah!" Sting cheered as Natsu took the offered pipe into his hands, as well as a lighter. He placed the mouth piece at his lips and held his thumb over the carb on the side. He lit the flame on the lighter and placed it upon the green inside the bowl.

Taking a large drag Natsu filled his lungs with the smoke. His chest was puffed out a bit as he held his breath. He'd smoked before, but he didn't really do it for recreation.

After holding in the smoke for a few seconds he began choking, coughing and wheezing a bit. "If you don't cough, you don't get off!" Gajeel cackled as he took a toke, before passing it the Sting who then passed it to Rogue. The guys kept Natsu trapped for a little while, getting the pinkette to smoke the whole bowl with them.

By the end of it Natsus eyes were glazed over and he was laughing like a madman at NOTHING!

As soon as Gajeel backed off, Natsu bolted from them. "Whoa! Crap, catch him!" Sting called out. The three then went looking for Natsu.

Gray spotted Natsus hair for a moment, before he lost sight of him. "Fuck! Where'd he go, why does he have to be so damn fast?" He cursed to himself as he headed towards where he saw the pink hair disappear.

* * *

Natsu was laughing as he ran through Lucys mansion. He ducked into various rooms, and laughed as he came across various couples in some of them, such as Loke and some random girl in one room, then a few doors down he came across Freed and the hot blonde guy Laxus from down the hall from where he lived.

He kept laughing loudly, running around before he settled on a bathroom that had a huge tub! It could fit at LEAST six people in it he could swear!

He shedded his shirt and climbed into the tub, before he began making random noises and spouting nonsense.

"Eldorado riding a horse!" Natsu yelled. "What?!" Gajeel asked as he burst into the bathroom. "Because Captain America said Ironman said so." Natsu responded.

"Natsu-san, are you alright?" Sting asked. "Because Hulk fucking wanted it like that!" Natsu exclaimed before laughing more. "Uh what?" Rogue asked, clearly confused.

"Well what if Hawkeye says otherwise?" Natsu laughed. "Green Arrow says Hawkeye is a bitch." He went on. "Um..." Gajeel said, staring at the shirtless guy in the bathtub. "Deadpool said who is ready!" Natsu said.

"What..?" Rogue said. "Why won't the kettle color after the scrap stack?" Natsu asked turning his head to look at the other tree guys standing in the bathroom.

"Uh.." Sting mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

"The pressing roundabout warms the challenge throughout the incident instinct." Natsu said while nodding. Sting looked at him like he had sprouted three heads.

"A taxidermist related to the bonbon gives lectures on morality to a completely uxorious dissident." Natsu said. He'd spent the better part of thirty minutes spouting nonsense that was borderline gibberish.

"I had no idea he knew words like that.." Rogue said as he stared at the pinkette.

Natsu cackled and pretended to drive an invisible car, all while Gray was still looking for him.

Gray spotted Rogue and Sting standing in the bathroom at the end of the hall with the door open. "Oi! Have you seen Natsu anywhere?" He asked after tugging on Rogues arm.

Rogue pointed at the bathtub. "He's been sitting in the bathtub shirtless, spouting absolute nonsense." he said. Gray lofted his eyebrow before moving past Rogue, trying to get closer to Natsu.

"Two camels in a tiny car!" Natsu yelled as he saw Gray. "What?" Gray asked, confused as to why his boyfriend would be spouting such strange things. "Because sharknado said so!" Natsu said with a laugh. "What did you do to Natsu?" Gray asked, looking at the three other boys in the bathroom with Natsu.

"We didn't do anything!" Sting said, putting his hands up in defense. "He smoked with us." Gajeel said, Gray was one of the few people Gajeel called a friend, and he wasn't a very good liar.

Gray groaned. "Great, so he's going to be fucking horny later, thanks a lot guys." he said. "Natsu, babe. Do you want to go home?" he asked.

"No! Papa Smurf said I could have a magic truffle if I drove the car!" Natsu said. "Natsu, you can't drive, and you hate vehicles they get you sick." Gray said, trying o reason with his boyfriend.

"But the cookies won't cook if the airplane stays on the space station!" Natsu said. "The airplane is landing in the ocean of spaghetti and the garlic is dancing with onions!" he finished.

"Uh...are you hungry Natsu?" Gray asked. "The food is dancing into my stomach!" Natsu laughed. Gray shook his head and went to lean down to pick Natsu up. "Come on babe, let's go lay down for a bit of a rest." he said.

"Noo! The evil waffles are going to steal my ramen, they're in cahoots with the mushrooms! Nooo my rameeen!" Natsu whined and flailed a bit, accidentally socking Gray in the cheek as the tall raven carried him to one of the many bedrooms in Lucys house.

Gray opened the first door, and found Lyon and Juvia rolling around in it. "No! The ocean ate the broccoli!" Natsu yelled, but the two in the room were too into one another to hear them. "Not there. Nope." Gray said, moving to another room.

"Look the goggles of cheese are flambeing the moon with socks and champagne with hot sauce and fish!" Natsu laughed.

* * *

After coming across Lyon and Juvia fucking, Gray and his high as hell boyfriend came across a few other couples partaking in coitus. Loke was with a guy when Gray found him, then a few minutes later he was with two girls. Gray shook his head. Loke was such a playboy.

Eventually they came across an empty room, and Gray laid Natsu on the bed. "No! No take my Gray away! He's my crayon!" Natsu said, pulling Gray against his chest before finally passing out. Gray chuckled and climbed onto the bed next to his lover, holding the pink haired male close.

* * *

**Owari.**

**So uh...I'm not really sure what I just wrote, this has to have some of the most random things I've ever heard, yes I've /heard/ the things Natsu spouted being yelled by my room mates as they argue in nonsense. It's quite funny sometimes.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this prompt was given to me by my cousin, and I found it amusing. I hope you all did too.


	5. 21st Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Natsu's 21st birthday, and he goes to a club where Gray happens to be dancing at.
> 
> NatRay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: It was his 21st birthday, and he happened to walk into the club I work at.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night, no money to be made on this nonsense.

**Gray P.O.V**

I sigh and run my hand through my messy black hair. I wish I could call off, too bad I can't do that now, I look out of the curtain at the people inside the bar and see a few I wish I hadn't.

Natsu was here, getting a lap dance from Lisanna who seemed to be enjoying herself. Natsu didn't really seem into it though, inwardly I growled to myself. Natsu is _mine._

My eyes scanned more of the crowd, Lucy was pressed against the side wall by Loke, the man had spent enough time chasing after her skirt that he all but jumped at the chance to 'mend her broken heart' when her and Natsu had a falling out.

By falling out I mean, they'd been getting ready to take that next step, and she'd moaned out some other guys name. How do I know? Natsu is my best friend. We talked about everything with one another like a couple girls.

My name is Gray Fullbuster, and I've been in love with my best friend Natsu for a few years now, the pink haired idiot is either oblivious or pretending to not notice.

When we were in high school Natsu dated Lisanna Strauss, the girl now grinding her ass against the pinkettes groin. She wasn't a bad girl, but Natsu and her broke up when he had to leave for the summer to train for something with his father Igneel.

Lisanna moved on really fast after Natsu left, it was like she felt nothing for him, but when I talked to her sister Mirajane it turned out Lisanna just didn't like being alone, and the other guy she dated turned out to be a decent guy.

It didn't freak Natsu out, and they remained friends to this day. I love Natsu, he's such an oblivious idiot that I can't help it.

His second girlfriend was the "Princess" of the 'Zodiac' "tribe.". Her name was Lucy Heartfilia, and the 'Zodiac Tribe' consisted of a group of people who went by the various astrological signs. Loke was 'Leo', Aries, Virgo, Capricorn, Aquarius, Scorpio, Cancer and the rest. They all had actual names, but they chose to go by the astrological signs instead.

My eyes went back to scanning the crowd. I spotted a head of blue hair, it was curled at the bottom and I grimaced. My ex-girlfriend was here.

Don't get me wrong, Juvia Lockser is a sweet girl, amazing even, but what I thought I felt wasn't what I really felt. I thought I loved her like a woman should be loved, but it turned out while I did love her, just not in the way that would make us have babies in the future. I'm just glad she was so understanding, plus she's happy with Lyon now.

Apparently even back in middle school, before our girlfriends came into the picture I'd been in love with _him_. Natsu Dragneel was my best friend from early elementary school when we used to get bullied a lot by one of the people who is now one of our best friends, Erza Scarlet.

Erza was insanely strong willed and she was fucking intimidating! Whenever Natsu and I would spar, she'd knock us both out, then drag us to the principals office. Poor Makarov never knew what to do with us three.

It's been three years since Natsu left Magnolia with his father to train abroad. Natsus father was apparently some big shot CEO or something, I never bothered asking. Natsu and I were friends long before I found out he was rich, and had a twin brother. A very shy, totally cuddle worthy twin brother, too bad he was as straight as a freaking arrow.

It was Natsus 21st birthday, and he just happened to walk into the club I worked at, sure it's not the most glorious work, but it paid the bills.

I was merely a dancer, plus I had this stripping habit from childhood. Natsu used to tease me about it, I wonder how he's going to react to this.

 **"Welcome everyone to Fairy Tail! Tonight is a special night, Natsu Dragneel is turning 21! Let's give him a party he'll always remember!"** Mira called out through the mic, she actually owned this place, along with her two younger siblings. It's a sport and family bar by day, and a strip club by night.

Loud cheers erupted as Natsus face turned red, he rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

Lisanna left his lap to go grind against some older sky blue haired guy who looked sort of like Laxus.

Natsu looked good in his street clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans, converse and a button up shirt with a tie. He probably had a tank top or muscle shirt under the button up.

The years had been kind to Natsu, his pink hair was still a spiky mess, and he still had his grin. Oh that grin. God I sound like a girl with a crush! Don't you judge me.

 _"Tonight is a special night everyone! Give it up for our one and only Ice Prince!"_ Cana Alberona yelled into the mic, before she began spinning the music for me to dance to. Tonight it happened to be 'Pour Some Sugar on Me' by Def Leppard.

**Dim Lights Begin to Alight the Stage**

**A Pole Illuminated in the center with the silhouette of a male standing with a hat on.**

**Suddenly the beat began to pour from the speakers.**

**The lights grew brighter, and brighter. Luckily my back was still facing the crowd.**

**I was nervous, but I couldn't let that be seen.**

_Love is like a bomb baby c'mon get it on_

I grabbed the pole and began to spin a bit. I didn't always use the pole when I danced, but this song sort of called for it to be really sexual.

 _Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

I gyrated my hips, while gripping the pole. I dipped down and tossed my hat off. it landed on Natsus head. He'd yet to look my way.

_Demolition woman, can I be your man? (Your man)_

I grinned a bit and kept moving. By the time Natsu looked up my back was once again turned. He'd come to the club with a couple friends. One of them was trying their best to get him to look my way.

_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

**The lights flashed as the lyrics said the word. Illuminating my form as I ground my ass into the pole seductively.**

I looked up and spotted Natsu once again. My mouth went dry, and my hands began to sweat a bit more. _He was WATCHING me!_

 _Television lover, baby, go all night_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

I smirked and beckoned Natsu over to the stage. He blinked and gestured to himself as if asking 'Me?'. I nodded, and held my hand out, waiting for birthday boy to get on the stage.

 _Little miss ah innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
_So c'mon, take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

"Go on Natsu, it's your birthday!" One of his friends said, pushing the now blushing pinkette onto the stage with me. I grabbed a chair and pushed him onto it.

 _Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_

I grinned as I began to dance some more. Grinding against the pole as I all but ripped my shirt off. I tossed the offending article of clothing off to the side somewhere.

 _C'mon fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Ooh I can't get enough_

I bent over backwards, showing my flexibility. Natsus green eyes watched every dip and curve of my body as I moved. I smirked at him, my blue eyes glinting in the low light that was on the stage.

 _I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah_

Natsu visibly gulped as he kept watching me. It was clear there was 'something' happening down below. I smirked again and stepped closer to him, I grabbed his tie and tugged him up against me. I quickly spun him around and ground my groin into his ass.

 _Listen, red light, yellow light, green-a-light go_  
_Crazy little woman in a one man show_  
_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_  
_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up (loosen up) loosen up_

I leaned down over him as I kept dancing against him and whispered into his ear. "You seem to like the attention... _Dragon."_ I smirked and let him go, before placing him back in the chair. He'd shuddered as I spoke, my breath ghosting over his neck and the heat of it against his ear.

 _You gotta squeeze a little, tease a little please a little more_  
_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door_  
_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_  
_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_  
_Give a little more, take a bottle, shake it up_  
_Break the bubble, break it up_

Natsu had wide eyes as I kept going, he licked his lips a couple times as well. I spun around the pole and smirked at him, it was clear I was doing this for him, he may be dense but I'm sure by now he realized it was. Or at least I hoped he did.

 _Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon and fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough_  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet yeah_

**A massive amount of water fell from above the pole by this time, it drenched me and made my skin and tight pants glisten.**

"Fuuck." I heard Natsu moan breathily. Apparently I was turning him on, the 'little dragon' in his pants waking up.

I smirked again and sauntered over to him, before I gave him a full one way contact lap dance. "No touching." I said before beginning.

Natsus hands twitched a bit, he clearly wanted to touch me.

 _You got the peaches, I got the cream_  
_Sweet to taste, saccharine_  
_Cause I'm hot, (say what), sticky sweet_  
_From my head, (my head) to my feet_  
_Do you take sugar? One lump or two?_

"Fucking tease." Natsu growled into my ear as I ground against his lap, I was enjoying myself, and judging by the bulge I was happily grinding against, so was he. I kept the lap dance going until the song ended.

 _Take a bottle (take a bottle)_  
_Shake it up (shake it up)_  
_Break the bubble (break it up)_  
_Break it up (break it up)_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon fire me up_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Ooh I can't get enough_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh in the name of love_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_Get it, come get it_  
_Pour your sugar on me, oh_  
_Pour some sugar on me yeah, sugar me_

After the song ended Natsu grabbed my arm, I was in costume and had a wig on, so hopefully he didn't notice who I was just yet, but Natsu wasn't as dumb as a lot of people thought he was, so me getting away from him was going to be tough probably.

"How much is it for a V.I.P Room here Ice Prince?" Natsu asked me, his voice husky and deep. "It's two hundred for half an hour, but I need to get off the stage." I said, retracting my arm from his grip as I did so.

Natsu nodded and jumped off the stage, he walked a bit funny as he did so, mainly due to the massive erection he had straining to get out of his pants.

I smirked to myself as I disappeared back stage. The next dancer came on. "Good job out there Gray." Mira said to me as she waited outside my dressing room.

"Oh hey Mira, did you need something?" I asked. "Well, Natsu wanted a V.I.P. room, but he wanted you, and you're off so I had to tell him you were off the clock." she said.

"It's fine, I'm going to go out to the bar and talk to him as me, not as Ice Prince, but as Gray Fullbuster, his best friend." I said. Mira smiled at me. "Go get him tiger!" she laughed, she knew I was in love with Natsu, and had been for awhile.

* * *

I headed out the back door, before heading to the entrance and walking inside. I didn't want Natsu to know I worked here just yet, well I did, but I'd rather tell him myself.

Natsu seemed to be sulking a bit at the bar. His head was drooped a bit as he drank a Sex on the Beach. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair as I sat on the stool next to him.

"So...you come here often?" I asked, my voice it's smooth sound, not at all like it was when I was all but dry humping him mere minutes ago.

Natsu lifted his head and looked at me. "G-Gray!?" he gasped out.

"The one and only. Nice to see you back in town." I said. "It's been three years man, how have you been?!" Natsu asked me. "I've been so-so. I broke up with Juvia awhile ago, figured out I loved her, but not _love loved_ her. She's with Lyon now, has been for years." I said. Natsu nodded.

"I haven't really dated since Luce and I broke up." he admitted with a chuckle. He was still semi-hard as he nursed his drink.

"Wanna get out of here and catch up Natsu?" I asked. "Sure, let me finish my drink first." He said. I smirked. "We'll go to yours?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'll call my driver." Natsu said, he downed the rest of his drink and hopped off his stool. I hadn't noticed before, but he was a few inches taller then I was. I chuckled at how excited he was acting. "Come on Gray!" He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me out of the club. Mira giggled and waved at the two of us. "Bye boys!" she yelled out.

Natsu pulled out a high tech phone and dialed a number. "James, come to Fairy Tail and pick me up, I've got a guest coming with me." he said. "Alright, see you in five." he finished before hanging up.

"The years have been kind to you Gray." he said. "I was worried that you would change and I wouldn't recognize you." he finished, before turning and grinning at me. God that grin...

"When did you get back here?" I asked him. "About a month ago, I've finished all the training I needed, and my dad isn't forcing me to marry anyone either." he said, the grin never falling from his handsome face.

After a few minutes of small talk his ride showed up. I let out a sharp whistle. It was a sleek limo. "Damn Natsu, living the good life now." I said, he opened the door for me, and I hopped in. I scooted over and he slid in next to me.

The drive was pretty uneventful. Soon enough we arrived in the driveway of a large house, the same one Natsu lived in when we were growing up.

"Welcome home Natsu-sama." A butler said. "Just Natsu is fine Mitau." Natsu said as he grabbed my hand and led me inside. "Take your shoes off here." he said as he toed his own shoes off.

After we had our shoes off, he kept a hold of my hand and led me upstairs to his old room. It still looked the same, a huge four poster bed lay in the center, and his entire room was decorated with fire and dragons.

* * *

"Still the same old Natsu." I said with a smirk as I crossed my arms over my bare chest. Wait, when did that happen!? He chuckled as he fell back first onto his plush bed.

"So Gray, what have you been doing in my absence?" he asked, sitting up and looking at me. "Oh you know, this and that." I said. "Oh? So..." he grinned and hopped off his bed before advancing on me. I gulped as he moved towards me, sort of like a predator, the grin on his lips and glint in his eyes promised trouble.

"You wouldn't happen to know how to _dance_ would you hmm, Ice Prince?" His grin widened as my eyes got huge. "U-Um...w-what?" I asked, trying to feign innocence. He placed an arm on either side of my head as he leaned his head towards mine. I was trying to shrink away from him, but only effectively allowed him to pin me to the wall.

"I'm not as dense as you think I am Gray." he purred out, his hot breath ghosting over the side of my neck causing me to shiver. He let out a chuckle. "I knew it was you." he said, yet he made no move to back off.

"I-Um...er..." I was at a loss for words. His eyes were on mine, a grin plastered across his face. "You know...you're really...really flexible Gray.." he said. My eyes widened and I gulped again. "Nats-" I began to speak, but he'd silenced me with his lips.

Rather then fight him off, I found my arms snaking their way around his shoulders, one of my hands tangling in his hair. I let out a long, yet soft moan as his hot lips greedily devoured mine.

My hand not in his hair fisted in the front of his shirt. Natsu growled a bit, his hands roaming my body before finding purchase on my hips.

When he finally pulled back, my face was cherry red, and he looked smug. "Mmm, tasty." he said, licking his lips after the small line of saliva connecting us broke.

I leaned half against the wall, and half against him as I caught my breath.

"W-Why...did you kiss me?" I asked him. "Because." he responded. "Because why?" I asked.

"I wanted to." He said.

"Natsu...I don't want to be a one night stand." I started.

"You wouldn't be Gray. I care far too much for you to do that." he said, he sighed and backed away while running a hand through his pink hair. He moved back over to his bed and sat down.

"For some reason I found myself thinking about you a lot when I was gone Gray. My father is the only one I confided in." Natsu said, before leaning back and tucking his hands behind his head as he relaxed. I remained against the wall after his warmth moved away, I could still feel the tingle of hi lips upon mine.

I looked at him and swallowed thickly. "W-What?" I asked, my voice sounded small. "It was about six months after we left that I realized my thoughts were plagued with you. My dreams were filled with you." he admitted, causing my eyes to widen. "Yo-I...wow..." I said, sinking to the floor to let that knowledge sink in.

"I understand if you don't y'know want that kind of thing from me Gray." he said, a soft yet hurt smile appearing on his face. "That's not it at all Natsu..I just never expected you to feel the same way for me that I feel for you." I whispered the last bit.

"Loke used to tease me, he called me 'Natsu-sexual." I said, a dark blush appearing on my face. He chuckled. "Well I guess that makes me Gray-sexual then." he said.

I looked at him, he looked serious. "I'm not even part of the same...pedigree as you Natsu. You could find-" I began. "I don't give a fuck Gray, you've been on my mind for almost three years. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I worked, I learned, and I thought and dreamed about you." he said. "I want...you Gray, I don't want someone else. Just you." He finished.

I blushed deeper, and smiled a bit. "I'm just a stripper." I said. "I don't care." Natsu said. "Gray, I don't care how long this takes, I want this. I want _you."_ He finished.

I stood up and walked over to him before sitting down. "M-Me too." He wrapped his arms around me gently. He didn't try to kiss me, or do anything intimate. he just held me, and I felt...safe and happy. "I like this..." I admitted. Natsu was smiling when I looked at him. "Me too, let's get some sleep Gray." he said, standing up and stripping down to his boxers.

I laid there awkwardly. Fully dressed. He lofted an eyebrow at me. "Come on Gray, get comfortable." he said with a chuckle. "I-um...don't have any boxers on." I admitted, my face going a deeper shade of red. He laughed a bit, and went over to his dresser. He pulled a pair out and tossed them at me, they were dark blue with flames on the bottom. "You can wear those. They might be a bit big, but they should suffice." he said.

I walked over to where his bathroom was and I changed. I walked back out. He was right of course, the boxers were a bit too big, but I didn't care. After I placed my folded clothes on top of his dresser, I climbed into bed next to him.

We didn't do anything sexual, but we did cuddle all night.

When I woke up the next morning, I smiled. Natsu had his arms around me protectively. I snuggled deeper into his chest.

* * *

**End Part one of 21st Birthday**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter everyone


	6. Relationship Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus is hungover.
> 
> Laxus x Freed  
> Gratsu  
> LoLu  
> Lyvia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This hangover is way worse than all my relationships
> 
> I still don't own it. Make no money off this.

I sighed as I checked my cell phone for the fifth time in the past twenty minutes.

I ran a hand through my messy black hair and then shifted from one foot to the other.

"Gray! Gray!" I hear someone calling me, and I smile.

"Natsu." I said as he arrived in front of me. He leaned over and placed his hands on his knees. "Sorry for being late, Igneel had a few questions for me." he laughed, before standing upright and rubbing the back of his head.

"Shall we get going then? School starts in like twenty minutes and Lyon is already there." I said.

"Yeah, Lucy is walking with some of her friends today she said." Natsu said.

I loved this pink haired sometimes clueless guy. Natsu made me the happiest I could ever think of being.

I only hoped I made him feel the same way. He grabbed my hand, his cheeks turning the lightest shade of pink. Our hands remained clasped together the entire walk to school. We held hands up until we had to sit at our desks for class.

Lucy and Loke walked into the classroom holding hands, Lyon walked in with Ultear and Erza. Jellal was in the back of the classroom already and Juvia was staring at Lyon all while wiggling in her seat. "Lyon-sama! Juvia made your favorite!" she said, while holding a bento out to my brother after she rose from her seat.

Natsu laughs a bit, his elder brother by adoption walking into the classroom looking similar to death warmed over.

"Hey Laxus!" Natsu laughed and waved at him. Laxus grunted.

"That's not a way to greet your little brother Laxus." Freed Justine said from beside Laxus. "This hangover is killing me." Laxus said as he rubbed his temples.

Freed laughed a bit. "I told you not to drink so much, but you didn't listen." he said.

"This is worse then all my failed relationships before you came along Freed." Laxus said with a sigh before sitting in his seat and resting his head on the cool top of the table.

Freed shook his head. Laxus had drank a ton of alcohol the night before, had he not had a hangover he would have accused his boyfriend of not being human.

"I'll make you a shake at first break Laxus." Freed said. "Alright, thanks babe." Laxus said, keeping his head on the table.

* * *

**Owari.**


	7. Figure it Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray pranks Natsu using the pinkettes precious scarf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I mean, he'll either figure it the fuck out or set my apartment on fire. Either way, it will be entertaining.  
> Gratsu frienship/rivalship
> 
> You guessed it. I still don't own Fairy Tail, and I never will. I also don't own Texts from last night. No money to be made here.

Gray smirked to himself as he held onto the sacred scarf of Natsu Dragneel he had the aforementioned cloth tucked away neatly inside a drawer in his dresser. After he'd walked around the entire city of Magnolia spreading the scent of the cloth everywhere to keep Natsu busy.

Gray lounged in his living room, a smirk on his lips as he knew the Dragon Slayer was going absolutely nuts trying to find his precious scarf. Why would he ever think to look at his rivals house?

Gray hummed to himself as he picked up one of the many books he had strewn about his semi-chaotic yet slightly clean apartment as he propped his feet up on the table.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Natsu yelled to the sky, blasting off some fire as he yelled. He was going ballistic searching for his scarf, he had noticed it was missing a few hours before, but the scent of it was absolutely everywhere!

Happy was flying around in the air seeing if he could spot it, but he wasn't finding anything.

Natsu was on the verge of a breakdown it seemed, he was decimating various trees in the woods and setting fires.

"You should just give it back to him Gray." Lucy said as she looked at the smug ice mage.

"Nah." he said. "I mean, he'll either figure it out or burn my house down. Either way I'm going to be amused." he finished. Lucy shook her head.

"I could always just tell Erza." she said. "Go ahead. That won't change the fact that I am not giving Natsu his scarf back until he asks for it, or he burns my house down. Whichever happens first." Gray said.

"Why are you even doing this to him? Have you _seen_ him today Gray? He's losing his mind, he's not being himself." Lucy said. "He'll be fine, he's been without it before." Gray said as he went back to reading. The smug bastard.

Natsu ran around town for a few more hours, and as he did so Gray enjoyed his book.

Eventually Natsu came to a stop outside of Grays house. "GRAAAAAYYYYYY!" he yelled loudly before kicking at the door, but not breaking it down.

"Fuck off flame breath!" Gray called out. "I'm trying to enjoy my book in peace!" he finished.

"I'll burn your fucking house down! LET ME INSIDE I KNOW YOU HAVE IT YOU JERK!" Natsu yelled while banging on the door.

Gray chuckled. "Nah, that's just your imagination Natsu." he said as he got up and stood behind the door.

"Just...please let me inside...Gray." Natsu's voice cracked as he spoke. Gray frowned, Natsu was supposed to go crazy and burn things, not sad and cry.

Gray opened the door a crack and looked at Natsu. He was covered in broken twigs, leaves, char marks, some of his clothing was charred or torn. All in all he looked like hell.

Gray took a deep breath and looked at Natsu. "You're a mess." he said. Natsu snorted. "Thanks fucking captain obvious. Just give me my damn scarf, I know you have it, the smell is strongest here now that the wind has carried the rest away." Natsu said.

Gray stepped to the side and opened the door. He expected Natsu to incinerate his house and belongings.

After Natsu walked inside Gray shut the door and coated it in ice to save it from whatever raging inferno Natsu was likely going to unleash on him.

It was times like this that made Gray glad he was a devil slayer, as he froze the surfaces of everything in his house.

"Where is it..?" Natsu asked looking at Gray.

"Sniff it out, your nose is like a blood hounds." Gray said. Natsu growled and stomped off, the heat radiating off of him actually cracking the ice in the house.

Gray followed Natsu as the dragon slayer ripped his dresser open to get to his scarf. It was surprisingly the only thing not frozen solid from Grays magic, must have had something to do with the dragon scales used to make it.

Natsu put his scarf around his neck then did something Gray thought was adorable. He buried his face in the scarf, covering up to over his nose only letting his eyes peek out of the top of the fabric.

Gray chuckled. "Feel better?" he asked.

Natsu sent him a glare, but nodded all the same.

"I had found it in a bush outside the guild hall. I was going to return it at first, but I figured if you found it here you'd do one of two things." Gray said.

Natsu looked at him. "What were those two things?" he asked.

"Well one, you'd find it and thank me, or two you'd burn my house down, then find it and apologize to me" Gray said, smirking.

"So, either way I would have had to speak to you." Natsu said, lifting his head out of his scarf to glare more pointedly at the ice mage.

"Yep." Gray said, smirking.

Natsu glared at Gray some more. "Well thanks for making me go crazy you damn popcicle bastard." he grumbled.

Gray put his hand over his ear like a cone to hear more. "What was that? I didn't quite catch that." he said, smirking more.

"I said, thank you you fucking bastard." Natsu said.

"Oh you're welcome fire brain." Gray said, as he crossed his arms over his bare chest, he was at his own home, he could be naked if he wanted.

"You can leave now, you know." Gray said.

"Yeah, yeah.." Natsu said, turning and leaving the house, more of the ice melting as he left. It was very clear he wasn't fully better just yet, but Gray was right he had been entertained.

Though the aftermath of his prank costed him a hefty sum of jewel, and two weeks of hardly any sleep on account of him having to help rebuild Natsus house AND allow the other to stay with him while repairs were made.

Gray decided then and there, he was not going to separate Natsu and his precious scarf ever again. He lost so much sleep he almost went crazy himself.

He'd stick to brawling and fighting, rather then pranking.

* * *

**Owari**


	8. Random I.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu wakes up in the bathroom of a hotel in someone else's shirt with their I.d card in his pocket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I woke up next to the toilet with somebody elses shirt on, and a random guys id in my pocket.
> 
> Sting x Natsu  
> Jerza  
> LyVia  
> LoLu

**Natsu P.O.V.**

I groan as I open my eyes to the sun beating down on me.

My head was throbbing. I regret all that drinking I did last night.

I lift my head and look around. I was in a bathroom, next to someones toilet. It's clearly not my toilet, my bathroom wasn't this clean.

Shaking my head, I stand up and instantly regret it. My head is swimming, I'm clearly very hung over.

I look at myself in the bathroom mirror, I've got a dark hickey on the side of my neck and I think one or two bite marks as well. What the hell did I do last night?!

The shirt I'm wearing under my vest is clearly not mine, and I notice a piece of plastic inside the pocket. I reach into it and pull it out.

The plastic is someones i.d. card. Well shit, I guess I should return it to the person. I flip it over and read the details.

"Sting Eucliffe, Age Twenty Two, Hair Blonde, Eyes Blue. Huh...not bad looking." I say to myself before tucking the card back into the pocket of the shirt.

Well, calling it a shirt was being generous, it didn't really cover much. It was a short black top that left my abs completely exposed.

I head out of the bathroom, the room I enter is a higher-middle class hotel room, the bed was spacious and it was very clear it had been used.

My face heats up as I think about it. I don't remember anything right now. I look around and see if I can spot my pants and scarf, lucky for me they're in the corner of the room.

I wince as I walk over to them and pick them up. Rather then spend more time then needed inside this room I decide to get dressed, make sure I don't leave anything behind and leave.

I checked the room twice over to ensure I wasn't leaving any personal effects in it, before I exited. I headed to the front desk and returned the key. The girl behind the counter smirked at me, causing me to blush as I tried to hide my face in the scarf I wore.

"Oh, checking out are you cutie?" she giggled. "Seems the room was already paid for, have a good day." she finished with a wink.

I pull the guys id out of my pocket again and look at it. His address was close to mine, but I don't recall ever seeing someone like him around my neighborhood.

I put it back into my pocket before making my way home by foot. I was on the other side of town, but I refused to use transportation. That shit is fucking evil.

As I walk I come across Erza and Jellal on a coffee date. "Natsu!" Erza called out to me, so I stopped walking and turned to her, my usual smile on my face. "Yo, Erza!" I said.

"Come over here!" she said, I shrugged my shoulder and walked to them. "Are you alright Natsu? I heard you left the party last night with some guy." she asked.

I blushed and rubbed the back of my head. "Well I woke up next to a toilet this morning, wearing someone elses shirt and I've got some dudes id in my pocket." I said.

"Ooh, did our little Natsu finally get laid?" Jellal teased me, causing my face to turn crimson. I sputtered, but I couldn't really lie to them. "I think so yeah...but I've gotta return this guys id to him, so I'll talk to you guys later!" I said as I began walking again.

I walked past Lucy and Loke feeding the ducks at the park, Lyon and Juvia were coming out of a hotel down the road, both of them had disheveled looks about them and I smirked.

I kept walking and eventually reached my neighborhood. I wasn't poor by any means, so I was honestly surprised to see that not only had I left a party with some random guy, but I had some other guys id in my pocket.

Shaking my head I made my way to the address on the id. It was a nice place, big but not overly so.

I knocked on the door and waited. I fidgeted out of nervousness, what if this guy thought I stole his id? I bite my bottom lip as the door is opened, I look up and see a dark haired guy with red eyes. "U-Uh hi, is this Sting Eucliffes residence?" I asked.

The guy stared at me for a few minutes, he was eyeing me up and down, I felt like he was all but dissecting my appearance.

"STING GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP AND TO THE DOOR IT'S FOR YOU!" the guy yelled. I flinched a bit, I hope this wasn't as bad as my mind was making it out to be.

"He'll be here in a minute, come inside." he said. "I'm Rogue, Rogue Cheney. Sting's my cousin." he said. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding at that point.

I nodded and walked inside. I stood off to the side, I guess Rogue could tell I was nervous. "You don't have anything to worry about pinkie." Rogue said to me.

"A-Ah..um I'm Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." I said introducing myself. "You mean...The Natsu Dragneel?" Rogue asked me. I blinked. "Uh yeah?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"You're cuter in person." Rogue said with a chuckle, causing me to blush. "The weekly magazine didn't do you justice really." he finished. I was confused.

"Magazine?" I asked. "Yeah, you know the 'Most Eligible Bachelors in Fiore' Magazine." He said. "Oh, ah yeah...I forgot about that." I said, chuckling a bit.

I turned as I heard footsteps descending the stairs, and my breath hitched.

There was Sting, his hair was wet, and he had a towel around his waist. My eyes followed the water trails as they went down his chest and onto the towel.

"Oh!" Sting said, a grin appearing on his face as he walked towards me. "Well hello there..." he said. I gulped and backed away from him, he looked so much like a predator. "I looked for you this morning when I woke up, but you were gone. Did I scare you?" he asked me.

"I-Um what?" I asked. "I woke up alone in the hotel." Sting said. "I was there...in the bathroom." I said. "I was beside the toilet for some reason." I finished.

Stings face fell, and he smacked his own forehead. "I'm such an idiot!" he said. "Uh...so did we um..? Last night?" I asked, my face turning cherry red.

"Yeah." Sting said, his blue eyes staring into my own green ones. "We were both pretty trashed, but I remembered taking you to the hotel." he finished.

My cheeks were about as red as Erza's hair by this point as he spoke. "I-I came to give this to you!" I said, pulling his id out of the pocket of my vest. "I'm going to guess this shirt is yours?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thanks for my id Natsu." he said, smirking at me. "I-Uh...y-you're welcome?" I asked. "You're really fucking cute." he said, before he did something I wasn't expecting. He kneeled down and picked me up over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, trying to struggle a bit to get out of his grip. "Mmm, nah. I want you while you're sober." he said. "Help meeee!" I cried out to Rogue, who simply shook his head and mouthed 'I'm sorry.' to me.

I deflated and lay limp over Sting's shoulder as he carried me into a lavish bedroom.

He smirked at me as he tossed me onto the bed, which was likely his and then crawled on after me.

He really did remind me of a predator at this point. "W-What d-do you want with me?" I managed to get out before he got to me.

"Simple, I want to worship that body you have again, as many times as you'll allow me to, in as many places as you'll allow me to, and as often as you'll allow me to." he said.

"Ehh?" I squeaked out as he pinned me down. "I'm addicted to you from one night Natsu." he said into my ear before he licked the shell of it.

"E-Eh Sting!" I squeaked out, a moan tumbling from my lips as he sucked on the exposed flesh of my neck after he'd tugged my scarf off. My hands were on his chest, and he was still in only a towel.

I squirmed and wiggled a bit. "Haaa.." I moaned. "Nnnng!" I gasped. His lips were really talented. My face was as red as it could be by this point, and I was making no move to get him to stop. I liked it.

"Natsu?" he asked. "Y-Yeah?" I said. "Can I kiss you?" I couldn't help but nod, he smelt really good and his touches lit a fire in me that I'd not felt for a long time.

As our lips touched, electricity shot through my entire body, resulting in a loud moan. Eventually he'd get me out of my clothes, his shirt included and I was lay bare before him. I shouldn't have been shy about it, but I was.

Here I was, getting ready to sleep with him again, after finding out he and I had slept together due to alcohol the night before.

Well, at least this way I can't blame it on the alcohol, though I'm sort of glad he and I met and hooked up that night.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Sting's lips were upon mine, they were warm and sent more shock waves through me. I shuddered and moaned loudly as I felt his hands on my sides and chest.

My hands were roaming his chest as we kissed. I found my body eagerly responding to his every touch.

He pulled away from my face and went down, kissing every inch of my exposed body, including my cock. I swear I saw stars when he licked along the shaft. My toes curled into the bedding as I found myself arching into his touch.

Suddenly his hands, lips and tongue left my body and I let out a whimper. I heard the cap of a bottle being opened and sat up to look over at Sting, he'd picked up a bottle of lube and was busy coating his fingers with the liquid.

He grinned at me, and I couldn't help but blush. He was even more gorgeous than I gave him credit for from his i.d.

He was slim, but muscular. His skin had a light tan, his hair was spiky and messy blonde. His eyes were a bright blue, like the ocean. I could get lost in them.

"Relax Natsu." he whispered to me as he slipped a lubed finger inside me. I gasp and squirm a bit, the feeling wasn't bad, just strange. He chuckled.

"You make the cutest faces Natsu." he said, leaning up over me while keeping his finger moving around inside me. He pressed his lips to mine, causing me to moan once again.

After a few minutes of teasing with the one finger, he added a second one, it hurt a little but it wasn't too bad really. He moved them in and out of me slowly, opening them to I guess help me relax or something.

"How's that feeling for you?" Sting asked me. "Mmmn.." I moan out, I was pretty incoherent already, I can only imagine how I'll be after he pushes his cock inside me.

He chuckled. "Am I really that good huh?" he asked, his tone teasing as he slid a third finger into me, they brushed against something that caused he to arch up and moan loudly. He smirked. "Found it." he said.

He kept doing that for a few minutes, moving his fingers into and out of me, before retracting them. I whimpered at the loss. He smiled at me. "Relax Natsu, or this will hurt a bit." he said, before lubing up his entire cock and slowly entering me. 

I gasp, my back arching up a bit, which caused him to slip in a bit quicker. Eventually he was fully sheathed in me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bring his head down to kiss his lips.

He held me gently as he began moving. I wrapped my legs around him next, locking them at the ankles. My nails began to dig into his shoulders, leaving little crescent moon shaped indentations on his skin.

"You're so sexy Natsu." Sting said, I simply moaned. I used my upper body strength to lift my chest up to his, and tried to kiss him again as he moved within me.

Every time he thrust into me, I saw stars.

My legs tightened around him in reaction to the feelings he was causing me to have as he moved.

The sound of skin slapping echoed slightly in the room, along with our pants and moans.

Part of me didn't think this was real, the other part of me prayed it was.

Sting was a god among men to me. He said he was the one worshiping me, but I think we worshiped one another.

His body grew tense as he got close to his climax, I'd tumbled over the edge moments before, spraying my own chest with my seed. Some of the thick ropes of it also hit his chest as he leaned over me and drove his hips into me faster.

Faster and faster.

Harder. Faster.

It felt so good to me. The dull ache in my back would likely come full force after I rested, but at this point I didn't care.

"Nnn Natsu!" Sting cried out as he emptied himself into my willing body.

He collapsed on top of me, causing me to laugh weakly. I ran a hand through his sweaty hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He simply rolled off of me, and pulled out slowly, before pulling me against his chest.

* * *

**End Lemon Content**

* * *

 

"No leaving me." he said. I laughed. "I don't..think I can walk right now." I said. He chuckled. "I guess I made your legs into jelly, like I promised last night." he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, now you gotta make good on your other promise too." I said, smirking at him playfully. "Oh I will." he promised.

* * *

He held true to his promise too. He worshiped my body as often, as much and in as many places as I allowed him to over the course of the next few weeks, and who knows maybe those weeks will turn to months, and months to years.

Fate has a funny way of doing things, but I'm not sure I could be any happier then I am with Sting.

"What are you smiling about Natsu?" Sting asked me.

"Just thinking about how fate is funny." I responded. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, I leaned into the embrace.

You never know what could happen if you don't get out much. I'm glad Lucy begged me to attend that party now, it certainly helped me get over my past mistakes.

* * *

**End prompt. Hope you enjoyed.**


	9. Hot Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu takes a random guy home from a party at Lucy's place.
> 
> NatRay  
> Dom Natsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Well I did feel guilty about it. Until I saw how hot the guy was the next day. Now, nothing but pride.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. I make no money off this.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Lucy always threw the best parties, and here I was grinding against someone on the dance floor. The alcohol and weed making me feel good.

The stress of my work day just melted away as I danced to the music. My hands on the slender hips of whoever is in front of me as their back pressed against my chest.

Lucy was watching me, her mouth agape as I danced, she'd never seen me like this before. Of course it's not often that I have a day off, being the CEO of a company does that to a person.

Now before you think about how I must fuck my secretary and shit, let me clear that right up. I'm not into interoffice romance, no matter how hot my secretary could be I would never fuck him or her.

Of course coming to a party like this is probably not the smartest thing I've done, Lucy merely said I needed to let loose. Good thing I have some vacation time I've decided to cash in.

So here I am, unwinding on the first day of my vacation, and I'm grinding my dick against this persons ass as they rubbed against me. I liked it. It felt really good.

It's been years since I even thought about intimacy with another person. Whatever kind of weed that was really made me feel good. Lucky for me weed is legal in this country so I can't be relieved of my status as CEO of my company.

After two songs I left the person on the dance floor and walked off to get a drink. I sat at the bar and downed a few shots before I looked around.

My eyes fell upon someone dancing with Lucy. I smiled, she looked like she was enjoying herself.

I drank a few more shots and a couple mixed drinks before I semi-stumbled my way back onto the dance floor.

Someone with slightly chilly hands grabbed me to steady me, and I began dancing with them. They smelt really nice.

The scent was of fresh fallen snow, evergreen trees and a light undertone of cigarette. "Mmm.." I hummed into the persons ear. As my hands roamed their torso I felt that they were a guy. Didn't bother me none. I rested my hands on their waist as we danced.

They never looked at me during the entire dance. People walked around with finger foods and drinks, I'd grab some of each before continuing to dance with this person who had grabbed a hold of me.

As the time grew later people would trickle on and off the dance floor, yet I seemed to stay with whoever I was dancing with. Their chilly skin felt good under my fingertips as I touched their skin with my warm hands.

"Nn..." they let out a breathy moan, I grinned and leaned over them allowing my warm breath to ghost over their ear and neck. "So...your place or mine?" I whispered as I began grinding against their ass.

"Sshit.." he moaned out his voice was nice. Not too deep, but not feminine. "Well?" I whispered while allowing my hands to do some more dancing along their flesh. "Y-Yours." he moaned out softly.

I smirked and grabbed their hand to lead them outside. I waved at the valet and got my keys. I opened the door for my 'guest' and then walked around to the other side before climbing in and starting the car.

"Set route, Home." I spoke. The car revved and began driving itself as I didn't know I could trust myself to get us to my place without causing any accidents.

I felt guilty sure, but the next day we'll see how I feel.

A few minutes later we arrived at my house, the car got parked and we went inside. I led the guy to my room before pinning him to the wall. I was only a few inches taller then he was, but it worked for me.

The sounds of ripping and tearing would echo a bit through the room as I animalistically tore his shirt of, causing him to groan a bit. I latched my lips onto the warm column of his throat and sucked, using my blunt teeth and "fangs" to leave little nips along the flesh.

I'd never had a one-night stand before, so this was going to be a bit awkward if I woke up alone in the morning, but I wasn't thinking with that head by this point.

I picked him up and tossed him onto my huge bed before I climbed on top of him. I was drunk enough that I couldn't really see what he looked like, but I was too far gone to care at this point.

I was stiff as a board, and so was he.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

I let out a loud moan as I felt the cool lips of the guy I brought home with me against my throat. He was sucking rather hard, I'd probably have a hickey, but I didn't care.

We were on the bed already, and we were stark naked. I grinned at him. "Nngg.." he moaned out as I playfully bit into his collar. "Heh...such a beautiful voice." I whispered huskily as I grabbed the lube we'd be needing.

Despite how messed up I was, I was mostly gentle while prepping him, my slicked fingers moving in and out of his tight heat. 

I searched out that bundle of nerves to make him arch, and grinned when I managed to find it. "S-Shit!" he gasped, as he bucked his hips a bit, trying to take more of my fingers into his greedy hole. I chuckled.

Eventually I grew too aroused to continue prepping him, I only hoped I did a good enough job that it wouldn't be too painful on him.

I was high as fuck still, but I managed to lube my cock up before I lined myself up with him and thrust into him in one swift, fluid movement. He let out a loud moan followed by a hiss of pain. 

His nails dug into my forearms as he gripped them. "Mmmn." He panted. I moaned as I felt his body tightening around me, driving me closer and closer to the edge. The edges of my vision going white slowly as my climax built up.

He was growing tighter, and tighter, his body gripping my cock as I slammed into him, eventually the only noises were our moans and pants.

I slammed into him with reckless abandon, so close to my climax I could taste it, when his back arched off the bed and his cum splattered between us. I let out a moan as I felt him clenching around me as he rode out his orgasm.

I let out a hiss as I felt him tight around me, after a few more thrusts I reached my own completion deep within his willing body.

* * *

**Lemon Scene End**

* * *

 I collapsed on top of him for a moment, before I caught my breath and rolled off of him. He'd probably have trouble walking in the morning, I wasn't exactly gentle.

I threw an arm over my eyes and closed them before trying to sleep. It was strange, almost as soon as I got comfortable I was out.

* * *

I awoke the next morning and sat up. I looked around and noticed the clothing and the shredded shirts scattered on my bedroom floor. I looked at the bed and the guy I brought home was gone.

I let out a sigh and got off the bed. I was naked, but it didn't really matter, this was my bedroom inside my house, and no one really bothered me when I was home.

I hear a door open and look towards it. There's a guy there, and holy fuck is he hot.

"You were really fucking rough you jackass." he cursed as he limped his way back to my bed before sitting on the edge of it with a wince. "Do you normally bring people home and fuck them?" he asked, his dark blue eyes boring into my green ones before they swept down my form to my groin.

"Wow, it's naturally pink. Holy shit I thought you dyed it." he laughed at himself. "Don't assume shit about people you don't know." I said. He glared at me. "Are you always such a dick in the mornings to your one night stands?" he asked.

"I've never had a one night stand before." I said. His eyes widened. "I'm Natsu Dragneel by the way, and you are?" I asked him.

"Gray Fullbuster. It's nice to meet you Natsu, wait...did you say Dragneel? You mean that really rich dude?" he asked me. I shrugged. "I guess? I mean, I don't flaunt that shit because I don't care about money and fame." I said.

"So Gray, you're really hot. Is it alright if I ask you on a date or something proper? I'd rather not let you go just yet." I said. "A date huh? Might be fun, sure why not." he said. I grinned and walked over to him, still naked as he was.

"Do you typically go home with random guys from parties, or was I just that lucky last night?" I asked him. "You got lucky, but it's mostly because you're fucking gorgeous. I would have been stupid to let you leave alone." he said, his cheeks the slightest shade of pink.

"I think you're wrong there. You're the gorgeous one, pale skin and dark hair...and those eyes. Damn they're blue as fuck." I said. He laughed a bit, I found I liked the sound a bit. "Yours are a really nice green too." he said to me. "Thanks."

My phone went off and I checked it.

**Luce:**

_**Hey Natsu! I heard you left my party with some guy last night, get lucky?** _

**Natsu:**

_**Yeah, and he's hot too. I'm going to keep him. I don't feel guilty about it anymore, just proud.** _

**Luce:**

_**So jealous! I wish I'd gotten lucky too, fucking Loke was being a pervert as usual, so I knocked him out!** _

**Natsu:**

_**Well, taking my new boyfriend (well I hope) on a date soon. Take care Luce!** _

**Luce:**

_**Use protection!** _

I laughed a bit and put my phone on the dresser. "So, about that date...?" I said, looking at Gray.

* * *

**Owari**


	10. Sprained Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed thinks he sprained his soul.
> 
> Laxus x Freed  
> Implied Gajevy  
> Implied Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I think I sprained my soul last night.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. I make no money from this.

It was common knowledge that Freed was head over heels in love with Laxus. The only person who seemed to not notice was Laxus himself, but it wasn't due to lack of trying on Freed's part.

The feminine green haired male always went out of his way to make Laxus happy. Laxus thanked him and Freed would always smile.

Then came the latest guild party, Laxus was sitting at the bar drinking his own weight in alcohol over something trivial, or so the Thunder Legion thought, but to Laxus himself it wasn't trivial, it was _major._

You see, Laxus had begun realizing that he might not be as straight as people thought he was. He found himself staring at a few of the more attractive male guild members, especially during the times where they were barely dressed, such as during the pool party thrown for Gray's birthday a month back.

Everyone was in bathing suits, some of them wore speedo swim suits...people such as Freed. Freed had been one of Laxus's friends for years, and it took until that moment for the blonde male to even take notice of the other.

The first thing he noticed was how Freed had a slender frame, but what kept his eye on the green haired male was probably when he was stretching to get ready to go swimming after taking an hour of rest after he ate some food.

Laxus had his eyes on the other male for a good portion of that hour, watching every dip and curve of Freed's skin and muscles as the slender male moved.

Laxus hadn't thought of Freed in that light before, he'd always been all about the bikini models, and the girls in short skirts and lingerie, but that day something in him changed.

His mind kept going to Freed, and every time Laxus thought he'd get him out of his head, Freed would make his way back in.

Now Laxus isn't drinking to escape the feelings he realized he held for the other male, on the contrary. He was drinking to work up the nerve to admit them to the other.

Laxus was a huge asshole, and most people knew that, but Freed had always taken the time out of every day to ask Laxus how he was doing, and if he needed anything.

Out of all the Thunder Legion, Freed was the one closest to Laxus. Laxus knew that, but he never expected to fall...

Laxus Dreyar wasn't a man who thought love would ever come for him. He'd attacked his friends, almost destroyed the guild his grandfather ran, tried to kill a few of the guild members, and threatened them all. He had Evergreen turn the women taking part in the festivities into stone, and had the remaining ones duke it out.

He caused the first Fairy Tail Civil War, and he wasn't proud of that fact any longer. He felt the need to repent, he wanted to gain forgiveness.

"Can I get another Mira?" Laxus asked, his voice still as strong and demanding as normal, but an undertone of the alcohol setting in finally. "Of course Laxus." Mira said as she handed him another large bottle of Thunder Ale.

Freed was watching Laxus from the second floor, keeping his eye on the other male. He'd make sure Laxus got home if he got too drunk, he was worried about Laxus, but remained away from his side, worried that he'd trigger something.

After another hour passed Laxus was so drunk his face was flushed. Natsu and Gray had already left the guild hall already, as had most of the rest of the members.

Erza had gone with Lucy on a small job, Happy was with Carla and Wendy at Fairy Hills, and some of the other members were merely at their own homes.

Mira walked upstairs to Freed. "Do you think you can help him get home?" she asked, gesturing to the clearly very inebriated Laxus. "Yeah, I'll take him home. You get some rest too, alright?" Freed said, his ever present smile not faltering. "Be safe out there Freed." Mira said as she went back to the bar.

Freed walked over to Laxus as the larger man leaned against the bar. "Come on Laxus, let's get you home." he said, attempting to put the larger mans arm over his shoulder.

Laxus mumbled drunkenly, but he helped Freed move him towards the doors to the guild hall. Laxus sniffed Freed's hair. "Youu shmell nice." Laxus said. Freed laughed a bit and kept moving towards Laxus's home.

"Y'know...I feel like I can trusht you with a shecret." Laxus slurred a bit. Freed merely made a soft grunt as he moved Laxus to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. "Oh? What's that exactly?" he asked, looking at the red faced Laxus who was leaning on him.

"I really really like a friend of mine." Laxus said, looking at Freed, though his mind couldn't really discern who he was talking to. "Y'know you kinda look like 'im." he chuckled. "Green 'air and all. Freed's really nice to me, even though I'm nothing but an asshole." Laxus said.

Freed blinked. "You like this Freed character?" he asked. "Yeaaah, jus' realized it about a week ago." Laxus said, which caused Freed's face to turn a light shade of crimson. "Y-You should tell them how you feel then." Freed said, his heartbeat picking up quickly.

"I'm not sure, don't wanna ruin what he and I got, y'know?" Laxus asked. "I doubt it would ruin anything, I-he could like you back." Freed said. Freed let out a breath, Laxus was drunk, so hopefully he didn't catch the slip.

"Maybe yer right." Laxus said. "EEY FREED!" he suddenly yelled out. "FREED I GOT SOMETHIN' TO TELL YA!" he yelled more. "Um, maybe it would be best in the privacy of your house or something?" Freed said, his face rivaling Erza's hair in color.

"Yer probably right." Laxus said. "Good thing we're here then. Can ya find Freed for me, and tell him to come over?" he asked, using Freed's shoulders to steady himself as he looked at the shorter green haired male, that he was too inebriated to know was Freed the whole time. "Sure." Freed said.

Laxus stumbled to his door and went inside, he left the door wide open and Freed just stared at the other mans back. _'This can't be real. Laxus could never...would never have feelings for me of romance.'_ He thought to himself, before shaking his head and walking towards the door.

"You know what they say, a drunks words are the thoughts of a sober mind." Freed muttered to himself as he walked into Laxus's house.

"Laxus!" Freed called out. "Upstairs!" Laxus called out. Freed blinked, he removed his shoes and shut and locked the front door as he walked upstairs. "Laxus!" Freed called out. "In 'ere!" Laxus hiccuped from his bedroom.

Freed walked into Laxus's room. "Uh..you walked to-mmmphff!" Freed began, before he was abruptly pinned to the wall near the door of the bedroom. Laxus was very drunk, Freed could taste the alcohol, but he'd wanted this for so long he found it hard to fight back, but he did.

"L-Laxus!" Freed gasped out as he managed to get his lips away from the larger males. "Freed." Laxus said, tugging on the smaller males shirt in an attempt to get the offending article of clothing off of the other.

"L-Laxus s-stop!" Freed said, struggling a bit more against the larger male. He wanted this, oh boy did he want it, but he wanted Laxus to be sober. "Freed...I want you." Laxus said as he looked into Freed's eyes.

Freed bit his bottom lip as he looked at the larger man. "I-I..don't know what to say." He said. "Say...yes?" Laxus asked. "U-Um...to what?" Freed asked. "To me." Laxus said as he tried to kiss the other again, only to almost hit the wall.

Half an hour of being chased around the room Freed eventually got caught, and Laxus had sobered up a bit. "Freed...I'm more sober now, and I still want you." he said, his voice serious.

Freed was panting from all the running he'd been doing up until that point. "I hope you're not mad about me kissing you like that." Laxus said as he looked at Freed.

"I'm not mad Laxus, I wanted it...still want it." Freed said as he looked at one of the many vases inside the house. "Can I kiss you again then?" Laxus asked as he leaned towards Freed once more. "Y-yeah." Freed said before Laxus leaned down and kissed him again. The taste of alcohol was still there, but Freed was able to tell by the coherent sentences Laxus was forming that he was mostly sober, if not completely.

Freed melted into the kiss, his hands pulling Laxus closer as their lips melded together, he let out a soft sigh.

Eventually Laxus would carry Freed into his room.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Laxus took the time to gentle undress Freed, he kissed and licked up and down every inch of flesh as he revealed it.

Freed let out soft moans of pleasure as he felt Laxus's tongue and lips upon his skin. He arched into the air as he felt pleasure building up from the things Laxus was doing to him.

"L-Laxus...you're going to need lube." Freed said, panting softly as he shuddered from Laxus's tongue skillfully licking along his thighs and to his groin.

Laxus had never been with another male before, but he'd gotten enough blow jobs that he sort of knew what to do. "I've got some, I'll grab it after I'm done giving your body the worship it deserves." Laxus said, causing Freed's face to go even darker red.

Laxus's tongue licked along the length of Freed's shaft, before his lips wrapped around the tip and he sucked it into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out and bobbing his head a bit. "S-Shit! Laxus!" Freed moaned, his hands tangling in the blondes hair as the other worked.

Laxus let Freed's cock fall from his mouth with a slight pop as he slid up the other males body. He reached to the side table and grabbed the bottle of clear lube he had stashed in the drawer.

Laxus looked at Freed. "So, how do I do this?" he asked, holding the bottle up. "You pour some onto your fingers, usually three will work and then you use them to prepare your partner, which in this case would be me." Freed said.

Laxus nodded, he poured some of the liquid onto his hand and rubbed it on his fingers. "Now, take one finger and slide it into me." Freed said as he coached Laxus on how to prep another male for sex, his face crimson.

Laxus pressed his finger against Freed's ass, and watched as it was slowly sucked into the slender males body. "A-Alright, move it around...then add a second." Freed said, taking in deep breaths as he was prepped for the first time.

Laxus did so, be moved his fingers around and spread the lube as well as he could. "A-Alright, I-I'm good, put some lube on your penis and push it into me." Freed said, he was dangerously close to climaxing already, and he really wanted to give himself to Laxus.

Laxus nodded, he grabbed the bottle and put a copious amount of lube on the palm of his hand, before stroking his massive cock to fully slather it in the liquid. After doing so he got between Freed's legs and pressed the tip of his cock against his hole.

Laxus let out a loud moan as he felt the tight heat envelope his cock slowly. He throbbed as he sheathed himself within the willing male below him. He leaned over and rested his forehead against Freed's a grin on his lips.

"Y-You can move now Laxus." Freed said after a few minutes. He wiggled his hips to get his point across. "S-Shit!" Laxus groaned. he grabbed Freed's hips and slowly began thrusting into him.

Eventually the sound of skin slapping against skin was echoing around the bedroom. Freed moaned and wrapped his long legs around Laxus as the larger male thrust into him.

Eventually the slow pace was replaced with what could be considered power thrusts. Laxus was ramming into Freed so hard the headboard was hitting the wall, and the paintings were moving.

Freed gasped and moaned, his back arching to where he nearly sat straight up as Laxus made him see stars. "C-Close!" Freed moaned out. "Me too!" Laxus grunted. He kept slamming into Freed until the green haired male climaxed, his sticky seed shooting up over the two of their chests as Laxus kept moving.

"Freed!" "Laxus!" The couple moaned the others name out as they came together. Laxus pulled out and rolled to the side of Freed, he hadn't wished to crush the other male. He pulled him close, kissed his forehead and wrapped his arms around him, holding him close.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

 

The next morning Freed's hair was a mess, he had huge hickeys on his neck and a seemingly permanent blush on his cheeks as Laxus put his arm around his shoulder.

Some of the other guild members gave the pair a knowing look, which only furthered the smug look on Laxus's face as he would wrap his arm around Freed's waist as he sat down. The look on his face screaming _'Mine!'_ it was the same kind of predatory look Gajeel got whenever someone got close to Levy, or the look on Natsu's face whenever Juvia was near Gray.

Though those two were so stubborn they hadn't said anything to either Levy or Gray yet, and Laxus chuckled. "You know, they're never going to know if you don't fucking act!" he yelled. Gajeel scoffed and turned his head away, clearly not wanting anyone to know, and Natsu? Well he simply hid his face in his scarf to hide his cheeks being crimson.

"So, how do you feel now Freed?" Laxus asked as he looked at his green haired boyfriend. "I think I sprained my soul last night." Freed said, before hiding his face in Laxus's coat, causing the larger man to chuckle and rub his back.

"Sorry about that, I'll be a little more gentle next time." Laxus said, a smirk on his face.

When Bickslow and Evergreen showed up, they were faced with a smirking Laxus and a red-faced Freed, but neither of them asked what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by smoleren on fanfiction.net.
> 
> The non explicit version is posted there.


	11. Drunk Bagel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is drunk, pole dancing, and he gets hungry. So he eats a bagel...from his pants?!
> 
> Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You were on the drunk bus swinging around on the pole when you decided you were hungry, so you pulled half a bagel out of your pants and ate it. Everyone stared at you, dumbfounded as to where it came from, and cheered.
> 
> Don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night, I make no money here.
> 
> Prompt chosen by my room mate.

**Gray P.O.V**

Ping Ping Ping. _Fucking phone, shut up!_

_Stupid text message!_

You know you're going to have a great day when you wake up at seven a.m. on a day you have class still drunk from the night before. Please note my sarcasm. You see, this was the first time in a great while that I was _that_ drunk. Let me go into greater detail.

You see, I was at a bar with a bunch of my friends, there happened to be a stripper pole in the middle of the bar so naturally drunk me decided it'd be grand idea to get up there and dance! Let's go back to last night...

* * *

It was six p.m. on a Friday night and my best friend Natsu had just invited me to join him and some of our college buddies out to a bar to celebrate his twenty first birthday.

Natsu was the "baby" of our group, little pink haired genius. I was twenty-three, Loke is twenty-four, Jellal and Erza are twenty-six, Lucy is twenty-two, Sting and Rogue are twenty-two, Mirajane was twenty-seven, Elfman was twenty-five and Lisanna was twenty-one. This was our group.

We all headed to the local dancing bar that happened to have a nice atmosphere, and great drinks. Not to mention great bartenders and workers. All in all, a good place to celebrate your birthdays. This was the first time Natsu was coming along with us, and it was for him.

We began the night with small fruity shots, similar to jello shots. Then we graduated up to stronger drinks, Natsu discovered he loved the cinnamon shots and mudslide mixed drink the best as he drank a few of them. He dragged me to the dance floor and we danced to a few songs together. I hadn't noticed that he'd put something down my pants, and I wouldn't notice until the next morning...

Our friends were cheering us on as we danced, Natsu was having the time of his life, his cheeks tinted pink from the alcohol coursing though his veins. He was so fucking cute I could just eat him up.

The hours began to fly by, we drank more and more. I took body shots off of Natsus abs, my god he's so fucking hot. Have I mentioned that he's got quite a hot bod under the clothes he wears?

Everyone in our group knew I was crushing on him hard, everyone aside from him of course.

After I got a bit more sloshed I thought it was a great idea to get up on the bar and use the stripper pole to dance. I did so for such a long time I decided that I was hungry. Instead of getting off the bar to get some peanuts or pretzels I reached into my pants and pulled out Natsu's half eaten bagel.

I then proceeded to eat said bagel, our friends faces had the most hilarious looks on them as they watched as I continued to grind my ass into the pole. I took my shirt off, and tossed it at Natsu who caught it and turned the color of his hair.

Our friends and the other bar goers cheered me on after their shock of me having a half eaten bagel in my pants passed. They hooted and hollered as I dragged Natsu up onto the bar and began dancing for him.

After about an hour, a red faced Natsu jumped off the bar and sat at a table, he was clearly uncomfortable, I mean who could really walk with a boner?

I smirked and jumped down to join him. I sat next to him and leaned over him, he scooted back until his back his the wall, and then apparently I kissed him.

After I pulled back and got up from the table Natsu decided to _tackle_ me. I hit the floor with a groan, I was going to have rug burn tomorrow, and I didn't seem to care, I had Natsu's hot body pressed against my bare chest as his lips tried to devour mine.

My hands were on his ass, back, sides and in his hair which was a lot softer then it looked. Eventually we decided it would be a good idea to leave the bar and go back to the dorm we were staying at. Lucky for me Natsu was my room mate, so we simply continued our make-out session when we arrived.

Apparently we discarded our clothes on the way to the room as his shirt and shoes were found mere feet from the door, good thing we were smart enough to lock the door, I don't think I want anyone seeing him naked aside from me.

We battled for dominance, but I won eventually. I sucked on his neck and left a huge mark, he'd probably kill me in the morning, but it was totally worth it!

After we made a huge mess of his bed we moved over to mine where we both collapsed and fell asleep. He curled into my side as he slept, and then my phone went off. It's too bad I don't remember any of it.

* * *

Ping Ping Ping. _Fucking phone!_

Ping Ping Ping! _Shut up phone!_

**Loke:**

_Dude, you were so drunk last night! You were dancing on the stripper pole and I guess you got hungry or something because suddenly you pulled a half eaten bagel out of your pants and ate it. People were dumbfounded, though they cheered and shit afterwards._

I threw the damn phone across the room somewhere, that way if it went off again I could legitimately say I lost the fucking thing.

The side of my bed suddenly moved and I looked over. I saw the messy pink locks of my best friend and room mate sticking up, and I saw the state he was in. His neck looked like a wild animal attacked him.

Just how drunk was I?!

...

Fucking hell I want to remember claiming him!

...

Fuck you alcohol. I hope he doesn't hate me tomorrow.

...

I lay back down and throw my arm over his waist. If he kills me later, at least I can have this moment now.


	12. Provocative Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Natsu and Sting make cupcakes together! It's a bit messy!
> 
> Sting x Fem! Natsu
> 
> This is another for my friend Miyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He started frosting cupcakes and licking the mini-spatula realllllly deliberately and I didn't know if I was more attracted to him or the cupcakes...
> 
> Don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. No suing me. All you'd get is some cheese, lint and a few hairballs.

Natsu Dragneel wasn't the girliest girl in Fiore, so when she went into public wearing a dress instead of her pants, shirt and vest she turned heads. It was common knowledge that she loved to eat, but her body certainly didn't seem the type that should belong to someone who can put away as much food as she can in one sitting.

She had pink hair too, couple that with her walking, talking BLUE cat that had wings and you have a recipe for something people would consider absolutely nuts, but Sting Eucliffe liked the girl. He was constantly her shadow from the moment they met. Which was over two years ago.

He'd fallen in love with her a long time ago, but she was clueless. She constantly got into fist fights with her best friend Gray Fullbuster, and after they'd beat the shit out of one another they'd collapse onto the ground in a fit of laughter.

"Natsu-chan!" Sting called out. Natsu hadn't heard him, so he called her again. "Natsu-chan!" This time the pink haired girl paused and turned to see who was calling her. "Oh! Sting, hi." Natsu said, smiling up at the blue eyed blonde man.

"Iwantedtoknowifyou'dliketobakesomecupcakeswithme Natsu-chan." Sting said quickly. "Eh?" Natsu asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "I wanted to know if you'd like to bake some cupcakes with me." Sting said again, slower this time. "Sure!" Natsu said, grinning widely.

Sting grinned back, and grabbed her hand. "Let's go then!" he said, before all but dragging her to his house. Sting sat her down on one of the chairs in his kitchen as he grabbed various baking goods. "What flavor cupcakes should we make Natsu-chan?" Sting asked.

"Hmm, chocolate?" Natsu asked. Sting nodded. "Okay!" He said excitement clear in his voice. "What should I do Sting?" Natsu asked, watching as the male began measuring various dry ingredients for the cupcakes. "You can start making the frosting if you'd like Natsu-chan." Sting said.

Natsu nodded and got up, she grabbed some powdered sugar, vanilla extract, cocoa powder, butter and heavy whipping cream. She was making a chocolate butter cream frosting for the cupcakes. She hummed as she began mixing the ingredients slowly, before grabbing the mixer and using the whisk attachment to get it to perfect frosting consistency.

Sting watched as she moved around, the dress she was wearing hugged her curves nicely. He found his eyes wandering, and his cheeks darkening. "Are you alright Sting? Your face is really red." Natsu said as she got up on he tip toes to look at his face, which caused his blush to deepen further.

"I'm fine Natsu-chan, just got a little hot for a moment is all." Sting said smiling at the pink haired woman.

 _Ping ping ping._ Natsu's phone went off.

She pulled it out from between her breasts and looked at the text.

**Gray:**

_Where are you Natsu? You were supposed to meet me at the cafe._

**Natsu:**

_Sorry Gray, I totally forgot, but I'm making cupcakes with Sting now. I'll catch you later?_

**Gray:**

_Really? You ditched me for your stalker? Figures. Have fun Natsu. Talk to you later._

**Natsu:**

_I'm really sorry Gray! Have fun without me if you can._

Natsu put her phone back away after not getting any message for five minutes.

"Who was that?" Sting asked. "It was Gray, I forgot we were supposed to meet at the cafe today. He's a bit mad, but I told him I'd make it up to him later." Natsu said.

Sting simply nodded. He grabbed the mixing bowl and turned the mixer on before adding anything to the bowl, so flour, sugar and all the rest of the dry ingredients flew all over the two in the kitchen, as well as the kitchen itself. Natsu quickly shut the machine off, but the damage had already been done. She looked at Sting, his tan skin was coated in flour and cocoa, and she couldn't suppress a giggle.

"That could have gone better." Sting said. "Here, let me." Natsu said, gently pushing Sting to the side as she added the ingredients in the proper order before turning the mixer on. "There." she smiled. Sting pulled out mini cupcake pans and began filling each of them with the batter while in different colored wax papers.

Natsu lifted herself onto the counter and let her feet dangle down. Her hair, face and dress was covered in flour and cocoa, but Sting wasn't in much better shape. "Sting, do you think I could borrow something to wear and get a shower? I can't walk home like this." Natsu said as she looked at herself.

Sting's face heated up again, but the flour covering it didn't allow the blush to seep through. "Sure, I should have something you can borrow while I wash our filthy clothes." he said. She laughed a bit. "Thank you, do you think I can shower while these cupcakes bake?" she asked. "Yeah, let me show you where it is." Sting said, leading her to the bathroom in his bedroom after she hopped off the counter.

"Thank you Sting." Natsu said before getting onto her tip toes and pressing her lips to the blonde mans cheek, causing him to blush more. "I'll put the clothes on the bed for you so you can shower, then when you finish I'll take a shower myself." Sting said. "Okay." Natsu said, smiling.

Natsu headed into the bathroom and turned the shower on. She put it on full hot and allowed the scalding hot water to wash over her. She used some of the shampoo and conditioner in the bathroom to clean her hair, and she used Sting's body wash. It's not like the guy would have feminine things in his house.

She hummed to herself as she showered, then she used a towel to dry off before she walked into the bedroom. She pulled on the clothes, they were of course too big for her, but the clothing was pretty simple. A pair of shorts that tied, so she could get them to stay on, and a shirt that was a few sizes too big.

She headed back downstairs, where Sting had just pulled the cupcakes out of the oven and was allowing them to cool. "My dirty clothes are in the hamper in your bathroom, I didn't want to spread more flour everywhere." Natsu said. "Thank you for the consideration Natsu-chan." Sting said, smiling at her.

He took a good look at her in his clothes. The shirt was much too big, falling from one of her shoulders and showing her neck and part of her chest. He gulped as he stared. "You can go shower yourself now Sting, I'll get this place cleaned up a bit." Natsu said. "You don't have to do that Natsu-chan." Sting said.

"It's okay, I want to help." Natsu said. "Alright, be down in a few minutes then. Be careful." Sting said. Natsu grinned and sent him on his way to shower. "I'll be fine, ow go get clean!" she said with a laugh.

After Sting left the kitchen, Natsu picked up the kitchen. She wiped down the counters and swept the floor before Sting returned. He was shirtless and only in some pants. She couldn't help herself, she stared. There were water droplets rushing down his chest and along his abs. She bit her bottom lip as her cheeks tried to become one with her hair color.

"Are you alright Natsu-chan? Your face is red." Sting asked. "Uh, I-I'm fine!" Natsu said quickly. "Thank you for cleaning the mess I made Natsu-chan." Sting said, smiling at Natsu as water dripped from his still wet hair. "Y-Yeah, no problem." Natsu said as her heart began to speed up. _'What is this feeling?'_ She thought to herself.

Sting smiled at the pinkette as he moved past her to the frosting bowl. He grabbed it and a mini spatula.

Natsu hopped up onto the counter again as she watched him begin to frost the cupcakes. He deliberately licked the frosting off the spatula as he looked at her, causing her face to go darker and her mouth to go dry.

Sting smirked a bit, he winked at Natsu, causing the pinkette to blush really deep. "Are you okay Natsu-chan?" he asked. "I-I'm fine." she squeaked out, before pulling her cell phone out.

**Natsu:**

_Luce, I really need your insight right now._

**Lucy:**

_What's up Natsu? You alright?_

**Natsu:**

_I'm at Sting's place making cupcakes with him, and he's licking the spatula off as he frosts them. I don't know if I'm attracted to him or the_ _cupcakes._

Lucy blinked as she read the text, then re-read it. She smirked.

**Lucy:**

_Well, what do you want to do?_

Lucy's text had made it to Natsu's phone, but the pink haired girl had abandoned the electronic in favor of tackling the blonde in the kitchen. He didn't even seem mad when the two of them wound up wearing some frosting as the pinkettes lips latched on to his own.

He held her as they kissed, her small soft body pressed against his almost bare one, on the kitchen floor no less.

After a few minutes of feverish kissing. "Definitely not the cupcakes." she said, before kissing Sting again.

No one would see Natsu the rest of that day. Not even her cat.

The next day Sting and Natsu would be seen walking through town holding hands while both smiled.

"I really had fun baking cupcakes with you Sting." Natsu said. They hadn't done anything other then kiss, make out and cuddle the entire night, but the cupcakes had been some of the best Sting had ever eaten. He even shared a few with his cousin Rogue and told him 'My girlfriend made these.' which of course caused the pinkette to turn red.

"I'm really bad at this whole dating thing Sting, so I apologize if I do things wrong." Natsu said. "It's okay, I can work with that." Sting said. "Besides, I've loved you for a while now Natsu-chan." he finished, causing her face to turn crimson. "A-Ah..um...I-I..." she squirmed and stammered. "Cute." Sting said, before he leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'll see you tomorrow night Natsu-chan." Sting said as he dropped her off at home. "Yeah, I'll be here." Natsu said, and with that she walked into her house, but not until she saw the blonde haired male disappear in the distance.

Natsu sent Lucy a quick text, all it read was _Definitely not the cupcakes._


	13. Fishbowl Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While waiting in the hotel for Carla, Pantherlily helps Natsu catch his little brother...who somehow has a fishbowl on his head.
> 
> Human! Pantherlily, Human! Carla, Human! Happy
> 
> Lily x Carla!  
> Gratsu if you squint and turn your head sideways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: There was a guy here who managed to get his head stuck in a fishbowl. No, I don't fuckin' know how.
> 
> Don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. Make no money on this.
> 
> This was requested by a friend of mine, they thought it'd be an interesting read.

Pantherlily glared at nothing in particular as he looked around the hotel lobby. He was supposed to meet Carla here, the two of them had made this date weeks prior, they were going to eat at the nice restaurant inside the hotel, then go to the beach.

The platinum blonde didn't seem to be there though, and Lily was getting angry. He began pacing the lobby as he waited, his hands clasped behind his back as he all but marched. He'd been in ROTC and other various very strict school groups and activities as a teenager, it was pretty much drilled into his head.

After about fifteen minutes a small blue haired kid ran through the lobby with what looked like a fish bowl on his head. "Happy! Get back here!" was yelled all of a sudden, and then there was a pink blur chasing the blue haired blur.

"Damnit! Happy stop it!" the pink blur stopped moving and glared as the blue blue kept running around. "Need help kid?" Lily asked. "Yes, can you help me catch my brother? He's gotten his head stuck in the fish bowl again." the pink haired guy said.

"I'm Pantherlily." Lily said, holding his hand out to the strange pink haired lad. "Natsu, pleasure to meet you Pantherlily, and thank you for the help." Natsu said. _''Natsu huh? Isn't that one of the hotel owners names?'_ Lily thought to himself.

He shrugged and went about finding a way to stop the blue haired guy with the fish bowl on his head to stop running around.

Pantherlily was a pretty imposing presence to those who weren't familiar with him. He stood at about six foot four and was massively muscled. He was a body builder, so it came naturally he supposed. Add to that the scar on his cheek and he looked pretty rugged. Plus his skin was a rich deep tan color.

Carla was a cute little thing, she stood roughly five foot six, had long platinum blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her skin was fairly pale as well.

Eventually Lily and Natsu managed to corner the kid running around. "Come on Happy, you know what we have to do now." Natsu said. "NOooooo! I don't want to have to do _it!"_ Happy cried out. "You should have thought of that before you put your head in the fish bowl again." Natsu said.

Lily let out a chuckle as he watched the brothers walk off, a dark haired male with pale skin walked out from the direction Natsu and Happy had vanished to. "Hello, can I help you?" he asked, looking at Lily.

"No thank you, I'm merely waiting on my date to show up, we're going to dine in your restaurant." Lily said. "Alright, take care." the man said. Lily nodded and watched as the man vanished back where he came from.

* * *

Carla sighed for what felt like the hundredth time as she sat in traffic. Her phone was dead and she was late! She had been looking forward to this date all month! With how busy she was as a model, and how busy Lily was with his dojo, the two barely had any time for one another.

They made it work though, as they had since they were still in school. She smiled fondly as she thought of hos flustered Lily had been when he asked her to homecoming.

Eventually traffic began moving, the trickle turning to normal driving and Carla gunned it to the hotel. She slowed down when she arrived and looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good.

After last minute touch ups, she climbed out of her car and walked into the hotel. "I'm sorry I'm late Lily. Traffic was a killer and my phone was dead." she said, brushing her arm off. Lily smiled as she walked up to him.

"It's alright Carla, no harm done." Lily said. "So, how was waiting?" Carla asked him. "Well, there was a guy here who managed to get his head stuck in a fish bowl. No, I don't fuckin' know how." Lily said. Carla snickered.

After the two sat down and looked at the menu, the dark haired male from earlier had come to their table. "The manager has told me to inform you that your meal, drinks and dessert tonight are on the house on account of helping him with his little brother." he said.

"Tell the manager thank you." Carla said, smiling at the man. "Will do madam, you two enjoy your evening." he said before bowing and leaving.

Meanwhile Natsu was with Happy, slathering the blue haired kids head with vasoline to get the fish bowl off it. "You really need to stop this crazy stuff Happy, you're going to wind up scaring customers away someday, and then how would I pay for all your fish?" Natsu asked.

Happy merely grunted and sulked, he hated when his older brother nagged him like that. "You should be easier on the kid Natsu." the dark haired man said. "No one asked you ice block." Natsu said. "Graay! Save meeee!" Happy whined at the other male, who simply shook his head and waved his hand dismissively. "Sorry, you dug your own grave this time." he said.

Lily and Carla enjoyed their complementary meal, and then the two headed to the beach, where they watched the sun set over the water before sharing a gentle kiss. "Same time next month?" Lily asked. Carla smiled and linked her fingers with his. "Sounds good to me." She said. "See you then." Lily said, as the last rays of the sun died, and the two went to their separate vehicles and got in.

"Until next month Lily." Carla said, before blowing him and a kiss and then starting her vehicle and heading to her home. Lily went to his as well, the two would be seeing one another before they knew it.


	14. Ten Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and his boyfriend Gajeel have a very, very good night together.
> 
> Established Gajeel x Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I woke up with 10 visible bite marks and a black eye. I'm just going to assume that it was a good night.
> 
> Another request by smoleren of ff.net.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. No suing.

** Gajeel P.O.V **

The party was unlike any other. The music was loud, the alcohol was top quality and the weed was high grade.

Let me tell you, Lucy's parties are always awesome, but when you actually have someone you look forward to seeing at said party...it's even better. Especially when sex is involved.

Now, don't get me wrong. What Natsu and I have isn't purely physical by any means, we do love one another, it's just not your typical 'Oh my god, those two hot guys are together.' type of love. We don't really do PDA mainly because he's not comfortable with it. Me? I don't give a fuck what people think.

I'm covered in piercings. I've literally got them all over. Including on my dick. Don't believe me? Ask Natsu.

Ah Natsu. My adorable, pink haired boyfriend. We've been dating for awhile now actually. Over a year since I won his affection versus three other guys. Some of them are still salty about it. Sore losers.

Natsu is about six inches shorter then me, his hair is a light pink and his eyes are bright green. His skin is sun-kissed and he has a body to die for. Where I am taller, a bit more muscular and have piercings and tattoos, Natsu's skin is merely tanned. He's got no ink, but he does got his nipples pierced.

I got him to get his nipples done a year after we graduated from the college we met in. I was attending for music, he was in for art. We hit it off, and then found out we knew some of the same people.

Lucy Heartfilia was Natsu's best friend, her and Erza Scarlet. He was also friends with the "ice bastards" Gray Fullbuster and Lyon Vastia who were half brothers.

Loke Regulus was one of Natsu's oldest friends. He and Natsu had moved to Magnolia together from Edolas.

I'd taken notice of Natsu back in high school, but he was so oblivious that I would have literally had to slap him to tell him I was into him and wanted to date him.

You see back then, Natsu didn't know if he was gay, bisexual or just asexual. He'd never really been interested in someone of either gender before, but then Gray Fullbuster transferred into the school and suddenly Natsu was noticing things.

Things like how Gray's hair was a dark blue, that was almost black. How he has droopy, almost tired looking blue eyes, and how his skin was literally cold to the touch. Seriously, it was like he was a vampire or something.

Lyon was the same way, only his eyes were crystal blue, and his hair was white. Literally white. His was as natural as Natsu's was though, and I can attest to the fact that Natsu really does have natural pink hair.

I down a glass of Jack Daniels as I wait for my little lover to make his appearance at the party. He was supposed to be here already, but I'd yet to spot him.

After my third glass of jack I spotted some pink from the corner of my eye. "Gajeel!" Natsu called out, waving at me with his characteristic grin on his face. "Hey Pinky!" I yelled back, chuckling when he pouted at me.

He made his way over to me and I drank in his appearance. He was wearing skin tight, like literal painted on leather pants, an open vest and a fucking collar. A COLLAR.

I grinned at him and pulled him flush against my chest, he pushed his hands against my chest and turned red. "Gajeel...not here. There are people around." He whined softly. I chuckled. "I already told ya, I don't fucking care what people think of my ass. I'm rude, crude and an asshole when need be." I said.

Natsu squirmed a bit, trying to get out of my hold but I held him close, before leaning down and kissing him like my life depended on it, and for all I know it might.

His mouth tasted lightly of apple, he must have been eating jolly ranchers again. I smirk at the squeak that passes through him as my lips claim his in a searing kiss.

His tongue piercing rubbed against the roof of my mouth, and I smirked. He'd done it again.

I was already getting really hot and bothered and he just had to wear an open shirt that showed off his nipple piercings, and got his new tongue ring in. Oh mama I'm going to enjoy this.

Lucy always has keys set aside for various rooms in her mansion, I grab a set out of the fish bowl and lead Natsu to the room. It was on the third floor. Good, hopefully no one will be around to hear his screams of ecstasy.

"Gajeel." Natsu moaned as I pulled on one of his nipple rings and grinned. "Yes, Natsu?" I asked him, grinning as my hands removed his open vest and began working on his pants.

Natsu panted a bit, the tug on his nipple ring probably sent a shock of pain and pleasure through his body.

After I get him naked, he unbuttons and unzips my pants, with his _mouth._ God I fucking love him.

He smirked at me like the cat that caught the canary as he shook his ass at me and gave me a come hither motion with his hand as he lay on the bed in the center of the room.

All I remember after that was pouncing on him, and his moans and screams of pleasure and pain.

Apparently sometime during the night we found time to drink all the alcohol in the room we were in, there were bottles strewn about everywhere.

Not to mention bags of peanuts and pretzels as well.

I look over at Natsu and cringe. He was going to be pissed when he got up later.

To pretend I wasn't awake just yet, I lay back down and close my eyes. About half an hour later Natsu roused. He let out a groan as he sat up and popped his back before he got up and went into the bathroom.

On his body were ten very large, very visible hickeys, and he had a black eye.

"Gajeel?" Natsu called out, his voice hoarse, he must have done a lot of screaming to be that hoarse in the morning. "Yeah Natsu?" I ask as he walked back into the bedroom. "What the hell did we do last night? I've got at least ten hickeys I won't be able to hide, and a black eye." he said.

"I don't remember, but we can assume it was a good night." I said with a grin. Natsu shook his head and climbed back into bed. He situated himself on my lap, and kissed me.

His "innocent" teasing turned into two rounds of good morning sex, needless to say Lucy was pissed.

Mostly because we managed to break a bed. "What am I going to do with you two?" she asked shaking her head with a smile.

The morning sex had made it hard for Natsu to move his legs, so I was carrying him back to our apartment. "I'll help you pay for the new bed Lucy." Natsu said, his cheeks dark red as he peeked over my shoulder. "That's alright Natsu, at least you had fun." she said, smirking at him, which led to him hiding his face in my back some more.

"See you later Lucy and whoever else is still here." I said as we exited the mansion and went home.

* * *

**Owari!**


	15. Text Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue is worried about Sting.
> 
> Established Stingue, Established Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Text me if you aren't dead and want to get a drink later.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. No sue me.

Rogue looked at his phone for the umpteenth time. He let out a sigh. "What's got you so down Rogue?" Natsu asked, sitting next to one of his good friends. "I haven't heard from Sting since he went on this last job, I'm worried about him." Rogue said. Natsu smiled a bit, and patted Rogue's back.

"Sting's going to be fine, you'll see." Natsu said, his positive personality causing Rogue to smile a bit. "You're right, nothing can keep my lover from my side." Rogue said. "Just send him a text on the lacrima phone and be patient. Look, I can even help you get your mind off of it if you'd like." Natsu said.

"I'd like that." Rogue said. Natsu cheered and fist pumped, causing Rogue to shake his head.

 _"Text or call me if you aren't dead. I want to go out later."_ Rogue texted to Sting's phone. He then placed the lacrima device down and looked at Natsu. "So, how are we going to get my mind off of Sting?" he asked.

"Easy!" Natsu said, as he pulled out a card game. "What's this?" Rogue asked. "This is 'Cards Against Humanity'. It's really fun to play. You'll see!" Natsu said. Rogue looked skeptical, but decided to give in, what was the harm in a card game after all?

"Alright, since you've never played this before, let me read the rules to you." Natsu began.

"We each draw ten white cards from the pile, then whichever one of us went to the bathroom last is the Card Czar. Which means we get to pick up the question card, and read it aloud to the other. This game is usually best with more than two people, but we'll work with what we've got." Natsu said. Rogue nodded.

"Well I went to the bathroom shortly before you arrived Natsu." Rogue said. "But since you've played this before, you be the Card Czar." he finished. "Alright." Natsu said.

"Draw your hand. Ten cards from the white deck." Natsu said. Rogue nodded, and did just that. Natsu followed suit, drawing his own ten cards.

Natsu then picked up the black card. "Maybe we should get a couple others into the game. Hey! Lyon, Juvia! Come play Cards Against Humanity with us!" Natsu called out to the two mages.

"Cards Against Humanity? Deal Juvia in!" Juvia said, causing Natsu to chuckle. "If that's what the lady wants." Lyon said. Juvia and Lyon both drew ten white cards. "I'm Card Czar for round one." Natsu said. The others nodded.

"Alright. 'Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's _'." Natsu read aloud.

Juvia giggled and placed a white card from her hand face down and slid it to Natsu. Rogue looked at his cards intently before he too chose a card and slid it to Natsu. The last to give his answer card to Natsu was Lyon.

"Natsu-san, where is Gray-sama?" Juvia asked. "He's on a job helping some hotel that doesn't have electricity to keep cool by putting a lot of unmeltable ice blocks around the windows to allow the air to chill as it went in. He should be done soon. He'll probably join us in the game when he gets here." Natsu said, smiling. Juvia nodded. "It will be fun to play with Gray-sama and Lyon-sama." Juvia said.

Natsu chuckled. He picked up the three answer cards and shuffled them. Natsu chuckled as he took note of the three answers. The cards they'd chosen said 'Passive-Aggressive Post It Notes'(Lyon) 'Dick Fingers' (Juvia)and 'Waking up half-naked in a Denny's parking lot.'(Rogue)

"Well, all three of these answers are pretty funny actually." Natsu said. "You should read them all aloud Natsu." Lyon said. "I will." Natsu said. He looked at them and read them all in his head. "

Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's Passive-Aggressive Post-It Notes."(Lyon)

"Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's dick fingers."(Juvia) he snorted at that one.

"Maybe she's born with it, maybe it's waking up half-naked in a Denny's parking lot."(Rogue)

Natsu sat and thought for a few minutes. "Hmm..this is a tough one. I think I'm going to go with Dick Fingers though. It seems the be the funniest." Natsu said. "Yes Juvia wins!" Juvia said. Lyon chuckled and Rogue shook his head.

"Hey, what are you guys playing?" Gray asked as he sat down and rested his head on Natsu's arm. "We're playing Cards Against Humanity Gray." Natsu said. "Oh, deal me in." Gray said. "Juvia is Card Czar this turn!" Juvia said.

Natsu, Rogue, Lyon and Gray all drew ten white cards. Juvia picked a black card at random. "I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with _" Juvia said.

Natsu looked over his hand and pursed his lips. Gray chuckled and set a white card down. Lyon was the second to choose his answer, then Rogue and finally Natsu.

Juvia mixed up the answer cards and read them with the question card. "I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with a micropenis."(Lyon)

"I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with an over-sized lollipop."(Rogue)

"I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with chunks of dead hitchhiker."(Gray)

"I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with a stray pube."(Natsu)

"Juvia is having a hard time choosing." Juvia said. "Take your time Juvia." Natsu said. "Juvia has chosen!" Juvia said.

"The winner is 'I do not know what weapons World War III will be fought with, but World War VI will be fought with a stray pube. That's what Juvia chooses." Juvia said.

"That was my answer." Natsu said. "Alright, it's Rogue's turn to be Card Czar." he finished. "Alright then." They set their used answers and questions off to the side and everyone but Rogue drew ten white cards.

"They said we were crazy. That we couldn't put _ into _. They were wrong." Rogue read. "It's a pick two." he finished.

Natsu looked at his hand, and chose 'Puberty' and 'Oompa Loompas', before placing his cards down on the table.

Juvia looked at her hand and chose 'The little engine that could' and 'A can of whoop-ass.', before placing them down on the table.

Lyon looked at his hand and picked 'Lady Gaga' and 'A sad hand job.', before placing them down on the table.

Gray looked at her hand and picked his two answers, which were '72 Virgins' and 'My genitals.', he placed them on the table.

Rogue looked at the answers and shook his head.

"They said we were crazy. That we couldn't put Puberty into Oompa Lompas. They were wrong." Rogue read aloud. Natsu snickered.

"They said we were crazy. That we couldn't put The little engine that could into a can of whoop-ass. They were wrong." Juvia giggled a bit. Lyon shook his head, and Natsu snickered.

"They said we were crazy. That we couldn't put Lady Gaga into a sad hand job. They were wrong." Rogue said, he blinked a few times and cracked a smile that one.

"They said we were crazy. That we couldn't put 72 virgins into my genitals. They were wrong." Rogue said, he snickered a bit.

Before Rogue got a chance to announce the winner Sting walked into the area. "STING!" Rogue cried out, before getting up and all but tackling the blonde. "Why didn't you text me back? I thought you DIED!" he said, hugging Sting tightly.

Sting chuckled a bit, and rubbed Rogue's back. "Sorry, I was in a relatively dead zone, I didn't get your message until a few minutes before I even got here." He said.

"Never do that again." Rogue said. "What are Natsu-san, Gray-san, Juvia and Lyon doing here?" Sting asked. "We were playing Cards Against Humanity, while I waited for you to come home." Rogue said. "Oh, alright. Is it fun?" Sting asked. "It's...a really weird game. I'll say that much." Rogue said. Sting chuckled.

* * *

**Owari!**


	16. Tits McGee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu and Lucy go to a new club when it opens.
> 
> Past Laxus x Natsu, Past NaLi, NaLu, Implied GratsuLu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I paid your cover too so you're on the list as Tits McGee. You're welcome :D
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or tests from last night, please no suing.

"Where is he?" Lucy grumbled as she paced back and forth outside the local shopping market. After five more minutes of waiting she pulled her cell phone out and typed a text.

* * *

**Lucy:**

_'Where the hell are you Natsu?'_

**_Ping Ping_ **

**Natsu:**

_'I'm just getting some stuff together before I go to that club tonight.'_

**Lucy:**

_'Club, what club?'_

**_Ping Ping_ **

**Natsu:**

_'You know, that new one Fairy Tail. It opened down the street from my coffee shop.'_

**Lucy:**

_'You're going clubbing, does your brother know?'_

_**Ping Ping** _

**Natsu:**

_'No, and he won't. I'll get you in and pay your cover as long as you keep it from him.'_

**Lucy:**

_'You got a deal. I'll meet you at your coffee shop at six?'_

**_Ping Ping_ **

**Natsu:**

_'See you then Luce, dress sexy.'_

* * *

Natsu smirked as he shut off his phones screen. He was grabbing some various random items for his coffee shop, and not actually club shopping, though he hadn't lied about that, he did plan to go to the grand opening. He knew the owner of the club...because he'd dated the guy back in High School. Laxus Dreyar was a player back then, and Natsu hoped he'd grown out of that by now.

Last thing he'd heard was that Laxus was dating his childhood friend Freed Justine, a really feminine looking man. Natsu hoped he was happy at the very least.

He also knew the main bartender and the bouncer because he'd dated their younger sister Lisanna before she died in a plane crash on her way home from the Bahamas.

Natsu missed Lisanna of course. She was one of his best friends and they'd fallen in love as children. He dated her when they were sixteen and they'd been together for two years before she died at the age of eighteen.

He visited her grave every year on her birthday to give her flowers.

* * *

Now he had Lucy. She was a beautiful blonde with a great figure. When he first met her, they clashed. She was a snobby rich girl, and when she caught sight of his obviously fake pink hair, she'd simply assumed he was a rebel, or a troublemaker.

She hadn't expected him to actually be rich as well, nor did she expect him to be the brother of world renowned surgeon Zeref Dragneel, and brother-in-law to the beautiful seemingly ageless Mavis Dragneel.

She also hadn't expected Natsu to be openly bisexual, she figured he'd hide it like everyone else seemed to unless they were around their friends.

Through Natsu, Lucy had met Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Lyon Vastia, Juvia Lockser, Loke Regulus, Gajeel Redfox, and Levy McGarden. Shortly after meeting them, she'd meet Laxus Dreyar and subsequently Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow Justine, but only because she caught Natsu making out with the buff blonde man.

Natsu wasn't easy by any means, he had standards of course. Lucy knew deep down she loved the Tabasco sauce loving pink haired man with all her heart, she just didn't know if she was ready to commit or not.

She'd tried her share of dating of course. She was bisexual as well, she'd dated Erza for a few months, that is until Jellal Fernandes came back and took over. Lucy was a bit bitter for that split back then, but she eventually got over it. She tried to date Loke, but the guy was a womanizer to the extreme, and he was a pervert to boot.

He spent most of their time together trying to get into her pants. She eventually let him of course, but it wasn't something she talked about openly.

She'd dated a couple other people on and off as well, before eventually stopping altogether.

It's not that she hadn't liked dating, she did. She just didn't feel right dating someone who wasn't Natsu.

She was going to take a chance tonight at the club with Natsu and hope it paid off.

She knew he was single. He hadn't dated anyone since he opened his coffee shop, as he'd been much too busy managing it. His brother was proud of him of course, for using his own money to open the shop even after he'd offered to help, and Natsu had simply turned him down flat.

* * *

So here she is now, trying to find the perfect outfit to go to the new club in tonight. She opted for black mini skirt, some fish net stockings, knee high boots with heels, and a short shirt that showed off her stomach and made her boobs seem even bigger. She left her hair down, and added some eyeliner, mascara and a splash of colored lip gloss to her lips.

After checking herself over in the mirror she grinned and grabbed her purse before heading to Natsu's little coffee place. She parked her car and got out.

_**Ping Ping** _

Lucy's phone went off as soon as she stepped out of the car. She looked around and didn't spot Natsu, but she saw the club was open and the line was actually pretty short given that it was the grand opening of the place.

* * *

**Natsu:**

_'Hey Luce, I paid your cover like I said I would. You're on the list as Tits McGee. Enjoy! :D'_

* * *

Lucy blinked a few times as she read the text. What kind of name was Tits McGee anyway? She sighed and headed to the line to enter the club.

The bouncer was huge. He had a scar over one side of his face and his hair was white. He was really intimidating. Though Lucy swore she knew him from somewhere.

"Name?" The huge man asked as Lucy got to the front of the line. "Um, my friend p[aid my cover, my name on the list should say 'Tits McGee'." Lucy said.

The bouncer moved the rope and let her pass. "The table for you is off to the right, hard to miss it. Just look for the fire on it." he said. Lucy nodded and went inside.

Music was pouring from the speakers, the bass thumping loud enough that Lucy could feel it through her boots.

She looked around, hoping to be able to spot a pink hair before getting to her table to no avail, she sighed and sat in the soft chair at the table she was told to sit at.

* * *

**Clink Clink.**

Lucy looked up and spotted Natsu with a huge grin on his face. "Yo Lucy! Glad to see you made it" he said, holding a Redd's Strawberry Ale out to her, which she took.

"I was getting drinks when you got here. Good thing I came back to the table." Natsu chuckled. "Tits McGee, really Natsu?" Lucy asked. "Yeah...couldn't really think of something, so I said that. I came in as Salamander myself. Gray is here as Ice Prince, Juvia is Rain Woman, Erza is Titania...everyone had a club alias here." Natsu said.

"The bartender is known as Satan Soul, the bouncer is beat arm." he kept going. "Okay, okay I get it." Lucy said. "So, where's your date Natsu?" she asked. "I'm looking at them." Natsu said as he sat down next to Lucy and drank some of his Redd's.

"Eh, what?" Lucy squeaked out. "What? You don't want to go on a date with me?" Natsu asked, smirking as he took another swig from his bottle. "W-what, no! I never said! Ugh you're so infuriating!" Lucy said as Natsu simply laughed. "You're sexy when you're angry." he whispered to her, before he got up and walked to the dance floor.

He shot her a look over his shoulder that beckoned her to join him, a smirk on his lips as she nearly lost sight of him.

That night Natsu and Lucy danced away their insecurities, and the two of them began dating.

The relationship was rocky at first, and a bit volatile, but eventually they found middle ground and the two of them were completely happy with one another.

Lucy was caught on more then one occasion making out with another girl, and Natsu was caught with his hand down his best friends pants more than once...but that was in the past.

Gray and Natsu were no longer fuck buddies, and Gray actually asked to join Natsu and Lucy in their relationship.

The two were still discussing it, Gray wasn't a bad guy, plus he was clean...and Natsu and him had been an exclusive no ties fuck buddy set before Natsu and Lucy got together.

* * *

**Owari.**


	17. Chocolate Covered Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Natsu go to the fair, two years into their relationship.
> 
> Established Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The fair has chocolate covered bacon..impossible is nothing.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. Please no suing.

"The fair has what Natsu?" Gray asked his boyfriend of two years.

"They have chocolate covered bacon!" Natsu said. Gray chuckled. "That's impossible. How can you cover bacon in chocolate?" Gray asked.

"I'm serious. The fair really has chocolate covered bacon! Impossible is nothing! Come on, I want to try a piece with you!" Natsu said as he dragged Gray over to the candy stand that claimed to have chocolate covered bacon.

Gray knew Natsu loved bacon and that the pink haired male also loved chocolate. Putting them together made Gray think. What would it taste like? Would it be salty and sweet? Or would it be salty and bitter?

"We'll take two slices of chocolate covered bacon!" Natsu said, slapping the jewel for them down on the window area. He bounced up and down as the pieces were given to him, he handed one to Gray who took it and inspected it.

Natsu grinned as he sniffed the candy coated meaty goodness. "There's nothing wrong with them Gray, just try it." Natsu said. "My nose would have picked up something if it was rotten, cursed or anything of the sort." he said before bringing his own piece of chocolate bacon to his own mouth and taking a big bite.

"Mmmm! Oh my god Gray, you have to try it!" Natsu said with a moan. Gray chuckled and took a bit himself. He chewed and swallowed. His eyes got wide. "Holy hell it's really good." he said. It was sweet and salty, but neither flavor was overwhelming at all. It was the perfect balance, and the crunch was also perfect.

Whoever had invented chocolate covered bacon was a god. There was no ifs, ands or buts about it. Godhood by making something so sinfully delicious.

Natsu and Gray bought a few dozen slices of chocolate covered bacon to take home and then went back to enjoying the fair. They bought various other candies, snacks and beverages as they walked around together.

Gray was glad they'd opted to get Natsu seen by a doctor for his severe motion sickness, because it would have been really hard to enjoy the fair without being able to ride anything.

The couple held hands, as Happy flew along behind them. They were lucky the exceeds backpack was enchanted as they put all the various things they purchased or won inside it.

"We should go on the zipper!" Natsu said, looking like a kid in a candy shop as he looked at the moving ride that spun and did crazy things. "Can we go on pleaaase Gray?" Natsu asked, giving his boyfriend puppy dog eyes. "Yes. Yes fine, we can go on." Gray said with a chuckle.

"Yaay!" Natsu said, before grabbing Gray's arm and dragging him to the ride. It was hard to believe that Natsu was in his twenties, when he still acted like a kid. He was easily excited, and he wore his heart on his sleeve, but he loved Gray, and Gray loved him.

They'd started off as rivals, but moved to friends, then team mates, then best friends...until Gray kissed Natsu one night under the mistletoe inside the guild hall, much to a lot of peoples shock.

The two of them realized they liked one another, and here they are, two years down the road and still going strong.

Gray was trying to work up the nerve to ask Natsu to marry him, but he wasn't sure how. It's not that he didn't have a romantic bone in his body or anything, because he did. He just didn't know how to make it a Natsu special proposal.

All he could think about was trying to make it perfect, maybe he'd ask Erza and Lucy for help whenever Natsu decided to go on a small solo job. Gray smiled as he looked at his lover who was bouncing up and down out of excitement as they got on the ride.

The two of them plus Happy spent a great deal of time at the fair, they rode every ride. Including the tunnel of love and the other themed rides.

It was White Day, and Gray realized he needed to get Natsu something as the pinkette had given him home made chocolate on valentines day.

He grinned as he got the perfect idea.

He'd propose to Natsu using fireworks at the end of the fair. He just needed to get away from Natsu for five minutes to talk to Makarov who was in charge of the fireworks.

As luck would have it, Natsu had to go to the bathroom, and it gave Gray time to talk to Makarov who was all for helping Gray propose to Natsu.

"Good luck Gray!" Makarov said, waving as the ice mage wet back to waiting for his lover to exit the bathroom.

"Alright! Time to get ready for the last of the festivities for the day, right Gray?" Natsu asked as he walked over to his boyfriend. "Yeah, let's go get some good seats to watch the fireworks." Gray said, he had the ring in his pocket as he had for the past two months, and now he wouldn't be able to chicken out.

"Pay attention to the fireworks, okay Natsu?" Gray asked. "Alright." Natsu said. The sun finished setting, and the fireworks extravaganza began.

Gray fell to one knee as he stood next to Natsu. "Natsu, look at the sky." he said, and Natsu did.

The flash happened and written in the sky was "Will you Marry me Natsu?" Natsu gasped and looked at Gray.

"Of course I will!" Natsu said, grinning widely as his boyfriend, now fiance slipped a ring with a red and blue crystal on it onto his finger.

Gray stood up and kissed Natsu gently. Cheers erupted from all around them. After the fireworks the two plus Happy made their way home.

"This was the best day ever." Natsu said as he looked at his ring again. "I agree." Gray said, slinging his arm over Natsu's shoulder. He kissed his dragon slayer on the side of the neck and then made his way into their bedroom, Natsu hot on his heels.

"I'll be at Wendy's!" Happy called out, but his voice would fall on deaf ears as the two were too busy tearing off each others clothes as they began doing the "primal" dance of being naked in a bedroom together.

Happy didn't stick around once he heard Natsu yelp out Gray's name. That meant they were being naughty together.

* * *

**Lemon scene below.**

* * *

Gray chuckled as he tossed his boyfriend turned fiance onto their bed. "Gray!" Natsu yelped out, which caused the other male to chuckle. "Yes Natsu?" Gray asked, licking his lips as he looked at his lovers body as he was sprawled on the bed.

Natsu's legs were partially spread as the pinkette lay on his back on the bed. "You didn't need to throw me, I coulda laid down on my own you know!" Natsu said with a pout up at his slightly taller lover, who still stood at the edge of the bed. 

"I know, I just felt like getting you there faster." Gray said as he smirked and climbed onto the bed. He situated himself between Natsu's legs and rubbed their cocks together, moaning as he did so. 

"Mmnn..Gray." Natsu moaned softly, his body warm to Gray's touch as always. 

Gray smirked as he used his chilly fingers to make Natsu's nipples harden before he'd lean down and lick around one while tweaking the other.

Gray used the fact that his lover was very sensitive to the cold to his advantage in the bedroom.

He also enjoyed the fact that Natsu was a bit kinky as well. Gray had gotten to use his ice to prep the dragon slayer on more than one occasion and he loved it.

The fact that Natsu's body heat was so intense that he could melt small cubes of ice Gray formed, and then the liquid would of course come out, it also eased the prep time, and made it easier for the two of them to make love.

"Haaa, Gr-Gray!"  Natsu gasped loudly, he tugged on Gray's hair gently, causing the other male to groan as his lips remained on Natsu's nipple.

Gray chuckled, he grabbed the lube while still licking on Natsu's nipple and poured some on his throbbing cock. After coating it fully he'd rub against Natsu's ass before pushing into him.

They'd been together for two years, and made love at least once a day. Natsu only really needed preparation if they hadn't had sex in the morning, but that was a ritual with them. Unless either of them were sick, they'd make love in the morning, and most of the time before bed as well.

Poor Happy had been traumatized more than once as he'd come home and found the two of them mid coitus in the kitchen, or living room.

Natsu moaned as Gray slipped into his body, he wrapped his legs around his mate and held on tight. "Mmnn, haa!" he moaned out, his mouth hanging half way open as he moaned. 

Gray grinned down at his lover. "I love the faces you make when we make love. I'll always love them, no matter how many times I see them, I'll never get sick of them." he whispered into Natsu's ear as he began thrusting into his lover.

Natsu's back arched and he cried out loudly, his arms wrapping around Gray's shoulders as he pulled the ice mage down for a kiss, their tongues dancing together as Gray made Natsu moan into the kiss.

Natsu's body was always nice and tight, even right after they had sex, he'd always be tight around Gray's cock. It was almost as if Natsu and Gray were made for one another, they swear they were.

Gray moved his hips slowly, wanting to make their session last. "Nn, faster Gray." Natsu moaned out, his nails digging gently into Gray's shoulders as they made love. Gray chuckled and thrust faster. His cock moving in and out quickly, but not too quickly.

It was when Natsu began moving his hips with Gray's to get his lover in as deep as possible that Gray lost it. He began slamming into his lover, he of course knew Natsu could take it, the dragon slayer was very versatile and sturdy, he always bounced back from sex injuries pretty quickly.

"I-I'm close Gray." Natsu moaned out. "Me too." Gray moaned. "L-Let's cum together." Gray whispered before leaning over Natsu and kissing him, while putting a hand onto Natsu's cock and stroking in time with his thrusts.

The chilly hand on his heated dick, plus the cock inside him, and his lovers mouth on his was enough to send Natsu over the edge, his body tightening around his lover as he moaned into the kiss, Gray grunted and slammed into Natsu three more times before emptying himself within his lover.

Gray pulled out, causing Natsu to wince slightly, and the two of them laughed. They were sweaty and covered in Natsu's cum, but neither of them wanted to move. Instead, Natsu curled into Gray, who held him close. "We'll have shower sex in the morning." Natsu said.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

 

Gray chuckled. "I'll hold you to that." he said. "I'll initiate it, if you forget." Natsu said, before yawning, his eyes slipping closed.

Gray chuckled and shut the light off as he held his lover close. The two of them sleeping until nearly noon the next day.

* * *

**Owari.**


	18. Facebook Photo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting deduces where Natsu lives from a Facebook photo.
> 
> Established Gratsu  
> Stalker Sting!  
> Stalker Juvia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nah I think he's a bit weirded out I worked out where he lives from a Facebook photo
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, Facebook or texts from last night.

Sting Eucliffe was many things.

Obsessive was one of them.

He'd met Natsu Dragneel in the farmers market one weekend and had instantly felt a connection to the other.

Sting had messy spiky blonde hair, and bright blue eyes as well as a decent tan upon his skin, he also stood about six foot two inches tall.

Natsu was a bit shorter, probably around five foot eight, he had sunkissed tan skin, bright green eyes and pink hair.

In Sting's eyes Natsu was perfect.

From his short stature, to his lithe muscles. From his pink hair to his tan skin. Sting was what one would refer to as easily attached, and the fact that it's been two weeks since he saw Natsu, he's taken it upon himself to find the other.

* * *

Rogue looked at Sting as if the other male had three heads. "Come again?" he asked, clearly he had to have misheard his best friend.

"I found where he lives!" Sting said, smiling widely to himself. "Found where who lives?" Rogue asked.

"Natsu!" Sting said. Rogue blinked a few times. "And...how exactly did you do that?" he asked, actually scared of the response.

"I figured it out by looking at his FaceBook photos!" Sting said, the grin not leaving his face.

"You do realize this is considered stalking right, and stalking is illegal, you could go to jail for it." Rogue said. "I don't care, I have to see him!" Sting said. Rogue sighed, there was no talking Sting out of something when he was determined. He only hoped this Natsu character wasn't a psychopath or a mass murderer.

* * *

Natsu felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, so he stood up and looked around. "Gray..?" he called out, hoping it was his boyfriend and he wasn't just paranoid.

When there was no response Natsu sighed and sat back down on the couch where he curled up in a soft blanket. His boyfriend had gone to the store to get him some soup, as Natsu had come down with a stomach bug. Leaving Natsu at home alone.

Sting was in the bushes outside the house watching Natsu through a hole in the blinds. The pinkette hadn't noticed him, mainly because whenever Natsu would look around Sting would duck under the window.

All of a sudden there was another presence near Sting. He looked to his right and spotted a woman with curly blue hair. "Juvia wants to know why you are outside of Gray-sama's house." the woman, now known as Juvia said. "Shhhhh!" Sting said to her, trying to get her to quiet down. "I'm not. I'm spying on Natsu-san." Sting said.

Juvia looked at Sting. "So you are after Juvia's love rival." Juvia said. Sting shrugged. "I guess?" he said.

* * *

Gray picked up a few cans of chicken noodle soup, some ramen, gatorade, and stomach medicine. He paid for the items, then walked back to his and Natsu's house.

Sting's eyes narrowed when he saw the attractive dark haired male walk into Natsu's house. "Who was that?" he hissed under his breath. "That was Juvia's Gray-sama. The one your Natsu-san stole from her." Juvia said.

"So, you want the dark hair guy, and I want the pink haired one. How about we work out a deal?" Sting offered her. Gray paused at the door and looked to the side, he spotted Juvia and shook his head before walking inside the house and shutting and locking the door.

"Natsu, I'm back!" Gray called out. Natsu smiled. "I'm where you left me!" he called out, his voice a bit hoarse from the coughing and throwing up he'd been suffering.

Gray walked into the living room and smiled at his boyfriend. "Sorry it took so long, I had to find medicine for your stomach too, I don't want you staying sick for too long." he said. Natsu smiled. "I felt the hairs on my neck stand up a few minutes ago Gray. I felt like someone was watching me." Natsu said.

Gray laughed a bit. "Yeah, I saw Juvia in the bushes again." he said. Natsu laughed softly, before coughing. Gray handed him a red gatorade. "Drink this, it should help your body." he said. Natsu nodded and slowly began sipping the gatorade. When his eyes hit the window, he spotted Sting's face and gasped, which made him spill some of it on himself. "Gray!" he called out.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gray asked as he walked out of the kitchen with a wooden spoon in his hand. "That weird guy who followed me at the farmers market is outside the window!" Natsu said, clamoring off the couch as fast as his sick body could go.

Gray's eyes narrowed. "I'll deal with it. You go lay down, I'll bring you some soup and crackers once I get the two people out there to leave." he said. Natsu nodded and headed to the second floor, where their bedroom was located.

* * *

Gray headed into the kitchen and turned the stove off, he left the soup in the pan with the lid on, and placed the spoon on the counter. He cracked his knuckles then walked outside.

"You two can come out now." Gray said. Sting flinched. "Fuck!" he cursed. He stood up and looked at Gray. The dark haired male was shirtless and shoeless as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you here Juvia? I told you before I love Natsu. I'm not in love with you, and I never have been." Gray said, sending a pointed look at the blue haired woman.

"And you! Why are you here, better yet how did you find where Natsu lives? He told me about you, you stalked him all over the farmers market two weeks ago! Why are you here?!" Gray asked, his blue eyes narrowed in anger as he looked at Sting.

"I was worried about Natsu-san, I haven't seen him since the farmers market!" Sting said. Gray glared more at Sting. "Get this through your heads. I'm with Natsu. Natsu is mine, and I am Natsu's. He will not leave me for you, and I will not leave him for Juvia. Capiche?" he kept his arms folded over his chest as he looked at the two with a glare.

"Waaa! Juvia is sorry Gray-sama! Juvia just loves Gray-sama so much that Gray-sama must love Juvia back!" Juvia said. "Gray-sama saved Juvia!" she finished. Sting looked at the woman, he was crazy but he wasn't _that_ crazy.

"Now YOU!" Gray said, advancing on Sting. "How did you find Natsu!?" he asked while holding a fistful of Sting's shirt. "I-I figured out where he lived by his FaceBook Photos!" Sting said as he tried to pull his shirt from Gray's grip. "Leave, and if I find you around here again I'll call the cops. That goes for BOTH of you!" Gray said, before he dropped Sting.

Gray smirked as the two stalkers scrambled and left. Then a dark haired male walked over to Gray. "I'm very sorry for my friend. He told me he was in love, and I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to reason. I hope he stays away from your boyfriend now." Gray looked at the guy. "Who are you?" Gray asked.

"I'm Rogue, I'm the blonde ones friend. He said he found Natsu through facebook and I followed him to try to stop him, but he ignored me." Rogue said. "Natsu and I would appreciate it if you could keep your friend away. He got really freaked out when he saw your friend outside our window." Gray said.

Rogue nodded. "You can count on me. I'll beat some sense into him if I have to." he said, which caused Gray to laugh. "Bye." Gray said, before walking into his house. He went back to the kitchen and finished making Natsu's soup and crackers. He the went to the bedroom and gave Natsu his food.

"They're both gone now. I told them if they come around again that I'll call the cops." Gray said to Natsu. Natsu smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you Gray." he said, smiling before coughing softly. He slowly ate the soup ad crackers while also drinking the gatorade.

* * *

Rogue slapped Sting. "YOU COULD GO TO JAIL FOR THAT SHIT YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" he yelled. "Ow, ow! Stop hitting me Rogue!" Sting said as he used his arms to guard. Rogue eventually stopped slapping him, and opted to use a loaf of french bread. He whacked Sting with it repeatedly. "I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! ROGUE PLEASE STOP BEATING ME WITH THE BREAD!"

"You. Do. NOT. STALK. PEOPLE! Got it?!" Rogue growled as he stopped slapping Sting with the french bread. "A-Aye!" Sting said from his spot on the floor.

* * *

**Owari.**

**So that last scene right?**


	19. Get off the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu is heartbroken.
> 
> Past NaLu  
> Minor Lucy bashing.  
> LoLu  
> Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Get off the floor, put away the cookie dough, get your shit together.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Gray ran his hand through his messy black hair as he looked at the defeated form of his best friend and crush Natsu Dragneel.

"Get off the floor." Gray said to Natsu, who grunted and ate more cookie dough. Gray sighed and tried to get the cookie dough from the Dragon Slayer only to be growled at.

"Get off the floor, and put the damn cookie dough away Natsu." Gray said. "Get your shit together man!" he yelled, causing Natsu to look at him.

The Dragon Slayers eyes were red and puffy as he stuffed his face with cookie dough. "God damnit Natsu, look at me! It's not the end of the world when you get dumped!" he yelled.

Natsu sighed. "But...I loved her Gray." he hiccuped, and then sniffled. Gray sighed and moved close to the Dragon Slayer as he sat behind him and wrapped his arms around the shorter males shoulders in a hug.

"I know Natsu, the whole guild saw how much you loved her." Gray said. "Why...why did she have to cheat..." Natsu choked back a sob, he was heartbroken and watching Natsu in this pitiful state was making Gray sad too.

Gray was pissed at Lucy for what she did to Natsu. She had strung him along, using his feelings for her to get him to do things for her. She'd gotten him to pay her rent, and buy her food. He'd stopped hanging around most of his friends Gray included.

Lucy managed to make it to where Natsu only ever had time for her. She even got Happy out of the picture, and Happy and Natsu were never apart.

It had been almost a month since Natsu had all but vanished from the guild. Lucy had been seen out and about with Loke, being lovey dovey and going on dates.

When the blonde was asked where Natsu was she shrugged, and lied through her teeth. "Oh Natsu? He's out on a job." she said. After two weeks of no Natsu, Gray took it upon himself to go find his rival slash best friend slash secret crush.

He made his way to Natsu and Happy's house and noticed the door was slightly open. The house inside looked like a tornado had gone through, there were empty tubs of various types of cookie dough, some empty bottles of strong alcohol and one very depressed dragon slayer.

* * *

Gray kept his arms wrapped around Natsu as the other kept crying. He eventually turned Natsu to face him, and used the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off Natsu's face. "Come on Natsu, this isn't like you." he said while holding the other gently. "The Natsu I know is always fired up, and a huge ball of energy and positive emotions." he finished.

Natsu sighed and hiccuped. "I...saw them together Gray...she'd been lying to me...using me the whole time." he said through sniffles. Gray pulled the smaller male against his bare chest, not at all caring at this point that his shirt was gone. He rubbed small circles on Natsu's back and just kept trying to comfort him.

"Fuck her Natsu. She didn't deserve you." Gray said with a sigh.

"You know, there are other people out there who would kill to be yours Natsu." Gray said. Natsu shook his head. "Like who? Sting?" Natsu asked. Gray flinched a bit. He should have seen that coming. "There's him and others." Gray said. "Others like who? Erza? Lisanna?" Natsu asked. Gray shrugged. "Well..I know one personally." Gray said.

"What do you mean Gray?" Natsu asked as he sniffled again. "I'm trying to say..." Gray began. "That I love your hotheaded ass Natsu." he finished. Natsu's eyes went wide as he stared at his best friend slash rival. "I-You...what?" Natsu asked, the tears seemingly shocked away. "Don't make me repeat myself." Gray said.

"The whole time Lucy and I were together, she never once told me she loved me." Natsu said as he looked into Gray's eyes. "And here you are, holding me, comforting me as I mourn the relationship that was obviously one-sided...and you tell me you love me." he said. Gray nodded. "I have for awhile actually." he said.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" Natsu yelled suddenly. "I went after Lucy..because I felt I would never have a chance with you." he said, looking in Gray's eyes again. "I loved her yes...still do, but she wasn't my first love, and neither was Lisanna, so don't go there." Natsu said.

"Who?" Gray asked. "You. You were, still are." Natsu said. He pulled away from the embrace and wiped his face. He tossed the container of cookie dough off to the side, somewhere to be forgotten as he got onto his knees and smiled at Gray. The first smile he'd had on his face in over a month, before he pressed his warm lips to Gray's cold ones in a soft kiss.

Natsu's arms wrapped around Gray's neck, as Gray's arms wrapped around Natsu's waist as the two kissed.

* * *

**Two weeks Later**

* * *

"So, tell me again how you two hooked up?" Erza asked, looking at Natsu and Gray as the two told her they were now dating.

"Gray found me inside my house...I was a mess. Crying like a little bitch into cookie dough as I ate it and I was drinking a shit ton too. I wanted to forget." Natsu said.

"I told him how I felt, and he actually told me he felt the same. So here we are now." Gray said as he squeezed Natsu's hand, which made the Dragon Slayer grin.

"So...which of you is top?" Erza asked, suddenly very interested.

"Uh..." "Erm..." "Gotta go!" Gray said as he dragged Natsu away from Erza.

* * *

**Owari!**

**Erza asks all the questions.**


	20. Five Star Review

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem! Natsu has a hand print left on her ass.
> 
> Fem! Natsu x Laxus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He left a full handprint on my ass. He called it a "five-star review."
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts from last night.

Natsu groaned as she sat up. She took at look at her surroundings and frowned. This was not her bedroom. She felt a weight on her lap and looked down, she saw a tattooed arm and looked up to see the face of Laxus Dreyar.

 _'The fuck did I drink last night?!'_ She thought to herself as she tried to extract herself from the large man's hold. Her back hurt a bit, and that's when she noticed she was stark naked. _'I...had sex with Laxus?!'_ she thought.

She squirmed a bit as she tried to get off the bed. "Mmm, where're you goin' sexy?" Laxus drawled while half asleep. "I have to pee!" Natsu said, causing Laxus to chuckle. he removed his arm from her waist and she got up. "Um..where it the bathroom?" she asked. Laxus pointed to the door behind him. "There. You need anything holler." he said.

Natsu made her way into the bathroom, she had some sticky substance on her stomach and thighs. As she went into the bathroom she noticed some wet wipes and used a couple to clean herself off. She also noticed there was an angry red hand print on her ass.

Her face turned crimson as she finished cleaning up before going to the bathroom. As she did, she noticed one thing, it was very clear the two of them had sex, the pain in her body would be able to attest to that, and they'd also not used a condom, the 'goo' seeping out of her body told her as much.

Natsu sighed as she cleaned more goo off and out of herself. She was glad she was on birth control, she wouldn't want to get pregnant from a one night stand with Laxus.

After she finished her business she washed her hands and went back into the room. She began looking for her clothes. "What are you doing Natsu?" Laxus asked, his blue eyes watching her as she searched.

"W-Well..I figured I should get my clothes and leave...you know..cause I'm just a one night stand to you." Natsu said. "The fuck did you get that idea? I've wanted you for awhile, and now that I've had you I'm not fucking letting go." Laxus said as he stood from his bed.

His full height was intimidating, especially to a girl like Natsu. "W-what?" Natsu squeaked as Laxus hoisted her over his shoulder and tossed her onto his bed. "That hand print on your ass is my review of the sex we had last night, but if you wish we can always re-live last night while sober." Laxus said with a grin, causing Natsu to turn a deep shade of red that could rival Erza's hair.

Natsu squeaked as she felt Laxus's hand on one of her breasts, before she let out a soft moan. Laxus chuckled as he took full advantage of the fact that he found something she liked.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

Laxus kept massaging Natsu's breasts, he tugged gently on one of her nipples which caused her to arch off the bed and let out a loud moan. "L-Laxus!" She gasped out.

The hand that wasn't on her breast went down to her center, where Laxus grinned as he already found her nice and moist. "Mm, someone's wet already." he said, grinning widely as he rubbed her clit with a finger, causing her to gasp loudly.

Laxus chuckled as he teased her clit with two fingers, one rubbing against her clit, the other slipping into her folds to get her even more wet and ready. "Mmm.." Natsu moaned out, her legs spread as the tall blonde man was on his knees between them. He leaned towards her face, she blushed and turned away, but he merely used his hand not on her womanhood to turn her face to look at him, his eyes boring into hers as he kissed her lips.

"I think you're ready for me." Laxus said, smirking as he revealed his thick cock. Natsu bit her bottom lip as she took in the sight of it standing at full attention, Laxus was huge!

"U-Um...will it even fit, and what about a condom?" Natsu asked. "It'll fit, you fit it all inside last night." Laxus said, grinning. "I'd rather not use a condom, they're suffocating, plus with you, it'd probably just irritate you." he said. 

Natsu shrugged. "Aren't you on the pill anyway?" Laxus asked. "Yeah, but I figured it'd be less messy with a condom." she said, blushing hotly, which caused Laxus to chuckle. 

"It'll be fine, besides it feels a lot better without the rubber thing anyway, trust me." Laxus said as he lined himself up with her opening and began pushing in. Natsu moaned loudly as she felt his penis spreading her womanhood open, her juices causing his massive member to slide in slowly. 

"Shit, you're still so fucking tight." Laxus moaned as he sheathed himself balls deep in the woman below him. Natsu let out a loud moan as her toes curled. "S-So...big!" she moaned out. Laxus chuckled as he began thrusting into her, causing her breasts to bounce.

Natsu wrapped her arms as around his shoulders as she could as they had sex. Her legs wrapped around him as he moved within her. She held on tight, and moved her hips to get him in even deeper. "L-Laxus!" She moaned out.

"Mmm, so fucking good Natsu!" Laxus grunted as he moved within her. He eventually lays on his back, with her on top of him. She's straddling him, and taking him into herself as deep as he could go.

She began rolling her hips on him, and grinding around on his lap. She gasped and moaned as he began to thrust upwards as she dropped her hips down. She rode him like an epic mount. "H-Holy shit you're wild!" Laxus moaned out, his hands on her slender waist as she rode him like a pro.

Had Laxus not seen the blood the night before he'd have thought Natsu had a lot of practice with sex, but he saw and smelt the blood the night before, so he knew she was a virgin when they first had sex.

Did he feel guilty about taking it? Sure, for all of five minutes, and now? He was in heaven.

Her juices soaked his groin, and slicked up his cock as he thrust up into her as she dropped down and ground on his groin, eliciting many loud moans and grunts from him before they'd change position again.

Laxus would lay her on her back, missionary style to finish them both off.

"I'm close Natsu." he moaned out, he felt her velvety walls tightening around his shaft as he thrust in and out of her, pulling almost all the way out before he'd thrust back in, causing his balls to smack against her pert ass.

"Mnngaa, m0me too Laxus!" Natsu moaned out, her body tightening a bit further as he managed to get her to climax, her juices flowing out and onto her butt, then down onto the sheets as she tightened even more around his cock.

"LAXUS!" She cried out, her back arching as her eyes rolled back slightly. The power of her climax caused her toes to curl as she tightened her legs around Laxus. "I'm cumming, Natsu!" Laxus grunted before he came, emptying his balls deep within the willing woman below him.

He pulled out, and lay on his side. Natsu moaned softly as she felt him pull out, her body twitched a few times, and she shuddered as she curled into him, not at all caring that she had cum inside her. 

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

She closed her eyes and fell asleep against Laxus's chest, causing the older blonde man to chuckle.

* * *

**The Next Day**

* * *

Natsu was laughing with her two friends Lucy and Erza. "And then he said the hand print he left on my ass was his five star review." her face was red, but the hickeys on her throat were very clear.

"So you and Laxus huh?" Erza said, elbowing Natsu in the side gently with a grin. "Yeah. Who would have thought right?" Natsu asked. Lucy laughed a bit. "Who would have thought the resident bad ass would want to settle down and get into a relationship." Erza said.

Laxus simply watched Natsu interact with her friends. "Is it true Laxus, are you really banging Natsu?" Bickslow asked. "I'm not banging her, I'm dating her." Laxus said, his voice a bit gruff as he glared at Bickslow. "She's not someone I merely wanted for one night, I plan on keeping her. No matter what it takes." Laxus said.

* * *

**Owari.**


	21. Sexual Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Natsu talking about his sexual preferences, and why they're so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: My sexual preferences tend to require a degree in psychology to understan
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Hello Journal.

I know I'm not the most normal guy when it comes to sex.

My sexual partners have been male or female. I'm bisexual, but I am picky, like really picky.

The guy or girl needs to be able to get my blood pumping.

Like Gray, oh god I'd love to fuck him. I'd lick fucking chocolate sauce off his chest.

I'd let Gray fuck me, maybe tie me up and ravish me.

He gets me hot like you wouldn't believe. He's my best friend as well as my childhood rival.

Eh hem. Sorry, have a 'little' problem if you catch my drift.

Then there's Erza, she's a dominating presence, and I'd let her dominate me. It could be fun. I could see her using chains and shackles.

Lucy is...well Lucy is soft, and her breasts are huge. She's not really my type, but I love her boobs.

Boobs are awesome.

Sting basically worships the ground I walk on. He idolizes me.

I've kicked his ass a few times, yet he comes back.

I'd love to fuck him. His body would feel amazing I bet.

I'd like to say my sexual preferences require a degree in psychology to understand.

I'm considered bisexual, but I'm really quite picky in my partners.

I've had wet dreams about Laxus Dreyar...and that guy is a grade a ass hole. His commanding presence though, god don't get me started.

Laxus would be totally dominating. He'd fuck me so hard I'd be walking funny for at least a week.

I could say the same about Gajeel though, mother fucker is covered in piercings. I bet he has at least one on his junk. I mean, he just couldn't leave that part un-pierced when the rest of him is covered in metal.

Loke has a silver tongue, and a great mouth. I should know.

Lisanna is soft, and curvy, but after she came back she changed. I no longer held within me the love I had before.

After her 'death', I was hit hard. I took jobs, I drank and I actually fucked a few random people. Just to see if I still felt things.

Well I did. Still do. Just not for her.

Needless to say I'm a mess when it comes to sex.

I pretty much want someone to chain me up and have their way with me.

Maybe then I could get this out of my system.

The sad thing is, the one I really want to do that to me?

Yeah, he probably would never touch me. So I'll just stay quiet. Anyway, thanks for listening journal.

God I'm such a fucking girl, talking to my journal.

Sayonara,

Natsu Dragneel

* * *

**End of part 1 of Sexual Preferences.**


	22. Thanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray meets Natsu's father Igneel.
> 
> Human! Igneel!
> 
> Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: His dad told me thanks for making his little boy a man at breakfast this morning.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts from last night.

When Natsu woke up the morning after the party at the college he attended, he hadn't expected to wake up next to the really hot dark guy he'd been crushing on since they started taking classes together.

When Gray awoke, he hadn't expected to be in someone else's house and bed. "Morning." Gray said.

Natsu blinked and looked at Gray. "G-G'morning Gray." he stammered, his face a bit red.

"Something wrong?" Gray asked. He sat up and looked around. Then he blinked and looked down. "Well shit." he said, before running a hand down his face. "You okay?" Gray asked. "I'm only asking because I'm not sore, which means you must have bottomed." he finished.

"I-I..um I'm fine." Natsu said, he was obviously lying, but Gray wasn't one to pry. "So...my dad is home...and I can smell breakfast." he said.

"Do I need to go out the window?" Gray asked. "Nah, I'll just tell him you spent the night, he won't care." Natsu said. Gray nodded.

"Well, let's get dressed then." Natsu said, sliding off his bed with a wince. "Ow..fuck my back." he said. Gray chuckled. "Sorry..uh was last night..your first time?" he asked. Natsu's face flushed and he nodded. "Yeah..." he said. "So you're going to limp for a few days. At least it's spring break?" Gray offered.

Natsu pulled on his boxers, then his pajama pants. He didn't bother with a shirt, but he didn't know Gray had left hickeys all over his throat.

Gray pulled on his boxers, pants and shirt before joining Natsu at the door. "My dad is cool as fuck, so he won't mind that I had someone over. Plus I'm in college now, so he can't ground me or anything." Natsu said with a laugh.

The two made their way downstairs. "Good morning Natsu." Igneel said from the table as he read the paper. "Good morning Natsu's...friend?" he asked.

"Gray." Natsu said. "This is my dad Igneel, Igneel this is Gray." he finished. "Good to meet you Gray." Igneel said as he placed his paper down and held his hand out to Gray.

Gray shook Igneel's hand as the older man grinned. "Thank you for making my baby boy into a man. Are you joining us for breakfast?" he asked. Natsu squeaked. "DAD!" he said, he was really embarrassed.

"Sure. I don't have anywhere to be, I'd be glad to join you for breakfast." Gray said. "Good, I'm making pancakes." Igneel said, before he got up and proceeded to go back to cooking. He'd already made sausage patties, links, bacon, omelettes and waffles. The piles of them were huge, and sitting on the table.

"That...is a lot of food for three people."Gray said, which caused Igneel to laugh. "You've not seen my son eat I take it. The boy can put it away." he said. "Dad!" Natsu whined softly. His dad was going to embarrass him to death he swore it!

"So how do you know Natsu is a man now?" Gray asked. "The hickeys all over his neck." Igneel said. "Whaaaaaaat?!" Natsu yelled before limp running his way to the bathroom. "FUCKING SHIT BALLS!" Natsu yelled a few minutes later. Gray chuckled.

"So how did you and my son meet?" Igneel asked. "We've gone to the same schools most of our lives." Gray said. "He never really interacted with people, but I always watched over him, made sure no one bullied him and stuff. I've had a crush on him since we were thirteen." Gray said. Igneel chuckled.

"Are you the one who carried him home the night he had an episode of anxiety?" Igneel asked. "Yeah, but he doesn't remember that." Gray said. "Well, thank you." Igneel said.

A few minutes later Natsu was back in the kitchen. "I look like a werewolf attack victim." he said with a pout before he slowly sat in a chair.

"So are you two kids dating, or is this one of those new 'fuck buddy' things I've heard so much about?" Igneel asked. "Um...I'd like if we were dating, but I don't know." Natsu said. "Then we are." Gray said. "I like you Natsu." he finished causing the pinkette to turn the same color as his hair.

Igneel chuckled. "Well you two go back to the campus in a few days right? Or is it spring break?" he asked. "It's spring break." Gray said. "Alright, you're staying here during the whole thing okay Gray?" Igneel asked. "Uh, okay. I'll just call my room mate Loke and tell him I won't be home, and not to wreck my stuff." Gray said.

Natsu buried his face in his arms, why did his dad have to be so embarrassing?!

"Hey Loke. Yeah, it's Gray. Uh huh. Yeah. His dad thanked me for making him into a man, and we're about to eat breakfast." Gray said. He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Yeah, it's Natsu. Yup, the same one I've liked since we were teenagers. Shut up, at least I'm with the person I like." Gray said.

"Yeah, well his dad asked me to stay here during the whole break, so I'm at the mansion that Natsu calls home." he said.

"Yep, he's really cute, and his hair is naturally pink. You owe me two hundred jewel." he finished before hanging up.

Gray headed back into the kitchen. "Alright, he knows I won't be home now." he said.

"Why are you blushing Natsu?" Gray asked. "Um...did you really..mean that you liked me since we were teenagers?" Natsu asked. "Oh, yeah." Gray said, it was his turn to blush a bit this time.

"You two are sickly sweet. You're going to give me cavities." Igneel said in mock hurt. "Shut up dad!" Natsu said before trying to go back into hiding in his arms.

* * *

**Owari!**

**Yep, Igneel is an embarrassing father figure. I love it! I hope you all enjoyed this installment!**


	23. No Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray and Fem Natsu break up. She begins dating some time later.
> 
> Past Gratsu  
> Lyon x Fem! Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Pre warning. Your not gonna sleep tonight cuz I'm staying with your roommate. Thanks for breaking up with me.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night, please don't sue me.

"I don't give a fuck Natsu! It's over!" Gray Fullbuster yelled at his girlfriend. Natsu was shocked, the look was clear on her face. "W-What? Why?!" She asked, tears threatening to spill over. "I don't feel the same for you anymore!" Gray was lying through his teeth, but Natsu was too hurt to realize that.

Juvia of course jumped at the chance to 'comfort' her Gray-sama, when the blue haired girl was the problem the entire time. Gray tried to avoid being around her, as well as Natsu. It was hard, because Gray and Natsu lived in the same area, and they worked at the same guild.

A few months would pass, and Natsu's cheery disposition would come back finally. She was over her heartbreak. Gray hadn't seen the guy she was seeing yet, and he didn't care to. His jealous nature would simply cause him to wind up in jail, and then he'd have to see Natsu's heartbroken face again.

That was the last thing he wanted to see again. He regretted allowing Juvia to blackmail him, but he couldn't do anything at the time, and now it looked like it was going to be too late to fix the problem.

 _I hate you today,_  
_I can't find a way,_  
_don't drag me down now._

Gray's phone went off. He picked it up without reading the name. "What?" he said.

There was a womans laugh on the other side of the line. "Just calling to warn you. You won't be getting any sleep tonight, cause I'm staying with your roommate. Thanks for dumping me." Natsu's voice was heard, followed by a squeak and a cry of "Lyon!" from the woman.

"Sorry Gray, this one is mine now." Lyon's voice was heard, Gray wanted to crush his phone, and not go home. He really shouldn't go home.

* * *

Gray had a few shots, and some beers at the bar before he stumbled home. When he got there he heard a headboard hitting the wall, and grunting and moaning.

 _"Hnnn! Aah!"_ Natsu's voice was heard. Gray simply turned on music to try to drown the noises out. Lyon of course didn't know what Juvia did, but he'd likely not care anymore, not since he got Natsu now.

Gray sighed and put a pillow over his own face as the thumping and moaning kept going on.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

Lyon was on top of Natsu, her long legs wrapped around the pale ice user as he drove into her. She was tight and warm inside, as well as moist. Her nails dug into Lyon's skin as he thrust into her.

"Hhnn! Ooh more!" Natsu moaned out, she pushed her hips down into Lyon's as he moved quicker for her.

His headboard was slamming into the wall as the two of them made love, or fucked like animals is what Gray would say if he was asked what it sounded like.

Lyon leaned down and claimed Natsu's lips in a searing kiss as the two of them moved as one.

Natsu was a screamer, and Lyon was milking that fact as he pleasured her for hours.

They coupled for a good few hours, her moans and screams tumbling from her lips as the music in Gray's room came on, Lyon chuckled.

Gray may have had Natsu before, but he left her for whatever reason, and Lyon was there for her.

"I love you Natsu." Lyon moaned out. "Mmn! I-I do t-too Lyon!" Natsu moaned out, her nails dug deeper into his skin, peeling a bit and making it bleed lightly.

Natsu cried out in ecstasy as Lyon pounded into her with abandon.

"Nn! Mmnn!" Natsu screamed out. "LYON!" 

Lyon chuckled. "That's mnn, my name, don't wear it out." he said, still thrusting as Natsu had one of multiple orgasms that night.

For three hours the two of them made love.

Lyon grunting, and Natsu moaning and screaming.

"I'm getting close Natsu." Lyon moaned out. Natsu gasped and moaned more. "Mmn, t-then do it!" she cried out, her legs locked around his waist, dragging him into her core even deeper than before.

He thrust a few more times before they'd cry loudly together. "LYON!" "NATSU!"

Lyon would collapse on top of her, causing her to giggle a bit. They were both sweaty and breathless as they gazed into one another's eyes.

Lyon would get off of Natsu, and pull her against his chest as he pet her long pink hair, the two of them would then lay there until they felt the need to eat.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

 The moans and grunts finally stopped around seven in the morning. Or what felt like it to Gray. He dozed off and got a whole hour of sleep before his alarm went off.

**WAKE UP YOU DUMBASS!**

Gray jumped and slammed his hand on his stupid alarm clock. He groaned and sat up. He was tired and hungover. What a great start to the day.

When he walked out into the living room, he saw the kitchen was occupied by his ex, and his room mate.

Natsu was clearly happy as she fed Lyon pieces of bacon as she cooked. Lyon was just as happy with her it seemed. Natsu was cooking while wearing one of Lyon's shirts, and probably little else.

Instead of dwelling on it, Gray headed to the bathroom to shower. He figured it'd wake him up, and he could take on the day like he should.

There were three plates on the table when Gray exited the bathroom. "Natsu made you breakfast Gray, be sure to thank her." Lyon said as he brushed past his roommate.

"Thanks Natsu." Gray grunted. "No problem Gray." Natsu said as she eat her own food.

Lyon joined them after he went to the bathroom. He smiled as Natsu kissed his cheek.

After he finished eating, Gray placed his plate in the sink and left the apartment.

"Thank you for everything Lyon." Natsu said as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"It's nothing Natsu my beautiful queen." Lyon said, placing a kiss on Natsu's knuckles.

* * *

**Owari**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	24. Bong Hits for Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levy has a bong. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Gajevy  
> Jerza  
> Loke x Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: All I heard when I woke up this morning was "BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST" being yelled repeatedly.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

The party was in full swing. Erza and her boyfriend Jellal were celebrating their two year anniversary. Jellal was planning on proposing to her at the party, but he was worried that the alcohol and weed was going to do something to them.

Gajeel was holding the "shrimp" against his chest as she sat on his lap and kissed his chin, he grinned across the room at Natsu who had yet to see that Loke was making goo goo eyes at him.

Natsu was wearing a pair of tight jeans, an open vest and combat boots. His hair was a sexy mess of pink, with some black streaks thrown in for the hell of it. They'd wash out with his first shower.

Loke finally took initiative and walked over to the pinkette. He leaned down and whispered into his ear. "So...you wanna dance?" his breath ghosted over Natsu's neck and ear, causing the pinkette to shiver. "Mm, I'd love to dance." Natsu said.

Natsu had been at the party for a few hours already by that point. He'd had a few to drink, and smoked a few bowls of pot. He was high, he was horny and he really, really liked the way Loke danced.

The two of them were all but fucking in their clothes on the dance floor for the better part of an hour. Loke's hands were all over Natsu's chest, sides, abs, and of course his ass in those tight jeans that left little to nothing to the imagination.

Gajeel hooted and hollered from across the room. "Go pinky!" he yelled. Levy, who was on Gajeels lap giggled as she slid off and gave him a naughty little lap dance. Eventually Gajeel took initiative and picked Levy up, he hoisted her over his shoulder and went off to one of the many rooms around the house. Neither of them were seen for a few hours after that.

Loke and Natsu kept dirty dancing on the dance floor for awhile. "So...wanna find a room sexy?" Loke whispered into Natsu's ear. "Hell yeah." Natsu said. Loke grinned and took Natsu to a room.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Loke pinned Natsu to the door as soon as it shut, his lips were on Natsu's adams apple, causing the pinkette to moan wantonly. Natsu's hands would fist the fabric of Loke's shirt, and the ginger's hair as the two of them made out heatedly.

They'd rid one another of every article of clothing they each had on, before they'd land on the bed. They battled for dominance during every little thing, Natsu grinned as he won the first round.

He grabbed something to use as lubricant and slid a finger into Loke knuckle deep. The ginger moaned as he began to try to use his ass to fuck that finger. "Your ass is trying to eat my finger Loke." Natsu grinned. "Shut up and fuck me if you're going to." Loke moaned out causing Natsu to chuckle.

He lubed up his "little dragon" and began to push into the ginger haired male. Loke's eyes widened and he hissed as he felt his ass being stretched. "S-Shit fuck!" he yelled, before biting his lip. Natsu was HUGE!

Once he was fully sheathed inside Loke Natsu waited for the other male to say he was ready before he'd begin moving. "Move!" Loke demanded, causing Natsu to laugh a bit.

The pinkette began to thrust into the ginger quickly, snapping his hips as he pounded Loke into the mattress. Loke grunted and moaned loudly as Natsu absolutely ravaged his ass.

Natsu grinned as he brought a hand up, then slapped Loke's ass HARD he left a bruise he spanked the other male so hard. "SHIT FUCK!" Loke cried out as the pain spiked his pleasure to over the top, almost causing him to climax then and there.

Natsu leaned over and grabbed Loke's penis, he began to stroke it with every thrust as he pounded into the other male. "Hn-holy fuck!" Loke moaned. "I know I'm good, but you have such a filthy mouth Loke." Natsu grinned as he kept plowing the other male.

Loke's body began to tighten slowly around Natsu's hot, throbbing penis as it was drove deep into the ginger. "I'm close Natsu!" Loke moaned out. "Then cum, Loke. Show me how much you enjoy having my cock balls deep inside you!" Natsu yelled, grinning widely as he did so.

Loke moaned as he came, his cum shooting onto the blanket below him.  His body tightened around Natsu's cock as the other drove into him. Natsu let out a loud groan as he came, his cum shooting into Loke as the ginger collapsed onto the bed.

"Give me five minutes and I'll own your ass Natsu." Loke said, panting softly. Natsu laughed a bit as he pulled out of Loke and lay on the bed next to the ginger haired male.

After they rested a bit, and cooled down from their first climax of the night, the two went at it again, this time Loke on top and Natsu on the receiving end. 

Loke lubed up and thrust in, as the two of them were too horny to care about proper preparation for the time being. 

Natsu hissed. "Loke you asshole!" he yelled. Loke chuckled. "Just enjoy the ride Natsu." he said, before beginning to move within Natsu's hot tight body, grunting.

"S-Shit Loke!" Natsu yelled as he felt something as Loke hit a certain area of his body.

"Loke! Fuck yes more!" Natsu yelled, his back arching a bit. Loke chuckled as he pounded the shit out of Natsu, he was not being gentle at all, he was pounding Natsu's tight ass to kingdom come.

Eventually Loke came, his cum flooding Natsu's body as the other male yelled out Loke's name as he climaxed, his cum splattered the two of them before Loke collapsed on top of Natsu, pinning the slightly shorter male against the bed. The two of them eventually passed out covered in sweat and semen.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!"

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!"

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!"

Someone was yelling. "BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!"

It was like a chant.

Natsu woke up with a groan. He hissed as he sat up and looked around. He spotted the very naked, very much overly sexed up Loke in bed next to him and chuckled.

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!" There it was again.

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!" Who the fuck was saying that?

Natsu got up and grabbed what remained of his clothes before partially limping out of the room. He'd give Loke a piece of his mind later.

"BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!" Natsu followed the voice, only to come across Levy running around with a bong almost as big as she was chanting "BONG HITS FOR BREAKFAST!".

Natsu chuckled. Loke eventually joined Natsu is watching Levy run around with the bong yelling.

"So..I woke up because someone was chanting bong hits for breakfast. So we gonna toke it or what?" Loke asked. Natsu rolled his eyes.

"I have a bone to pick with you bastard. You were rough last night! I'm limping!" Natsu said as he glared at the taller ginger haired male.

"Not my fault you begged me for more, faster and harder." Loke said smugly.

Natsu playfully punshed Loke's arm. "I wonder how we wound up fucking anyway." Natsu said, chuckling. "I don't know, I'm not going to complain though, I rather enjoyed your sex faces Natsu. So sexy." Loke said.

Natsu rolled his eyes again. "If I remember, you also screamed for me to give you more Loke." he grinned. Perhaps a relationship between them could be healthy...

It'd certainly be healthy in the bedroom for sure!

* * *

**Owari.**

**I don't even know what I wrote here anymore.**

**I hope you liked it xD**


	25. Virgin Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Lucy are tired of Natsu being a virgin, so they threaten the pink haired girl...
> 
> Established Rogue x Fem! Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: If you are still a virgin by winter break we are throwing an aztec themed sacrifice the virgin party.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Rogue Cheney and Natsu Dragneel had been a couple for as long as Natsu's friends could remember. The two had met by chance in a book store and hit it of incredibly well. That was freshman year at the university. They were now seniors.

Lucy and Erza had already gone all the way with their boyfriends, and Natsu was still a blushing little virgin. Whenever she was talked to about sex, she turned so red she could rival Erza's hair in color.

Natsu was doing a lot of working to save up for her apartment rent, and she hardly had any real time to spend with Rogue, but he understood the circumstances quite well. She wasn't poor by any means, and her father had offered to pay her rent for her, but she wanted to make it on her own. Her father respected her wishes, despite his worries.

Natsu had found a job working in a maid cafe. Rogue visited her often, but so did a lot of other guys. Sting Eucliffe had a major crush on Natsu, and he was devastated when he found out his best friend was already dating the pink haired beauty.

* * *

It was a day off for Natsu when she was cornered by Lucy and Erza. "H-Hi guys, what can I help you with?" Natsu asked clearly scared of her very intimidating friends.

"Natsu, Lucy and I have come to a decision." Erza said. "Oh? What's that?" Natsu asked. "We've decided, if you're still a virgin come winter break we're going to throw an Aztec style sacrifice the virgin party." Lucy said. Natsu's eyes widened. "W-What?!" she squeaked out.

"You heard her Natsu. You. Need. To. Have. Sex." Erza said. Natsu's face turned a dark pink. "W-What...why?" Natsu asked, gulping softly as her friends made he feel really tiny in comparison to them.

"You need to unwind that's why Natsu." Lucy said. "B-But, I can do that w-without having sex!" Natsu exclaimed, her face turning so red it even rivaled Erza's hair.

"This is non-negotiable." Erza said. Lucy nodded. "It's not that bad Natsu." Lucy said. "My boyfriend has been really sweet and he was even gentle with me when we first did it. I'm sure Rogue will be the same way for you." she smiled at Natsu.

Natsu nodded slowly. "A-Alright...I-I'll talk to Rogue, we're going on a date tonight so..." Natsu said. "A DATE!?" Lucy squealed loudly. "Let us dress you! You'll knock his socks off!" he said. Natsu blinked. "Yes, you must let us dress you, so you can get the sex." Erza said, nodding to herself. The two then took Natsu and steered the shocked girl towards her apartment.

 _'Help meeee!'_ Natsu thought to herself as she was dragged to her place. She had a few cute sets of clothes, but her wardrobe mostly consisted of jeans and t-shirts.

"Okay, your clothes won't work for this." Erza said. "You can borrow something of mine, or something of Lucy's." she finished, looking at Natsu.

"U-Uh..." Natsu said, looking between the two girls. "E-Erza." she squeaked out. Erza grinned. "Good choice! Now here's what we're going to do..." Erza bega explaining what they were going to do to help Natsu.

"YOU WANT TO DO WHAT WITH HOT WAX?!" Natsu screeched as she hid behind anything she could to keep the other girls at at least arms length. "We're just going to give you a bikini wax, and shave your legs!" Lucy called out after the pinkette as she ran and hid from them.

Erza eventually cornered Natsu, who whimpered. "Natsu, this is for your own good. Just let us help you." she said with an iron grip on Natsu's shoulder as she steered her back to the bedroom which had been turned into an impromptu waxing salon.

"It doesn't hurt that bad, and we'll do it all at once you if you do feel pain we get it out of the way all at once." Lucy said. "The bikini wax will probably sting a bit, so we'll do it first, the legs will be easy, we've got hair remover for that." she finished.

Natsu whimpered as she was stripped to her panties and bra and laid on the bed. Erza held her down as Lucy applied the wax/honey mix to her bikini area. "That feels...weird. Lucy." Natsu said as she squirmed a bit.

"It's alright Natsu. Now, take a deep breath." Lucy said after applying the strips of paper to the waxed areas. Natsu took in a deep breath. Erza nodded at Lucy and kept a tight hold on the girl as Lucy RIPPED the papers off, taking the wax/honey mixture and all the hair they were trying to get rid of all at once. "HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" Natsu yelled as tears stung her eyes.

Erza pet her hair. "You did good Natsu, the hard part is over." She said, soothing the other girl. Lucy then slathered Natsu's legs in a thick fruit scented lotion like liquid. After about ten minutes, Lucy then grabbed a bowl with hot water, a wash rag and the razorless razor to get rid of the hair on Natsu's legs.

Twenty minutes pass and Natsu's legs are hairless, smooth and shiny. Lucy then rubs them with a nice scented body lotion and smiles. "You can let her go now." Lucy said. Erza nodded and let Natsu go.

"It burns a bit...down there where you waxed." Natsu said, her face still pretty red.

"Okay, now here is the dress you're going to wear on your date, and the heels to go with it. We're going to brush and style your hair for you, but we won't make you wear any make-up, just lip gloss." Erza said.

Natsu nodded as she took the dress, it was mid length black dress that was form fitting and had a slit up the left side that revealed her thigh and leg.

The heels were just basic black heels, they made Natsu's legs look sexier, or so Erza said.

After the hair removal fiasco was over, Natsu was sitting on her knees on the floor as Lucy brushed her long pink hair. Erza and her had decided that they were going to give Natsu's hair a simple pony tail, with her natural waves.

After her hair was done, the two stuffed her into the dress, which hugged her curves and gave her a sexy, yet innocent look. Erza and Lucy grinned at one another.

"You're ready now." Erza said after applying a simple fruit gloss to Natsu's naturally pouty lips. Erza stepped back and she and Lucy looked at Natsu. "You're not going to come home tonight, you're going to spend the night at Rogue's with him, got it?" Lucy said. Natsu gulped and nodded. "G-Got it." she said.

"Good." Erza and Lucy said with twin grins. "Rogue should be here in a few minutes to get me. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Natsu asked. "Of course Natsu, have fun tonight!" Erza said as she pulled Lucy out of Natsu's apartment.

* * *

_**Knock knock!** _

There was a knock on Natsu's front door. Rogue had a key, but he was always polite and knocked before he'd use it. "Natsu, it's me! I'm here to pick you up for our date tonight!" Rogue called out as he opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'll be right there Rogue!" Natsu called out from her bathroom as she finished fixing her dress. She walked into the living room area and Rogue looked at her. "Wow." he said. "I-Is it too much?" Natsu asked, blushing softly.

"No, not at all. You look stunning Natsu." Rogue said, offering his girlfriend a smile. "Shall we go?" He asked, offering her his arm. "Yes." Natsu said, smiling at him.

She was always a really shy girl, but Rogue had managed to get her to come out of her shell a bit. He really adored her.

Natsu linked her arm with Rogue's as the two made their way out of her apartment. She made sure to lock it up behind her, and then the two made their way to Rogue's car.

Rogue opened the door for her and she climbed inside, he closed the door, then walked around the other side and climbed in. He started the engine, and they drove to the restaurant while rock music poured from the speakers.

Rogue parked the car, went around and opened Natsu's door. She took his offered hand and climbed out of the car. The two made their way into a mid to upscale restaurant owned by the Dreyar family.

"Reservations for Cheney." Rogue said as they arrived. The host smiled at the couple, then led them to their table. "Your waitress will be right with you." he said, before excusing himself.

"This place is amazing Rogue." Natsu said her cheeks flushing softly as she smiled at him. "I'm glad you like it Natsu." he said, smiling back at her.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, what can I get for you two?" The waitress asked. "I'll take the strogenoff special with a sweet tea for my drink and the house special soup." Rogue said. "I'll have the fire chicken with spicy noodles and cola for my drink." Natsu said.

"I'll be right back with your drinks. Your food will take about twenty minutes. Would you care for an appetizer before the entree?" the waitress asked. "Yes, we'll take the medium appetizer plate with zucchini, mushrooms and mozzarella sticks please." Rogue said. "Ranch or marinara sauce to go with that?" The waitress asked. "Ranch." Natsu and Rogue said at the same time.

The waitress smiled and nodded. "I'll be right out with that along with your drinks then." she said before turning to head to the kitchen.

"Lucy and Erza approached me today." Rogue said. Natsu looked at him. "O-Oh?" she said, biting her bottom lip. "They told me I need to, to quote them 'Take you to my house and have my dirty way with you to where you are unable to walk the next day.'" he said. Natsu turned crimson.

"A-Um...yeah they told me if I was still a virgin come winter break they were going to 'Throw an Aztec style sacrifice the virgin party.'" Natsu said as she looked at Rogue.

"We've been together for four years, so I guess they find it strange we've not had sex yet." Rogue said. Natsu nodded. "I-It's my fault though...we could if I wasn't so hell bent on keeping my apartment. I work a lot and we barely see one another." she said, before putting her face in her hands.

Rogue got up and walked over to her side, he turned her chair and kneeled in front of her. "Then why keep your apartment? You could come live with me, I have more than enough space." he said. Natsu looked at him through her fingers. "Y-You'd want me to do that?" she asked. "I wouldn't have made the offer if I wasn't ready to go through with it Natsu." he said.

Natsu gave him one of her million dollar smiles as she looked at him. "I-I'd like that." She said. "Good, then it's settled you're moving in with he tomorrow. You'll call off work, and tell them you're moving." Rogue said after taking her hands in his.

Natsu smiled and Rogue turned her chair back to where it should have been as their drinks and appetizers arrived.

The two ate the appetizers evenly. Six pieces of each a piece. Shortly after they finished them, their food arrived.

"Have I ever mentioned how glad I am that we met Natsu?" Rogue asked after he swallowed the bite of food he had in his mouth while smiling at her.

"Yeah, I'm glad we met too Rogue. I don't know if I'd be seeing anyone if it weren't for you." Natsu admitted, blushing softly. "Oh, I'm sure someone would have swooped you up." Rogue said in a teasing tone.

"Oh really, like who?" Natsu asked. "Sting was smitten with you for the longest time, then he figured out I was dating you." Rogue chuckled. "There was also Gray, he seemed like he could be your type." he said. "Gray? No way! He's the least likely guy to ever want to date me, ever!" Natsu said.

"I wouldn't be too sure honestly Natsu. I understand that you're rather oblivious when it comes to people who harbor feelings for you, but some of them made it blatantly obvious." Rogue said honestly. Natsu blinked as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "Well, who else would have sent you all those candy grams?" Rogue asked. "Well..they said Anonymous. So I just figured you were being sweet." Natsu admitted, blushing softly.

"I did send a few, but as many as you got? No. I didn't send them all, I always sent you about two dozen though, for some reason I liked the idea of you eating a candy I bought for you." Rogue admitted with a chuckle.

The two conversed until they finished eating. The waitress walked over to the table. "Could I interest you in our molten mint chocolate cake for dessert tonight?" she asked.

"Yes, we'll take one please. Thank you. With two forks." Rogue said. The waitress nodded. "I'll bring that right out for you." she said, smiling at them.

Rogue got up from his chair and walked over to Natsu again. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side. "What are you up to Rogue?" Natsu asked.

"You'll see." Rogue said. "Close your eyes Natsu." he finished. Natsu knew she could trust him, so she closed her eyes.

Rogue kneeled down in front of her again, this time on one knee as he pulled something out of his pocket. They'd been together for four years, and he'd convinced her to move in with him finally, and now..before they graduated university he was proposing to her.

"Alright, you can open them now." Rogue said. Natsu opened her eyes and looked at him. She blinked. "Rogue?" she said. "Natsu Dragneel, we've been together for the past four years, and I want to stay with you forever. Will you do me to honor of becoming my wife?" Rogue asked. He was nervous, but he didn't show it.

"A-Ahh!" Natsu squeaked out. "Y-Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" she said. Rogue smiled and slipped the ring he bought onto her finger. It was a mixture of black diamonds and rubies. He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her gently. "I love you Natsu." he said.

"Aww! How cute!" The waitress said as she'd walked up to the scene of him proposing. "Here's your dessert." she said, placing the cake on the table between them. "I love you too Rogue." Natsu said.

The two of them took turns feeding one another bites of the cake, and once they finished it Rogue paid the bill, and the two left.

Natsu was smiling as she looked at the ring on her ring finger. "It's beautiful Rogue." she said, looking at him with love in her eyes. "I'm glad you like it Natsu." he said. The two then got into the car and went to Rogue's, soon to be Rogue and Natsu's house.

Rogue picked Natsu up in his arms and crossed the threshold with her. "Shall we go christen the bedroom?" he asked, his cheeks a dark red in color. Natsu bit her lip and nodded. "Y-yeah..." she said, her cheeks turning crimson.

Rogue smiled as he carried her to his bedroom, soon to be their bedroom on the second floor. He hung a sock over the door knob so Sting would know not to go inside.

Rogue kissed Natsu tenderly as the two of them took the time to explore one another's bodies.

They mapped one another out, and both of them had bright red faces when they saw the other without a single stitch of clothing on.

"You're so beautiful Natsu." Rogue said as he climbed onto the bed with her. Natsu flushed softly as she looked at him. "I love you so much." he said.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

"I love you too Rogue." Natsu said, letting out a pained gasp as he pushed into her. Her hymen tearing, sending a small amount of blood onto the sheets below her.

Natsu wrapped her legs around Rogue after he got situated within her. "Are you alright?" Rogue whispered as he pressed a gentle kiss to Natsu's lips. "Y-Yeah, you can move now Rogue." Natsu said, smiling softly. The pain going away almost as soon as Rogue moved.

Natsu gasped. "Nn...ooh what..fe-feels amazing!" she moaned out, her hands wrapping around Rogue's shoulders as he leaned over her. She smiled at him, the pain had completely subsided and now Natsu felt nothing but pleasure.

She shuddered and moaned. "Mm...Rogue." she sighed softly, her nails digging lightly into Rogue's arms as she held onto them. Rogue smiled at her, his love for her shining in his eyes as he moved within her.

Their pants, moans and soft talk echoed in the room along with the sound of their skin slapping together. "Mmm." Natsu almost purred out. She smiled at Rogue. "L-Love you..s-so much." she panted out, her soft body pressed against him as he drove a bit deeper into her core.

She gasped loudly as he brushed against something that made her toes curl, her back arching a bit, causing her breasts to press against Rogue's chest as he continued to move within her.

"I-I feel h-heat in my belly." Natsu moaned out. "That m-means you're close to climax Natsu." Rogue moaned out, he thrust a few more times into his fiancee and moaned loudly, holding her close as they made love in  _their_ bedroom.

"H-Haaa Rogue!" Natcu cried out, her walls clenching around Rogue's member as he moved it within her body, her soft core massaging him as he thrust a few more times into her, before he reached his climax deep within her.

Natsu moaned as she felt the heat flooding her belly, as soon as they finished she fell against the pillows beneath her. "A-Ahhnn..." Natsu sighed softly, smiling at Rogue. 

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

Rogue would roll to the side and pull Natsu against his chest after pulling out. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Natsu." he said, kissing her sweaty forehead. "It's alright, it was so brief I don't recall it now." Natsu said.

Rogue smiled as he held his fiancee close. Their hands clasped together as the moonlight filtered through the curtains into the room, setting a glow on the two lovers tangled in the silken sheets of the bed.

Their breathing evened out as the two fell asleep in one another's arms. The next day Natsu would be able to tell her friends she was not only no longer a virgin, but engaged to be married and moving in with her boyfriend.

Weren't they in for a shock.

* * *

**Owari.**


	26. Burger Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray is worried about Natsu. It's also burger night.
> 
> Gratsu  
> LoLu  
> Jerza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I thought you died. Don't forget it's burger night.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Gray was pacing back and forth inside his house. He'd not heard anything from his boyfriend in over a week. He had gone on a simple job, one that shouldn't have taken the fire dragon slayer this long to finish.

 _"I'll be back in three days Gray. I promise."_ Natsu had said, before kissing Gray on the cheek because his lover was sick and couldn't go with him. Happy had gone with Natsu, Lucy was on a job with Loke and Erza was off seeing her mysterious boyfriend Jellal.

"Damnit Natsu, where are you?" Gray asked himself, as he continued to pace back and forth, at the rate he was going he'd probably wear down the carpeting and go to the wood floor underneath.

He couldn't help it. Natsu and he were together now, they were going to be telling the guild today...but Natsu was still on his job.

What had gone wrong?

Had Natsu gotten hurt?

Was he captured?

Was someone torturing him?

Holding him hostage?

The scenarios going through Gray's head made him freak out even more. Natsu was his lover, he loved Natsu and Natsu loved him. It was Gray's job to protect Natsu, because Natsu was his uke.

Gray sighed and ran a hand through his raven hair, his blue eyes looking at the still shut door with a sigh.

* * *

Natsu groaned as he lifted himself off the floor of the train. Damn his motion sickness. The job had taken extra time because the small band of bandits turned out to be a wanna be dark guild.

Natsu took care of them with ease once he found their main location, he then spent the better part of four days dismantling them, then returning the things that had been stolen to the town, and the people they were taken from.

Add to that the fact that the train he had to take was the long one, not the short and easy one, and you have a generous helping of miserable Natsu. The train came to a stop. **"Now arriving as Magnolia station, if this is your stop please exit in an orderly fashion."** The announcement said.

Natsu jumped up as fast as he could, then groaned. "Happy, buddy can you fly me home?" he asked, his hair limp and his skin pale. "Aye sir!" Happy said. He wrapped his tail around Natsu and flew him to Gray's house.

* * *

_**Knock knock!** _

There was a knock at the door, and it made Gray jump, he'd zoned out.

He walked over and opened the door. "Natsu!" he exclaimed, gathering his limp lover from Happy. "What's wrong with him Happy?" Gray asked.

"The train we had to come back on was the long way, poor Natsu was suffering the whole time." Happy said. Gray let out a weak chuckle as he moved to the couch Natsu in his arms.

He buried his nose in Natsu's hair as he held him close. Happy shut the door and landed, then walked into the kitchen to grab a fish to munch on.

After a few minutes Natsu mumbled something, and buried his face in the crook of Gray's neck, his arms coming to wrap loosely around his lovers shoulders.

"Natsu, I was so worried. I thought you died." Gray said, threading his fingers through Natsu's hair as he held him close. "M sorry." Natsu mumbled against his chest as he held on. "I missed you." he finished. Gray chuckled. "I missed you too, and don't forget Natsu, tonight is burger night and we were supposed to tell the guild we're together too." Gray said.

Natsu nodded. "I know, do you think they'll be mad we kept this from them for so long?" he asked. Gray shrugged. "Erza might get mad, but then again she might already know, same for Lucy." Gray said.

"I'm more worried about your fans and stalkers Gray. Like Juvia." Natsu said. "I'm sure everything will be fine Natsu. Don't worry, remember I'll be right there next to you the entire time." Gray said reassuringly. Natsu smiled into Gray's chest as he pushed himself off.

He looked into Gray's eyes and smiled at his boyfriend. "I know Gray, and that's why I love you so much." Natsu said, before leaning up a bit. Gray smiled back and leaned down, kissing Natsu gently as he held the other close.

* * *

After Natsu fully recovered from the train ride, he took a shower, changed his clothes and went back into the living room where Gray was. "When do you want to head to the guild and let them know?" Natsu asked.

"Now, if you're up for it?" Gray asked. "I'm as ready as I can be, just a bit nervous is all." Natsu said, his cheeks tinting slightly pink.

Gray smiled. "Come on then, let's go." he offered Natsu his hand, which the dragon slayer took. The two of them walked hand-in-hand to the guild.

Natsu had a cheerful smile on his face, and Gray was grinning widely.

"Alright, here we go." Gray said. The two of them pushed the doors open together, as they walked inside the guild would grow silent as they'd take in the appearance of the two boys, and then look at their hands clasped together.

"OH MY GOD ERZA YOU WERE RIGHT!" Mira exclaimed. "AHH! THEY'RE SO CUTE TOGETHER!" Someone yelled.

"Alright! I won 350,000 jewel!" Lucy cheered. Natsu blinked and blushed as the guild went from silent to an utter chaotic uproar in no time flat.

The girls of the guild suddenly surrounded the two boys, chattering away, asking all sorts of questions neither boy wanted to answer.

"Back off! Give them some space!" Someone yelled, Gray and Natsu looked up and spotted someone they hadn't expected to come to their defense, Juvia.

Juvia was smiling at the two of them, her eyes sparkling. "Gray-sama and Natsu-san are hot together!" She squealed, causing the two boys to sweat drop.

"Ice and fire can make steam!" Someone yelled. "That's water and fire idiot!" Cana yelled.

Loke appeared behind Lucy and wrapped an arm around her waist, causing the blonde to blush and playfully smack the ginger.

The girls all eventually left the two boys alone, then the two of them sat at their table together, Natsu leaning against Gray's side.

"So...Gray is totally the top!" Someone whispered, causing Natsu to blush. "Noo, Natsu totally is!" Someone said back.

"Gray...they're whispering about who tops when we have sex." Natsu mumbled as he hid his face in Gray's chest, causing the ice maker to chuckle.

"Let them talk, it's not like they're ever going to find out which of us tops." Gray said.

"Anyway, we should get out of here, we have burgers to go eat." Natsu said as he stood up, his cheeks the same shade of pink as his hair.

"You're right. Let's go." Gray said. Natsu grabbed Gray's hand, and the two of them made their way out of the guild hall.

"Aww! They're so cuuuute!" Someone squealed as the two made their exit.

* * *

**Owari!**


	27. Bruised Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu finally claims Gray in the way he wished to do so for years. (Part two of 21st Birthday)
> 
> NatRay (Dom! Natsu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Should I tell him how he got the bruise on his ass or just enjoy his theories?
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Natsu smirked as he watched his boyfriend Gray move around their bedroom. "Why are you freaking out about a shirt Gray? You look fine without one." Natsu said.

"Natsu! I can't go out to a fancy place with you without a shirt on! I refuse to sully your family name by going half naked. It's bad enough you want to come out to the public with me already. It's only been three months!" Gray said, tugging his hair gently as he had a small freak out.

"Do you honestly think I care what the public thinks about me? I love you nothing is going to change that. Get it through your head already." Natsu said as he walked towards Gray with a smirk on his lips.

He wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and pulled the raven close before kissing him gently. "If you're that worried, why not borrow one of my shirts?" Natsu asked, the smirk not leaving his lips as he pulled back.

"How do I know you're not just hiding my shirt from me?" Gray asked, looking at his lover. Natsu pretended to be hurt. "You wound me!" he said, chuckling as he moved away from Gray. "If I knew where your shirt was, I would have given it to you already." he finished.

"Natsu-sama, I found this blue shirt in the living room on a lamp. Is it yours?" A maid asked. "Oh, look Gray it's your shirt. Thank you Virgo." Natsu said, smiling at the woman. "Anything for you Natsu-sama." she said, bowing before leaving.

Natsu hands Gray his shirt, and the raven blushes as he pulls it on. "I really need to watch my stripping habit.." He said. Natsu chuckled. "I don't mind your habit Gray. You already know that." Natsu said, grinning.

"I know Natsu." Gray said. He pulled his shirt on and left the top three buttons undone. Natsu smiled at him. The pink haired male was wearing a button up as well, the top few buttons undone. His pants were a pair of nice slacks, and he wore a black belt. "Ready to go now Gray?" he asked. "Yeah. Let's go." Gray said.

Natsu smiled as he took Gray's hand in his own. The two of them went to the garage where James was waiting with the limo for them. Natsu opened the door for Gray, who got in and slid over, then Natsu climbed in.

"Natsu, I've been meaning to ask you something, it's been bothering me for awhile now actually." Gray said as they rode to the restaurant they were meeting Natsu's father at for dinner that night. "What's wrong Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Well, you said you don't care that I'm a stripper and all that, but I can't help feeling guilty for doing that while I'm in a relationship with you." Gray said. "I've been debating on quitting, but if I did that you would have to take care of me until I got a new job and got back on my feet." he finished.

"I don't care if you don't have a job Gray. Being with you makes me happy, if you quit because you feel the need to I won't stop you, but you should know I won't mind taking care of you, since I love you." Natsu said, grinning with his perfect teeth showing.

"Maybe Mira will let me change over to a cook in the kitchen during the daytime, like when you're at the office so I'm not alone in the mansion." Gray said. "If that's what you want to do Gray." Natsu said. "I want you to be happy." he finished.

Gray smiled. The limo slowed down, and then stopped entirely. "Are you two ready? The paparazzi are here." James asked them. "Yes, we're ready." Natsu said. He smiled and gave Gray a reassuring hand squeeze. "I don't know if I'm ready for this Natsu." he said nervously.

"You'll be fine Gray." Natsu said. James opened the door for Natsu, who climbed out. He then offered his hand to Gray, who placed his into Natsu's. Natsu then pulled Gray from the limo and smiled at him.

There were multiple flashes of light, as well as various questions being thrown at the two from the many press that were there. Gray clutched Natsu's hand, as Natsu merely waved at the people, he and Gray made it inside the building rather quickly thanks to James and a couple of the guards Natsu's father felt the need to have around.

* * *

Natsu chuckled a bit. "That was intense." he said. He turned to face Gray. "You okay Gray?" he asked. "Y-yeah..I'm fine. That was frightening." Gray said. As he shook his head a few times before smiling at Natsu who still held his hand.

"Alright, let's go eat with my old man, then we can go home." Natsu said. They'd been together for three months, but they were taking it slow. Gray was worried that he'd be horrible at sex, but Natsu told him he didn't care. The two of them weren't virgins, but they'd never done anything with another man before.

Igneel sat at a table as he waited for his son and the man known as Gray to show up. He'd heard a lot about the other man, but hadn't seen him since his son and he were children, running a company did that to people sometimes.

Natsu grinned widely as he spotted his father from across the restaurant. "There's my dad, Igneel." he told Gray. "I remember him from when we were small, he still looks a bit scary." Gray admitted, causing Natsu to chuckle a bit.

"He's harmless, plus he remembers you from back then too, he's been curious as to what kind of man you've turned into, since I never shut up about you at the office." Natsu admitted with a chuckle. Gray blushed a bit. "I hope I don't get too embarrassed during this dinner." Gray said.

"You'll be fine." Natsu said as the two of them arrived at the table. "Hello son, Gray." Igneel said with a wide grin. "Hello sir." Gray said. "Oh don't sir me, just call me dad or pops like this brat here does." Igneel said with a loud laugh. Gray smiled. He wasn't as scary as he looked.

Gray actually found the dinner enjoyable. Natsu and Igneel talked a bit about the business, but also a bit about Gray himself. "So, what is it you do for a living Gray?" Igneel asked, causing Gray to go a little more pale. "Um.." Gray started. "He used to be an exotic dancer, but now he's a chef." Natsu said between bites of steak.

"Oh? You sure know how to pick them my boy." Igneel chuckled. Natsu shrugged. "You already knew I wouldn't care what he did as long as he didn't sell his body to the highest bidder." Natsu said. Gray looked at Natsu, he was honestly surprised.

The dinner went on for awhile, Gray having a bit too much to drink as he was suddenly very, very touchy feely. His hands were all over Natsu, causing the taller pink haired man to groan. "Well, I'm going to take Gray home, see you at the office pops." Natsu said. He then picked Gray up and carried him outside to the limo.

The whole ride to the mansion was like torture for Natsu. Gray was pressing his hand to Natsu's groin and groping him.

He was also leaning up against Natsu and biting at his earlobe. "I want you Natsuu.." Gray moaned, rubbing against Natsu in the limo. "Gray, you're drunk." Natsu said.

"Don't care. Want you." Gray said, he wasn't entirely drunk, just a bit tipsy, and he really did want Natsu.

They arrived at the mansion, took their shoes off and Gray went to the den to get something more to drink. Natsu followed him, and drank a few drinks Gray mixed as well.

They were good actually, really good! "Maybe you should bartend." Natsu said. "Nah, too boring." Gray said with a laugh.

After about half an hour of mixed drinks and straight alcohol later, the two made their way to the bedroom. They were both pretty tipsy by this point, and simply collapsed on the bed together in a heap of limbs and clothes while laughing.

* * *

A couple hours would pass after the two passed out together in their clothes, they'd wake up and get comfortable. The alcohol mostly worn off by that point. "Hey Natsu?" Gray said. "Yeah Gray?" Natsu asked. "Will you..." Gray began. "Will I?" Natsu asked. "Will you...make love to me?" Gray asked, his face turning dark red.

"I'd love nothing more Gray." Natsu responded. Gray smiled, he rolled over onto his side and kissed Natsu's cheek. "I want it...I want you." he said. Natsu grinned before he'd roll Gray onto his back and climb on top of him. "You sure about this Gray?" he asked, leaning down and rubbing their groins together, eliciting a moan from the man beneath him. "Y-Yes!" Gray moaned out.

Natsu chuckled, he'd remove his own boxers, followed by Gray's. He'd then grab a bottle of lube he had in his side table, and slicken a few fingers up with it. He'd use said fingers to begin preparing Gray.

"You gotta relax, or this is going to hurt like a bitch Gray." Natsu said, showering Gray's stomach and abs with kisses as he prepared him for something that was a bit bigger than the fingers.

"Ow...shit." Gray moaned and hissed. "You okay Gray?" Natsu asked. "Y-yeah...continue." Gray said, smiling with an entirely flushed face. Natsu smiled at him. "Alright, I think you're as good as I can get you. Take a deep breath, and relax." he said. Gray nodded.

Natsu slowly slid into his lover, causing the raven haired man to moan.

Eventually the sound of flesh slapping against flesh would echo within the room, as well as panting, moans and grunts as they finally became one. "S-Shit Gray! So good!" Natsu moaned as he moved.

Gray moaned, his eyes going wide whenever Natsu would brush against that one area. "S-Shit fuck do that again!" he'd cry.

Natsu of course happily obliged. By the end of the session they were covered in sweat, Natsu had bleeding scratch marks down his back and Natsu had left a hand print on Gray's ass.

The two of them collapsed onto the bed panting after reaching completion and snuggled in the afterglow. "That was.." Natsu began. "Amazing." Gray finished. The two of them fell asleep in one another's arms.

The next morning came quickly, and Gray didn't remember Natsu slapping his ass really hard while they made love, so when he saw a bruise on his pale ass he was of course concerned about it.

"Hey Natsu, did I fall or something? There's a huge bruise on my ass." Gray said. "Not that I can remember." Natsu said. "Maybe I hit it on something?" Gray asked. "How do you hit your ass on something?" Natsu asked. "I don't know, but I know why my lower back hurts." Gray said, smirking at his lover. Natsu chuckled.

"Yeah, was it worth the wait for you?" Natsu asked. "Oh hell yes." Gray said. "I still wonder how I got this bruise though..." Gray said, he went over various crazy scenarios as possible ways to have gotten the bruise.

"Natsu-sama, what is your lover talking about?" Virgo asked. "He's wondering how he got a bruise on his ass. I'm wondering if I should tell him, or just enjoy listening to his theories." Natsu said. "That's grounds for punishment Natsu-sama." Virgo said, causing the pinkette to laugh.

"That's the point." Natsu said, smirking. "Hey! What are you two whispering about over there!?" Gray yelled. "Nothing Gray!" Natsu said with a laugh. Virgo simply shook her head and left the two to their own devices.

* * *

"I bet I know how I got the bruise now Natsu!" Gray said. "Oh, what's the theory this time?" Natsu asked. "I think I hit it on the bed knob at the end of the bed." Gray said with a nod, causing Natsu to burst out laughing.

"What? What's so funny? Naaatsssuuuuu!" Gray called out.

Natsu kept laughing as his lover limp chased him through the mansion, chucking small pillows and other soft objects at him. The workers inside the mansion laughed at the two, and shook their heads.

The mansion was never going to be silent again, as long as those two lived in it, and everyone there wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Owari**


	28. Tie Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a moment of desperation Natsu sends Gray a text on his lacrima device...the outcome was not quite what Natsu was expecting, but he won't complain.
> 
> Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I know it's wrong but I'm human. Now get over here, tie me up, feed me pizza and Fuck the crazy out of me. Please.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

I sighed as I watched Gray from across the guild hall again. I couldn't help it, I really, really wanted him.

I was glad when they came up with the lacrima phones, why? Because everyone in the guild had everyone elses lacrima phone connector.

I decided to go home and hopefully jerk one off to get over this funk I was in. For some reason I just really, really wanted fucking Gray Fullbuster to fuck me.

Not just fuck me no, I wanted him to tie me down and have his dirty way with me.

I sigh as I run my hand through my hair. Happy was off visiting his mother and father in the forest where the rest of the exceeds were, so I was alone at home.

I strip my clothes and boxers off and lay on my bed. I'm throbbing, it hurts a bit and it's really, really fucking hot.

I attempt to relieve myself to no avail, for some reason nothing I do seems to work. I scream out in frustration as I grip my pillow.

In a frustrated fit I send Gray a message on the lacrima thing.

_"Gray, I know this is going to sound so fucking wrong, but please for the love of Mavis I need your help."_

_"What do you need my help with flame breath?"_ Gray messaged me back.

 _"I need you to come over to my place, tie me up and fuck me. I'm going crazy!"_ I send him.

I wait a few minutes before my phone goes off again.

 _"I'll be there in a few minutes. I'll bring the pizza I was making for dinner over."_ Gray sent back.

I dropped the lacrima phone, he was actually coming, holy shit. Was this a dream? I pinch myself. Nope, not a dream.

 _"Hurry, and you can even feed me some pizza as you fuck the crazy out of me. The door is unlocked."_ I send to him.

My phone didn't go off again, so I set it to the side as I once more set about trying to relieve myself.

I let out a groan as my hands work on my body, tugging, tweaking, stroking. Nothing was really working. I let out a frustrated sigh as I smelt Gray and his pizza arrive.

"Natsu?" He called out. "I'm in my bedroom!" I yelled back.

I heard Gray as he walked towards my room, he opened the door and got a full view of my nude body. "Holy shit Natsu!" He said almost dropping the pizza.

"What's in the bag Gray?" I asked. "Some handcuffs and rope. You told me to tie you up." he said, grinning. I gulped. He placed the pizza on the side table, within arms reach before reaching into the bag and pulling out some flame resistant rope.

He had leg shackles as well as handcuffs. He came prepared.

He put the handcuffs on my left hand, looped the other side through my headboard, then connected the other side to my right wrist. He the bound them to the headboard with his ice. "Extra insurance." he said when I gave him a 'what the fuck?' look.

He grabbed my legs and shackled them to the other end of my bed. he also encased those chains in ice. He never used the rope on me, just his ice and the metal cuffs.

He leaned over and grabbed a slice of his meat lover's pizza, and fed me a bite. "Mm!" I grinned as he fed me a slice. He ate a slice as well. "You ready to have the crazy fucked out of you now?" he asked, grinning as his chilly hands ran along my heated body, eliciting many moans from me. "Y-yeah." I moan out.

He chuckles as he removes his clothes quickly. It was times like this that make me glad that he had that fucking habit. Seeing his pale flesh completely bare made me even harder, if that was possible.

"Shit, fuck it hurts!" I groan. Gray looked at me and smirked, I was quite literally at his mercy. "What hurts Natsu?" he asked me as he trailed his hand up my thigh, the chill from his fingertips causing goose bumps to appear on my skin.

I hiss. "My-" I begin, before I feel his chilled hand grab me. I hiss. "HOLY SHIT BALLS!" my back arches as he continued to touch me. He smirked, it was clear he was getting some sort of pleasure from having this much control over me.

"I'm going to make it to where you can't fucking walk. You hear me Natsu?" he asked me. "Y-Yess!" I hiss out as his chilled hand rubbed along my heated skin some more.

He chuckled, grabbing the lube I had on the bed side table he dumped some on me, the chilled liquid causing me to arch again, then I felt his fingers.

He move them around and got me ready, then he lined himself up and pushed into me.

My toes curled and I swear I saw stars at some point.

I hear him panting above me, I can smell his breath, and the musk that lay below his natural scent of snow and evergreen trees.

I don't know how long he did that to me, but by the end his ice was gone and all the chains were broken. I'd left angry trails of torn flesh down his back as he absolutely ravaged me.

The sun set long before we finished.

I was a sweaty mess, and I had some of my own juices upon my chest as well.

Gray collapsed on top of me, he smelt so fucking good. The scent of sex filled my room as we lay on the bed in a tangled pile of limbs.

"I can't feel my legs..." I muttered. Gray laughed. "Well you did ask me to 'fuck the crazy out of you.' Though I have a question for you. Why did you ask me?" he asked.

"Well...because I've been plagued by wet dreams of you. My question is for you now. How come you came?" I asked him, turning my gaze to look at him.

"The answer is obvious." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, there's a reason I won't fuck Juvia." he said. I lofted my eyebrow at him at this point. "Care to explain?" I asked.

"It's because I'm in love with you, you fucking idiot." he said, turning his head away from me. I snort. "You don't need to sweet talk me after fucking me like an animal Gray. I'm not some girl." I said, rolling my eyes. "I'm serious." he said. "Really? Prove it then." I challenged him. He never backed down from a challenge.

I was expecting him to laugh at me. Punch me, or even kick me.

What he did I was so not expecting.

Gray Fullbuster. Fucking KISSED me, and caressed my face. His eyes were closed, and after that he held me, running his fingers through my hair, which caused me to elicit an embarrassing sound that sounded like a purr, but he seemed to like it.

"Does that prove it?" he asked. "Uhh...yeah." I said. He chuckled. "I think I fucked the stupid out of you too." he said, before leaning over and kissing my forehead. "I'm going to get a rag to clean you up." he said, slipping off the bed and heading to my bathroom.

He came back with a warm towel and wiped the sweat and other liquid off of me. After that he dropped the cloth onto the floor and went back to the other side of the bed, where he pulled me against his chest right after.

I found myself drifting off, it felt nice in his arms...

I only hope he isn't gone when I wake up, because I think he turned me Gray-sexual.

* * *

**Owari.**


	29. Left Side Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu becomes used to sharing a bed with Gray after renovations are done to his house.
> 
> Gratsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sleep on the left side of my bed. T-shirts are second drawer on the left side, boxers the top right. I don't wake up when the lights are on so feel free to change in my room.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

You never really expect anything to come from situations like these.

Take for instance one Gray Fullbuster and one Natsu Dragneel. The two were quite literally fire and ice. Natsu the fire, Gray the ice.

They were best friends, rivals and team mates above all else.

While they did fight a lot, they also had one another's backs whenever needed.

They guarded on another, they fought for one another, they protected one another.

So naturally they'd start a relationship of some sort right?

It all started with a letter that Gray gave to Natsu when the dragon slayer had to stay at his house due to Natsu's being renovated for some reason.

The letter was simple, and straight to the point. It read simply: _"You sleep on the left side of the bed. The right side is mine. Shirts are in the second drawer on the left side, and boxers are in the top right. The light won't wake me up, so feel free to change inside my room. -Gray"_

What they didn't expect was Natsu growing so used to sharing a bed with Gray that he couldn't sleep in his own bed at his house after that.

Natsu would sneak into Gray's house every night and curl up in bed with the ice mage.

Thus began a rather crazy, and quite strange relationship.

Natsu only ever slept on the left side of any bed from that point on. He also made sure the shirts and boxers were kept in the same places as they were at Gray's.

Then came the time that Gray had grown so accustomed to Natsu being in his bed that he made it his mission to stalk the dragon slayer and find out where the other lived.

Once Gray found the location whenever Natsu didn't go to his place, he'd go to Natsu's.

* * *

The two slept in the same beds, in the same positions every night for over three months before the cycle changed.

Gray awoke on the right side of the bed as usual, but something was off; he was naked. He never slept in the nude since he and Natsu shared a bed.

He sat up and looked down at the dragon slayer. Natsu's messy pink hair was splayed out on the pillow beneath his head as he breathed softly.

Gray frowned as he saw what looked like a bruise on Natsu's collar. He leaned closer, knowing the fire mage was a deep sleeper much like he himself was, and pulled the blanket down a bit.

What he saw beneath the blanket caused his face to change to the imitate Natsu's hair color, as the dragon slayer was butt naked, and had many bruises upon his flesh.

The bruises weren't what shocked Gray, it was the fact that Natsu was naked, just as he was.

Gray frowned and thought back to the night before. He remembered the two of them at the guild, they had a few drinks and partied with the members, then they went home.

He couldn't recall anything from after that.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he kept thinking, when Natsu began to rouse.

"Uggh..my fucking head hurts.." Natsu groaned. Gray looked at him. "Uh, Natsu do you remember anything after we got here last night?" Gray asked.

Natsu looked at Gray as if the ice mage had two heads. "Yeah, we came back here and you attacked me." Natsu said, shrugging a bit, he went to slide off the bed only to wince as his feet hit the floor. "Ow fucking shit balls!" He rubbed his lower back and limped to the bathroom.

Gray watched as Natsu limped and frowned. "I attacked...him?" he thought aloud. He kept trying to remember something, anything about the night before.

When Natsu went back into the room and Gray saw all the 'damage' done to the others body he grimaced. "I must have been rough on you." he said. "No shit. As if the limp didn't make that obvious." Natsu hissed out.

"So uh..was it any good at least?" Gray asked. "You mean you don't REMEMBER?!" Natsu yelled, before whacking Gray with his pillow. "YOU JERK!" he said, still hitting Gray with the pillow.

"I'm sorry! I was a little bit more drunk!" Gray said. Natsu sighed and grumbled something. "What was that Natsu?" Gray asked.

"I said you're a stupid fucking ice bastard and you should feel bad about taking my virginity since you forgot about it!" Natsu said, before turning his back to Gray with a huff and a pout, which caused the ice mage to smile a bit.

Natsu was being...well _cute._

Gray grinned as he crawled towards Natsu and hugged the other from behind. "Well if I can't recall...why don't you give me a refresher?" he asked, smirking as he pinned Natsu down.

Natsu eeped and squirmed as Gray did the same things he'd done the night before, only with more loving and tender touches then what looked like a severe beating.

The two wound up staying in bed all day. Gray because he could, and Natsu because he had to. If he was asked why, he'd turn so red he'd rival Erza's hair, and mutter 'fucking ice bastard made me unable to walk, and all I did was keep asking for more.'

* * *

**Owari!**


	30. Socially Awkward Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu has a green eyed demon called jealousy. Of who? Lyon of course!
> 
> NatRay, Awkward/jealous/possessive Natsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You can't just be this socially awkward and sexually frustrated and jealous as a fucking demon and be expected to stay sober.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. I make nothing off this.

Natsu was not usually afraid of being himself, but when it came to something that took him years to realize, he wasn't just scared.

He felt that if he did something wrong, he'd be made fun of to the point where he'd wish to disappear possibly forever.

He shouldn't worry about that sort of thing with his "family" at Fairy Tail. His comrades were all open-minded about just about everything, so why was the dragon slayer scared of being rejected by them for something he just realized?

Simple.

Natsu Dragneel, fire dragon slayer of Fairy Tail was in love.

Not with Lucy Heartfilia. Not with Erza Scarlet.

Not with Lisanna Strauss.

No, the person whom he was in love with was none other than Gray Fullbuster, ice make/devil slayer of Fairy Tail. Natsu's one and only best friend and rival since the two were very small.

Natsu never thought of Gray in a romantic light until the night he woke up from having a wet dream, Gray's name tumbling from his lips surprised him, but what was worse? He _liked_ it.

From that night on Natsu had been suffering recurring dreams all filled with Gray in various states of undress and arousal.

In some cases the two of them were very much naked. Natsu swore at one point that the dream was real because he swore he felt Gray's chilled skin against his own heated skin, and he smelt Gray's scent when he woke up the next morning.

That brings us to now.

Natsu had finally come to terms with what he was feeling.

He was having the dragon slayer's urge to mate to claim, to dominate.

His subconscious wanted him to claim the ice mage as his own.

His inner dragon wanted to claim Gray.

Natsu himself? He also wanted to claim Gray.

So why was he hesitating?

Simple.

Natsu was scared shitless of being rejected.

His mind had come up with all sorts of scenarios, all of them bad.

They ended with Gray not only rejecting him, but running off with Juvia! Juvia of all people! His own fucking stalker!

* * *

Natsu groaned and let his head fall against the bar top with a resounding 'thunk'.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Mira asked as she saw what he did.

"I'm fine Mira." Natsu said, but his voice betrayed him. Natsu sounded, for lack of better description, defeated.

"You're a terrible liar Natsu, why don't you talk to me? I'm a good listener." Mira said, offering him her friendly smile.

"It's not anything I really want to talk about." Natsu said.

"Natsu?" That was Lucy's voice. "Are you alright?" Lucy said as she walked next to the dragon slayer and placed her hand on his arm. "I'm fine Luce." Natsu grunted.

"He won't talk to me either Lucy. We should probably let him deal with whatever is bothering him." Mira said. Lucy frowned. "Alright, I don't like it, but I'll give him his space for whatever he is going through." Lucy said. She walked back to the table and sat next to Erza.

"What's wrong with flame head?" Gray asked as Lucy sat down. "I have no idea, he won't talk to me or Mira." Lucy said sighing as she folded her arms on the table.

"Maybe you should talk to him Gray." Erza said as she looked up from her cheesecake. "Why me?" Gray asked. "Maybe it's a problem only another boy will understand. You two are friends right? Go talk to him." Erza finished.

"Ah, what the hell. I'll give it a shot." Gray said, he got up and began walking over to Natsu to talk to him. "Gray your clothes!" Cana yelled out. "What the!?" Gray exclaimed as he began looking for where his shirt and pants had gotten to.

* * *

After finding his clothes Gray pulled them on and sat on the stool next to Natsu. "So, what's going on with you Natsu? You've got a hell of a lot of people worried about your ass." Gray said. "None of your business ice block." Natsu harrumphed, crossing his arms over his bare chest as he looked away like a child.

Gray slid off the bar stool. "Fine, but if you need someone to talk to, you know where to find me." he said, before stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking away. Natsu lay his head down and let out a scream of frustration before he stood up so fast the bar stool flew behind him and crashed into a wall.

He glared at the floor before leaving the guild. "Was he sulking?" Lucy asked. "I think so." Erza said, and then the two girls looked at Gray. "What did he say?" they asked at the same time.

Gray shrugged. "He said it was none of my business. Then I told him if he ever needed to talk he knew where to find me." he said.

"It's odd seeing him so down all the time. Normally he's a ball of happiness." Lucy said. "You're telling me. He doesn't even try to fight with me anymore." Gray said.

"Nor me." Erza said after swallowing a bit more of her beloved cheesecake.

* * *

Lyon purposely rammed his shoulder into Natsu's as the two crossed paths, knocking the dragon slayer on his ass. "Watch where you're walking." Lyon sneered at Natsu.

Natsu simply picked himself up off the ground, dusted his clothes off, adjusted his scarf and turned to walk some more. Lyon lofted an eyebrow at the normally raring to go, always fired up dragon slayers look of absolute defeat. "Who died?" Lyon asked, clearly thinking that's what must have happened.

"Fuck off." Natsu said before walking away from a shocked Lyon.

Lyon simply kept walking to the Fairy Tail guild hall. "Yo Gray!" he yelled out. Gray looked up. "Hi Lyon." he said. "Why are you here?" he finished. "Eh, I was in the area decided to come visit you. Why am I not allowed to?" Lyon asked playfully as he sat next to Gray.

"I never said that. Still doing good over at Lamia Scale?" Gray asked, making small talk with his old friend slash fellow Ur pupil.

"Eh, same old, same old. I wanted to talk to you though." Lyon said. "About what?" Gray asked. Lyon looked at Gray. "Well, it's private." Lyon said. "Ah, we can go to the river if you want." Gray offered.

"Lead the way." Lyon said. The two got up and walked to where Gray and Natsu used to brawl as children. "So, what did you need to talk about?" Gray asked as the two stood on the out cropping looking down at the river.

"What do you think of people who like the same gender?" Lyon asked.

"I don't hate them, because I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Gray said, leaning sideways against a nearby tree. "Why?" he asked.

"Well, I've recently begun noticing that I have a thing for males, well not all males, just two in particular." Lyon said. "More-so one than the other though." he finished.

"Ah. Well have you tried talking to them?" Gray asked. "Not really, I was more worried about their reactions than anything else." Lyon said with a chuckle.

"How come?" Gray asked. "Well one of them uses fire magic." Lyon said. Gray's eyes widened, before he blinked a few times. "The other uses ice magic." Lyon finished.

"You should probably try to talk to them." Gray said. "Well..I technically have talked to both of them, but only one of them knows my problem, just not that I have feelings for them." Lyon said, his cheeks flushing a light red.

"The ice magic user, it's me right?" Gray asked. "Yeah." Lyon said, looking at the floor. "I'm flattered really Lyon, but I've been harboring feelings for someone else for a long time now." Gray said.

"Oh really who?" Lyon asked.

As the two stood there, they heard foot steps coming down the path towards the out cropping. It was Natsu. He sighed loudly before sitting at the edge and letting one leg dangle down.

Gray simply stared at the back of Natsu's head. He wasn't surprised to see the dragon slayer there, but he was surprised about the brown bag the slayer was carrying.

Natsu pulled a bottle of ginger&red chili sake, he popped the top off and began chugging the bottle. He pulled it away after drinking about half, and belched.

* * *

Gray grabbed Lyon's arm and dragged the other ice maker off to somewhere that Natsu wasn't at. It's not that he didn't trust the dragon slayer, he just didn't trust himself.

"It's him, isn't it?" Lyon asked as the two of them got far enough away from Natsu that his super hearing couldn't catch their words, but his nose had caught both their scents intermingling which drove him to drink more, thinking Gray already had someone.

"Yeah..." Gray said. "I can't tell him though, it'd ruin our friendship." he said. Lyon shook his head. "I like him too, and him and I are not friends." he said, causing Gray to chuckle a bit.

"I also admitted to liking you, and we're still friends are we not?" Lyon asked. "True, but this is Natsu we're talking about." Gray said. "And what means what?" Lyon asked. "I'm just worried about ruining what he and I have. Being able to be close to him as I am is as best I can get for now." Gray said.

* * *

After drinking all four of the bottles of flavored sake that he'd purchased Natsu got up and walked into the guild hall. "Mira, can I get some fire whiskey please?" he called out.

"Of course Natsu." Mira said. She poured him a glass and slid it to him. "Keep them coming if you would." Natsu said. Mira blinked, but nodded. "Alright, but I'll cut you off when I feel you've had enough." she said. "Okay." Natsu said.

Mira watched with wide eyes as Natsu chugged the glass of whiskey, and placed the empty glass on the bar top. She poured him another, Natsu ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you getting drunk?" Mira asked.

"I've been feeling awkward lately. I'm frustrated in more ways than one and for some reason I'm as jealous as a fucking demon and you expect me to stay sober?" Natsu asked as he looked at Mira.

Mira sighed softly. "I don't know if drinking is going to help, but I'll keep giving you drinks until I feel you've had enough." She said. "Thank you Mira." Natsu said as he knocked back yet another glass of fire whiskey.

"So, I'm willing to listen if you're willing to talk Natsu. I promise I won't say anything and I won't judge you." Mira said as she poured the dragon slayer another glass of whiskey. He didn't seem at all phased by the alcohol just yet.

"I'm just scared of being rejected by everyone. I'm worried if I say anything I'll be alienated, judged and outcast." Natsu said before downing another glass, only to have it filled as soon as he set it down.

"What are you so worried about?" Mira asked. "I'm worried the guild won't accept me for who I really am." Natsu said honestly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair.

Gray and Lyon walked back into the guild hall, the two spotted Natsu at the bar talking to Mira and drinking glasses of what looked like apple juice. The two sat at Team Natsu's table and kept talking.

"Oh Natsu, that's silly. Of course everyone will accept you as you are. We're all like family here after all." Mira said, pouring him his fifth glass by this point.

Natsu's cheeks had finally turned a light shade of red as the alcohol began taking effect on him. "I'm in love." Natsu said with a laugh as he loosened up from the alcohol.

"Oh, who with?" Mira asked, replacing his whiskey as soon as he drank it once more. "Gray." Natsu admitted with a sigh. "Is that why you've been so down lately Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Yes and no Mira. I've been down because I'm worried about being cast out, or made fun of for coming out, and another thing I'm scared of is rejection. I don't know if I could handle him rejecting me." Natsu explained. "Have you tried to talk to him?" Mira asked, not at all aware of Lyon and Gray sitting next to one another at the table.

"NO!" Natsu all but yelled. "I don't want to lose him as a friend." he finished, downing another glass of whiskey. "I think you should, it couldn't hurt, and no one in the guild would alienate you Natsu." Mira said with a smile.

Lyon nudged Gray. "You should go talk to him, if you don't I will." he said, smirking at the other ice mage. "NO!" Gray yelled at Lyon.

"NO!" Natsu heard the yell, and turned his head to look behind him. His eyes landed on Gray and Lyon. Lyon was smirking and Gray was red faced.

For some reason the sight of the two guys made Natsu's blood boil. He growled like an animal and began walking towards them, the temperature around him going up severely high. So high in fact that the jacket Lyon wore began to all but melt off.

Lyon and Gray blinked as they saw the murderous aura surrounding Natsu. Lyon had an arm wrapped around Gray's shoulders, the two looked very comfortable that way, and Nastu didn't like it.

Not one bit.

Natsu snarled at Lyon, the heat emanating from him making the two ice mages have to chill themselves to keep cool, the remaining guild members that could feel the heat moved away from it and watched the scene unfold.

Lyon leaned towards Gray and smirked. "I think he's jealous." he whispered into Gray's ear. Gray blinked. "Of what?" he asked. "One of us clearly." Lyon said, before turning his attention back to the dragon slayer whose flames were all but licking at the two ice mages clothing, the pressure in the air causing their hair and clothes to move like there was a breeze.

"Hands. Off." Natsu said, his voice didn't sound right as he spoke, it echoed sort of. His eyes were bright with the power of his fire behind them. He sent a heated glare at Lyon, who still had his arm wrapped around Gray's shoulders.

"Mine." Natsu said, reaching his arms out for Gray. Gray could only sit frozen as he was yanked from Lyon's hold and then held tightly against Natsu's chest. For some reason, despite all the fire and heat surrounding the dragon slayer, and despite his close proximity to both, Gray wasn't getting harmed at all.

"I'd love to challenge you for him dragon." Lyon said. "Or even better. I'd issue a challenge for you _both._ " he finished, smirking as he looked at the fire mage, the sheer heat melting his clothes down to next to nothing, and Gray didn't seem at all effected by it.

Natsu growled as Lyon tried to move closer to the two of them, he hissed as well. One of his arms held Gray protectively against his own chest, the other was in flames ready to strike if Lyon made the wrong move.

Lyon stepped forward, and that hand flew out at him. He let out a pained hiss as he felt the fire burn right through the layer of ice he'd managed to encase himself with beforehand.

"MINE!" Natsu growled, hugging Gray to himself a bit tighter. Lyon made another step forward, and Natsu growled again, this time he let a fire dragon's breath attack hit the white haired ice mage, leaving him singed, a few small fires on what remained of his clothes.

Natsu then scooped Gray up, and hoisted him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Ack!" Gray yelped as he felt his feet hit the floor.

Natsu sprinted out of the guild hall, Gray over his shoulder laughing like a maniac as he was carried.

Lyon blinked as he watched the doors shut, he was fairly sure he'd gotten at least a second degree burn when the hand had hit his arm, but he couldn't help but be surprised at the outcome of his visit.

He'd come to tell Gray of his feelings for the two of them, only to have Natsu abduct Gray and take him Mavis knows where, to do who knows what to him.

For some reason or another, Lyon didn't find himself worried. After all, anything a dragon treasured was well protected.

He then fell backwards and lost consciousness, that was when the guild went back to normal.

* * *

"Shouldn't we go check on them?" Lucy asked. "No, let them be. They'll come back on their own." Erza said as the doors shut and they lost sight of Natsu and Gray.

* * *

Natsu took Gray to the ice mages home as his didn't have the proper bedding for what he wanted to do to the ice mage.

As soon as they arrived, he stripped them both and pinned Gray to the bed, not that Gray complained.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Natsu ripped Gray's clothing off. "Damnit Natsu!" he could be heard exclaiming. Natsu simply grinned at Gray. "What's wrong Gray, did you like those clothes you always lose?" he asked, his voice teasing. 

The smell of whiskey was strong, but Natsu was by no means drunk. Gray crawled backwards on the bed as Natsu crawled towards him, they were both naked by this point, and Natsu had a huge erection, leaking pre-cum as he took in the sight of Gray's fully exposed body.

"I'm going to claim you Gray. Unless you don't want me to, in which case stop me." Natsu said. The heat that had been rolling off his body surrounded the house by this point, no one could get close to check on the pair. 

"I want..you Natsu." Gray said, his cheeks flushing softly. Natsu reached a hand forward and brushed his hand through Gray's hair, and down to his chin, which he'd then tilt up and press his lips to Gray's in a gentle kiss that spoke volumes.

"Your arousal..it smells so good to me Gray. I just want to take you." Natsu said. "Then do so Natsu. I want you, I have for the longest time now." Gray said, his cheeks flushing a bit darker.

Natsu chuckled a bit. "You got lube or something I ca use for lube? I don't want to hurt you." he said. Gray shook his head. "I don't have anything..." Gray said, biting his lip.

"Fuck it. I'll use spit. Lay down." Natsu said. "My saliva should have some sort of healing properties so hopefully it'll alleviate the pain for you as I claim you." he said.

Gray nodded. He laid on his back and looked at Natsu. "Spread em." Natsu said. Gray parted his legs, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

Natsu moved between Gray's legs and leaned down, he began using his tongue to lick around Gray's butt hole. His warm tongue would dive into Gray a bit, before he'd add a finger, and move it inside the other.

"Nn NATSU!" Gray yelled, Natsu chuckled as he kept using his tongue and fingers to prepare his soon to be mate, after about half an hour of tongue and finger fucking Gray Natsu felt he was as ready as he could get for now.

"Gray, can you do me a favor and wet my penis?" Natsu asked. Gray bit his lip and nodded as he panted a bit. "Y-Yeah..I can try." he said. Natsu sat on the bed, his erection proudly sticking up in the air. Gray looked at the huge thing Natsu hid in his trousers. "G-god you're big." he said, reaching a hand out to touch the shaft.

Natsu moaned as he felt the chilled hand of Gray rub against his throbbing erection. "Mm, yeah..use your mouth Gray." Natsu said. Gray leaned over Natsu's lap and tentatively licked along the entire length of Natsu's cock, causing the other male to moan loudly. "Mmm Gray!" Natsu cried softly, before Gray wrapped his lips around the head of Natsu's penis.

He hollowed his cheeks out as he began sucking. He'd watched a few videos about blow jobs, just in case Natsu ever wanted one. "Holy fuck Gray!" Natsu moaned loudly. Gray chuckled around the penis in his mouth as he sucked a bit more.

"A-Alright, that's good, lay back down." Natsu said. Gray licked his lips as he lay back down, Natsu crawled on top of him and began pushing the head of his penis into Gray.

"AAh fucking shit!" Gray yelled. Natsu began thrusting slowly once Gray grew used to his length filling his body.

Gray's voice could be heard screaming a few blocks from his house. No one got close to his house to see if he was alright though, the heat that was surrounding it made it impossible to get close.

Natsu's hips were slamming into Gray, his manhood stretching the ice mage as they mated. Natsu leaned down and BIT Gray hard on the junction between his neck and shoulder, leaving a claiming mark on his chosen mate.

"HOLY SHIT!" Gray screamed as his orgasm was ripped from him, the bite causing just the right amount of pain to send him spiraling over the edge and into oblivion. 

Natsu grunted as Gray tightened around him. He slammed his hips into Gray and emptied his seed deep within his mate. "GRAYYY!!!" He yelled.

* * *

**Lemon Scene End**

* * *

The two of them panted for awhile, before Natsu would pull out, causing Gray to wince. Natsu would rub Gray's back. "I'm sorry Gray." he said with a sigh.

While still on his jealousy high Natsu fell asleep, Gray looked at his dragon slayer and smiled. He was glad Lyon had shown up and triggered this in Natsu.

It wouldn't be for another two days before Natsu and Gray would be seen again.

Natsu sporting a smug look and a lot of hickeys on his exposed chest and neck.

Gray was walking with a limp when he wasn't being carried by Natsu, and he too had many hickeys on his skin, but what surprised people the most was the fact that he was wearing Natsu's scarf.

Out of their disheveled appearances, the most shocking thing to the guild were the fact that Natsu was without his scarf, and that Gray was wearing it.

* * *

**Owari**

**Haha, I had a bit of fun with this one.**


	31. Weird Fascinations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu Dragneel moved back to Fiore after his mothers death, there he moves in with his father and twin brother.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Natsu, Edo Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Sting & Gray. Sting x Edo Natsu, Gratsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: This is all my moms fault. She shouldn't have encouraged my weird fascinations as a child .
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts from Last Night. I make no money here.

Natsu Dragneel and Natsu "Fireball" Dragion were identical twin brothers.

From their rose pink hair, to their green eyes.

They had the same physique, the same tan and the same facial expressions.

There was, however one very big difference between the two boys.

You see. Natsu Dragneel was raised by the boys mother, and a man named Igneel who adopted him and changed his last name to Dragneel.

Natsu Dragion was raised by the boys father, but that wasn't the big difference between them.

* * *

Their mother was a sweet woman up until the day her cancer took her from the world, that takes us to now.

Natsu Dragneel was waiting on his father Keiichi, who was supposed to be picking him up from the airport.

Did Natsu ever mention how much he hated vehicles? He was absolutely miserable the entire plane ride to Fiore.

Natsu sighed as he slumped into a seated position on a bench outside the airport. He ran a hand through his shaggy light rose colored hair as he looked around.

Natsu Dragion was tasked with picking up his twin brother from the airport as their father was working late.

"Natsu!" Someone called out to the pinkette slumped over on the bench. "Huh?" he said, groaning as he sat up. He looked around and his eyes fell upon his twin brother, the same guy he'd not seen since they were six. "Bro!" Natsu grinned as he stood up.

Dragion blinked as he took in his younger twins appearance. "Uh, not to sound rude or anything, but why the fuck are you dressed like a girl?" he asked.

There was the big difference. Natsu Dragneel sometimes liked to dress like a girl.

"Ah...um mom sort of encouraged my strange fascinations as a child...so it's her fault." Natsu said, rubbing the back of his head. Dragion shook his head and let out a breath.

"Dad is gonna flip, not to mention some of my friends." Dragion began. "You make a really...cute girl as much as it pains me to say so. I'm just glad you don't go full on drag queen, if you did I'd have to kill you, twin or not." he finished.

"Well, I'm ready to go home to dads place." Natsu said. Dragion nodded. "You're going to be attending Fairy Tail High with me." he said. Natsu nodded. "I wonder if any of my old friends go there." he thought aloud. "Yeah, they do." Dragion said.

"Do they know I've come back?" Natsu asked. Dragion shook his head. "Nah, I figured you'd want to surprise them. Na-chan." he said with a smirk, causing his younger brother to blush lightly. "Dressing like that will certainly surprise them." he continued, much to Natsu's embarrassment.

"Here's my car Natsu, hop in." Dragion said. Natsu groaned, but complied. He climbed in after putting his bag into the back seat. "What's wrong?" Dragion asked. "Vehicles and I don't really get along." Natsu said. "Really?" Dragion asked. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, I've always gotten bad motion sickness from any form of transportation." Natsu said. "Well this isn't just _any_ transportation, this is my car." Dragion said. "Maybe if you think of it as an extension of me it won't have a sick effect on you." he finished.

"It's worth a shot." Natsu said, buckling up and leaning into the seat. He kept his mind on thinking of the vehicle he was in as if it were his elder twin carrying him.

Natsu was taking deep breaths as his brother drove them to their fathers house, he wasn't as nauseous as normal, but the movement still made his stomach churn. As soon as the car was parked he climbed out and fell to the ground. "Uggh...yaay solid ground!" he said, causing Dragion to chuckle.

"Dad should already be inside, he had to work late or he would have picked you up from the airport." Dragion said, Natsu nodded. "Well, time to go inside." Dragion said, after handing Natsu his bag.

"Let's get this over with." Natsu said, and with that the two of them made their way inside the house. "Dad we're home!" Dragion called out. "I'm in the living room!" Keiichi yelled back, and with that the two pinkettes walked to the living room.

* * *

Keiichi was channel surfing when his sons walked into the room. Natsu stood next to his elder twin, he was wearing combat boots, stockings a skirt and a tshirt.

"Natsu, I told you to bring your brother home, not some random girl." Keiichi said. "Um, d-dad...I am Natsu..." Natsu said. Dragion chuckled. Keiichi looked at the two, he noticed the similarities and then it clicked. "Oh, I'm sorry Natsu." he chuckled. "Why are you dressed like a girl?" he asked.

"Um..well I was curious as a child and my mother encouraged me...so here I am." Natsu said, his cheeks turning the color of his hair as he tugged at the hem of his skirt. "I'll show him to his room so he can change okay?" Dragion said. "Yeah. You do that. Dinner is pizza, I ordered it about twenty minutes ago, it should be here soon." Keiichi said.

"That was so awkward..." Natsu said. Dragion laughed a bit. "Dad was just pulling your leg. The school uniform we got for you was a males, that's okay right?" he asked Natsu. "Yeah, I don't always wear girls clothes, I mean, they're really comfortable but...I also like to fight and stuff." Natsu said.

"Good, you'll fit right in with your friends as well as mine." Dragion said. "So, uh...how are we going to get them to tell the difference between us?" Natsu asked. "Simple, I wear glasses." Dragion said with a laugh. "Ah, I don't." Natsu said.

"Here's your bedroom." Dragion said, opening the double doors to a huge room that was full of dragon items, posters, pictures and a lot of fire colors. "I remembered you said you like dragons, I hope this works for you." he finished.

"I love it, thank you bro." Natsu said, smiling at his brother. "I'm going to put some normal clothes on now." he said, Dragion nodded. I'll be downstairs." he said.

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Natsu said.

After Dragion left Natsu pulled his bag onto his huge bed and unpacked it. There was a few skirts, some stockings and tight shirts, but a majority of the clothing was male.

Natsu pulled on a pair of shorts ad a normal tshirt before heading downstairs once he had everything put away. Keiichi was standing with Dragion at the bottom of the stairs, the two were talking to the pizza guy, who just happened to be one of Dragions friends.

"Uh, Natsu, don't look now, but there's two of you." the guy said. He had messy inky black hair and dark blue eyes. He spoke to Dragion while staring at Natsu who was on the landing.

"Oh, that's my baby twin his name is Natsu too." Dragion said. "Come over here baby bro, this is one of my best friends Gray. Gray this is Natsu Dragneel, my baby twin brother."

Keiichi chuckled at the baffled look on Grays face. "Yeah, we named them both Natsu." he said. Gray shook his head. Natsu stepped over to the door and stood next to his twin.

"Whoa, you're identical." Gray said before rubbing the back of his head. "Whoo, Sting's gonna have a field day. Haha." Gray finished. Natsu looked at his brother at those words. "Sting?" he asked.

"Ah, Sting is a tan, muscular blue eyed blonde with a pierced ear who has been trying to get your brother to date him, now that there's two of him...he's going to probably pester you both." Gray said. "Noooo!" Natsu whined softly, causing the other guys to laugh a bit.

Keiichi paid for the pizza, then Gray left. "Alright, time to eat!" He said. His sons cheered as the three of them made their way into the kitchen.

* * *

Gray had been friends with Natsu Dragion for years, so when he not only saw, but met and spoke to the twin brother the pinkette had talked about for years and years he was honestly surprised.

He never thought there could be two people who looked like that. They were completely identical physically, now they just had to see how similar the two were personality wise.

He got into his car and drove back to his work place to see if there were any other deliveries to take out before he got off in an hour.

* * *

"So you start school tomorrow, we've already enrolled you." Keiichi said to Natsu, who nodded. "Thank you. I wouldn't want to miss any school due to my move." he said.

Dragion smiled at his twin. "We have all the same classes, and you'll get to meet some more of my friends in the morning." he said. Natsu nodded as he ate some pizza. Both he and Dragion could put the food away, they could out eat their father any day, not that the blonde haired man minded.

"Alright, I'm going to get some sleep. The jet lag from Edolas to here is making me tired. I know it's early, but being sick on the whole plane ride here took a lot out of me." Natsu said. "That's fine. Set your alarm for six fifteen, school starts at seven, and if we're late a certain woman would kill us. Well more me than you, since it'll be your first day." Dragion said.

Natsu laughed as he got up from the table and bowed. "Thank you for the pizza dad, see you two tomorrow morning." he said, before leaving the dining room and heading to his bedroom upstairs.

"So, what do you think about having your brother around?" Keiichi asked his eldest son. "It's going to be a lot of fun, I can see it now." Dragion said. "I wonder how similar you two really are." Keiichi said. "We'll find out tomorrow I'm sure." Dragion said.

"I'm actually a bit tired myself Natsu, if you'd be so kind as to put the left overs away, I'm going to shower and head to bed myself." Keiichi said. "Sure thing dad, get some rest." Dragion said. "You too son, don't stay up too late." Keiichi said. "I won't." Dragion said, and with that the boys father left the room.

Dragion put the remaining slices of pizza into a zip lock bag and put them into the fridge. He cleaned up the dishes they used, put them in the dish drainer to dry, dried his hands off then headed to his bedroom to play some video games before going to bed himself.

* * *

The next morning, both Natsus were in their school clothes. Their uniforms were made up of grey slacks and grey jackets with white button ups and ties. Dragions tie was done properly, his shirt was tucked in as well.

Natsus? Not so much. His tie was undone, but around his neck, his white shirt was untucked, and the top two buttons were undone.

"You can't go to school like that." Dragion said, and then he helped his twin get dressed properly.

"Alright, let's go! Your first day at Fairy Tail high!" Dragion said, he then grabbed his twins arm and walked with him to his car.

"Let's go." Dragion said. Natsu groaned but climbed in. They both had their side sling backpacks and put them into the back seat.

Dragion started the engine and drove to the high school. They were half an hour early, but that was mainly so Dragion would be able to meet up with his friends and show his twin around the campus.

Two two pinkettes got out of the car, grabbed their bags and then Natsu followed his twin into the school.

"Good to see you here early for once Natsu." a scarlet haired woman said as she looked at Dragion. "And you, who are you?" he said, turning her attention to Natsu."

"Erza, this is my twin brother Natsu Dragneel, Natsu this is Erza the school president." Dragion said. He had his glasses on already. "H-hi." Natsu said, he couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by the scarlet haired woman.

Dragion spent about fifteen minutes showing Natsu around the campus. He showed him to their classrooms and everything. "Some of my friends should have arrived by now, let's go introduce you." Dragion said, once more dragging his twin off to the front of the school, where the tables were.

"Guys!" Dragion called out, smiling and waving with the hand that wasn't dragging Natsu around.

"Hi Natsu!" "Yo Fireball!" "Hi Natsu-kun!" "Hi Dragion." were all said at once. "Oh. My. Gosh. He's real!" a blonde girl said as she squealed before launching herself at the unsuspecting Natsu.

"Ack!" Natsu yelled as he was tackled. "Lucy, could you maybe get off of my baby twin?" Dragion asked. "But he's so cuuute!" Lucy squealed as she proceeded to hug the daylights out of Natsu.

"Lucy, loosen your arms! He's turning purple!" Dragion said, as he tried to pry the blonde off of his brother. Natsu took a deep breath as he wheezed a bit. The blonde girl was a lot stronger than she looked!

"Natsu you okay?" Dragion asked. "Y-Yeah..I think so." Natsu said as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Kyaaa!" Lucy squealed as Natsu smiled. "Hello everyone, I'm Natsu Dragneel, Natsu Dragion is my elder twin brother. Please be nice to me." he said, before bowing down.

"Huh, he's polite." A tall blonde guy with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his face said. Natsu blushed a bit as he felt like he was being dissected by the people at the table.

"I'll be right back Natsu. Guy would you mind keeping an eye on him for me? I forgot something in my car." Dragion said. "Sure thing." Lucy said. "Thanks!" Dragion said, he jogged over to his car.

Gray and Sting arrived at the school.

* * *

"Don't look now, but the two guys who have a thing for Fireball are here." a pierced guy with long black hair said. Natsu was too busy answering Lucys questions to hear the words.

"Natsu-san!" was suddenly heard before Natsu was abruptly tackled once more. "Shit!" The tall black haired guy said as he saw the poor pinkette land on the ground with another blonde on top of him.

Natsu's face flushed deeply as he saw the guys face. "U-Um..d-do you mind g-getting off of me?" he asked.

"Sting! Get off of Natsu this instant!" Erza said. Natsu let out a sigh of relief as the attractive male was extracted from his from. "Sting! Just because you like someoe doesn't give you the right to tackle them! You have detention today young man." Erza said, handing Sting a pink slip, which caused him to groan.

Dragion arrived back at the scene after Sting had been pulled from his brother. "Oh, hey Sting." he said, he had his glasses on.

Sting looked over. "What..?" he blinked, then looked at the sprawled pinkette, then back to Dragion.

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Sting exclaimed. Gray laughed and shook his head. "Hey you alright there Natsu?" he asked the sprawled one. "Ah...yeah my back hurts a bit, but I'm fine." Natsu said. Gray offered him his hand. "Come on, let's get you off the ground." he said, chuckling still.

Sting turned his attention to Dragion. "Why didn't you tell me you had a TWIN?!" he yelled. Dragion blinked and shrugged. "He lived with our mother until now." he said simply.

"You hid such an adorable treasure from us all!" Sting exclaimed. As Sting took a step backwards, he sent Gray stumbling into the other Natsu who had just stood up with the held of the other.

The stumble led to their lips connecting awkwardly.

"KYAAA!" Lucy squealed again. "Eh?" Dragion said, then looked behind Sting where Lucy was staring only to spot his best friend _kissing_ his baby twin.

Natsu pulled back from the accidental kiss, his face the same shade of red as Erzas hair. "A-ium...t-thank you f-for helping me up!" He said, bowing to Gray to try to hide his red face.

Sting turned around as Gray let go of the other pink haired male. "It's okay, are you alright?" Gray asked. "Y-yeah...I'm f-fine." Natsu said.

"He's so cute!" Lucy squealed again. "Fireball ain't this adorable. Why is your twin so...girly?" the pierced dude asked. "He's not girly, he's just shy. Plus if you were listening earlier Gajeel, he was raised by our MOTHER." Dragion said. He walked over to his brother.

"You alright Na-chan?" he asked, pulling his shaking brother into a hug. Poor Natsu was freaking out internally. "I-I'm fine...really. Sorry for worrying you." Natsu said, putting on a brilliant smile though his cheeks remained pink.

"Sting, you have a lot to answer for!" Dragion said, his tone menacing. Sting flinched. "What did I do?!" he asked. "You caused Gray to fall into my brother." Dragion grinned. He took his glasses off and handed them to Lucy. "Hold these for me." he said, before throwing a punch at Sting, who dodged.

"Whoa shit!" Sting cursed as he managed to dodge the punches being thrown at him. "Bro! Stop!" Natsu yelled out, but his brother didn't hear his plea, so he did the only thing he could think of at the time, which was something reckless, and stupid. He jumped between them.

Dragions fist connected with his own twin's gut, as Stings leg hit the pinkettes side. Natsu let out a pained groan as he felt the impacts. The kick sent him flying into a nearby bench, which he hit relatively hard.

There was a chorus of "NATSU!" after that. Dragion and Sting stopped fighting as they heard the pained cry of Dragions twin. "What did I do!?" Dragion yelled at himself, before bolting to his brothers side. "Na-chan, stay awake!" Dragion said as he touched his brothers shoulder.

"Someone go get the nurse!" Sting yelled. Gray was at the twins side, and the rest of the group had surrounded them. The younger Natsu had blood dribbling down his chin as he weakly coughed, the blood stained his uniform.

"Dads going to kill me!" Dragion cursed. "Natsu, stay awake baby bro, please." he begged.

* * *

"Lady Porylusica, you're needed at the schools entrance area. A student has been badly injured while trying to stop an altercation between his brother and Sting Eucliffe." Erza said as she made it to the nurses quarters quickly. "Thank you Erza." Porylusica said as she grabbed her med kit and followed the school president outside.

"Clear the way!" Erza yelled out. Dragion was kneeling next to his twin, talking to him softly and holding his hand to keep him awake.

"Oh my, he's spat up a bit of blood. We need to get him to my office, but I want to be sure we can move him first." Porylusica said.

"Young man, can you move your legs at all?" Porylusica asked the semi-conscious pinkette. "Y-Yeah..m-arms too." Natsu said. "Alright. You." Porylusica said looking at Gray. "You carry him and follow me." she finished. Gray nodded. He gently lifted Natsu into his arms and followed her to her office with him.

"You two!" Erza yelled at Sting and Dragion. "You're getting detention for a WEEK, cleaning detail detention!" she said, issuing them pink slips.

Sting and Dragion glared at one another. "You two just need to fuck already and get it over with." Gajeel snorted.

* * *

"Lay him on the bed, I need you to stay here with me, I need to have someone to remove his soiled uniform. I'll go see if I have any extras in the back room." Porylusica said. Gray nodded.

"Hey, Natsu I have to remove your clothes, they're all bloody. You alright with that?' Gray asked. "Y-Yeah.." Natsu said, coughing weakly.

Porylusica walked back into her office. "All I have are female uniforms, would you rather go home?" she asked Natsu. "N-no..'m fine wit' girls clothes..." Natsu said.

"Alright. What size are you?" Porylusica asked, she was surprised he was willing to attend school in a girls uniform. "Medium." Natsu said. Porylusica nodded and went back intot he room, she came out with a girls uniform.

"Okay, once we clean him up and get his mouth to stop bleeding we'll dress him in the clean clothes and I'll send his to get deep cleaned." Porylusica said. Gray nodded. He'd removed the bloody clothes, and left Natsu in his boxer shorts.

Porylusica pressed a pedal and the bed rose up and sat up, while keeping Natsu comfortable. "Here's something for the pain." she said, holding out a cup of red liquid. Natsu reached for the cup, but his arm fell. "Here, you help him. I'm going to clean the wounds, and bandage them." Porylusica said as she handed the cup to Gray.

Gray took the cup and held it to Natsu's lips. "Small sips." he said. Natsu nodded and slowly drank the cup. Porylusica rubbed a pain reliever on the huge bruise marring the young mans torso, then wrapped a bandage around it to make sure the medicine wouldn't rub off onto his clothing.

She did the same thing for his side, then put a bandage on his face where his cheek had been cut. "There, all bandaged." she said. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Still a bit sore, but I can move now I think." Natsu said. "He's going to accompany you and make sure you make it to all your classes today." Porylusica said, Natsu nodded. "Thank you Gray." he said. "It's nothing Natsu." Gray said, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Alright, you're all patched up, you can get dressed now." Porylusica said. Natsu nodded, and with Grays help he got dressed in the girls uniform. Gray blinked as he saw the pinkette in a skirt. It actually looked good on him.

"Wow, you actually look like a girl." Porylusica said, causing Natsu to blush. "Were you willing to wear the girls clothes because you didn't want to miss school, or for some other reason?" she asked. "Um...a little of both." Natsu said, his cheeks darkening.

"I was fascinated by women's clothing as a child, and my mother encouraged my strange behavior. So.." Natsu began, before gesturing to himself in the girls uniform. "this is all my moms fault. She shouldn't have encouraged my weird fascinations as a child." Natsu finished.

"I think you look cute as a girl myself." Gray said. "Um...I mean.." he said, blinking and trying to correct himself, but coming up with nothing.

Natsu laughed a bit, it was weak but he still laughed. "It's okay." he said, smiling at Gray. "You two should get to class it'll be starting soon." Porylusica said. "Here are hall passes to get out of trouble." she finished. She handed them both a hall pass. "Thank you." Gray said.

"Come back at lunch hour, and I'll see if the pain mixture helped to heal you a bit." Porylusica said to Natsu. "Alright." he said. "And your clothes should be clean by then as well." she finished. He nodded. "See you then!" Natsu said, before he and Gray left her office.

* * *

Dragion and Sting were outside the office, waiting to see how Natsu was doing. "Whoa." Sting said. "You're really fucking sexy in that girls uniform." he said. Dragion growled at Sting. Natsu blushed and kept behind Gray.

"We're heading to class, you two should as well unless you're wanting more detentions." Gray said as he began moving forward, Natsu next to him. The pinkette was limping a bit, but otherwise he seemed alright.

"It's your fault my baby brother is hurt." Dragion said to Sting. "I'm not the one who punched him!" Sting hissed back. "I'm not the one who kicked him!" Dragion growled back at Sting, and then the two were glaring at one another.

Natsu was a few feet ahead of them with Gray. "I think they secretly like one another." he said, leaning a bit into the taller boys side. Gray chuckled. "They've had a thing for one another for a long time, Sting makes it quite obvious because he's an idiot without a filter, and your brother is dense, and too proud to admit he likes him too. So they fight." Gray said.

Natsu laughed a bit, and the two of them arrived at their classroom. "I'll let the teacher know you're here, she always has the new students introduce themselves." he said. Natsu nodded, he was going to introduce himself as a male, while in girls clothing, this should go over well.

"You can come in now." the teacher said. Natsu looked around. "Oh, you're down there." he said, looking at a white cat. He blinked a few times. A white talking cat.

"Good morning students! We have a new student joining us today, let's let them introduce them self." Carla-sensei said.

Sting and Dragion were late, but once they'd explained the situation to Carla she excused them for it, and told them not to let it happen again. So the two took their seats.

Natsu then walked into the classroom. "Hello everyone. My name is Natsu Dragneel, I am Natsu Dragions younger twin brother...I was hurt this morning and bled on my uniform, and was given this one as a lease until it's clean. i hope to make friends with you all." Natsu said, before bowing to his classmates.

"Oh so polite!" Carla-sensei approved. "You may sit next to your brother, but don't let his behavior rub off on you." she said.

Natsu nodded and walked to the seat next to his brother, and sat down. "Are you okay Natsu?" Dragion asked. "Yeah, just a bit tender. The medicine the nurse gave me works well." he said.

"I'm sorry you got hurt while I fought with Sting." Dragion said, adjusting his glasses. "It's okay, it was reckless to try to stop you guys." Natsu said. "Still..we should have stopped when you yelled for us to." Dragion said.

"You like him, don't you?" Natsu asked. Dragions face turned to the same color as his hair and he shook his head no. "You should stop lying to yourself. I only just got here and I can see the sexual tension between the two of you." Natsu said.

Dragion scoffed. "And what about you, do you like Gray that much already that you kissed him?" he asked. "Um...that was because Sting bumped into Gray and he fell into me, but I'm not going to lie I liked it. Gray is a nice guy." Natsu said.

Dragion shook his head. "Well, I guess something good came out of you moving here huh?" he asked, a teasing tone in his voice.

"What's that?" Natsu asked. "Well...two guys who have been after me...now there is technically two of me." Dragion said, smirking.

"Gray and Sting have both liked me, admitted to me too, but I think Gray might like you more, because you're not as...brutish as I am." Dragion said. Natsu laughed a bit. "I can fight too, I mean, he saw what I looked like under my uniform when he was asked to remove my bloody clothes earlier." Natsu said.

"You have detention today right, because of the fight?" Natsu asked. "Yeah...for the whole week actually." Dragion said with a groan. "Then, while in detention with Sting, talk to him. Maybe...you know ask him out or something." Natsu said. Dragion blinked. "Ehh, why?" he asked. "Because you two like one another, and anyone around you can tell." Natsu said plainly.

"I was...actually going to ask if you thought Gray would go on a date with me." Natsu said, blushing a bit. Gray sat behind the two, and they weren't exactly being quiet, but he'd not embarrass them.

"I don't know, you'd have to ask him." Dragion said. Natsu nodded. "I'll ask him later..." he said. For some reason he was really drawn to the dark haired male, and it wasn't just because of the kiss. Too bad he chickened out on asking Gray on that date.

* * *

After school Sting and Dragion were alone in the gym cleaning the locker bathrooms. The two of them had masks on, but were still gagging on the stench.

While they were suffering Natsu was walking home with Gray. "Thank you for walking me home Gray." Natsu said, smiling at the other male. "It was nothing." he said. "Hey Natsu?" he called out, as the other went towards his front door. Natsu stopped and looked at Gray. "Yeah?"he asked.

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Gray asked. Natsu blushed softly. "I'd love to." he responded. Gray smiled. "Alright, I'll talk to you about specifics tomorrow, go get some rest you probably need it." he said.

"You too Gray, see you at school tomorrow." Natsu said, he walked inside the house and headed to his room. Keiichi wasn't home, and Dragion was still serving his detention with Sting.

After the two finished scrubbing the toilets, floors and shower stalls they were done for the day.

"Hey Sting?" Dragion said. The blonde looked at him. "Yeah?" Sting asked. "Sorry about earlier..." Dragion said, his cheeks flushing softly. Sting lofted an eyebrow at the change in demeanor of the other boy. "It's fine." Sting said. "Um...so..." Dragion said, running his hand through his hair. "Wanna get some pizza with me?" he asked.

Sting blinked. Dragion was asking him on a date? "Sure, why not." Sting said, inside he was jumping for joy, but outside he was acting with mild interest. "You...don't have to pretend you know Sting..I like you too." he rushed the last part out.

* * *

Natsu and Gray.

"Fireball" and Sting.

Two Natsus, two different personalities. Two different boyfriends.

Natsus cross dressing habit was both amusing and embarrassing at times, but Gray loved it.

Sting hated to see his boyfriend hurt, but the two of them liked to tussle a lot. So they'd both have some bruises...that just meant they could kiss one another better.

Years down the line, in and out of uni, the two couples were going strong.

Gray was the first to propose, Natsu Dragneel became Natsu Fullbuster.

Two years later Sting and Dragion got married. Natsu Dragion became Natsu Eucliffe.

* * *

"And to think, all the happy memories we have all stem from the fact that my baby twin was a cross dresser for most of his life as a teenager." Natsu Eucliffe said with a chuckle.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It's moms for encouraging me as a child!" Natsu Fullbuster was heard saying. There was a chorus of chuckles int he background as well as the yelps of the two speakers. "We'll be taking these now. Have a fun wedding night Lucy!" Gray said as he carted his husband off like a sack of potatoes.

"Nooo help meee!" Natsu Fullbuster yelled softly as he was carried off.

"Yeah, enjoy your wedding night Lucy! Being married is the best!" Sting said, he carried his husband off bridal style.

Lucy giggled as she sat next to her husband, Loke. The two had met at a foot ball game between their two high schools and had felt a connection, they met up again in uni, and shortly after got together. It took them seven years to get married.

* * *

**Owari**

**So, this is the longest one-shot I've written. I'm not sure if it's any good, but enjoy none the less.**

**Accepting requests!**


	32. Say It Nicely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem Natsu eats a mushroom, and passes out. She suddenly sprouts cat ears and a tail. The only one who can help her is her mate Sting!  
> This was requested by my friend Miyu.
> 
> Established Sting x Fem Natsu  
> Brotherly protective Gray, Gajeel and Laxus! Over protective Erza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Say it nicely. / Fine. I want to lovingly bend you over and lovingly fuck the shit out of you. Happy?
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. I make nothing from this.

**Sting:**

_**I miss you Natsu, come home safe so I can bend you over and ravage you.** _

**Natsu:**

**_Don't be so crude at least! I am a girl, even if I don't act like it._ **

**Sting:**

_**I miss you Natsu. Come home safe so I can bend you over and lovingly ravage you. Better?** _

**Natsu:**

_**It'll work. I'll be home soon, promise.** _

* * *

Natsu and Happy were in the woods foraging for something edible. They were lost, not near their home town or their house and they were HUNGRY.

"Natsu! Look what I found!" Happy suddenly exclaimed. "It smells really good too!" he finished, holding up a huge mushroom. "Good job Happy! We ca share that!" Natsu said, laughing a bit.

So the exceed and the girl sat on a log and began eating the mushroom. "Mm, this is really good!" Natsu said, grinning as she looked at her exceed.

"Yeah!" Happy cheered. They finished the mushroom in a few minutes, and sat to rest for a bit.

Natsu hummed a bit before she groaned softly and fell unconscious. "NATSU!" Happy cried out. He wrapped his tail around the unconscious girl and began flying around, looking for somewhere to go, maybe he could find the old woman Porylusica!

Natsu falling asleep after eating was normal, especially when it came to the two of them being on relatively hard solo jobs, but this was different. As soon as the girl hit the ground, she suddenly sprouted cat ears and a freaking tail!

Last time Happy checked, Dragon Slayers didn't become cats! So he freaked out, and that's where we are now.

Happy flew around for awhile before he spotted the old womans hut. He flew over and knocked on the door.

"What is is cat?" Porylusica snapped as she opened the door to find Happy. "It's Natsu! Something weird happened to her!" he said. Porylusica looked down and Natsu and her brow furrowed. "Bring her inside." she said, stepping to the side so Happy could bring Natsu into the hut, Porylusica shut the door right after.

"Lay her on the bed there, and back away after." Porylusica said. Happy nodded and did as instructed.

Porylusica began using a lacrima to check over Natsu. "Well, nothing is magically wrong, or physically wrong with her. How did these appendages come about?" she asked Happy. "We ate a mushroom in the woods, but other then that nothing. Well, I mean we fought those dark mages, maybe they did something? The mushroom didn't do anything to me." Happy said.

Porylusica frowned. "I think there's something about this particular type of spell, one moment." she said, heading over to her books to begin looking through them.

"Ah, here we are. It's a temporary 'curse' that has only one means of removal, it's good she's unconscious right now, or else she'd likely be imitating a certain ice mages stripping habit. It's best you get her home, to her mate as soon as possible. Give this to her mate. Make haste!" Porylusica said, she handed Happy a small parchment. "Aye!" Happy said, before he grabbed the parchment, and picked Natsu back up then flew to their house.

* * *

Sting was pacing the living room, he was worried about Natsu. She and Happy were due home hours before and there was no sign of them. The Master of Sabertooth was getting irritated.

"STIIIING!" Happy cried as soon as he flew through the door with the unconscious Natsu. "What happened to her?!" Sting growled as he saw his mate was unconscious.

"One of the dark mages we fought put a small curse on her. The old woman said it's temporary and told me to bring her to you as fast as I could. Only you can fix Natsu!" Happy said, on the verge of tears.

Sting blinked, the look on the blonde males face was that of utter confusion. "What?" he asked. Happy then remembered the piece of paper the old woman had given him. "Here! The old woman told me to give this to you!" He said. Sting took the paper form Happy, unfurled it and read it's contents.

_'Eucliffe. This is Porylusica. You know the woman who hates you humans._

_Your woman has been hit by a temporary curse that causes her to take on some cat like attributes. One of which would be their heat._

_Yes, this is going there. You are the only way to make sure the changes to her are not permanent, and the only way to do that is to mate._

_If you fail to fix this, I will hunt you down myself. Do not let that become permanent, it would be disastrous!'_

Sting blinked a few times, his blue eyes wide. He then looked at his Natsu. Her face was already turning a light pink, and she was rousing a bit.

"Uh, Happy you and Lector should go visit Rogue at the Fairy Tail hall for a few hours okay?" Sting asked. "Okay, but...fix Natsu." Happy said.

Lector hopped off the couch, walked over to Happy and grabbed the other Exceeds arm. "Come on, he's telling us to go for a good reason." Lector said. Happy then followed the other exceed out of the house.

"Stiiing..." Natsu purred out as she woke up enough and began crawling to her mate. "Sttiiiiiinnnggg." she let out a giggle as she twisted her head from side to side like a cat would.

Sting audibly gulped. "Hey Natsu-chan, how are you feeling my love?" he asked, the nervousness in his voice rather clear as his very attractive, very horny (he could smell her arousal, and it was making his pants very, very uncomfortable!) woman advanced on him, her small pink cat ears twitching atop her head softly, her tail swishing behind her.

Natsu suddenly pounced and landed on top of Sting, who let out a yelp. Natsu began rubbing her face all over Sting's exposed abs. She was tugging on various parts of his clothes, trying to get them OFF!

"N-Natsu!" Sting gasped as her smaller, warm hands rubbed across his groin, sending shock waves through his body. His eyes darkened as she giggled and licked his abs, sending more waves through him.

He sat up, hoisted her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and carted her off to their bedroom. She cackled with glee the entire way. Her hands smacking Sting's clothed ass, causing the light dragon slayer to hiss in pleasure.

As soon as the couple reached the bedroom, the door was kicked shut.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Sting lay Natsu on the bed, but the woman was squirming and laughing while purring. She was fucking  _purring,_ and Sting found he really liked it. "Natsu-chan." he said. "Need you Sting." Natsu said, moaning as her hand would slide between her own legs as she rubbed her fingers on her already very wet core.

She moaned loudly before suddenly stripping down to nothing. She lay herself bare before her mate. The little bit of dark pink pubic hair she had was moist from her arousal, and Sting got his with a full blast of the scent she was covered in.

It caused his already semi-erect penis to come to full mast and strain against the fabric of his pants. "Stiiinnng." Natsu murred out, before two of her fingers would delve into her core and move around, sending more of her aroused scent at her mates sensitive nose.

Sting moaned a bit as he looked at her, she was being erotic, and he found himself loving it. He blinked and suddenly her hands were on him, tugging and tearing at his clothing to remove it. 

"You're wearing too much.." Natsu pouted, her hands sliding down the front of his pants to touch him. Sting hissed as her warm hand made contact with his weeping cock. "N-Natsu..." he panted a bit, his mouth partially open as he breathed heavily.

Natsu giggled as she looked up at him, her small hands quickly undid the clasps on his pants, sending the suspenders to the floor. She'd then slide her hands down and undo the zipper and button before Stings pants would be on the floor.

Sting suddenly found himself naked, on his back on their bed, and Natsu was between his legs licking at his erection like it was a lollipop. Natsu hummed a bit as she looked at her mate as her lips wrapped around the head of his penis. She purred as she began sucking, hollowing her cheeks out to get maximum suction.

Sting simply gasped and groaned, his hands coming to tangle themselves in his mates messy pink hair. Natsu hummed a bit as she sucked on Stings cock. She really liked his flavor.

Nastu eventually pulled off, letting his cock go with a wet pop as she slid up his chest, her soft curves rubbing against the hard planes of his chest. Her small hands found their way onto his chest and into his hair as she gently tugged his head to the side. "Mine..." she breathed out, before leaning down and biting Sting hard enough to draw blood.

"Gah!" Sting cried out as he was bitten, his eyes widened as he realized what she'd done, he was shocked sure, but inside he was over the moon. Natsu licked at the bite mark, letting small purrs out as she did so. 

Sting would flip them over and grin at her, his blue eyes dark with lust. "Someone has been a naughty girl and needs to be punished." he said, his voice teasing. "But first..." he grinned as he leaned close to her. "My turn." he whispered before biting Natsu and marking her.

Natsu moaned as she felt his fangs dig into her flesh, her nails gently dug into his shoulders as her head was tilted to the side. "Natsu." Sting said, turning her head to look her in the eyes. "Let me in." he said to her. 

Natsu slowly opened her legs for him, allowing him to slide between them. They'd made love many times before, but this was different, they'd both bitten the other. A claiming like that was only completed once the couple mated.

Stings cock pressed against Natsu's wet core, he teasingly rubbed himself against her before she growled at him in warning. He let out a chuckle before pushing into her. Natsu wrapped her arms and legs around him, as they began making love.

Sting gasped at the sheer heat she was putting off. While she was always hot, this was different. The smell of her was driving him insane, he knew it was mostly from the curse, but her normal scent had always gotten to him as well.

He began to thrust, his cock brushing against her deepest parts as they mated. The two of them were so far gone they were letting their power flare out unconsciously. "Sting! A-ahnng!" Natsu cried out, her nails digging into his back and shoulders.

"N-Natsu-chan!" Sting grunted as he thrust into her. Their bodies quickly became covered in perspiration as they mated, the headboard beating into the wall, some of the various pictures and nick knacks falling from the shelves and wall in the room behind their bed.

Sting kept moving within his mate, the two of them mating for a couple hours before they would climax, Natsus body tightening around Stings cock as he kept moving within her before he'd unravel and flood her waiting body with his seed. 

Sting would slowly pull out, panting as he rolled onto his side of the bed. 

* * *

**End Lemon**

* * *

 

Anyone near the house would be able to hear loud cries of pleasure as the house all but shook from the power pulsing off of the mates within the bedroom, luckily enough for them, the house was built to withstand that sort of punishment and remained standing.

A couple hours would pass and the pulsing would finally stop, it would be ended by two very loud growls that sounded really close to a dragons roar.

"NATSU!" "STING!" were the words growled out.

Natsus cat ears and tail were gone.

* * *

When Natsu awoke the next morning, she was naked and her mates arm was slung around her waist. They were both naked and she was sore.

She sat up and blinked, looking around. When had she gotten home, and _how?_ She wracked her brain as she thought.

She looked at Sting, her attractive mate was smiling in his sleep as he lay near her. His messy blonde hair was even messier, but what surprised her was the fact that his neck was absolutely COVERED in hickeys.

Natsu let out a soft squeak as she took in his appearance, she bit her lip before leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to his lips as her way of telling him good morning.

"Hmmm." Sting hummed softly as he woke up, his blue eyes opened and looked into the bright green orbs that belonged to his mate. He gave her a goofy grin. "Good morning beautiful." he said, retracting his arm as he sat up. The sheet fell off of him, revealing the rest of his chest to Natsu.

"Uh, how'd I get home yesterday?" Natsu asked. "Happy brought you. Porylusica had sent a message with him and you, and I had to take care of you." Sting explained before yawning. That's when Natsu saw she'd actually _bitten_ Sting.

"Uh...St-Sting...I..bit you." Natsu said, reaching out to touch the mark she'd left on her mates neck. "I know Natsu-chan, it's fine. I marked you too, while you were under the curse and in heat you did it." Sting said. "I did?" Natsu asked.

"Yes, here's the letter from the old woman." Sting said, handing her the paper to read. Natsu looked over it, before tossing it to the side, she grinned and turned to the side before tackling Sting.

"Whoa!" Sting was heard crying out. Shortly after the only noises coming from the master bedroom were that of the couple inside, and they were pleasured moans.

Sting had promised to 'lovingly ravage' her and she was making sure he held up to his promise. The couple wouldn't be seen until really late afternoon that day, and the air around them had shifted slightly.

Who knew that a curse would bring them to fully claim the other.

Not to mention Gajeel said that Natsu still reeked of the light dragon slayer a few weeks later and something else seemed to linger underneath the scent.

Once Gajeel figured out what it was, Sting was running for the hills from three very angry males. Gajeel, Laxus and Gray were going to hunt him down and beat his ass for it!

To say Natsu was shocked would be an understatement. "I-I'm w-what?" she asked looking at her own body. "Aww! Congrats Natsu! I bet the baby will be so cute!" Lucy squealed.

"Baby? What baby!? Who is having a baby?!" Erza's voice was heard as the scarlet haired woman returned to the guild from a month long job.

"Natsu is pregnant Erza! Isn't it amazing?!" Lucy and Mira squealed as they almost smothered the pinkette. "WHERE IS STING?!" Erza suddenly yelled.

Sting suddenly felt chills run down his spine, that could only mean. "E-Erza!" he gasped.

* * *

**Owari**


	33. I Heard We Made Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Was Chapter 30 on FF, Oops haha)
> 
> There's a guild party at Fairy Tail, and everyone is invited! Too bad Gray had jealousy issues...
> 
> One-sided Stitsu, Gratsu. Jealous Gray!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I heard we made out.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. I make no money off this.

The party was going great. People were dancing, the punch hadn't been spiked yet and the guild members were having a ball. There were even people from other guilds attending.

Natsu was dancing on the floor by himself as Gray watched him. Sting Eucliffe walked over and grabbed the fire dragon slayers hips and danced with him.

Gray wasn't jealous. No. He didn't want to rip Sting's arms off and shove them up his ass.

Gray wasn't jealous.

He was't.

Oh fuck it. Yes he was, and to make matters worse, Natsu and he weren't even a COUPLE.

Gray had, had a thing for Natsu for the longest time, but Natsu was too dense to realize it.

Gray froze and shattered the glass in his hand when he saw Natsu turn around and wrap his arms around Sting's neck as the two danced.

Sting leaned down and said something to Natsu which caused the pinkette to turn the color of his hair as he playfully punched the light dragon slayer in the arm.

"Gray are you alright?" Mira asked. "I'm fine." Gray all but growled out. "You don't sound fine." Mira said. "Well I am." Gray said.

When Mira looked in the direction Gray was glaring she spotted Sting and Natsu, as well as Lyon and Juvia. "Why don't you go dance too? It's great to let loose a little every now and then." Mira said.

"I don't feel like dancing." Gray said. As he talked to Mira, Gajeel went off and spiked the punch with an extra strong alcohol that was scentless as well as tasteless.

"You should do something to relax a bit, it's alright to let loose every now and then you know." Mira said. Gray shrugged.

He then got up and walked over to the punch bowl. He grabbed three cups, one for him, and the other two for Natsu and Sting. He would play nice.

He didn't want to hurt Sting.

He didn't. Honest.

Yeah, that was a lie. He wanted to punch the blonde male in his smug face and claim Natsu to himself.

Gray sighed as he carried the drinks to the two on the dance floor. "Hey, figured you two might be thirsty." he said, holding out the two cups for them to take, before drinking some of his own.

* * *

"Thank you Gray." Natsu said, a cute smile on his face as he looked at the ice mage. Gray grunted. "Yeah, thanks man." Sting said.

Gray walked away from the two of them before sitting down at one of the many tables around the guild.

"You know, you could always try jealousy tactics too." Loke said as he appeared next to Gray.

"How do you expect me to do that Loke?" Gray asked. "Dance with me." Loke said, a grin on his face as hie eyes flashed behind his sunglasses.

Gray downed the rest of his punch and got up. "Sure, let's do this." he said.

Gray walked with Loke to the dance floor. Loke being as good as he was at getting people together or apart was a good dancer. He and Gray were dancing to the beat as Loke held the hips of the other male.

Gray nodded his head to the beat as he let loose, finally.

Natsu blinked as he watched Gray and Loke dance, he felt something in his chest, but was confused about it.

After dancing for about half an hour Loke went to get the two of them drinks and snacks. They laughed as they chatted about Loke's escapades, and Gray's lack there of.

"So you really like Natsu huh?" Loke asked as he swallowed some cheese and crackers. "Yeah, for some reason I'm...really jealous of Sting." Gray admitted.

The alcohol that Gajeel spiked the punch with was making the guests all more loose lipped and friendly.

Gray was too busy talking to Loke to notice Natsu watching him. Sting seemed a bit irritated, so he went to get himself and Natsu some more punch. The two of them sat and talked for awhile as well.

Sting wrapped his arm around Natsu's shoulders and held the other close to himself. "You know Natsu-san, you're really cute." he said, leaning close to Natsu's face.

"Oh? Thank you Sting." Natsu said. "You're not bad looking yourself." he finished.

Sting smiled. "It makes me happy to hear that from you Natsu-san." Sting said as he brought his face closer to Natsu's.

"Why's that?" Natsu asked.

Mira simply stared in awe as the master of Sabertooth kissed Natsu.

Gray was talking to Loke at the time, but was stopped as Loke dropped his punch on the table.

He looked in the direction Loke was staring and froze.

He really, really hated Sting right now.

The jealousy had turned into something much, much worse. It was rage.

The temperature in the guild suddenly dropped about sixty degrees, as the frosty chill surrounded Gray.

"Whoa, Gray calm down." Loke said, trying to ease the tension.

Natsu gasped as Sting kissed him, but he managed to pull back by putting his hands between them and pushing hard.

Sting was sent sprawling onto the floor. "I'm sorry Sting, but I don't like you...that way." Natsu said as he moved to get up, he offered the other male a hand to help him up.

The temperature slowly went back to normal after Gray heard those words. He let out the breath he wasn't even aware he was holding up until that point as well.

* * *

Sting took the offered hand and stood up. "Sorry for kissing you Natsu-san, it's just I really...really like you. You're my idol." he said. "I understand, but I don't feel the same way. I love you like a comrade because you are, but not in the way you feel for me. I'm sorry." Natsu said.

Sting nodded. "It's alright Natsu-san, I just thought I had a chance. I can see I was wrong to assume such a thing. Will you allow me to get you drinks and food here for the time being as an apology for the kiss?" Sting asked.

"If that's what you want to do." Natsu said, shrugging a bit, his face still a little red from the surprise kiss.

Sting nodded and went to get a cup of punch for Natsu. He also grabbed a plate of snacks for him, and another glass of punch for himself.

"Thank you Sting." Natsu said. He ate some of the snack food, and drank the punch.

* * *

Another hour or so passed, Natsu was dancing with Sting again but it was nothing intimate or sexual.

"Excuse me Sting, I really have to go to the bathroom." Natsu said as he excused himself from the dance floor. Sting nodded and sat down at a table.

Gray watched as Natsu walked past him, and decided to follow the dragon slayer. Just to keep an eye on him, he convinced himself.

Mira saw Gray get up and follow Natsu, she lofted her eyebrow and shook her head with a giggle.

She only hoped they didn't get into a fight.

If they were gone longer then fifteen minutes, she'd go and put a stop to their brawl.

Natsu went into the bathroom and went pee, he washed his hands, splashed his face with cold water and dried off before leaving the bathroom.

Gray was standing outside the bathroom, waiting for Natsu to emerge.

"Gray?" Natsu said as he spotted the ice mage.

"Oh, do you need the bathroom?" Natsu asked, stepping to the side for the ice mage. "No." Gray said. He kept his eyes on the pinkette.

"Well, I'm going to get back to the party." Natsu said, he began to walk past Gray, only to be stopped as the ice mage grabbed his arm.

"Gray?" Natsu asked, looking at his best friend curiously.

Gray pulled Natsu against himself and lifted the pinkettes chin before kissing him.

Natsu was shocked. _'What is this feeling?'_ He thought to himself.

Natsu's heart was thumping quickly in his chest. He gasped as Gray tried to deepen the kiss, the gasp allowing him to do so.

Natsu's eyes slipped closed as he pressed himself more into the ice mage, his arms winding around the other as their lips and tongues danced.

 _'This is Gray...why is he doing this?'_ Natsu thought to himself.

As the two parted a string of saliva still connected their lips. "What was that about?" Natsu asked.

 _'I love you.'_ Gray thought to himself. He wanted to say it out loud, but he didn't.

* * *

Natsu blinked as he looked at the conflicting emotions in his friends eyes. One of them was fear, but the major thing was love. His eyes shined with the emotion so strongly.

Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist and the two walked to one of the unused side rooms of the guild. Natsu pushed Gray down on one of the chairs in the room before he straddled he taller boys lap and pressed his lips to the others.

Gray's hands were all over Natsu's body. On his chest, in his hair, down his back on his sides, they finally settled on his hips as they two made out heatedly.

When Mira found them, she found them with their eyes closed, kissing like it was the last thing the two of them were going to do for a long time.

She let out a soft giggle as she walked away from what she hoped was a new couple in Fairy Tail.

* * *

After about an hour of heated face sucking Gray and Natsu left the room and went their separate ways. Sting was dancing with Rogue when Natsu got back, so the pinkette simply sat down and ate some of the food.

Eventually the party goers began trickling out, and heading to their respective homes and/or guilds.

Natsu went home and collapsed on his bed, and Gray stumbled his own way home.

The next morning the two boys were the talk of the guild.

Natsu was the first of them to arrive.

He was confused when the whole guild erupted into loud cheers and cat calls.

He blinked and tilted his head as he looked to Mira for an answer.

"Well, you and Gray spent the better part of an hour making out in a back room. You were straddling his lap as your lips were melded together. I only know because i found you guys that way." Mira said, giggling.

Natsu blinked a few times, and then his face turned so red it could rival Erza's hair.

About half an hour later Gray entered the guild. He got much the same welcome as Natsu had. When he spotted the pinkette he rose an eyebrow.

Natsu pursed his lips as he marched over to the taller ice mage. "So...I heard we made out." he said.

Gray blinked. "Us?" he asked.

"Yes." Natsu said. "Mira said we made out in a back room and that she saw us." Natsu said.

"Damn, and I don't remember!" Gray exclaimed. Natsu blinked. "Eh? You...want to remember us sucking face?" he asked, his blush coming back full force.

"Fuck yes I do. I've only wanted to kiss you for years now." Gray said, like it was a normal way to confess.

Natsu blinked owlishly. He stared at Gray. "AND YOU WAITED TIL LAST NIGHT TO MAKE A MOVE WHY?!" he yelled, stomping his foot and pouting at Gray.

"Here, let me make it up to you." Gray said with a smirk. He grabbed Natsu, causing the pinkette to let out a squeak, as he tipped him backwards and planted a passionate kiss on the others lips.

The guild erupted in cheers, whoops and clapping as the two kissed.

* * *

Mira clasped her hands together. She was so happy they became a couple! They were super cute together.

* * *

**Owari!**

**I had a bit of fun with this one.**

**Gray was a jealous jelly bean Haha.**


	34. Not so Strategic Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu Dragneel watches as his Edolas counterpart is dumped in his living room. What's a Dragon Slayer to do? Other than be late for his own boyfriends birthday party or is he?
> 
> smoleren from FF requested this!
> 
> Natsu, Edo Natsu, Gray. Established NatRay, NatRayDragion?, Jealous Natsu!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Yeah I mean subtle isn't how I'd describe your flirtation strategy last night.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. I make zero dollars from this.

Natsu was minding his own business when all of a sudden a small anima opened up in his living room. He blinked, wide eyed as his Edolas counterpart Natsu Dragion was unceremoniously dumped on his floor.

The other Natsu was unconscious as the anima closed without a trace. The dragon slayer sighed as he picked up his counterpart and carried him off to the bedroom.

"No idea what I can do with you." Natsu muttered while looking at Dragions unconscious form on his bed. Had it been any other time, Natsu might have freaked out, he just had to make sure to keep his Gray away from Edolas Natsu, and maybe find a way to get the other Natsu home.

Natsu went into his living room and sat on his couch. He let out a loud sigh as he thought about what he was going to tell the guild about Dragion, and how he got to Earth Land in the first place, but truthfully he had no idea himself.

Why had Natsu Dragion been sent to Earth Land? Was it an accident, or was something else at play? He ran a hand through his hair and grunted. He couldn't really be forced to say anything, and if no one knew the other Natsu was there, then all as well.

Natsu let another sigh escape him before he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. A little nap couldn't hurt, he thought to himself.

Within minutes Natsu was snoring, one of his arms thrown over his eyes the other above his head.

* * *

Dragion woke up about an hour after Natsu Dragneel fell asleep. He heard the loud snores as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. He took in his surroundings, he was clearly not in his own room, so where was he and why was someone snoring?

Curiously Dragion got up off the bed and silently walked towards the noise. His eyes widened as he took in his half dressed, disheveled, Earth Land counterpart on the couch in the living room area. _'I'm in..Earth Land? How did I get here?'_ Dragion thought to himself, his eyebrows furrowed together as he wracked his brain.

He let loose a sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. He frowned when he took notice that his goggles were gone. "Mmm...Gray..." Natsu said in his sleep, a goofy grin appearing on his face as Dragion watched him with wide eyes. _'M-My counterpart...is dreaming of his version of Gray?'_ Dragion thought.

Dragion looked around, then down at himself. _'Maybe I should change my clothes, I think people would get suspicious if I walked around this town dressed like this.'_ he thought to himself.

Dragion found a tank top and pulled it on, he then grabbed a long sleeved shirt and left it open over the tank top. He took a look at himself in the mirror and nodded. He would be able to pass as Natsu Dragneel now, at least to those who didn't have a strong sense of smell.

Dragion knew Earth Land Natsu was loud and full of courage, so he'd have to act accordingly. Dragion left Natsu and Happys home and began walking along the path that led out from where the house was located.

He stuffed his hands into his black jeans as he walked and frowned. This place was not familiar to him. He let out a sigh as he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair, causing it to get a bit messier, he really missed his goggles.

"Natssuuuuuu!" Dragion suddenly heard his name being called. He blinked and turned around to come face to face with the blue exceed that was always with his counterpart. "Hey!" he said, grinning a bit, trying to act like his Earth Land counterpart.

"You forgot we were supposed to fish today! Didn't you!?" Happy huffed out, a pout on his face. "I'm sorry little buddy, I got distracted. I'll make it up to you." Dragion said as he reached out and patted Happys head.

"We should go to the guild, everyone is waiting." Happy said suddenly. Dragion shrugged. "Sure, let's go." he said. Happy landed next to Dragion and began walking alongside him. _'So far, so good whew.'_ Dragion thought to himself.

With the help of Earth Land Natsus pet, Dragion made it to the Earth Land Fairy Tail guild hall, he had to stop himself from gawking, the place was HUGE! The two of them walked into the guild.

"Natsu! Happy! Over here!" Lucy Heartfilia called out to them. "Oi Lucy!" Dragion grinned and waved back. "Doesn't look like Gray is back yet." Happy said quietly as they walked over to the table.

"What took you so long Natsu? Everyone has been waiting on you to show up. Gray should be here soon, and you needed to be here before him!" Lucy said, playfully smacking Dragion on the back of his head. "The hell Lucy!" Dragion hissed out, his eyes narrowing, which caused the blonde girl to laugh.

* * *

A few minutes later Earth Land Gray walked into the guild. "SURPRISE!" Everyone stood up and yelled at once. Dragion stood up as well and acted like he wasn't surprised.

"Oh you guys." Gray said, shaking his head. Dragion knew it wasn't Gray Surge, he wasn't wearing nearly enough clothes. "Happy birthday Gray!" Wendy said as she held up a small gift to the ice mage, who smiled and took the package. "Thank you Wendy." Gray said, smiling more. Dragion found himself staring. Gray was so handsome.

Gray moved towards the table Lucy and Dragion were sat at, he took a seat next to Natsu and offered the pinkette a small smile, but no words were exchanged between the two.

Other guild members came over and gave Gray gifts. The ice mage simply placed the packages on the table next to him, he'd open them after they all ate and partied a bit.

"Drinks for the birthday boys table!" Mira called out as she put some liquor on the table. "Fire whiskey for you Natsu." she said, handing Dragion the bottle. "Thank you Mira." he said, taking the bottle and pulling the top off before taking a swig. _'Shit that burns!'_ He thought to himself. He found he liked the flavor and drank a bit more.

Eventually the bottle was half gone and he was feeling a bit warm. "Y'know Gray you're really cute today." Dragion said looking at the blue eyed ice mage with a lopsided grin. "Natsu stop being stupid." Gray said, the look on his face said 'Not now moron!'. Dragion didn't get the hint and kept going.

Dragion placed his hand on Grays thigh and began rubbing his palm along it, the grin never leaving his face as he leaned towards Gray who was progressively turning redder and redder. "Stop it idiot." Gray hissed out.

"I don't want to Gray." Dragion said, his warm breath ghosting over the ice mages neck, eliciting a moan from the other male. Dragion was grinning like a madman by this point.

Gray got up and moved away from Dragion."Stop it you idiot! I mean it!" he said, glaring. "Oh don't be so coy with me Gray." Dragion said, licking his lips as he took in the fact that Gray was missing his shirt.

Gray glared as he was backed against a pillar inside the guild, and Dragion was almost upon him when the doors to the guild burst open in a way that only "Natsu!?" someone yelled in disbelief.

* * *

Natsu woke up. "FUCK! I forgot!" he yelled before making a beeline for the guild. He burst through the doors to the guild right as Dragion would have Gray pushed up against the pillar behind the table.

"DRAGION! GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF GRAY YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled at well himself as he launched himself at the other pinkette. Gray was flabbergasted. TWO Natsus? Sure he'd had dreams about his secret boyfriend and his Edolas counterpart being with him at the same time before, but to see _HIS_ Natsu tackle the other Natsu...

"DRAGION!?" was suddenly shouted in chorus from many of the guild members inside the hall. "What's the matter Dragneel, worried someone is gonna steal "your" lover?" Dragion said, smirking. The alcohol made his personality that of how he tended to act inside a vehicle.

Natsu tch'd and threw a punch at his counterparts, nailing the other in his smug face. "You. Don't. Touch. Gray! He's not YOURS!" Natsu was heard yelling as he and the other Natsu rolled around beating the shit out of one another.

Lucy looked at Gray who was slumped onto the floor, his head between his legs. "Hey Gray, why is Natsu...fighting himself over you?" he asked, which got a groan in response from the ice mage.

"You know you can trust me, I'm your friend." Lucy said. "I know Lucy, but it's not something I feel ready to tell yet." Gray said. "Well...if you don't I think this whole Natsu versus Natsu is going to make people talk." Lucy said.

"I know..." Gray said. He spotted his boyfriend, the feral look in his eyes made Grays body react, he loved that look. It was such a turn on, and to know the Dragon Slayer was ready to fight for him? Well Gray was getting really aroused. Gray gulped as he looked at Lucy.

"Uh...well...how to begin.." Gray said. Lucy sat next to him and nodded. "I'm merely going to listen, I promise not to say anything to anyone." Lucy said. "WHAT THE FUCK YOU SICKO! YOU DID NOT JUST BITE ME!" Natsu yelled, which was followed by the smug laughter of Dragion. The words and laughter caused Grays face to go a bit red.

Gray looked at Lucy and spoke. "Natsu and I have been dating for a few months now, we've not done anything other than kiss and cuddle, but I was going to ask him to..." he swallowed. "...claim me tonight." he said, looking at his hands his face red. "Aww, that's so cute!" Lucy squealed softly.

"I wonder how Edolas Natsu even got here." Lucy said. Gray shrugged. "I don't know, but I feel like it might be my fault." he said. "How could it be your fault?" Lucy asked.

Gray looked at her. "Well, I always thought it might be interesting to have two Natsus." he admitted his face the color of Erzas hair. "Ooh, who knew you'd be so naughty Gray." Lucy giggled out, teasing him. "Come on, let's get back to your birthday party. Let the Natsus beat on one another until they're exhausted or something." she said helping the birthday boy off the floor.

"Yeah." Gray said, the two moved back to the table and sat down as the guild watched the 'Battle of the Natsus' that was going on. "Fire prick!" Dragion yelled. "Vehicle lover!" Natsu spat back. "Motion sick loser!" Dragion screamed. "No magic loser!" Natsu yelled back, punching Dragion in his face again and sending him flying into the wall of the guild hall.

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Lucy was heard saying. She let out an eep as Natsu turned his face to look at her. He was clearly pissed. He then turned his attention to Gray and grinned.

"Ha! I won that stupid fire breather!" Dragion cursed as he picked himself up and dusted himself off. "In your dreams "Fireball"." Natsu said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Natsu moved over to Gray and sat down. "Sorry for ruining your party ice block." he said, before leaning forward and resting his head on his arms. "You didn't, that was actually pretty interesting." Gray said with a chuckle. Natsu sniffed the air and blinked. "Eh...you're aroused?" he asked, turning his head to look at his boyfriend who was taking a drink of whatever Mira had given him.

"Uh...no?" Gray said, clearly lying. Natsu grinned and leaned towards Gray who actually made no move to move away.

Suddenly Gray was on his back on the bench and Natsu was on top of him. Dragion had decided to make his presence known once again.

Natsu growled and placed a peck on Grays lips. "Be right back." he said before jumping up and kicking Dragions ass again. Gray blinked. Natsu had just kissed him.

Natsu, had just KISSED him, and in front of the entire guild. Grays face turned an even darker shade of crimson as he looked up and saw how many people had seen. Then Gray thought maybe getting Natsu jealous was a good way for the Dragon Slayer to get over his worries.

* * *

Dragion threw a punch at Natsu, who intercepted it and twisted the others arm behind his back. "Fucking shit ow!" Dragion spat out. "Why were you trying to make a move on something of mine?" Natsu growled. "H-He's not yours!" Dragion hissed. "Wanna bet?" Natsu challenged. "Yes." Dragion responded.

Natsu abruptly dropped Dragion and walked back over to Gray. "Hey Gray?" he said. Gray looked up, his face still the color of a tomato. "Yeah Natsu?" he asked.

"Do you love me?" Natsu asked. "Y-You idiot!" Gray hissed out, covering his face with his hands. "Answer the fire heads question." Dragion said as he stood next to his Earth Land counterpart.

Gray groaned. "Well?" Natsu asked, his hands crossed over his chest. "Y-Yes okay!? I love Natsu Dragneel! Happy?!" Gray all but screamed out, tugging at his own hair. Natsu grinned. "Very." he said, grabbing Gray and standing him up before planting one on him, where everyone could see!

Gray gasped at first, then his eyes closed and he melted into the kiss, his hands clutching the fabric of Natsus vest as they kissed. "Whoo!" Lucy was heard. When the two parted she was fanning herself and a few of the other girls had perverted looks on their faces.

A lot of the guys were shocked to see Natsu do something so intimate in public, but eventually everyone got over their shock and cheered for the two.

Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu in a hug, and the Dragon Slayer hugged him back before sitting down, Gray red faced and on his lap. Dragion huffed and sat next to the two of them.

"Gray, would you let me bite you sometime?" Natsu asked, nuzzling his boyfriends neck. "A-Ah w-what?" Gray asked, moaning as his boyfriend began attacking his neck, clearly intent on making it quite clear that he was taken. "Would you let me claim you?" Natsu asked, almost in a purr as he licked the shell of Grays ear.

Gray could feel the arousal growing in Natsus pants, and his face turned a bit red once more. "A-Ah...u-um...y-yes!" Gray squeaked out as Natsu bit on his earlobe. Natsu chuckled. He suddenly stood up and hoisted Gray over his shoulder, before grabbing Dragions wrist and the three of them were suddenly gone.

The guild doors shutting as the three vanished in the distance.

* * *

"Uh...what just happened here?" Someone asked. "I'm not sure of that myself." Lucy said as she looked at the place where Gray, Natsu and Edolas Natsu were standing mere moments before.

"Gihi." Gajeel was heard. "Salamander is going to claim Gray tonight I bet." he said before cackling. Lucy blinked, then began thinking about what it meant, and her face turned dark red.

* * *

Natsu left Dragion in the living room of his house. "Do not leave this house or face my wrath." he threatened before he carried Gray off into his bedroom.

Dragion sat on the sofa and groaned.

Within the bedroom Gray yelped and laughed a bit as his boyfriend was tickling his neck with his tongue. "Naaa-Naaatsu!" Gray cried out between laughs. "Yes Gray?" Natsu asked, before sucking on Grays neck, intent on marking him. "I..want you." Gray said, turning his face to the side as he blushed. "Are you sure Gray?" Natsu asked.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Gray said. "I want you...and I want you to claim me as a Dragon Slayer should claim their mate." he finished. "I love you Gray." Natsu said suddenly, and his arms wrapped around the ice mage tenderly. "I love you too Natsu." Gray said, smiling.

Natsu sat up and stripped his own clothes off, before beginning to worship his boyfriends sexy body. "Mm Gray." Natsu said, nipping at the ice mages throat. "Mmm I love you." Natsu hummed and chuckled.

Gray was already down to his boxers when they arrived, and Dragion was hearing the noises of the two as they bonded in the bedroom.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

"Nnaagg uuhn NATSU!" Grays voice echoed in the living room. Dragions face grew crimson as he heard the moans and grunts from the two inside the bedroom, oh how he wished to be a part of that.

Natsu grinned as he nipped at Grays naked flesh. "I'm going to leave marks all over your body, you realize this right?" Natsu asked as he looked at his boyfriend who was about to become his mate. "Yeah.." Gray said. "You're okay with that?" Natsu asked. He had to make sure Gray was 100% okay with this situation.

"I'm sure Natsu. Claim me. Make me yours." Gray said, his blue eyes were dark with lust, and his body was fully aroused. Natsu chuckled as he reached for his bottle of lube that was on his side table.

He popped the cap open and dripped some onto Grays pucker, before he began rubbing the gel onto Gray, before slowly inserting one finger to the first knuckle. He looked at his boyfriend for any signs of discomfort. "You okay Gray?" he asked. "Y-Yeah, just feels weird." Gray said.

Natsu chuckled as he slipped the finger in the rest of the way inside, he began curling it around a bit. Gray hissed and moaned softly. "Nnn...haaa Natsu!" Gray gasped out as his lover slid a second finger into him and scissored them a bit. 

"Haaa...shit!" Gray cried out. Natsu smirked as he pulled more sexy noises from his soon to be claimed mate. "Mm, you ready?" Natsu asked, slipping a third finger inside Gray to get him a bit more relaxed before his cock would be able to be slid inside without much damage or pain, or so he hoped.

Gray moaned softly, his back arching a bit as his toes curled into the blankets covering the bed beneath him. "Mmm!" he panted his lips parted a bit. Natsu chuckled. "You have the sexiest faces Gray I love it."

Gray tried to glare, but failed. "Mmnn!" was ripped from him as Natsu pressed his fingers into something that made him see stars. "S-Shit do that again!" he cried out, causing Natsu to chuckle. "You like that huh?" Natsu asked, smirking up at his lover.

"Ye-Yes very much so." Gray gasped out. "I-I'm ready Natsu..c-claim me." he moaned out, his breathing ragged from the amount of pleasure wracking his body. Natsu popped the cap off the bottle of lube again before he coated his cock in the gel.

"You need to relax Gray. I don't want to damage you during this." Natsu said, grinning as he crawled up and rubbed against Grays ass. "Nn-Natsu!" Gray moaned. Natsu chuckled and leaned down to gently kiss Gray as the head of his penis slipped inside Grays prepared body.

"Uhhnnn." Gray groaned as he felt the girth stretching him. His body tightened out of reflex, which caused Natsu to hiss a bit. "Relax babe..." Natsu moaned. Gray glared at Natsu. "D-Don't call me that so..." he began before Natsu thrust up into him, to the hilt. "Shiiit!" Gray moaned out, causing Natsu to chuckle again.

Natsu pushed in to the hilt, and waited for Gray to get used to how it felt to be full. "Let me know when I can move Gray." he said. Gray nodded. "You can move now...please." Gray moaned out, wiggling his hips a bit, eliciting a moan from the man inside him.

Natsu chuckled as he pulled out almost all the way, he then snapped his hips back into Gray, eliciting a loud moan from his mate. "You feel so good Gray!" Natsu moaned as they mated.

Grays legs wrapped around Natsu as the two mated. "Ahhnn s-shhiiit!" Gray cried out, his nails digging into the flesh of Natsus back. "Nnggg!" Natsu growled out sexily as he thrust into Grays tight, willing body.

The sounds of their breathing echoed around the room as well as the sounds of flesh slapping flesh. Natsu growled into Grays ear as he leaned back and began bouncing his mate on his engorged cock. "Nnnhhhaaa!" Gray cried out, his back arching.

Natsu grinned at his mate. "Your sex faces are so erotic Gray, show me more!" he growled, his hands gripping Grays hips as he slammed into the ice mage. "Hhhnnn uuhhh ffuuccckk!" Gray cried out, his body shuddering from the sheer amount of pleasure that he was feeling.

"N-Naaattsssuuuuu!" Gray cried out as his back arched again, he was suddenly held very tightly against the Dragon Slayer as Natsu pounded into him hard and fast. "Cum for me Gray, let me see your face as you spiral over the edge into oblivion!" Natsu moaned into Grays ear as he held onto Gray tightly.

"Nnn...oohhh!" Gray cried out, he tightened his hold on Natsu, his nails raking down the tanned flesh of his mate as he shuddered, his body quivering around Natsus cock while it moved around inside him.

"Mmmnn! Gray I'm getting close!" Natsu moaned, he began peppering Grays neck with soft kisses, causing the ice mage to tilt his head to the side, giving Natsu full access.

Grays body suddenly grew even tighter around Natsus cock, his legs tightening a bit more as well, he clung to the Dragon Slayer like a lifeline as his cum splattered between the two of them. "NNNNAAAAATTTTSSSSUUUUUUUU!!!" He moaned out.

Natsu growled animalistially as he thrust into Gray as deep as possible, letting out a gluttoral moan as he emptied his balls deep within the confines of his mate, he grunted and bit down hard onto Grays shoulder as he climaxed, panting against the others neck as he pulled back and nuzzled the mark a bit.

The two collapsed together in a heap on the bed. Natsu smiled tenderly and kissed Gray softly. "I love you Gray." Natsu whispered. "I love you too Natsu." Gray said, smiling as he lay below the Dragon Slayer panting.

Natsu slowly pulled out and rolled next to his mate. "This is nice, I could get used to it." he said. "I'm going to spoil the fuck out of you Gray." he finished.

Gray chuckled weakly. "I look forward to it." he said, the two of them fell asleep in each others arms smiles of contentment on their faces.

* * *

**End Lemon**

* * *

 

Was it wrong for him to want to be with two very attractive men? Even if one of them happened to look exactly like himself?

Dragion sighed. This was torture, and so not fair! He wanted to be in there too! He eventually fell asleep on the couch, in a similar position as he'd found his Earth Land counterpart in before he'd left the house earlier that day.

* * *

The next morning Gray and Natsu came out of the bedroom in only boxers, Gray had a bite mark on his collar that glowed slightly with a red tint. Natsu looked smug as he wrapped his arm around his _mate._

"Good morning Natsu-san, Gray-san." Dragion said. "So...uh..what happened last night?" he asked.

"You were getting touchy feely with me, and Natsu and you then got into a fight..." Gray said. "Yeah I mean subtle isn't how I'd describe your flirtation strategy last night." Natsu said as he looked at his Edolas counterpart. Dragion blushed a bit. "I-I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" he exclaimed.

Dragion was surprised when the two mostly naked males sat on either side of him on the couch. "E-Eh!" Dragion exclaimed. Gray and Natsu simply chuckled a bit, but did nothing other than sit there.

Dragion vaguely wondered if anyone in Edolas even noticed he was gone. A day in Earth Land and a day in Edolas were a bit different due to the time flow.

Suddenly Dragion had four arms wrapped around him, a happy Dragon Slayer on his left, and an ice mage on his right. He blinked, and then realized he really didn't care if anyone missed him or not, he was happy right where he was.

"Uh...not that I'm going to complain...but what's this about?" Dragion asked. Natsu chuckled as he sniffed Dragion. "You smell...really nice." Natsu said. Dragion blushed a bit. "Uh...Natsu-san?" he gulped. Gray chuckled a bit. "Just let him sniff you, it's probably from you biting him yesterday or something." he said. 

Dragion laughed a bit. "Uh...is he normally so affection--OW you asshole!" Dragion yelled as Natsu bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Gray laughed a bit. "Looks like it's going to be the three of us, because when a dragon bites something it never lets it go." he said. Dragion simply gulped, what was going to happen to him now?

* * *

**Owari!**


	35. Grade School Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gray goes to one of Lokes many parties.  
> He's had a thing for Natsu for awhile, as well as the other Natsu that no one believes actually exists.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Natsu, Edo Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lucy, Erza, Jellal. Twin Natsus! LoLu, Jerza, NatRayDragion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You know those twins I've had a crush on since grade school? Just woke up between them. Best. Party. EVER.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. I make no money off of this.

Gray wasn't much of a party person, so it honestly surprised all of his peers at the university when the dark hair, pale skinned, blue eyed male made an appearance at one of Loke Regulus' parties.

Loke was a playboy back in high school, before he met his current girlfriend, one Lucy Heartfilia. Erza Scarlet was at the party to "regulate" it if she was approached and asked, but truthfully she was there with her secret boyfriend Jellel Fernandes. The two of them had been friends since they were children, and started dating in middle school, they were all but inseparable.

Gray had come to the party in hopes of spotting one of his crushes. Yes, he had multiple crushes. Well, two crushes, though most people wore they were the same person, there was no way in hell any two people could look exactly the same, identical twins or not.

He grinned when he spotted a head of pink hair in he crowd, and then the body of the male he was staring at was revealed, there was an open vest some black skinny jeans and a scarf around his neck. That one was Natsu Dragneel, identical twin brother to Natsu Dragion.

Gray looked around to see if he could spot Natsu Dragion anywhere in the room, and frowned when he couldn't. No one believed him that their Natsu Dragneel actually had an identical twin brother, but he knew!

He'd seen them at the arcade before, the two of them playing games together when they were younger. Now that were university students and Natsu Dragneel was going for art, his twin was going for automotive. Their university was very diverse, and Gray loved the atmosphere that was Fiore University.

He moved through the crowed to Natsus side and tapped him on the shoulder. Natsu stopped dancing and turned around. "Yo Gray! Wassup!?" He grinned his toothy grin, Gray would swear Natsu was a vampire with those sharp fang like teeth in his mouth. "Hey yourself Natsu." Gray said.

"Wanna dance?" Natsu asked, but before Gray could respond the pinkette was behind him, his hands on Grays waist. The song playing was upbeat, and Gray liked it, so he moved to it.

The resulting dance was nothing, if not sexual. Natsu Dragion spotted his brother and their shared crush across the room, he had his red goggles on his head as he watched them.

Natsu leaned down and whispered something to Gray, who shook his head and laughed a bit. Dragion moved his way towards the two of them and joined in the dance, he was against Grays front, while Natsu was against Grays back.

Gray was never made into a Gray sandwich before, but being sandwiched between identical twins was something of a fantasy for any hot blooded man, straight or not just about all of them would fantasize about something like this.

So of course Gray wouldn't complain, not even a little bit.

"Hey Gray." Dragion said, smirking at Gray. "Hey yourself Fireball." Gray said, remembering the nickname Natsu Dragion had been given so he could tell between the two brothers, but with the two of them it was pretty easy for him to tell the difference.

Even if Natsu Dragneel was without his scarf he had a scar on the side of his neck, and Natsu Dragion did not have a scar on his neck. Both brothers had the same tattoo on their arms though, and it happened to match the symbol on Grays chest. The three of them had gotten the tattoos done at the same time.

* * *

After a few more songs, the three boys would make their way to the open bar and snack tables. They'd get a few things to drink, and pile their plates before finding a place to sit, so they could enjoy their food.

"I'm surprised you came to this party Gray." Natsu said, smirking at the raven haired male. "I figured why the hell not, Loke is one of my close friends after all." Gray said. Dragion laughed a bit. "You sure that's the only reason you showed up? We were told you never went to any other party Loke ever hosted." he said.

Gray almost choked on the carrot he was eating. "I just felt like a change would be good." he said. "Mhm...and our mother is the queen of Edolas." Dragion said. "Tell us the truth Gray, why are you really here?" Natsu asked, leaning really close to the raven.

So close in fact, Gray could feel his hot breath ghosting over his neck, which sent shivers through him. "I-I am telling the truth!" Gray exclaimed. Dragion imitated his brother, leaning close to the other side of Gray, sending breath across the other side of the ravens neck.

"S-Shit." Gray cursed, the proximity of the two who starred in his wet dreams for as long as he could remember, were causing his body to react. "Hnn." he moaned out as he felt twin hands upon his thighs. The Natsus were playing dirty!

Natsu smirked and nodded at Dragion and the two of them kept lightly touching Gray, trying to tease the other into admitting why he really showed up to the party.

"I-I ca-came t-to see you two! Fuck!" Gray hissed out as his manhood strained against the zipper of his pants.

"See, now was that so hard princess?" Natsu asked. Gray sent a glare at him, but moaned as Dragions hand rubbed across his thigh again.

Natsu backed off from Gray with a grin, and Dragion scooted back with a smirk. Gray was flustered and hard as a rock as he sent glares at the two of them. "You're evil." he said, which caused the two of them to laugh.

* * *

The three of them went back to the dance floor, and danced together for a few more hours, they'd all take various drinks and snacks as the servers walked around passing them out.

Eventually the three of them were pretty drunk and basically dry humping on the dance floor, before one of the twins decided it'd be best of the three of them left. They called their driver and a limo picked the three of them up.

Gray had promised to text his brother and sister who were surprised he decided to go to a party, not because they didn't trust him, but because they were a bit protective, even if he was an adult.

Gray spent half the ride to the twins house making out with one, and then moved and made out with the other. He had hands all over his body from either at any time.

They were getting him to make all kinds of erotic noises, and they loved it.

* * *

Loke frowned as he was told his best friend had left his party before it ended. He didn't ask if he left with anyone, mainly because he didn't think Gray would. He had a thing for the "twin" Natsus after all.

Loke was one of the many who believed there was only one Natsu, and that he was fucking with Grays head for a laugh by pretending to have a twin brother.

Loke stopped thinking about his best friend leaving when his sexy girlfriend sat herself on his lap and began to make out with him while drunk. He'd text Gray and tell him off for ditching in the morning, he had more pressing matters to attend to. Namely, Lucy Heartfilia, his sexy girlfriend.

* * *

By the time the three of them arrived at the house, they were half naked. They stumbled and stripped as they headed to one of the twins bedrooms and collapsed onto the bed together.

After a night of vigorous dancing, drinking and dry humping the three of them somehow found a way for them all to sleep together.

* * *

******Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

Natsu, and Dragion smirked as they pinned Gray down and molested his neck, causing the raven haired male to moan loudly. "S-Shit N-Natsu!" he moaned. "Yes?" both of them asked, with soft chuckles.

"F-Fucking stop teasing!" Gray moaned out as he writhed between the two of them. Natsu latched his lips on Grays neck and sucked hard, eliciting a hiss from the raven, and Dragions hand slipped to Grays cock which he palmed before stroking gently.

The twins were certainly intent on something, and that was to pleasure Gray, and get him to be theirs. "No going back after this Gray, are you sure about this?" Natsu asked, while licking Grays neck. "Y-Yesss!" Gray hissed out softly.

Dragion laughed a bit as he slid down and licked along the flesh of Grays cock before engulfing part of it. "Holy shit fuck!" Gray cried, his back arching a bit as he gripped the sheets below himself in his hands tight enough he almost tore them.

Natsu chuckled. "Mmm, such a dirty mouth you have, I wonder if it's good for anything else." he said, his eyes glinting dangerously in the low light of the room.

Dragion swallowed more of Grays cock as his twin moved down the ravens chest and began teasing his nipples. He lightly tweaked one with his fingers as he sucked on the other. The noises Gray was making were making both of them have trouble controlling themselves.

"Hnnnnaaaa!" Gray gasped as Dragion managed to swallow his entire cock, the feeling of his mouth was insane. Natsu leaned over Grays chest and grabbed a bottle of lube from the side table, he handed it to Dragion who popped the top and coated a few fingers with the liquid.

Gray moaned as he grew even more aroused inside Dragions mouth before he felt something chilly probing at his pucker. "Nnnaa." he gasped out as he felt something enter him for the first time down there. Dragion chuckled around Grays cock as he began prepping the raven for what was to come soon, he kept sucking upon Grays engorged cock as Natsu worked on Grays chest and neck more.

Natsu kept tweaking the nipples as he slid back up and kissed Gray deeply, the amount of pleasure rocking Grays body had made his blue eyes darken to nearly black. Gray moaned loudly into the kiss as Dragion slipped a second finger inside him and began to part them, much like scissors.

Gray shuddered and his body tensed a bit. "You gotta relax babe, or this will all just hurt you." Natsu said, before going back to nibbling on Grays neck. "Ooaahh...N-Natsu!" Gray moaned out, Dragion chuckled around Grays cock as he continued to suck.

A third finger wriggled its way inside Grays tight ass and moved around, eventually his body relaxed enough that they could move semi-freely, which was good for what the Natsus were going to do to him.

Dragion pulled away from the cock in his mouth and grinned lopsided at Natsu. "He's ready now." he said, humming as he licked his lips a bit. "Good." Natsu said, the two of them looked at Gray with twin drunken grins, the raven was really aroused, and they loved the look.

Dragion handed Natsu the bottle of lube and Natsu coated his own penis with the gel before he crawled to the foot of the bed. "You sure you can take him Fireball?" Natsu asked, despite being drunk he still held concern for his twin. "Yeah, I'll be fine." Dragion said. Natsu nodded.

The two Natsus picked Gray up and get him into a more comfortable position for them all to enjoy the festivities of the flesh together. Natsu was between Grays legs, rubbing his lubed cock against Grays ass, eliciting soft sexy sounds from the raven as Dragion crawled on top of Gray and rubbed his own ass against Grays cock.

"Hnnn w-wha?" Gray moaned as he felt the heat from Natsus cock suddenly begin entering him, his ass stretching to accommodate. "Hnnngg ooh shit!" he gasped out, gripping the sheets a bit tighter.

"Relax." Natsu and Dragion said at the same time. Dragions hand was on Grays saliva soaked cock, he grabbed the bottle of lube from beside the raven as he poured some onto his own hand, and proceeded to slather it on Grays cock.

After he felt it was good and coated, he'd then move the tip of Grays cock to his own ass, and press down, biting his bottom hip as he relaxed to take the length into himself.

"Fuuck he's so big!" Dragion moaned out, causing Natsu to chuckle. Grays hands were suddenly on Dragions waist keeping the pinkette on top of him from falling sideways or something, and Natsus hands were holding Grays legs up a bit as the other pinkette thrust into him.

Dragion took a deep breath as he eased himself down on Grays cock. "Whoaa...shitballs!" he cursed as he suddenly dropped, taking Gray all the way inside himself. "Nnngg!" Gray moaned out, he was mostly incoherent by this point.

Natsus balls were resting against Grays ass as the three of them all got used to what they were feeling before the main event fully started.

Natsu pulled out before snapping his hips back quickly. "Hnng!" Gray gasped, what he felt causing him to arch up, moving his cock within the pinkette on top of him. "Holy fuck!" Dragion cursed as Grays cock brushed against something inside him that made him see white for a moment.

Eventually the three of them managed to find a rhythm that worked for all three of them. Natsu thrust into Gray while Gray thrust up into Dragion, and all three males were moaning at this point.

The only sounds in the room other than heavy breathing, and moaning were the sounds of skin hitting skin.

Grays body began growing tighter around Natsus cock as the other thrust into him, and Natsu felt the heat coiling in his belly signaling that he was close to completion as well. Dragion was bouncing on Grays cock, taking as much of it out and dropping back on it as he could while Natsu thrust hard and fast into the raven haired male. All three of them were nearing their ends.

"Hnn, f-fuck GRAY!" Dragion moaned out, his body shuddering as he came, his cum shooting from the tip of his cock and splattering on the man below him, his body tightening around Grays cock, which caused the other to reach his end as well. "NATSU! FIREBALL!" Gray cried as he came inside Dragion who was still on top of him.

Grays ass tightening around Natsu as the third male slammed into him. "Hhooly fuuuck!" Natsu cursed before slamming his hips into Gray a few more times and climaxing inside the other male. "GRAY!"

Gray panted beneath Dragion, who was sort of slumped over on top of him, and Natsu panted behind the two of them. All three were covered in sweat, but Gray had semen on his chest.

"Mm...sleepy.." Gray said, before his eyes closed and he managed to fall asleep. Natsu pulled out of Gray and lay on his right. Dragion winced as he moved Grays softening cock out of himself and crawled behind the male. Gray cuddled up to Natsus chest, and Dragion curled up behind Gray.

* * *

 

**End Lemon**

* * *

 

After a few hours they were all sweaty and exhausted. None of them had the energy to get off the bed to clean up, so they simply passed out. Drunk, naked and sweaty.

Gray was sandwiched between the twins, one on either side of him. Gray had his face buried against Natsu Dragneels neck, and Natsu Dragion had his arm thrown over Grays back.

Gray woke up first the next morning, mainly because he needed, but also because he was really hot. He sat up and opened his eyes. The room he was in was not his own, he didn't have anything like this in his bedroom. There were various dragon collectibles and figures all over the place, plus the walls looked like they were on fire.

After looking around is when Gray heard the snoring near him. He flinched a bit, worried for who or what would be there when he looked. So he turned his head to look and saw Natsu Dragneel on his back, snoring away on a pillow to the right of him, but if Natsu was there...who was behind Gray?

Gray turned the other direction and spotted Natsus twin brother. He then decided it was a good time to examine himself, he was naked.

Dragion rolled over, taking his arm away from Grays legs which allowed the dark haired male to move to the edge of the bed. He looked around for his pants and spotted them. He grinned until he placed his feet on the floor and stood up, fuck his back hurt! He let out a hiss as he limped to the pants.

He bent down and retrieved his phone, flipped it around to show both Natsus on the bed, and snapped a picture of them with himself in the middle. He attached the picture to a message and sent it to Loke. _'_ _You know those twins I've had a crush on since grade school? Just woke up between them. Best. Party. EVER.'_ he hit send.

Loke groaned as his phone went off, he picked it up off his side table and looked at it. _'A text from Gray huh?'_ he thought to himself, he unlocked the phone and opened the message. His eyes widened as he saw the two males behind Gray.

Natsu really did have a twin the whole time! Loke now felt like an asshole.

 _'Dude! You left my party with them?!'_ Loke texted back. He got a response a few minutes later, but it wasn't from Gray. _'Sorry Loke, we've claimed this ass. It's all ours now. -The Natsus'_ Loke chuckled and shook his head before putting his phone back down.

Gray was going to have his hands full with two Natsus as his lovers. He kind of felt sorry for the raven, but at the same time Loke vaguely wondered what it would be like if there were two Lucys...

Ooh the possibilities could be endless!

* * *

Gray yelped as he was picked up and placed back onto the bed. "Mine." Natsu said. "No mine." Dragion said. "Fine, fine. He's ours okay?" Natsu said. Gray simply chuckled. Most people would freak out about this, but he didn't see anything bad about it. He'd liked them for a long time, and they both wanted him. So for him it was a win-win situation.

When they returned to the university after Spring Break ended, Gray was escorted by both of the Natsus throughout the entire campus, anyone who ever thought there was only one Natsu apologized to Gray for being a jerk, asshole or bitch to the raven, and Gray got to tell them all 'I told you so.'

Plus the two Natsus also made sure everyone knew Gray was taken. Gray also made a point to show that the two Natsus were taken.

It was one strange relationship, one guy with identical twins, but Gray couldn't find himself caring. They loved him, he loved them. They were happy, and that's all that mattered to the three of them.

* * *

**Owari!**

**Hope you guys liked this one!**


	36. Naked Picture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu loses a game of beer pong vs Gajeel and has to do a dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I sent him a naked picture of me with the caption "I lost at beer pong, this was a dare. Hope your nights going as good as mine" I've never talked to him in my life, this is a strange way to start.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night.

Natsu hummed as he walked to the party he was going to. He had his hands stuffed into his black jeans, he wore a skin tight tank top that was tucked into his jeans, and an unbuttoned button up shirt over that, he wore a scarf around his neck and had a black wrist band on as well. His feet were clad in black converse sneakers and he yawned as he stretched.

He had a few tattoos on his skin, on his right shoulder was the symbol of the university he attended Fairy Tail, everyone who went had the mark on their bodies somewhere. Natsu also had a few piercings. His bottom lip had snake bites, his left eyebrow had a ring, and his ears both had a up to three earrings, no gauges though. He wasn't into that shit.

All his best friends were going to be at the party, and they had managed to talk him into attending. It's not that he wasn't interested, on the contrary he always was. He loved to party, the problem was sometimes he got a little too crazy.

Lucy and Erza loved how he always livened up even the most dull get together. When Natsu walked in, the party really started.

"Natsu! You really came!" Lucy Heartfilia called out as she ran over to the pink haired male and hugged him tightly his face being smothered between her breasts.

"Lucy, you should probably let him go, you really might suffocate him if you keep that up." Erza Scarlet said as she slapped the blonde girl on her back. "Erza!" Lucy said, before letting Natsu go, just to hug the other girl.

Natsu chuckled as Lucy backed away from him. "Of course I came Luce, I told ya I would. Who all is here so far?" he asked. "Well, there's us, Sting, Rogue, Rogues cousin Gajeel, Lyon, Juvia, Levy and Lyons younger brother. Though I've not seen him yet." Lucy said. Natsu nodded.

"I'll be at the snack table til more people show up." Natsu said, walking over to the table, he grabbed a plate and piled it with food. He then sat down and began chowing down.

Gajeel grinned as he saw Natsu. He walked over to the pinkette and sat at the table with him. "Hey Salamander, I got a challenge for ya." he said. Natsu wiped the hot wing sauce onto the palm of his hand before licking it off, and sucking his fingers clean. "Hmm?" Natsu hummed out. "Play a game of beer pong versus me, if ya lose I get ta tell ya to do something. Whacha say, ya in or ya out?" Gajeel asked.

Natsu snorted. "Bring it on metal face." he said, glaring at Gajeel. "Gihi, come on then Salamander." Gajeel said, standing from the table and moving to a ping pong table a ways across the room.

Natsu got up and followed Gajeel. Sting and Rogue had taken the liberty of setting up the cups of beer. "The rules are simple." Gajeel began. "As ya can see, we each got ten cups, all have some beer in them. We take turns tossing a ping pong ball at the cups on either side, each time a ball lands in a cup, the cup is removed and you gotta down the contents of it." he said.

Natsu nodded. "So, if your cups are all gone, you lose?" he asked. "Basically" Gajeel said before grinning. "Alright, who goes first?" Natsu asked. "I will." Gajeel said.

Gajeel pulled a ping pong ball out of a package near the table and tossed it. It landed with a small splash inside a cup near Natsu. Natsu picked up the cup, pulled the ball out and chugged the cup, before putting it lip side down to show it was empty.

Natsu tossed the ball back, it landed in one of Gajeels cups, Gajeel picked up the cup, downed the contents and placed it lip side down on the table. The two of them tossed the ball back and forth. Natsu missed a couple shots causing Gajeel to cackle. He really didn't want to lose!

There were claps and cheers erupting around them, not from people watching them, but from people dancing and doing other things in the party.

* * *

Lucy had lost sight of Natsu Dragneel, but caught sight of his look alike. "Hey Natsu!" she called out.

Dragion turned and looked at her. "Oh, Lucy-san right?" he asked, his shy nature showing. "Oh, you're not Natsu Dragneel, but his look alike. I'm sorry!" Lucy said, laughing a bit. "It's uncanny how alike you two look." Lucy said suddenly. Dragion laughed. "I'm sure we're a lot alike, but not all the same Lucy-san. Take care." Dragion said as he moved away from the girl.

Lucy shook her head as she went back to scanning the massive amount of bodies to see if she could spot the other head of pink in the massive crowd, but gave up after about twenty minutes of searching.

She'd come across Lyon and his younger brother. He looked so sad, but she stayed away from him, something about his expression made her do so.

* * *

"Gihi, I win Salamander! For your dare, I dare ya to take a nude photo of yourself and send it to this number!" Gajeel said, handing Natsu a phone number. The pinkette groaned and accepted. "Fine, but how will you know I sent it or not?" he asked.

"I know ya won't chicken out. Now go do it Salamander." Gajeel said. The number he'd handed to Natsu was Gray Fullbusters, it was well known by a lot of people that Gray had a thing for the pinkette. Plus Gajeel sort of owed the raven haired male a favor.

Natsu walked into the bathroom and removed all his clothes. He turned to the full length mirror and examined himself in it. He smirked, he was sexy, so whoever he was sending this picture to was going to be lucky to see him in his glory.

Natsu struck a pose, then used his phone to snap a few pictures. He decided on which one to send after getting dressed again. He sent the message.

 _ **Bzz, Bzz. Bzz, Bzz.**_ Grays phone went off. He blinked and pulled it out of his pocket. He unlocked the screen and saw he had a multimedia message, as well as two txts from Gajeel.

He checked the messages from Gajeel first. _"I'm paid up now, we're even. Enjoy the gift bastard."_ and _"The things I do for friends. Lol"_

Gray noticed the multimedia message was from a number he didn't recognize. He blinked and opened it.

 _"I lost at beer pong, this was a dare. Hope your nights going as good as mine" -_ Picture Message Attached. Download picture?

Gray shrugged and clicked to download the picture, what he saw was enough to almost give him a bloody nose. There on his phone screen, in all his naked glory, was the man haunting Grays wet dreams, Natsu Dragneel.

He quickly sent a text back. _"It is now, holy fuck."_ was what he sent.

Natsu blinked as hie phone went off in his pocket. He pulled it out and unlocked it, before opening the text from the number he'd sent his nude picture to. He grinned. _"Glad you liked it stranger."_ he said.

* * *

"Oh Natsu!" Lucy called out as she finally found him, he'd moved to the second floor, where Gray actually happened to be sitting with his brother. Though at the time Gray was in the bathroom, and Natsu was chatting with Lyon when Lucy showed up.

"Yeah so, I sent him a naked picture of me with the caption "I lost at beer pong, this was a dare. Hope your nights going as good as mine" I've never talked to him in my life, this is a strange way to start." Lucy heard Natsu say as she walked up. Lyon chuckled. "Who was it that you even sent it to?" he asked.

Natsu shrugged. "I don't know, honestly Gajeel just handed me the number and told me to text it." he said. "Can I see the number? I might know them." Lyon said. "Sure, you've got a lot more friends than I do." Natsu said. He pulled the number out. Lyon looked at it and laughed. "What's so funny?" Natsu asked.

Lucy decided that was a good time to interrupt. "Hey Natsu, your look alike is here too, so there are two Natsus running around." she said. Natsu laughed a bit, and missed Lyon telling him that the number was his brothers.

* * *

**Owari**


	37. Not Doing This Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu talking about his life as a young doctor, and two people whom he happens to be enamored with.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Natsu, Edo! Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Jellal. Gray x Edo Natsu, NatRayDragion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I feel like my life just hangs in the balance of "Yeah I'm probably not doing this right"
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and I feel like my life sort of just hangs in the balance of 'Yeah, I'm probably not doing this right.' Why? Mainly because I'm twenty-four years old, I've got some tattoos littering my skin, and some piercings in me as well.

My body is muscular but I'm also a bit on the slim side, and not bulky. My hair is pink, and it's natural damnit. I can prove it to you if you'd like. I'll pull my pants down and show you my pubes, because why would someone dye their pubic hair?

Anyway, the reason I feel this way about my life is because I'm still single, and a virgin. Yes, a virgin at the age of twenty-four.

My main problem is who I'm attracted to.

* * *

They're both really...really sexy to me, even if one of them looks like he could pass as my twin...call me sick if you want, but he and I are not related at all, I checked his DNA myself.

You see, I'm a doctor. One of the youngest and brightest, despite my hair color I'm not a hooligan or a trouble maker. Well not any more. That was when I was a kid.

It's not every day you come across someone who looks exactly like you. You know?

Well this fella does, and not only that...we share similar names. Mines Natsu Dragneel, his is Natsu Dragion.

I was born and raised in Magnolia, he was born in Edolas, a country to the south.

This is one of the men I am enamored with. He's my height and build, he's got my hair color but it's a bit shorter then mine is, and his eyes have a bit more blue in them then mine do. Our bodies are just about physically identical, aside from me having a bit more muscle, and of course the big difference.

Our personalities. You see? I can come off as loud and obnoxious if I'm riled up, people tell me I have a 'fiery' disposition, if you catch my drift. I'm waggling my eyebrows at you, swoon. You know you want to.

His personality is the polar opposite of mine. Where I come off as more aggressive, he's a little bit of a pussy. He refers to everyone as his superior when he's not inside a vehicle, but get him inside one and he's rude and an asshole. It's hilarious. I should know, I've met him in both types of situations.

He's a race car driver, and he was brought into my care when he was hit by a car while crossing the street to get to a book store. He's sexy. I mean, he's fine. Physically nothing is wrong with him at all anymore. He stays around and asks me all sorts of questions. His accent is so cute.

* * *

The second person I'm enamored with is a male model.

Not the overly feminine type now, he's got a rocking body, pale skin, deep blue eyes I could get lost in and hair that was black, but shined blue. His was natural too, I should know. He was a patient a few months back.

Someone had roofied him, and I was the doctor on call that night who got to help him get the date rape drug out of his system.

Needless to say he's come to me regularly since then, and I can't honestly say I can complain.

I mean other than painful blue balls on occasion, before I go home and rub one out...I'm not hurt in a physical sense, but more of a sexual one...

I don't look like a typical doctor either, of course not many people are doctors at the early age of twenty-four, I guess I'm just that smart.

Anyway...

I'm so attracted to this model and race car driver that my 'dragon' stirs in my trousers almost every time I see either of them. The biggest problem with dealing with them is they tended to show up together.

* * *

"Doctor Dragneel. You're needed at the front desk." One of the nurses said to me, I blinked. "Um, alright." I respond, before walking to the front desk. "I was told to come here?" I ask the woman behind the desk.

"Yes! Doctor these two refuse to be seen by anyone other than you." the woman behind the desk said. I blink as she hands me two folders. Before I can check the names someone walks over to me.

"Hello doctor." someone says. I frown a bit and look up into dark blue eyes, a pale face and black hair. "Hello Mister Fullbuster. Here for your weekly check up I take it?" I ask, he nods and smiles at me. God that smile made me think of doing such dirty things to him.

A second person walks behind him and slings their arm around his waist, before they shove their head through the arm he had at a slight angle. "Ah, Mister Dragion as well. Okay, I'll bring you two to the back, follow me." I said, nodding to them as I turned to walk to my office.

This is why I had such a big problem. The two men I was enamored with were in a relationship with one another, it sucked sure, but I made do. Gray chuckled as he and Dragion walked behind me. They were whispering to one another, but I paid it no mind.

I entered my office, and they followed suit, what I didn't notice was Gray craftily locking the door behind him, and Dragion simply watching him do it. I had my back to them as I was looking over their medical files.

* * *

"So, what can I help you two with today? It's not time for either of your check ups, and I've not heard of either of you being injured." I said as I looked at them.

Gray had his arms crossed over his bare chest, when his shirt had come off is beyond me, but I found myself staring. I can't help it! You can't tell me that if you were faced with an object of your desire and they bared some flesh that you wouldn't look!

"Actually, give me a moment, I have to make sure I'm not paged into the OR or ER while we're talking." I said. I slid my chair down my desk a bit, and picked up the phone. I pressed 2 and waited as it rang a few times.

"Mister Fernandes it's Doctor Dragneel. Yes, I realize that sir. Yes. Yes sir. Yes. I'm with them right now sir. I can what? What do you mean?" I blink as Jellal Fernandes hangs up on me. The nerve.

"Uh, I guess after this I get to go home." I said quietly, turning to face the two objects of my desire. "So, tell me what I can help you two with today." I finished.

Gray smirked as he looked at Dragion who was standing right next to me. They'd never actually seen me without the hat masking my hair from view, or the mask I commonly had on my face.

I looked to Dragion as he grinned and tugged the hat off my head, revealing my messy pink hair. "Oi!" I cry out, reaching for the hat, only to have Gray walk over to me and pull the mask off. "Hey now, give those back!" I demanded.

"Tut tut Doctor..." Gray said, smirking as he got a good look at me, he then looked back at his lover. "You know Fireball, he could pass as your twin." he said, looking between the two of us.

Dragion looked at me. "You're right, he could." he said, smirking. I hadn't realized how close Gray had gotten to me, before I found myself leaning away from the model, the lower part of my arms hitting my desk.

Gray was leaning down over me and I was doing my damndest to escape from his clutches, to no avail. "What's the meaning of this!?" I hiss out, my green eyes narrowed as I glared at Gray, who had a hand planted on either side of my head as I turned my face from his.

The smug bastard had a smirk on his face. "Simple doctor. We." Gray started. "Want." Dragion continued. "You." Gray finished. I took in a deep breath then, my brain seemed to cease functioning for a split second before I started laughing.

"Ahahhahahaha, oh you got me good. Seriously though, why are you here?" I asked as I stopped laughing. When I looked at their faces I noticed something. It seemed as if they weren't kidding.

My mouth suddenly went dry, and my mind went blank. I stared at them, my mouth agape and my eyes wide.

"Y-You can't..be serious." I managed to get out a few minutes later.

"Why wouldn't we be doctor?" Dragion purred, his face flushing as he nuzzled his head against my arm. Watched us, Dragions innocent touching sending most of my blood south.

"He likes it Fireball, look at the tent in his trousers." Gray said, licking his lips suddenly.

Dragion backed away from me, and the two of them stared openly at me. "Jellal gave you the rest of the week off right?" Dragion asked. I nodded numbly, trying to think of some way to get my arousal to shrink down.

"Well then. Let's go." Gray said. He grabbed one of my arms, and Dragion grabbed the other. They led me outside, through the doors and to a waiting limo.

We arrived at a huge mansion within Magnolia, and I was led into a lavish bedroom and promptly stripped down.

I wanted to protest...

I did...

Ah fuck it.

No I didn't. I wanted these two, and they wanted me. I'd be a damn fool to deny them.

In hindsight, it's a really good thing I'm a doctor...

All those anatomy lessons really paid off, if you catch my drift.

* * *

******Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

 

"Mmm, doctor you're even sexier without your clothes on. I must say I approve." Gray purred out as he rubbed his hand along my thigh. I moaned a bit, my cock twitching with anticipation as I felt his chilly hand rub along my heated thigh, and then suddenly I felt intense warmth wrap around my penis.

"S-Shit!" I gasped out, I look from Gray to see Dragions lips wrapped around my cock, he hummed and hollowed his cheeks as he took my cock as deep into his throat as he could manage. "Hnn...f-fuck yes!" I gasped out, Gray chuckled ad grabbed something from the side table before he settled on the other side of me.

I felt something cool rub against my anus, and then slip inside as I hissed a bit from the sudden intrusion, but it went away as quickly as it came. I relaxed while my hips bucked, causing my cock to go deeper into Dragions throat.

"Haaa!" I moaned out. "Tell us doctor, do you like this?" Gray asked as he curled the fingers he'd pushed into me around, causing me to groan again. I nodded, because I didn't trust myself to speak yet.

The pain from Grays fingers in my ass was causing my cock to twitch violently inside Dragions mouth. "Fireball wants to taste you doctor, do you want him to drink your cum?" Gray whispered into my ear, his breath giving me goose bumps as I nodded numbly.

I swear I felt Dragion chuckle around my cock, but all the things I was feeling were things I'd never felt before. I shuddered as I felt the heat pooling in my gut, I knew it was coming soon, these two were going to make me cum before we even got to the sex.

"He looks about ready to blow Fireball, get ready." Gray said with a chuckle. Dragion did something I wasn't expecting, he relaxed his jaw and used his hands to fondle my balls while he stoked me a bit. "Come on doctor. Cum for us." Dragion said before wrapping his lips around my dripping cock once again.

"Haa s-shittt!" I moaned out, my cock erupting in Dragions mouth as the other pink haired male grinned like the cat who caught the canary and drank every drop he could, some of my cum dribbled down his chin as I panted. "Come on fireball, don't waste any." Gray said as he kept his fingers up my ass while pulling Dragion in for a kiss.

Gray licked the cum that had dribbled out of Dragions mouth off his chin and then kissed the other, all while keeping his fingers inside me, stretching me for what was to come.

I lay there partially boneless, panting with my forehead lightly sweaty. "G-Gonna...fucking kill...me...you...two." I panted out, causing the two of them to laugh as they looked at me. "Yes, we'll kill you in a good way." Gray said as he removed his fingers from my ass, causing me to whimper. 

"Ohh doctor, you're in for a treat." Dragion said, his hand on my still semi-hard erection. Gray crawled between my legs and rubbed his hard cock against me. "Mmnnn!" I gasped. "Relax or this will hurt like hell." Gray said as he pressed the tip of his engorged cock against my ass, which greedily began pulling him inside. "S-Sshiiit so tight!" He moaned out. Dragion grinned as he watched Grays cock enter me, my tanned legs open wide as Gray settled between them.

"Relax doctor." Dragion whispered as he nibbled my neck. "Nnn..c-call me N-Natsu...haa!" I managed to get out. They chuckled. "Okay Natsu." Dragion whispered as he sucked on the side of my neck where I had a scar, causing me to shudder.

Gray pushed the rest of the way into me, his balls resting against my cheeks as he waited for me to get used to his girth spreading me open. I shuddered a bit more, the pleasure rocking my body causing my back to arch a bit. "Annggg sshiit fuck!" I cried out.

Gray chuckled as he pulled out and slowly thrust back in, my legs instinctively wrapped themselves around him as he moved. After a short while, my cock was rock hard again, and Dragion was sucking on it once again. Anything I was going to say was turned into a garbled mess of moans and grunts, the twin pleasures I was feeling caused my toes to curl and my back arched.

"Shit he feels so fucking good!" Gray moaned above me. "Shhhiitt!" I gasped out, my nails began to dig into Grays skin, tearing a small amount of skin of and causing him to bleed a bit.

Dragion kept sucking on my cock, and my hips bucked slightly into his mouth as Gray slammed into me. Eventually the feeling of his lips on my cock sent me over the edge again, I sprayed my cum in Dragions mouth as Gray slammed his hips into me.

I could tell my back was going to hurt the next morning, but I didn't care, the amount of pleasure I was feeling was going to make anything I felt the next day worth it.

"A-Ah shit! Fuck! NATSU!" Gray yelled as he came deep inside my body, the warmth that flooded me felt nice.

I really felt boneless now, I couldn't move. Dragion chuckled as he cuddled up next to me, his arm loose around my stomach as Gray pulled out and wrapped his arms around both of us.

"I'm one fucking lucky bastard." Gray said, his face smug as he smirked at the other two men in bed with him. I chuckled weakly. "D-Damn right y'are...f'ckin...shit man...can't feel my legs." I managed to get out. "Mm, well this is only the beginning. Next time you get to be inside one of us." Gray said. My eyes widened.

"So...we all switch around Naaatsu." Dragion purred into my ear. "I'm really mostly sub though." he said, causing Gray to chuckle. 

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

 

Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel, and up until yesterday I was a twenty-four year old virgin pining after two really hot guys.

I'm proud to say that not only am I not a virgin any longer, but they're both my lovers as well.

I have an entire week off...

Oh the possibilities!

* * *

**Owari**


	38. Pepper Spray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carla on how she feels about Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I will pepper spray him so fast I don't even care.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail, nor do I own Texts From Last Night.

**Carla P.O.V**

I can't stand him! That darn tomcat Happy just can't take no for an answer!

He's grating on my last nerve, can't he see I'm just not into him?

What will it take honestly?

If he tries to come on to me again, I will pepper spray him so fast I don't even care!

He's annoying.

I hate everything about him.

He's blue. I hate that color. Nevermind that Wendys hair is blue, her hair isn't as blue as Happy.

He's as stupid as he is ignorant, and I can't help but want to slap my paw across his face!

I don't want his fish.

I don't want his affection!

I don't want him to touch me.

I want him to stay away.

To keep his stupidity away from me.

I swear it's contagious.

If I spend too much time around him I fear I'll be contaminated by his sheer ignorance.

Honestly. How can one tomcat be so dense?

Can't he learn how to take no for an answer?

Do I have to PROVE to him how much distaste I hold for him within myself?

Do I have to go out of my way to ensure that he gets the whole picture?

That I am not into him now.

Nor will I ever be in the future?

I will pepper spray him so fast.

I don't even care anymore. Maybe I'll zap him with some bottled lightning.

Perhaps use some water on him. I'm sure I could get Juvia to help me wash him away.

I really hate that tomcat Happy.

I'd be happier if I was alone in the middle of the ocean with nothing but a talking leek as my companion!

He's infuriating.

He's frustrating.

He's so stupid!

I just want him to leave me alone!

"Carla! Look I caught you a fish!"

Oh Mavis, please no.

Mavis, give me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to...Oh to hell with it!

"I DON'T WANT YOUR STINKING FISH GO AWAY!"

Happy dropped the fish on the ground, his face looks so sad now.

No. I will not apologize, it serves him right. Run along now, before I scratch you.

* * *

**Owari**


	39. Fuck Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sting is there for Natsu after a nasty break up. 
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Past Gratsu, Stitsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I don't think I used nearly enough fucks to convey the level of fuck him.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night. Nor do I own the song lyrics used in this chapter.

"You fucking fuck!" Natsu yelled as he threw a shoe at someone. "You dare lie to my fucking face when I saw you? FUCK! You fucker! FUCK YOU!" he threw another shoe. "Ow shit!" the other person, clearly a male was heard hissing as the second shoe made contact with his body. "Get the fuck out of my house you mother fucker!" Natsu yelled again.

All of a sudden there was a mostly naked pale, raven haired male thrown outside of the house he was inside. "Fuck off Gray! We're fucking over! Go to your fucking WHORE!" Natsu yelled, before slamming the front door and locking it.

Gray ran his hand through his hair, he had screwed up. He shouldn't have done what he did, but he had, and now his boyfriend of a year was throwing him out.

"Look out below fucker!" Natsu called out from the bedroom window as he threw Gray some clothes. "Come get your fucking shit after you find a fucking place to live." Natsu growled a bit.

Gray picked up the articles of clothing and pulled them on. He had his cell phone in his hand and dialed a number quickly. "Hey Lyon, yeah it's me Gray..." Gray started as he walked away from the place he used to live.

If all else fails, call the siblings. That's how Gray worked. He'd get an apartment or something after the whole break up blew over.

* * *

After Gray left, Natsu sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he slumped to the floor. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to his best friend.

_'Hey Sting...I need you to come over and calm me down before I commit a murder.'_

Sting picked up his phone as it went off. He frowned as he saw Natsus name, and he sent a text back.

_'What did the asshole do this time?'_

Stings phone didn't go back off, so he figured he best get over there quickly. He grabbed his car keys and hopped into his car before driving to Natsus place. He knocked. "Natsu-san?" he called out, knocking on the door. When he tried the door he found it locked and frowned.

He lifted the aloe plant and took the extra key from underneath it, before unlocking the door and heading inside. "Natsu-san?" he called out again. He heard a hiccup and some sniffling, so he followed the noises.

He found Natsu, leaning against the wall his head on his knees and his hands on top of his head, crying. "Natsu-san? What's wrong?" he asked, getting onto his knees next to his friend.

"H-He f-fucking cheated on me Sting! I-I saw _her!"_ Natsu said between sniffles. Sting frowned. "I'll kill him. You don't deserve that kind of treatment." he said, before wrapping his arms around Natsu.

"A-Am I...not attractive?" Natsu asked suddenly looking at Sting who was trying to console him.

"You're sexy Natsu-san. I've always told you that. I find you very attractive." Sting responded as he rubbed Natsus back. Natsu hiccuped again, but forced a smile as he heard the words. "Y-You think I'm better, than...some whore right?" he asked. "I would never treat you like a whore Natsu-san I respect you far too much for that."

Sting kept holding Natsu as the pink haired male clenched his shirt. Eventually the pink haired male fell asleep, Sting got up and carried Natsu to the master bedroom, where he lay the pinkette on the bed.

Natsu woke up as Sting turned to leave. "D-Don't...leave me alone...please? I don't...like to be alone." he said quietly. "Okay. I'm going to make sure the door is locked Natsu-san, I'll be right back." Sting said, offering the sad pinkette a smile. "O-Okay..." Natsu said, he sniffled as Sting left the room.

 _'That bastard Fullbuster better watch out! I'm going to beat the shit out of him if he crosses my path after this!'_ Sting thought to himself. He made sure the front door was locked, then shut the lights off and walked upstairs to keep an eye on his best friend.

When he woke up the next morning, Natsu was asleep on his chest, his pink hair tickling Stings nose. Sting smiled, but he hadn't even remembered falling asleep.

* * *

When Gray walked back to the house, he spotted Sting Eucliffes car in the driveway and glared at it. "Just get me out of here, he's got his best friend there." Gray said. Lyon shrugged and turned his car around. He drove back to his house in Magnolia.

"So Gray, why exactly did Natsu kick you out? Last time I saw him he was so happy with you, what changed?" Lyon asked. He was curious about what could have caused the rift between the two, everyone was so sure they'd be a forever type couple.

"I cheated on him." Gray said. Lyon blinked. "Why the hell did you do that?" he asked. "It's...a long story and I'd rather not get into it. I'll get my stuff from his house later on." Gray said. Lyon frowned, he didn't want to drop it, but he did.

Lyon drove to his house, parked the car and the two got out and walked inside. "Sorry the guest room is full of stuff, you'll have to make do with the couch for now." Lyon said. "It's fine." Gray said dismissively. Lyon grabbed a pillow and a blanket from his linen closet, and handed them to Gray.

"Get some sleep, maybe you can talk to him in the morning." Lyon said. Gray shook his head. "This is Natsu. He'll be mad for awhile." he said. Lyon chuckled. "True, well give him the time then. He'll come around." he said. Gray shook his head, there was no way Natsu would forgive him for what he did.

It wouldn't be for another two weeks before Gray was able to get his belongings, but Natsu still wouldn't speak to him. He had his brothers Laxus and Gajeel deliver the things to Gray, and neither male was happy to see the raven.

"I don't know what you did Fullbuster, but all Natsu said to us about you was, 'I don't think I used nearly enough fucks to convey the level of fuck him.'" Gajeel said as he stacked more of Grays boxes in the ravens new apartment.

"I'm not going to talk about it. Just leave." Gray said as he ran a hand through his hair. "You're lucky Natsu doesn't want you dead." Laxus said, before he and Gajeel both left.

* * *

**Six Months Later**

* * *

Natsu hummed. He'd just finished up the last of his new song in the living room when he felt arms wrap around his midsection. "Mmm, good afternoon Sting." he hummed softly, smiling as he tilted his head back to look into the crystal blue eyes of his boyfriend.

Sting smiled at Natsu, before spinning the shorter one around and kissing his lips softly. "Are you sure you want to do this Natsu?" he asked, his blue eyes searching the face of the one he'd managed to capture the heart of without even trying. "Yes, I think it's time for me to officially move on, I know that bastard has." Natsu said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around Stings neck.

Sting smiled at Natsu as he leaned down and kissed the other again, eliciting a small laugh from him. "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's go into public now, let people see us together." Sting said, squeezing Natus hand.

Natsu beamed at his boyfriend. Sting had been there for Natsu the entire time he was recovering from his heart being shattered, he helped him pick up the pieces and get his shit together.

Sting had been Natsus best friend for years. The two were nearly inseparable as children, so it actually shocked a lot of people when Nastu began dating Gray Fullbuster, the son of a rich CEO, and not Sting.

Natsu was a well known singer. Sting was a male model. They were both quite well off, but Natsu chose an adorable little house to live on, one he'd hoped to raise kids he adopted in.

The genre Natsu sang was mostly rock, so he had a few tattoos and quite a few piercings to keep up the image. It was only after the break up with Gray that Natsu let people know he was the lead vocalist for 'Dragon Slayer', a band that was mostly made up of him and his brothers.

On Natsus right shoulder was a tattoo that he and a lot of his friends all had, his was red in color. He also had a dragon on the bicep of the same arm, and a tribal thorn around his left wrist.

He had his tongue and nipples pierced, as well as his left eyebrow, and his lip.

Despite how 'cute' Natsu was always called, he had a fiery side, and Sting loved it.

Then again Sting loved everything about the pink haired male.

What he loved the most, was that Natsu was his now, thanks to a huge fuck up by Gray Fullbuster.

Sting had his ear pierced, and a crystal earring that Natsu had given him is all he wore there.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said, grabbing Stings hand as he headed to the front door of his house. Their fingers were entwined.

"Where shall we go on our date Natsu?" Sting asked as the par climbed into his car. "Let's go to Miras bar! Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, bouncing in his seat a bit with a laugh. Sting smiled, glad to see Natsus happy personality back.

The two made their way to Fairy Tail. They walked inside together. It was still early in the day so Mira wasn't busy as she squealed. "Oh my gosh! Sting and Natsu!" she jumped up and down, causing the two of them to laugh a bit.

"Hi Mira, how has the bar been?" Natsu asked her. "It's been great, but with you two here it's bound to get even more popular! Oh Natsu will you play a song for me tonight?" she asked, giving Natsu the puppy dog eyes. "Sure Mira, I have the perfect song to play too." Natsu said. "Yay!" Mira said, moving to hug Natsu, who hugged back.

A few hours pass and the bar is filling with people slowly. Natsu called all his band mates and said he wanted to play at Fairy Tail, they were surprisingly okay with it. Everyone showed up.

Gajeel played the drums. Laxus the bass. Natsu played the guitar, and sang. Cobra played the keyboard. Sting also played a guitar in the band with them.

* * *

Gray and whoever he was seeing at the time were also at the bar, they had no idea Natsu was there.

 **"Welcome to Fairy Tail everyone! Have we got a treat for you all tonight! The band 'Dragon Slayer' is playing for us tonight! Welcome them to the stage!"** Mira called out over the intercom.

"Hello everyone! I hope you like our show!" Natsu called into the microphone before he began playing the start of the song.

The crowed erupted into loud cheers.

 _We started off incredible_  
_Connection undeniable_  
_I swear I thought you were the one forever_  
_But your love was like a loaded gun_  
_You shot me down like everyone_  
_'Cause everyone's replaceable_  
_When you're just so incapable_  
_Of getting past skin deep_

Natsu really got into the song as the chorus came up. He sang from the heart with this song, but no one but those close to him would know why he wrote this song.

 _Guess what, another game over_  
_I got burned, but you're the real loser_  
_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_  
_You're bad news, a history repeater_  
_You can't trust a serial cheater_  
_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

Gray gulped as he heard the lyrics to the song. He never thought what he did would have such an effect on Natsu. He looked at the pink haired rock star whose heart he shattered, and sighed. He had no idea Natsu came with his new boyfriend. Gray looked at the woman he was with, sure she was beautiful, but she wasn't who he really wanted.

 _You played me like an amateur_  
_Then stabbed me like a murderer_  
_I'm left for dead, another one of your victims_  
_It's not like you're unpredictable_  
_But your act is so believable_  
_I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual_  
_You're good at what you do_

Sting also did background singing as Natsu sang. Everyone in the bar was jumping and dancing to the song, they really liked the beat. Then again, most people had always liked the music Natsu came out with. Gray included.

 _Guess what, another game over_  
_I got burned, but you're the real loser_  
_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_  
_You're bad news, a history repeater_  
_You can't trust a serial cheater_  
_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

Gray shook his head as the woman asked him if something was wrong. She was a fan of his exes, and she wanted to meet him. Gray had never told her about Natsu and his relationship. He'd merely planned on her being a one night stand, but that changed when his father forced him to choose, marriage and the company, or Natsu.

 _Now I kinda feel bad for you_  
_You're never gonna know_  
_what it's like to have someone to turn to_  
_Another day, another bed_  
_It's just a game inside your head_

Natsu was really into the song, jumping around as he strummed the guitar, he was grinning as he walked over to Sting and the two sang parts of the song together. They were clearly enjoying themselves, and Gray couldn't blame them. Of course he had a feeling if the bad knew he was there they'd play something even.

 _Guess what, another game over_  
_I got burned, but you're the real loser_  
_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_  
_You're bad news, a history repeater_  
_You can't trust a serial cheater_  
_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

 _Guess what, another game over_  
_I got burned, but you're the real loser_  
_I don't know why I've wasted my time with you_  
_You're bad news, a history repeater_  
_You can't trust a serial cheater_  
_You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

 _You've messed this whole thing up_  
_Well you were such an awesome fuck_  
_But you suck at love, you suck at love_

"Thank you Fairy Tail! I hope you all liked the song!" Natsu yelled into the microphone. Natsu looked at Sting and smiled. "Shall we?" he mouthed. Sting nodded.

"Also, I have an announcement to make everyone!" Natsu said, before he pulled Sting to his side and linked their fingers together. "Sting and I are in an exclusive relationship! After my bad break up, I decided I've waited long enough, and have decided to move on!" Natsu said, grinning as Sting moved behind him and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"You better not hurt our brother Eucliffe." Gajeel said on the mic. "I won't Gajeel, you have my word." Sting said. He held Natsu who leaned into his embrace. "Sting has done nothing but make me happy ever since the break up, he's been there for me." Natsu said. "I love him." he finished.

"Awww!" Mira squealed from the side, before she started clapping, soon enough most of the bar guests were clapping and cheering for the couple. Natsu and Sting hopped off the stage and walked to the bar where they sat down.

Gray walked over to Natsu and Sting with the woman. "Hey." Gray said, trying to be casual. "Oh, hello Fullbuster." Sting said, turning and glaring at the raven. Natsu looked at Gray, a look of complete disinterest upon his face. "Can I help you Gray?" Natsu asked.

"Not really, just came to congratulate you on being happy. You deserve it after everything you've gone through." Gray said. "Uh..can Juvia pleeaaase have your autograph Natsu?" the girl next to Gray asked, causing Natsu to laugh a bit. "Sure. Got something for me to sign?" he asked. "Yes, here!" she said, holding a book out.

Natsu signed the book for her and handed it back. He signed it _'To my fan Juvia, Natsu'_ Juvia squealed and hugged the signature. "Thank you sooo much! Juvia is so happy! Come on Gray-sama let's go home!" the suddenly said, as she dragged the raven off.

"Uh...his girlfriend is...certainly clingy." Sting said, chuckling. "She's the one I saw him with, but she's not a bad girl." Natsu said. He looked at Sting. "She hadn't known Gray was seeing anyone, and her father pushed her into a relationship with him, to help merge the two companies." Natsu said. "How do you know that?" Sting asked.

"I read about how they became a couple in a magazine a few weeks after I kicked him out, it was when you were at that photo shoot in Edolas." Natsu said. "He was still a bastard for not being honest with you, what had he expected you to just let him have a mistress while you were dating?" Sting asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. I'm yours now Sting, and I'm not going anywhere." Natsu said, as he leaned up and kissed Sting, someone took the opportunity and snapped a picture of the two.

The next day the magazines had pictures of the two together. Apparently the city of Magnolia thought the two dating was great news.


	40. Eating Nachos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy gets lost and winds up eating nachos with someone.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Natsu, Sting, Lucy, Erza, Gray. Some minor character appearances. Gratsu, ErLu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Help. I am eating nachos. But I'm with some guy. I need help. I don't know where I am. The nachos are so good. I'll bring them but help me.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts from last night.

Lucy and Erza were throwing a huge party celebrating their fifth year as a 'power couple' in Magnolia. They'd invited everyone they knew from anywhere the two had ever been to the party.

They invited their punky friend Natsu and his husband Gray. They invited random people off the street, and from around town. They of course invited everyone they worked with, from models to bodyguards, everyone was invited!

Their other friends Cana, Gajeel, Levy, Sting, Rogue, Jellal and his two brothers, Lyon, Juvia, Laxus, Evergreen, Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, Wendy and more showed up. Some of them brought their significant others, others brought whoever they were going to lay with that night.

No one was judged here!

Erza was known for her intimidation tactics, and how she was able to tame even the wildest fights simply by raising her voice, in fact the people she used to have to stop the most in the past were now _married to one another._

Those two were Gray and Natsu Fullbuster. Natsu was formerly a Dragneel, which was a relatively well known family. Did his father mind that he batted for the same team? Not in the least.

Everyone in Magnolia was really open minded. Gay and lesbian couples weer fairly common, even some couples weren't merely couples, but had a lover of each gender at once, or in some cases two to three other lovers.

As long as they broke no laws, no one paid them any mind. No one tried to push their beliefs or anything on one another, and everyone lived peacefully that way.

* * *

The party was banging, music was blaring, bodies were moving against one another in the most erotic of ways despite being fully clad in clothing.

Gray ground his groin into the pert ass of his husband, grinning as he made Natsu turn the same shade of pink as his hair, before the raven haired male would lean down and whisper into Natsus ear, eliciting a moan from the shorter pink haired male.

"This was a good idea Lucy." Erza said as she stroked her girlfriend of five years hair with her fingertips. "I agree Erza, this is great, everyone is having a blast!" Lucy said, beaming up at Erza.

"I'm going to go get us some drinks, what would you like babe?" Erza asked as she had Lucy sit up, before she leaned down and kissed the blonde gently. Lucy kissed back and giggled a bit. "I'll take a tequila sunrise." she said. "You got it." Erza said as she made her way to the bar to get their drinks.

Lucy remained on the couch the two had been sitting on while Erza got their drinks.

* * *

"Hey Gray, I'm going to get a drink, do you want anything?" Natsu asked, turning to face his husband as they ground their groins together. "Nah, I'm good babe." Gray said, chuckling as he got his cute husband to moan before he let the other go to the bar.

Erza and Lucy had a few drinks and soon enough the two of them began dancing together, before they got split up. Both of them were pretty drunk by this point.

Natsus phone suddenly went off.

It was a text from Lucy. " _Help. I am eating nachos. But I'm with some guy. I need help. I don't know where I am. The nachos are so good. I'll bring them but help me."_ the text said. Natsu blinked and went to find Gray.

"Hey Gray, Lucy is lost and apparently with some guy eating nachos. I'm worried." Natsu said. "Let's go find her then, she's got to be somewhere here right? Ask her about her surroundings." Gray said as the two made their way to the huge hallway that stretched to both sides rather extensively.

 _"Luce, what does the stuff around you look like?"_ Natsu text her. _"It's a bit dark, but there are some book shelves and a lot of dust, as well as stuff covered in sheets."_ Lucy text back.

"I think she's in the east hall, that side of the house is still being worked on, she said the stuff is covered in sheets, is dusty and there are some book shelves around her." Natsu said. Gray nodded and with that they two set off on their 'grand adventure' to find Lucy before Erza realized the girl was missing.

* * *

Lucy managed to wander out of the room, she was indeed in the east hall, actually near the end of it. She was wandering around in the halls while munching on the plate of nachos she somehow got her hands on.

The guy who was following her had orange hair, wore a suit and tie, and blue sunglasses. Gray knew him. "Loke!?" Gray gasped out. "Gray! Holy shit, I had no idea you'd be here! How have you been?" Loke asked. Natsu blinked as he looked between Gray and Loke.

"Ooh, who is this vision of beauty?" Loke asked as he grabbed Natsus hand and kissed his knuckles, causing that pinkette to growl at him. "Hands off, all this hotness belongs to Gray." he said, pulling his hand away from the ginger. "and my name is Natsu, Natsu _Fullbuster."_ he finished, smirking at Lokes expression.

Gray chuckled. "Say Loke, have you seen a blonde girl? He's about this tall..." Gray said, holding his arm up to about Natsus nose height. "She should be wearing a blue skirt and a white short top with a blue diamond on it." he said.

"Yeah, she was wandering around over that way earlier, eating the nachos she stole from me." Loke said with a laugh. "We've got to get her back to Erza unless everyone wishes to die painfully." Gray said.

Lokes eyebrows shot up. "Erza, as in Erza Scarlet, the single most frightening woman in Magnolia, if not all of Fiore?" he asked. "The one and only. The blonde is named Lucy and those two are dating." Gray said.

Natsu ran off in the direction Loke had pointed in previously. "So Gray, how'd you get someone as hot as that to date you?" he asked. "We're not dating Loke, Natsu and I are married." Gray said.

Natsu found Lucy and the two were chatting as Natsu helped her eat the rest of the nachos as they walked back to the party. Loke and Gray following them to make sure the two didn't get lost. Again in Lucys case.

* * *

**Owari**

**I don't know.**

**Please don't kill me.**


	41. Not a Pervert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu returns to her two best friend Sting and Gray after being apart for seven years.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Gray, Sting, Fem!Natsu. Gray x Fem!Natsu x Sting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not a pervert.. I just like to be naked...
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or texts from last night.

Sting Eucliffe was a muscular, slightly tanned blonde male with bright blue eyes. Gray Fullbuster was a couple inches shorter than Sting was, and his hair was raven black that shined blue in the light, and his eyes were a deep blue, his skin was pale.

The two had been best friends with Natsu Dragneel since the three of them were children. When they were kids, Natsu used to dress up like a boy, so all three of them would rough house, and then one year when they were ten, Natsu was forced to move away.

When Natsu returned at the age of eighteen for her final year in school, she joined Fairy Tail High, where her two best friends attended. The three of them had kept in contact during the time she was gone, and the two boys waited for her at the train station.

She'd never mentioned that she was a girl, but then again the boys never asked. They all got along, and they were best friends for years.

When Natsu arrived, she took a deep breath and bit her lip. She swallowed her nervousness and stepped off the train.

She wore a short top that revealed her toned stomach, but covered her massive breasts, and she wore a pair of white capri pants as well as some open toed sandals.

As soon as she grabbed her bags, she made her way up the hill, to the tree her friends were going to be at.

"Hi guys." Natsu said, grinning as she stood behind them.

Sting and Gray had been talking to one another, and when she spoke they stopped. "N-Natsu!?" The two gasped out. She bit her bottom lip and nodded. "Y-Yeah." she said. "YOU HAVE BOOBS!" Sting yelled. "Smooth Sting." Gray said, elbowing the blonde in the side.

"Well...I've always been a girl, I never said it when we were kids, because I figured you two didn't really care." Natsu said. The two were suddenly at either side of her. They both hugged her.

"Put me down!" Natsu said as she squirmed in their arms. The two chuckled and set her down.

"So, let's go get pizza!" Natsu cheered. The three had made a pact that when Natsu returned they'd all go eat pizza together. She carried her backpack and small duffel bag with her as the three of them walked towards the pizza parlor in town.

"So, tell me everything I've missed!" Natsu said, after the three of them sat down.

* * *

"Well, what would you like to know?" Gray asked. "Everything." Natsu said, causing the two boys to chuckle.

"Be more specific?" Gray asked. "Um...how are Erza and Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"Erza is dating her crush from when we were kids, I think they're going to tie the knot before college." Gray said. "Lucy is dating a guy named Loke, he used to be a playboy, and I bet he'll hit on you simply due to you being "new"." Sting said, causing Natsu to laugh a bit.

"I'll kick him in his face if he tries." Natsu said. "Little Levy is dating your cousin Gajeel. Your brother Laxus is seeing his friend Freed, though he swears he's not gay, just 'Freed-Sexual'. Your other cousin Erik goes by Cobra now, and he's dating some girl from another school." Gray rattled off.

"My brother Rogue is still writing, but he doesn't really talk to anyone." Sting said. "I'm sure if we miss anything the girls will tackle it for you." Gray said as their pizza arrived. The three of them ate and talked about where Natsu had gone, and what happened while she was there.

"Well, while I was in Edolas, I got to meet my twin brother. His name is Natsu too, but you can tell us apart because I'm a girl." Natsu started. Sting and Gray nodded as they drank their sodas. "What have you two been up to all these years?" Natsu asked.

"Well, we've been-" Gray started. "Gray likes to be naked because he's a pervert." Sting said with a chuckle, earning a glare from the raven. "I'm not a pervert...I just like to be naked!" he exclaimed, his cheeks rosy. Natsu giggled a little bit. "You still take your clothes off huh?" she teased him, smirking a bit.

"I swear I'm not a pervert!" Gray exclaimed, causing Sting and Natsu to both laugh a bit. "It's fine Gray, we still love you, right Natsu?" Sting asked, nudging the pink haired girl in her side causing her to laugh a bit more. "Y-yes! Of course we do!" Natsu said. "Remember, we said we'd be together forever." she finished, smiling at the two boys.

Of course, she had no idea what her words did to them as the two of them suddenly began thinking. "Well, I should get home, I'm sure my family will allow you two to stay the night since it's getting late, and you're walking me home." Natsu said, smiling at her two very male friends.

So the trio made their way to Natsus house. Gray carrying Natsus duffel bag and Sting had her backpack slung over his shoulder. "It's nice to have you back Natsu." Sting said. "Yeah, it's been far too quiet without you these past few years Natsu." Gray said.

* * *

The three of them made it to the house, and then inside. "Did you have fun making us all wait Natsu?" Laxus asked as she entered the house. "I'm sorry, but we all made a pact to eat pizza together when I came back." Natsu said as she looked at her oldest brother.

Gray and Sting walked in shortly after Natsu had. "Welcome boys. I trust you didn't do anything unsightly to my baby sister did you?" Laxus asked as he looked at the two boys. "We just had pizza together!" Natsu said, tossing her hands into the air. Laxus chuckled and reached a hand out to ruffle Natsus hair. "I know squirt, I was just messing with you." he said.

"Well, I'm going to head to my room now." Natsu said as she grabbed both Gray and Sting and dragged them with her. Laxus shook his head, those three were back together after seven years apart. He wondered what was going to happen between them now that the two boys knew their Natsu was really a female the entire time. He just hoped not to have to kill anyone.

* * *

Natsu yawned as she sat on the edge of her bed and fell onto her back with her legs dangling down onto the floor. "You alright Natsu?" Gray asked, taking a seat next to her as he placed her bag on the floor near her dresser. "Yeah, just a bit sleepy. The ride from Edolas was long, and I couldn't really sleep." she said.

Sting laughed as he placed her backpack in her desk chair and sat on the other side of her. "I'm tired!" Natsu pouted, causing both her friends to chuckle. "Get some rest then." Sting said. "I don't wanna!" Natsu whined, causing the two boys to laugh.

"If you're tired you should rest." Gray said. "Yeah, or your body might begin to ache and stuff." Sting said. "Fiiine." Natsu said as she got up and walked over to her duffel bag. She pulled out her pajamas and began to change right there in the middle of her bedroom, just like when she was a kid.

"U-Um Natsu! You should probably change in the bathroom." Gray said, his face turning red as he caught sight of more of her tan skin. "Huh? Why? You've both seen me in my underwear plenty of time." she said as she tugged her shirt off over her head, leaving herself in a bra.

"Yeah, but we were kids then, not hormonal teenagers." Sting said. Natsu rolled her eyes. "As if you two would do anything to me." she said, turning her back to them as she undid her pants and took them off.

She stood before them, with her back facing them in panties and a bra. Soon enough she undid the front clasp on her bra and let her breasts spill out of it. She pulled her pajama top on, and then her pajama shorts. When she turned to face the two guys with her she tilted her head to the side and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair to let it hang free.

Sting and Gray were both red in the face. "Are you two okay?" she asked, her hands on her hips as she looked at them, her green eyes searching their faces.

"Um...y-yeah, I'm fine." Sting said. Gray rubbed the back of his head and urged his semi-hard erection to go away. What? He'd just seen a really attractive female almost naked. He was a hot blooded teenager, and a boy.

Natsu crawled onto her bed and lay down in the middle of it. "Well come on." she said to them. "Huh?" Sting and gray both said. "Get comfortable and get into bed, duh." Natsu said.

"W-With you?" Sting stammered out. "Uh yeah?" Natsu responded her tone that of 'No shit.' Gray shrugged and quickly stripped down to his boxers before climbing into bed next to Natsu. Sting did the same, and soon enough Natsu was asleep between her best friends.

The three of them used to share a bed as kids, this couldn't be much different, right?

Wrong.

Natsu fell asleep quickly, she must have been comfortable. Gray looked at Sting, both boys faces were red as they looked at how beautiful Natsu was up close. "So..uh...this is a bit awkward huh?" Gray asked, chuckling as he whispered. "Just a bit." Sting responded.

"I...feel attraction to her." Sting admitted, his eyes on Natsus face. "Yeah, me too...but we can't both have her." Gray said. "We'll have to see what Natsu thinks, if she thinks anything." he finished. "Yeah, let's sleep for now." Sting said.

Sting and Gray both eventually fell asleep. All three teenagers slept well past noon the next day. When Natsu woke up, she had two bodies pressed against her, and she could feel something poking her on either side.

She blinked and tried to sit up, but there were weights holding her down to the bed. She looked to either side and saw Sting and Gray. She giggled a bit. The two boys had all but taken over the bed, despite the size of it.

She had no idea they were both hard in their sleep though. She shook them both slowly, using one arm on each of them. "Wakey, wakey you two!" she laughed. Gray groaned and tried to burrow into her side more. Sting woke up.

"Mmmn...morning Natsu." Sting said as he sat up and stretched. "Um Sting, why is the blanket pointed up like that?" she asked him, looking at where his morning wood stood. "Don't worry about it Natsu." Sting said quickly as he hopped out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to try to get rid of his problem.

Natsu turned her full attention to Gray and trying to wake him. "Come on Graaaaaay. Wake upppp!" she said into his ear as she shook him.

Gray growled as he finally woke up. "Ooh scary growl." Natsu teased him a bit, laughing softly. "Sorry Natsu." Gray said, he let go of her and sat up. "Huh. Your blanket is doing it too." Natsu said as she looked at his crotch.

"Sorry, that's just something that happens in the mornings to guys our age." Gray said with a chuckle. "Ahh, okay." Natsu said smiling. "So what are we all gonna do today?" she asked him as she lay on her belly on the bed, her ankles crossed.

"I'm not sure, let's wait for Sting." Gray said. "Alright." Natsu said. She looked at Grays face a bit, as if staring. "Um, something on my face?" Gray asked. "Oh, no. Sorry." Natsu said, laughing.

Sting came out of the bathroom. He grabbed his pants and pulled them on. "Feel better now that the morning thing is gone Sting?" Natsu asked cutely. "Uh...yeah." Sting said, his cheeks flaring at her innocent inquiry as his mind went dirty.

Gray got up and pulled his clothes on as well. "Okay! What are we doing today?" Natsu asked as she pulled her shirt off, giving her friends a full view of her tits as she grabbed her bra and pulled it on.

"We could go to the mall, or the arcade?" Gray said. "Yeah, or we could game here, Cobra told me we've got some of the sweet new game systems." Natsu said as she then pulled a shirt on before grabbing some shorts and slipping them on as well.

* * *

The three of them talked about what they could do, and ultimately settled on gaming at Natsus place for awhile before heading out for tacos. So they went to the game room and played some Tekken and Mortal Kombat while the boys also stole glances at the girl they were friends with.

"So Sting, do you have a girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "No." Sting responded. "Boyfriend then?" she asked again. "I'm single." he said. Gray walked back to their table with a pitcher of coke. "Gray you have a girlfriend?" Natsu asked. "Nope, but I do have a crazy ass stalker." Gray said.

"Do I need to smack a bitch?" Natsu asked as Gray took a bite of his taco and about choked on it. "No, no that's alright Natsu." Gray said. "So, stalker, no girlfriend. What about a boyfriend?" Natsu asked. "No. I'm single." Gray said with a chuckle.

"How many boyfriends did you have in Edolas?" Sting asked Natsu. "None, I never tried to date there. I knew I was leaving so it was pointless, but everyone there was boring." Natsu said.

"You going to try dating here?" Gray asked. "I don't know, maybe?" Natsu said, shrugging. "School starts up soon, right?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, in a week." Gray said.

"So, we've got a week to be crazy before we have to go to school." Natsu said. "I know what we should do after here!" She said suddenly. "The summer fair is in town, let's all go to it together!" she finished.

"It should be illegal to be that cute." A male voice said from behind Gray. Natsu blinked and looked behind her. "Now, now Loke. That's not a way to greet a lady." a blonde girl said from beside the guy. "LUUUCE!" Natsu exclaimed before tackling the other girl. "Natsu!" Lucy said smiling. The two hugged.

"So...which of you is tapping that fine gal?" Loke asked Gray and Sting. "Neither of us. That's Natsu, the Natsu we told you about. Our best friend." Gray said. "What? I thought Natsu was a guy." Loke said. "So did we, but we never asked as kids." Sting said laughing.

* * *

After talking to Lucy for awhile, Natsu, Sting and Gray all left the taco place and went to the fair. They had a lot of fun together going through the fun house, down the slides, getting soaked, swinging on the swings and at the end of the night the three of them all rode the ferris wheel together.

"That was a lot of fun guys! It's too bad you probably have to go home tonight huh?" Natsu asked, pouting softly at the two of them as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yeah, but I can come back tomorrow afternoon." Sting said. "I can come by tomorrow too, if you want to hang out more." Gray said. "I'd love to! Remember, together forever!" Natsu said, smiling at them.

* * *

The last week of the summer went by quickly.

Natsu began noticing that she felt something other than friendship for her two male friends within the first six months of school, she didn't know what it was so she called in an expert on 'feelings', Lucy.

"Luce, I need your help!" Natsu cried into the phone. "What's up Natsu, you in trouble?" Lucy asked. "No! Yes! I don't know, just come over please!" Natsu begged into the phone. "Be there in five!" Lucy said as the two hung up.

Five minutes later Lucy showed up and made her way to Natsus bedroom, she knocked twice and walked inside. "Alright, what's the emergency Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy...what does it mean when your heart beats erratically, your face heats up, your palms get sweaty, and you can't stop thinking about someone?" Natsu asked. "Um..that sounds like you're in love Natsu. Who is it?" Lucy asked. "Uh...Sting..." Natsu said. Lucy squealed softly. "and Gray too.." Natsu finished.

"Both of them?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded. "They infuriate me, but I want to be around them. I'm louder than I am normally while around them, I find just about everything reminding me of them...whenever we're wasting time together talking about nothing, I don't feel like the time was wasted. It scares me to think about losing either of them, and to top it all off I can talk about my body and its functions with them." Natsu said.

Lucy looked at Natsu and pursed her lips. "I don't know what to say other than the fact that you're in love with both of them it sounds like." she said. Natsu grabbed a pillow and let out a frustrated scream into it.

"I can't say anything to them, it'd ruin our friendships." Natsu said. "I can't choose one or the other...Luce. I'm torn." she said, her green eyes pleading as she spoke to Lucy. "If I choose Sting, Gray will hate me, but if I choose Gray, Sting will hate me." Natsu said, before tugging at her own hair.

Lucy gently placed her hands on Natsus. "You have to have faith in your friends Natsu. You should talk to them...probably at separate times. At the same time might be awkward." she said. "...I should? What should I say?" Natsu asked.

Lucy sat and talked to Natsu for awhile, telling her what to do and say to the boys. She then went home, and Natsu texted both boys, telling them she needed to talk to them and it was important.

* * *

"So, Natsu texted both of us. I wonder what's going on with her." Sting said as he arrived and found Gray there as well. Of course he would be, Natsu always called both of them when she needed them.

Natsu stood outside her bedroom and smiled at the two boys. "Come on guys, come up here." she said, calling them up. Sting and Gray took their shoes off and walked upstairs.

"I was told to talk to you separately, but I feel it's best to talk to you at the same time." Natsu said as the three walked into her bedroom.

"Is everything alright Natsu?" Gray asked. "Yeah, you've been acting funny the past few weeks." Sting said. "Uh...si-sit down please." Natsu said, she started to fidget. _'Uh..h-ow to say this...'_ She thought to herself.

"I-I'm in love!" Natsu suddenly exclaimed, her cheeks turning the same shade as her hair. "With who?" Sting asked. "Yeah, who?" Gray asked. "Y-You!" Natsu said to them. "Me?" Gray and Sting said at the same time. Natsu clapped a hand over her own mouth as she nodded, tears in her eyes as she waited for them to laugh at her and leave her alone.

Natsu had slumped to the floor as she began crying, her long hair shaking as she cried. She shut her eyes so she wouldn't see them walk out of her room, and her life.

But they didn't, and they wouldn't.

Soon enough she had warmth surrounding her, and thumbs on her cheeks, wiping her tears away. She opened her eyes and looked at both Sting and Gray, they were hugging her, and wiping her tears away.

"Stupid." Gray said as he buried his face in her long hair. "Yeah, crying like someone died. So silly." Sting said. Both boys had goofy smiles on their faces as they held her.

"H-Huh?" Natsu managed to get out. "We're trying to say..." Gray began. "That we love you too." Sting finished, and Natsu began to cry anew, tears of happiness as she was held in a tight embrace by the only two guys she ever found attractive at all.

* * *

Natsu eventually stopped crying, and the two boys backed away from her. "So...how is this going to work now?" she asked. "Easy." Sting said. "You'll date us both. We did say together forever." Gray said. Natsu laughed, the last of her tears falling off her face as she smiled at them.

The next day at school, Natsu was officially taken off the market, and both her boyfriends had no problem beating anyones ass who tried to touch her. She was seen openly cuddling with both of them, and a lot of their friends thought the three of them were sickeningly cute together.

Jellal even said that if they were any sweeter to one another everyone around them would have cavities.

"I love these two boys, and I can't picture my life without either of them in it." Natsu said as she smiled at Gray and Sting. Her brothers and cousins were surprised at first of course, about her dating two guys, but they eventually came around.

The three were still going strong at graduation, and even during uni. The three of them attended the same university for different things. Natsu went for cooking and became a chef. Sting went for business management and was the owner of the restaurant Natsu worked at, and Gray went for interior design, he decorated their restaurant.

* * *

It was exactly five years after the three of them began dating that they managed to become the first official poly-married 'couple'. They were Gray, Natsu and Sting Fullbuster-Eucliffe. A lot of people said they'd have troubles, but they didn't.

The three of them were insanely happy together, so when Natsu wound up pregnant both her husbands were there by her side when she gave birth. The babies she had were twins, one looked like a mix of herself and Sting, with blonde hair and green eyes, the other looked like her and Gray. The second baby had pink hair and dark blue eyes.

They were named Mitsukai and Aimi, a beautiful set of fraternal twins, a boy and a girl.

They were still happy, and inseparable. The Fullbuster-Eucliffe family was a rowdy bunch for sure, but their neighbors adored them all, especially when they could get free food by simply visiting them.

* * *

**Owari.**


	42. For Your Own Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza and Lucy play a game with magical punishments.
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Lucy, Erza, Gray, Natsu.
> 
> This was a request by Inu of The Sasaki Siblings on FanFiction. (Request 1 of 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Why am I in a dog kennel? / It was for your own safety.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. No money is made off this.

Team Natsu, minus Happy were all hanging out inside Lucys apartment. Why Lucys? Simple, it was convenient plus they all knew how to break in. So naturally all three of them were sitting on Lucys bed when the blonde girl arrived home from the guild.

"WHY ARE YOU ALL IN MY ROOM?!" Lucy yelled, causing her team mates to laugh a bit. "Why wouldn't we come visit our favorite blonde?" Erza asked. "You guys need to stop breaking in! NATSU stop eating my food!" Lucy yelled.

Gray laughed as Erza shook her head. "See, this is what friends are for." Erza said, smiling. Natsu stopped eating the food and looked at Lucy with part of a fish hanging out of his mouth. He swallowed his mouthful. "I don't see the what the big deal is, I replace your food all the time." he said.

"That's not the point!" Lucy yelled. Natsu sighed and stood up. He dusted his hands off, proceeded to pick up his trash while both Erza and Lucy watched. He then washed his plate and cup, placed them in the dish dryer. "Well, I'm going to head out then. See ya Luce. Bye Erza, Ice block." Natsu said. He waved as he walked out of the apartment.

Erza shook her head as she looked at the other two. "He just cleaned up his mess without being asked to, and then he left." Gray said. "Are...we sure that's not a body double? Natsu doesn't clean." Lucy said as she stared off in the direction Natsu had left in.

"Well I'm going to call it a night too, have a good one." Gray said, he hopped off Lucys bed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. He was intent on finding out if that really was Natsu or not.

It was down to Lucy and Erza. "So, what should we do now Erza?" Lucy asked. "I don't know, maybe play a game?" Erza said, shrugging.

"Might be fun!" Lucy said. So the two of them sat at a table and Erza pulled out one of her various magic games. "This one has penalties for various things, but I think we should be fine." Erza said.

"Eh, it'll be fine, let's play!" Lucy said. So the two of them took turns asking one another questions. When Lucy lied in response she was given a penalty, what was that? She got turned into a dog.

Erza couldn't help it, as soon as Lucy turned int a dog she began to laugh, her hand slapping against the table as she did so, eventually Lucy had enough and ran out of the apartment. "Shit Lucy!" Erza called out. "Requip!" she exclaimed, but she'd lost sight of the Lucy-dog.

She spent a few hours looking around Magnolia, when she came across Gray. "Gray! Have you seen a small yellow dog?" Erza asked. "Yeah, why?" Gray asked. "Help me catch it! It's Lucy! She was penalized for her answer in a game we were playing!" Erza said, and with that the two began their search.

Little did they know that Lucy had found Natsu. "Eh, what're you doing here?" Natsu asked as he squatted down and pet the dogs head. "You should go home, I'm sure your owner misses you." he said, grinning at the animal. Lucy whimpered.

She ran off, and came across Gray and Erza. "Ice Make: Dog Kennel!" Gray called out. Erza cheered as the two of them managed to capture Lucy. "I'll take her back to her apartment, thank you Gray. Good night." Erza said.

Erza slept on Lucys bed while Lucy as a dog slept in the kennel, luckily for her she had fur that kept her warm, but Gray hadn't made the kennel ice cold, it felt like plastic or something. So it warmed up as she slept.

The thing is Lucy didn't remember anything come morning. So when she awoke inside a dog kennel she was surprised. "Erza!" She called out at the other girl.

"Hmm? Oh Lucy you're back to normal." Erza said as she got off the bed and opened the kennel up.

"Why was I in a dog kennel?" Lucy asked. "It was for your own safety." Erza said.

"What happened?" Lucy asked. "You got penalized for something you said, and the game turned you into a dog, Gray and I chased you around Magnolia and finally caught you before we parted ways. I came back here and slept while I waited for the penalty to wear off." Erza said.

Lucy nodded. "Okay...I think we shouldn't play that game anymore." she said. Erza laughed. "You lied when you said you had feelings for Natsu, so who is it that you really like?" Erza asked, looking at Lucy. "D-Don't worry about it!" Lucy said.

"Oh but I do, I want to know. Come on, spill!" Erza said. Lucy bolted from her house and ran from Erza. "GET BACK HERE LUCY YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS!" Erza yelled as she chased the blonde girl down. She really wanted to know who Lucy liked!

* * *

**Owari**


	43. In My Panties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erza's magic won't work for some reason, so what does she do to not be bored?
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Erza, Natsu, Gray. Gratsuza or Natrayza w/e
> 
> This is the second prompt from Inu of the Sasaki Siblings on FanFiction. (2 of 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm sitting here in nothing but my panties, eating beef jerky and chocolates, for it is not the day to expect me to make sound life decisions.
> 
> I do not own Fairy Tail, or Texts From Last Night. No money is made here.

When Erza awoke one morning, she felt off. Not the kind of off like she was ill, but she felt something was definitely amiss.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in just her panties when she woke up, but she'd remembered requipping to her pajamas before bed.

The red haired woman pursed her lips as she slipped out of bed.

"Requip!" Erza called out, but nothing happened.

She blinked, and tried again. "Requip!"

Nothing. She sent for Gray and Natsu to come to her apartment as soon as possible. 'Damn the rules!' was part of the words she sent with the messages to the two.

* * *

Gray got the message and headed to Erzas apartment as soon as he finished reading it. He frowned, wondering what could be up. Why would she suddenly send for him? Sure they'd been friends for years, but to ask him to come to her apartment was something new. He was concerned of course, but this was Erza.

"Go on and go fishing Happy, I'll be back later." Natsu said after he read the message from Erza. It said it was urgent, and that Natsu would regret it if he didn't show up. So of course he went. He wasn't that stupid.

* * *

Gray and Natsu both arrived at the same time. "Yo! Gray! Erza call you too?" Natsu asked, grinning at the ice mage. "Yeah, the message confused me, but it said she needed help, so I'm here. You too?" Gray asked. "Yup! Let's so see what she needs." Natsu said.

Natsu knocked on Erzas door. "It's open!" Erzas voice was heard. The two boys made their way into the dark apartment. "Uh, you said this was urgent? What's wrong?" Gray asked, speaking first. "Erza, why are you naked?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not naked. I'm sitting here in my panties. I've got jerky and chocolate. I called you two here because this is not a day for me to make sound life decisions." Erza said as she ripped a piece of jerky with her teeth.

"Uh...so what did you need with us?" Gray asked, for some reason he felt a bit nervous around Erza. She owned the whole floor they were on, so no one would hear her beating their asses if they screwed up helping her.

"I want you two." Erza said as she ate some chocolate. "Say what?" Natsu asked, his mouth partially hanging open at her words. Gray blinked, his mind trying to comprehend what Erza had said. "Come again?" Gray asked.

"What's so hard to understand boys? I want you. Now." Erza said, giving them a glare which made the two of them to flinch, she was still scary even in her panties.

Gray looked at Natsu, who looked at Gray. The two of them then looked at Erza. "Well, are you two going to undress or am I going to have to do it for you?" Erza asked.

Gray shook his head as he grabbed his belt and began undoing it. Despite his stripping habit he actually undressed at a normal pace. Natsu turned his head to look at Gray and saw the other male undressing. "You're really going to do this?" Natsu asked. "Yeah, I'm not going to die for not listening to Erza Scarlet." Gray said with a shrug.

"Natsu. Undress. Now." Erza said, glaring at the pink haired male. Natsu flinched at the tone in her voice before he found himself removing his waist coat, belt, pants and vest. Soon enough the two boys stood before Erza in their boxers.

"Now come here boys." Erza said, beckoning the two to her side on her bed with her finger and a smirk on her lips as she put her jerky and chocolate to the side.

* * *

Gray and Natsu both walked forward until they were at the foot of the bed with Erza, who had her legs dangling down off the foot of it.

The two boys had never really seen her without her armor on, seeing her body in nothing but panties was doing things to them, it was even doing things to Natsu, who was so oblivious when it came to anything remotely sexual that you all but had to slap him.

Natsu looked at Gray. "So..exactly how does this work?" he asked. He was already becoming semi-aroused in his boxers, the small tent pitching as he looked back at Erza.

Gray had always known he was bisexual, so when he found himself actually admiring what was in front of him he paid no mind to it. It wasn't shocking at all.

Natsu was a whole different story, he'd never felt anything like what he was feeling at the moment before, his face was growing pink as his green eyes raked over the mostly naked form of Erza, she was...really sexy.

"Let me show you Natsu." Erza said, her eyes raking over the two males in front of her in appreciation. She'd get these two, and no one else could have them. They would be hers.

Gray chuckled as he turned his blue eyes to look at the dragon slayer. They were rivals for just about everything, but Erza wanted them to get along, and she wanted them both. So he'd do whatever she asked of him.

"Come here, Natsu." Erza said before she grabbed the dragon slayer by his waist onto herself. Natsu let out a very undignified sound as he fell face first onto her, his face suddenly between her breasts as her fingers stroked his hair. "You can come play too Gray." she said, winking at the ice mage.

Gray chuckled as he crawled onto the bed and situated himself behind Erza, wrapping his cold arms around her as he started using his hands to rub her skin. Erza shivered as she felt his cold fingers begin to dance along her skin.

Natsu lifted his face from between Erzas breasts and looked at her face. Sure, she was Erza, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail, the scariest too, but she wanted something from him, and he was going to give it to her.

"What you need to do is this Natsu." Erza said, as she took Natsus hands and placed them on her breasts. Natsus face went a shade darker as he felt the soft mounds of flesh in his hands, he gave them a soft squeeze to gauge her reaction.

Erza let out a soft moan as she felt the heat from Natsu on her front, and his hands on her breasts, while she felt the chill from Grays skin on her back and sides as his hands trailed along the flesh there.

She'd had many dreams of this situation before, she never thought she'd work up the nerve to ask her two best male friends to do this with her, but she couldn't think of any other men she'd want to do it with.

Gray had been there for her a lot more than she liked to admit, the same could be said about Natsu. The two had wormed their way into her heart at a young age, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

"Mmm, that feels nice Natsu, keep going with one there...and the other here." Erza said, she grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her panties, causing his face to go just a smidge darker red.

Natsu rubbed his hand on her panties, eliciting soft moans to tumble from her. He grinned before he slid a single finger along the moistness he felt forming. Gray chuckled as he heard Erza. "You like what we're doing to you Erza?" Gray whispered into the red heads ear. "Yessss." Erza hissed out in pleasure as she felt the warmth from Natsu between her legs.

"Hey Natsu, you should pull those off." Gray said as he unclasped Erzas bra and removed it, revealing her fleshy mounds to the two men in the room with her. Erza let out a growl, trying to be intimidating as she was stripped of the last of her clothing she wore.

Natsu hooked his thumbs on the sides of her panties as he slid them down to her ankles then fully removed them. Natsu leaned up and pressed his warm lips to Erzas stomach as he looked at her.

Erzas face was flushed, and her eyes were dilated. "You like this Erza?" Natsu asked, he blew some of his warm breath over her lower body, causing a shudder to coarse through the woman. He grinned.

Natsus eyes fell upon Erzas completely bare body. She was toned and lithe. "Beautiful." Natsu muttered before he'd nuzzle her stomach with his nose, his warm breath ghosting over the flesh there. His hand that had been rubbing her panties was now rubbing against her now unclothed area.

Grays hands came around and cupped Erzas breasts, eliciting a sweet hiss from the woman as his chilled hands made her nipples hard. "Haa..." Erza moaned out. Gray chuckled a bit, his fingers tugging gently on her breasts as he massaged them.

Natsu would suddenly part Erzas mound with his fingers as he delved into her core with them. "You know Erza, you're really wet right here." he said, grinning at her as he moved a finger around. Erzas hips bucked a bit, the pleasure she was feeling something she'd craved before.

"God this smell is something I could get addicted to." Natsu said as he moved his face closer to Erzas womanhood as his fingers moved inside her. He took a deep breath, before blowing it out over her, causing her to choke on a moan as the sensations she felt were overwhelming her.

"M-More..." Erza moaned out the demand, Natsu and Gray looked at one another, before looking back at the nude Erza spread out on the bed between them. "I need to know what you want Erza." Natsu said, he'd never done anything like this before, but his instincts were screaming at him to dominate her.

"G-Get naked..." Erza said, her eyes clouded as she opened them to look at Natsu. "When you're naked, you then put yourself inside." She panted, Natsus fingers were driving her nuts. She was already slick and the scent of her arousal was making Natsu ache in his boxers.

When he removed his fingers from the woman beneath himself he licked them clean and grinned.

Natsu nodded, his brows furrowed as he removed his boxers, revealing his aching manhood. "Now get back on the bed flame breath, get yourself between her legs." Gray said. Natsu nodded and did as he was told. "You're going to want to line yourself up with her down there and ease yourself inside now." Gray explained.

Natsu took a deep breath of the scents coming from the two in the room with him, Erzas was sweet, like strawberries, while Grays scent was more musky, masculine and had a hint of dark chocolate.

Gray had already somehow lost his boxers as he sat behind Erza and played with her breasts while Natsu slowly pushed into the red head. "S-Shit..." Erza groaned, Natsu wasn't exactly small as he pushed her walls apart. "H-Holy fuck!" Natsu gasped as he slowly pushed into her body.

* * *

**Lemon Scene Below**

* * *

Erza wrapped her legs around Natsu as he pushed his throbbing penis into her core. Her nails dug lightly into his shoulders as he rested and waited for her to get used to his girth being inside her. The heat from his body, plus the fact that Gray still had his chilled fingers toying with the red heads nipples making her moan wantonly.

"M-Move!" Erza demanded, causing Gray to chuckle as Natsu pulled his hips back, only to snap them back into Erza, his balls hitting her soft skin as he thrust. "Fuck...feels good." Natsu moaned as he moved. Gray leaned down and latched his lips on Erza's breast, sucking one nipple into his mouth as he rolled the other between his fingers.

"G-Gray! N-Natsu!" Erza writhed beneath them as the two had their way with her. The feelings they were giving her causing her body to shudder and writhe more. She moaned wantonly, her legs tightening around Natsu as the Dragon Slayer moved around within her, his thick cock spreading her core as her moist lips wrapped tightly around him.

"Mmnn...feels good." Erza moaned out, she was still partially coherent, but  not entirely. Gray moved his mouth from the now wet nipple, to the other, and used his fingers to tickle, tweak and roll the other. He trailed his other hand along Erza's heated skin to elicit sweet noises from the woman. "Nggghh!" Erza gasped out.

Natsu began to thrust faster, his skin growing hotter as he perspired. Erza seemed to enjoy everything he and Gray were doing to her, her senses were on overload. "Haa, m-more!" Erza moaned out, her nails digging into Natsu's hot flesh as he slammed his hips into hers over and over. 

Gray chuckled a bit. "You feeling anything yet Natsu? Right about here?" he asked, placing his hand on Natsu's stomach, where the other male would feel his orgasm moving forward as he moved. "Y-Yeah, I feel a tightening...like something is going to burst." Natsu moaned out, his sweat dripping down his chest only to evaporate before going half way.

"When it becomes too much, just let it go Natsu, you'll feel amazing afterwards." Gray said. Natsu groaned as he moved a bit faster, his cock sliding in and out of Erza at a fast pace. "Shiiiit!" Natsu groaned out as he felt his climax approaching, he thrust a few more times, faster and harder than before. "Go a-ahead." Erza moaned out, her hair splayed out behind her on her pillows.

She was sweating and moaning loudly as she felt the warmth seep into her core as Natsu climaxed within her. Her body tightening in response, milking Natsu for every drop of his seed. Natsu shuddered as he felt her body squeezing him, and he stopped moving to lean down and claim her lips in a hungry kiss before he'd pull out and roll to the side to catch his breath.

"My turn." Gray said, smirking as he slid over to Erza, who laughed softly. "Good thing I have a lot of stamina, I'm going to need it to keep up with  both of you, won't I?" Erza asked with a soft laugh. "You bet your sexy ass you will." Gray said, smirking at her as he got between her legs. He could feel the heat from her body as he leaned closer to her. 

"Come on Gray, stop playing and get to it." Erza said, her eyes narrowed as she lay below the raven haired male. Gray chuckled and pushed into Erza's tight, wet body, her heat wrapping around his shaft as he slowly began to move within her.

Erza sat up a bit, wrapping her arms around Gray's shoulders, and her legs around his back, her nails digging lightly into his pale flesh as they had sex together for the first time. "Hn...mmm you feel good Gray." Erza moaned, his slightly colder shaft throbbed within her overheated walls as they moved together.

Natsu watched the two as they moved, seeing how they connected, he was both curious and intrigued. It was the first time he was going to see this first hand, and from the looks of things, probably many more to come. 

"Faster Gray." Erza urged him on, gripping his shoulders with her nails enough to draw blood, blood that Natsu leaned up and licked away. "Mmm." Natsu hummed out as he tasted the tangy yet sweet blood of the ice mage. "That felt weird Natsu." Gray panted as he moved quicker inside Erza as she urged him to go faster and harder. "It'll heal your cuts." Natsu said before he lay back onto the pillows and watches them some more.

Gray groaned. "I'm close Erza." he panted, leaning down to kiss her gently as he thrust more into her. "Hnn...g-go ahead Gray." Erza moaned out, arching into his touches. Natsu decided to play with Erza's breasts as Gray and her had sex, eliciting small moans from the woman.

"Erza!" Gray grunted as he emptied himself within her. Erza gasped as she felt his warmth seep into her as well, his was slightly colder than Natsu's but it was still warm. Erza collapsed backwards onto the bed seemingly boneless as she did so. 

Gray slipped out of Erza and lay on the opposite side of her from Natsu. One male on either side of the red head as they lay together to catch their breaths. "After we rest, I want you both at the same time." Erza said, looking at the two males.

Natsu looked at Gray, and Gray at Natsu, the two men shared a look before smirking, Erza wanted to be double stuffed they'd do it. "You're going to have to help me figure out how it'll work with us, since this is my first time having sex, let alone going inside someone with someone else." Natsu said. Gray shrugged. "I've never put my cock into someone with someone else either, but I know what to do." he said. 

After about a half hour of rest, Natsu and Gray both pushed into Erza. Erza straddled Natsu, as Gray pushed in from behind. The three of them moaned in conjunction with one another as they did it this way.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh, and the moans of the three echoed around the room for a good while. 

A few hours later, the room reeked of sweat, sex and semen. The three on the bed were laying on the bed, the woman between the two men. She had a lazy smile on her face.

* * *

**End Lemon Scene**

* * *

 

Grays arm was behind Erzas head, and Natsu had an arm around the womans midsection as they all basked in the afterglow of their session. "So...uh what does this make us now?" Natsu asked, honestly curious as his hand lazily rubbed along Erzas side.

"We're all lovers now." Erza stated, her voice a bit hoarse from all the screaming and moaning she'd done while the two had their naughty way with her. She looked absolutely sated.

Her body was relaxed between the two men as she was held by them both. "I don't see a problem with it." Gray said. Natsu shrugged. "It's not uncommon for a dragon slayer to have more than one mate, but never more than two." he said, closing his eyes as he relived some of the things the three of them had done.

Who knew Erza was into that sort of thing! Or that Gray was that flexible. Natsu grinned goofily as he thought of the possibilities of the three of them.

"Say Erza, what's going to happen if you get pregnant?" Gray asked suddenly. Erza shrugged. "If it happens, it happens. I know you two will take responsibility." she said. "or else." she finished, causing the two to pale a bit.

"Of course I would!" Natsu said. The thought of children made Natsu smile. "I think it'd be awesome if we had kids together myself. Don't you agree ice block?" he asked.

"Actually yeah. I do agree. The three of us together will be good parents. We'll cross that bridge if and when it happens though, for now we have to figure out what to do about this whole situation. What will the guild think?" Gray asked.

"I don't think the guild will think anything of it myself." Erza said. "Why's that Erza?" Natsu asked as he turned fully onto his side, resting his head on the palm of his hand as his elbow dug into the bed. "Well, we've always been together if you think about it. We used to bathe together as kids all the time." Erza said.

"That's true. Maybe they all already think we're together, but keeping it a secret or something." Gray said. "What about Juvia and Lucy?" Erza asked. "I never liked Lucy like that." Natsu said. "I didn't like Juvia either, she's much too clingy..." Gray said. "Not to mention obsessive." Natsu pointed out. "Happy told me about her room." he finished.

Erza laughed a bit as the two men talked. "So then, I have no rivals to worry about, right?" she asked. "Yeah." Gray said. "Yup." Natsu responded. "Good, I wouldn't want to have to murder a guild member or two." Erza responded, a smile on her lips as she looked at the two men.

She pulled Natsus arm that he wasn't resting on, and kissed him, after they kissed, she turned and did the same to Gray. "I couldn't see myself with anyone but you two after what happened in the past. I'm just glad it wasn't all one sided." she said.

"I've always loved you Erza, I just didn't know in what way until today." Natsu said. "What about Gray?" Erza asked. "Yeah, him too." Natsu said, his cheeks turning red, causing the other two to laugh.

"I've always been drawn to you myself, ever since I found you crying when we were kids." Gray said as his fingers danced along Erzas arm, raising goose bumps on her still semi-warm skin.

* * *

Erza yawned. "Let's take a nap." she said. Gray and Natsu pulled the sheets and blanket over the three of them as they lay on either side of Erza. "My two boys." Erza said as she looked at them, grinning.

"We all belong to one another." Gray said. "You don't think this will make the team weird with Lucy and Happy do you?" Natsu asked. "Not with Happy no, he's known you forever." Erza said. "If Lucy tries anything I'll set her straight myself." Gray said. Natsu blinked, the two of them seemed to be protective, or would that be possessive?

"See you two in a few hours." Erza said as she shut her eyes to go to sleep. "Yeah, see you." Gray said joining her. Natsu snorted a bit. "Good night." he said, closing his eyes as he joined the other two.

A few hours pass and Erza is the first to awaken, she was comfortable. Not too hot, and not too cold. Before opening her eyes, she thought back to a few hours before, thinking it may have been a dream brought on by the fact that she wasn't able to use her magic.

That was until she felt something move on either side of her. "Mmm..." Natsu yawned. "That was a nice nap." Gray spoke. She sat between them and grinned, she couldn't help herself. What woman could when they had two of the single hottest men as their lovers?

"When we going to tell the guild?" Natsu asked as he stretched. Erza looked at him and admired the view of his muscles moving with him as he stretched.

"I think the sooner we do it, the better myself." Gray said. "I agree with Gray, we should do it now." Erza said. She may not be able to use her magic for the time being, but she did have some casual clothing she could wear without the need for magic.

Natsu slid out of the bed and began looking for his clothes. In his haste earlier he pulled a Gray, tossing them in whatever direction as he removed them. He found his vest on a bear, his pants on a door knob and his boxers at the foot of the bed. He pulled them all on, then added his scarf which had been taken off and placed on the side table.

Gray chuckled. "What's so funny Gray?" Natsu asked, turning his green eyed gaze at the pale ice mage. "You've got hickies all over your neck and chest Natsu. People are going to know you got laid." Gray said. Natsu shrugged. "So what?"

Erza laughed. "You've got a lot too Gray. Natsu and I did a number on you." she said, smirking as she pulled on some panties before grabbing some pants and a shirt.

"Well Natsu and I marked you up too Erza, so I guess we're all going to be obvious." Gray said. "Who cares, we're coming out to the guild as being together anyway." Erza said.

* * *

After getting dressed, the three of them walked together to the guild. Natsu had his arms behind his head, and a goofy grin on his face as most of his hickies were exposed, and Gray was shirtless with all of his exposed.

Erza wore a simple outfit, but a few of her hickies were also able to be seen, and with that the three of them walked into the guild together.

"Yo! We're here!" Natsu said as he made his entrance as always. Gray chuckled and shook his head and Erza laughed. Everyone welcomed the three.

"N-Natsu...a-are those?" Lisanna asked, her cheeks pink as she looked at Natsus chest. "Yep!" Natsu said, grinning proudly. "Natsu has become a man!" Elfman was heard exclaiming.

"Gray-sama! Why are you so bruised?!" Juvia gasped as she made her way over to Gray. "I'm not bruised Juvia." Gray said as he looked at the blue haired woman. "T-then what are those bruises?" Juvia asked. "They're not bruises, they're love bites." Gray said, smirking as he crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Oh my god Erza! You've got hickies too!" Mira was heard squealing as the red head had made her way over to the bar. "Yeah, I do." Erza said in her calm voice as she took a seat. "Can I get some cake?" she asked. "Of course!" Mira said, smiling as she gave Erza a slice of strawberry cake.

"W-Who?" Juvia asked Gray. "Who is the one who marked you Gray-sama Juvia must know." she finished. "Natsu and Erza." Gray said shrugging as he made his way over to Erza at the bar. "Whaaaaaaaat?!" Juvia screamed, before fainting.

"E-Erza a-and N-Natsu..?!" Lucy exclaimed from her place at the table as she stared at her three other team members. "Yes, we're together." Natsu said, shrugging as he made his way over to the other two.

"Waaaaaait whaaaat!?" Lucy screamed, her eyes wide as she looked at her three team members. "Why, what, when!?" she demanded. "We've always been close." Erza said. "We're in a relationship together, the three of us." Gray said. "Earlier today we made it official." Natsu said.

There was a thud as Lucy fainted. She landed next to Juvia on the floor.

"What's all this ruckus about?" Makarov asked as he walked into the main room. "Natsu, Gray and Erza are together Master!" Mira exclaimed. "So? They've always been close." Makarov said as he plopped on the counter. "It was bound to happen one way or another." he finished. "I know, but it's so cute!" Mira squealed.

Aside from Juvia and Lucy none of the other guild members freaked out. They were happy for the three. "It's about time!" Macao said with a chuckle as he clapped the males on their backs.

* * *

"So, you three huh?" Loke asked as he walked up behind the three in question. "Yes, us three." Gray said. "I didn't think you had it in you Gray, good for you man!" Loke said, slapping Gray on his back with a loud laugh. "That means I can have Lucy right?" Loke asked Natsu.

"Yeah, if she wants you." Natsu said with a shrug. "I never felt love for her like I do Erza and Gray." he said. Loke nodded. "I'll make her happy." he said. "You better." Natsu, Erza and Gray all said. Loke sweat dropped and nodded.

"I can send word to Lyon too, tell him he's welcome to Juvia as I've never been interested in her from the start." Gray said, chuckling. "Oh I can do that for you!" Mira said. "You should spend as much time as you can with Natsu and Erza now that you're all together!" she finished. "Sure, thanks Mira." Gray said.

Mira used the communication lacrima to contact Lamia Scale and told them to deliver the message to Lyon, within a few hours the man in question arrived, and Juvia had woke up, as had Lucy.

"Juvia was wrong, Lucy was never her love rival for Gray-sama at all, it had been Natsu-san and Erza-san the whole time." Juvia said, looking at the three sadly. "Don't dwell on it Juvia, there's someone for both of us, we were just pining after the wrong ones." Lucy said, hugging the water mage and smiling.

* * *

"So Lucy, this whole thing isn't going to make it weird to be on the team with us, will it?" Erza asked after Natsu and Gray had gone off to spar somewhere, leaving the two girls to talk.

"Oh, no! Not at all Erza!" Lucy said, smiling at the red head. "I'll have you know, before today Natsu was as pure as they come, he had no idea what to do. Gray and I had to teach him. Well more Gray than I...I was um..." Erza said. Lucy laughed a bit. "It's fine Erza, I'll find someone." She said. Erza nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to go find them, before they seriously hurt one another." Erza said, before turning and walking off in the direction her two boys had vanished in. She was smiling, which was uncommon, but it was very clear the three of them made on another happy.

Erza, Gray and Natsu showing up together became very common to see, eventually all three of them, plus Happy moved into the house Gray lived in before. They all had their own bedrooms, but most of the time the three of them were in the master bedroom together.

Happy was always gone when the three were together, he'd heard them together at one point, and it scarred him. So now he spends most of his time with Lily or Charla.

* * *

One morning a few months down the line Erza awoke earlier than Gray and Natsu, she managed to wiggle out from between the two males and went to the bathroom.

She hadn't said anything to them yet, but soon enough she'd be unable to hide it. Her stomach was already beginning to show, and Porylusica had said that it was twins. Erza smiled as she placed her hand on her stomach, where there were two small lives growing.

Porylusica even tested to find which of the boys was the father, and was surprised to find out that it wasn't just one, but both of them. A perfect merging of all three of the mages involved.

Erza smiled as she felt the warm arms of Natsu encircle her and pull her against his bare chest as she felt his warm lips kiss her neck. "Morning Erza." Natsu mumbled against her neck as he nuzzled her. He placed his hands on top of hers and smiled. "So, when were you planning on telling Gray and I hmm?" he asked, before nibbling her neck.

"I-I was going to tell you today." Erza moaned out, tilting her head as Natsu bit her softly with a growl. "I've known since before you. I smelt the change." Natsu said, looking at Erza as he held her. He smiled. "Why didn't say anything?" Erza asked. "I didn't know if my nose was playing tricks on me, because I've always wanted kids of my own." Natsu said.

Erza nodded. Gray walked into the bathroom. "What are you two being so secretive about?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he looked at them, a smirk on his face as he found his lovers together. "I was just telling Natsu how my appointment with Porylusica went is all." Erza said as Natsu kept his arms around her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"Oh, I was wondering about that myself." Gray said. "It went well, she found out that we're going to be parents." Erza said. "We're going to have twins, and you're both the fathers...a perfect mix of all three of us." she finished.

"What? Really?" Gray asked, his face suddenly breaking out into a wide smile. "Yes. I would never kid about anything this serious." Erza said. "I know, I just can't believe it. I'm-we're going to be fathers!" Gray said. Natsu grinned. "Yeah, I can't wait to meet our kids." he said.

* * *

The three of them went and announced the happy news to the guild. Everyone was happy for them. Even Juvia and Lucy who had been the ones who had a hard time believing that Natsu and Gray had both gotten with Erza.

Erza was put onto maternity leave from jobs, and stayed at the guild most days as she got bigger and bigger. Natsu and Gray would take turns taking jobs to get money for the three of them and their unborn children.

Whoever stayed with Erza spent every waking moment catering to her every need, no one in the guild had seen such loving people before they saw them. Erza was spoiled by her two men, and she loved it.

One day, while looking at the possible jobs to take, Erzas water broke. "A-Ah! N-Natsu! Gray!" She called out, as soon as she did the two were at her sides. "Someone go get Porylusica!" Natsu snapped out, and Lisanna was the one who ran to get the old woman.

Gray picked up Erza and carried her to the medical room where he laid her on a bed. "Just breathe Erza. We're here with you." Gray said soothingly.

Erza smiled as her brow got sweaty, and her hair stuck to her face. Gray began to cool her head down slowly, while Natsu helped her breathe and relax.

Porylusica arrived and sat the bed up, helping to ease the tension as Erza was doing the proper breathing.

"Alright, you're doing great girl, keep pushing your first child is crowning." Porylusica said as she told Erza what to do as she gave birth.

"Uggh!" Erza cried out, gripping Natsus hand tightly. "You're doing great Erza." he said as he stroked her hair. Gray smiled as he watched them. He was on Erzas other side, and was keeping her body from over heating.

"One more push and your first child will be born." Porylusica said. Erza gave a good push, and soon there was a blood soaked child in a towel being handed to Wendy who was in the room to aid Porylusica. "It's a boy!" Porylusica said. Wendy cleaned the baby up, diapered it and swaddled it before handing it to Natsu, since Gray was still busy cooling Erza down.

The second child was born a few minutes later, as he was a bit smaller than his twin in size at birth. Wendy did the clean up and diaper again, before handing the second born to Gray who smiled at the baby.

Both babies had blackish red hair and green eyes. They really were a perfect mix of all three of the people who created them.

"I can feel the power thrumming within them, these two are going to be forces to be reckoned with when they get older. What will you name them?" Porylusica asked the three.

Erza panted and smiled. "Mitsukai and Haru." she said as she looked at the two men holding the babies they helped her create. "Those are wonderful names." Gray said. "Perfect." Natsu agreed.

"What of their last name?" Porylusica asked. "We decided to go with Fullbuster-Dragneel." Erza said. "Alright, Mitsukai and Haru Fullbuster-Dragneel. Welcome to the world." the woman said.

* * *

The boys were identical in every possible way up until they began discovering their magic. Both of tham had a mixture of their mothers magic, which was the ability to summon various weapons and armor to enhance their abilities. Mitsukai had Grays ice make magic, as well as minor control of fire, and Haru was the opposite, he had control over fire and minor over ice.

"Natsu slung his arms over Gray and Erzas shoulders as the three of them watched their sons play in the front yard. "I think we're doing great raising them so far. What about you two?" he asked as he looked at his husband and wife. They'd gotten married shortly after the twins were born. While unorthodox, the three made their relationship work.

"Yeah, they're perfect." Gray said, smiling as his eyes shined with love as he watched their kids. "We should have more." Erza said suddenly. Gray chuckled and Natsu laughed. "We're ready if you are." they said at the same time. "Happy! Keep an eye on Haru and Mitsukai!" Natsu called out as the 'Fullbuster-Dragneels' were taken into the house.

Happy shook his head. Those three were crazy, but so in love nothing could tear them apart. He smiled as he watched over their first born sons.

It wouldn't be for three hours before the parents would emerge. All of them had sex hair, their clothes were sloppily put back on, and they were all grinning like goofs as they sat together on the porch swing.

They'd gotten a bigger house after Gray and Natsu had worked long enough, and now they were all taking jobs every now and then. Lucy had decided to leave the team and join up with Loke who she was dating.

Juvia had left Fairy Tail and joined Lamia Scale to be with Lyon whom she married and started having her 'Thirty Children' with.

Everyone who had someone was happy, the guild was lively and loving. The kids were happy with their multiple aunts and uncles, as well as gramps the guild master.

Even Laxus helped with the kids, the usually stoic blonde man was actually seen smiling as he was seen ruffling the twins hair as they played with him. He was sometimes seen walking with one on either leg as they played 'Stay away from the lava.' with him.

Everyone was happy to help care for the twins, even Lucy who was expecting her first child sometime in the fall. Her and Loke had gotten married at Akane Resort when they went for a small vacation.

While the guild was initially upset, when they found out the two had married because of her pregnancy they changed to being happy, plus the Master got to throw a party for them regardless.

* * *

Erza, Natsu and Gray had three more children over the years. A daughter and two more sons. The girl was named Mayako, she had Natsu's hair color but Gray's eye color. She wound up having the same ability as her mother, 'The Knight'. Tetsuya was the spitting image of Natsu, but he had ice magic, and then finally there was Ryuuchi, he looked excactly like Gray but had Natsu's magic.

The three were happy with their five children, and everyone in the guild was proud of them, especially of Natsu. Mostly because he never seemed too serious when he was younger, but upon the first pregnancy of Erza's, he matured quickly.

Natsu was a very good father, which surprised everyone aside from Gray and Erza, as Natsu was the one who woke up most of the nights to feed and change the kids while they were infants, of course this led to him sleeping in later in the mornings, but Gray and Erza understood, and didn't mind.

* * *

Erza smiled as she looked through the photo album. She saw the pictures that were painted of Gray, Natsu and herself, plus their kids. As they grew older, and as the guild grew. She kept smiling.

Eventually she came across a picture of just Natsu, and she smiled sadly, her finger stroking along his jaw in the picture as a tear threatened to fall from her eye.

Natsu had gone on a simple mission, it was supposed to last only a few days, but he was gone for over a month now. Everyone feared for the worst, and Erza felt like her heart was breaking.

She had the kids, and she had Gray plus the guild, but it wasn't the same without Natsu.

Natsu was the light in the guild, he was the one who held it together over the years.

He's the one who brought everyone back together and helped reform the guild, as well as rebuild it in the past after it was disbanded.

"Natsu...come home safe." Erza whispered as a tear fell and hit the picture.

There was a ruckus out in the yard. "Ice Make: Shield!" She heard Gray yell. "Requip!" Erza called out, before running through the doors to the house.

As soon as she spotted who Gray was fighting she dropped her sword. "N-Natsu..." she gasped, tears brimming in her eyes anew. When Natsu looked at her, he tilted his head to the side, but his eyes were blank.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU NATSU! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU IDIOT!" Gray yelled. "Ice Make: Cold Excalibur!" he said, before rushing up to Natsu, sword drawn.

"Daddy!" Tetsuya called out. Running up to Natsu. Natsu blinked, his eyes flashing from emptiness to their normal bright green. "Tetsu...ya..." Natsu said, his voice hoarse.

Erza was suddenly behind him, she wrapped her arms around him while wearing her flame empress armor. "Natsu...come home." she said, her tears soaking his vest as she held onto him tightly.

"E-Erzaaa...G-Graay.." Natsu groaned out. Gray dismissed his ice sword as he got up to Natsu, he caught the other male before he collapsed. There was a sudden pulse around Natsu as something on the dragon slayers back faded away, the black tendrils of magic being purified by Erzas tears.

* * *

Natsu awoke sometime later. He had Gray on one side of his bed, Erza on the other, and their kids were on the couches around the room. He sat up with a groan.

"Welcome back among the living Natsu." Porylusica said as she walked into the room. "What happened?" Natsu asked, confused as to how he got back in Magnolia in the first place.

"You came back to Magnolia a little over a week ago, you attacked your husband, and then collapsed after your wife hugged you from behind and cried onto you. You've been asleep since you collapsed, but they said your eyes seemed empty." Porylusica said.

Natsu frowned. "I remember being attacked, but I don't remember anything after that. I had been on my way home when I was ambushed." he said. "Natsu!" Erza said as she sat up. She stood up and hugged the pink haired male, who hugged her back.

"Sorry for worrying everyone. I'm not sure what happened, but I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Natsu said as he held Erza. Gray awoke, as did the kids one by one, soon enough everyone was dog piled on the pinkette, causing him to chuckle as he tried to hug them all.

Porylusica shook her head. "You're free to leave, there was nothing wrong with you other than the fact that you were exhausted. Whoever did that to you didn't think you had someone back home who had pure feelings of love for you to break their spell." she said. Natsu grinned as he held his family.

The eight of them left the room an hour later. Erza on one side of Natsu, Gray on the other. Their kids trailing behind them. Everyone was happy that Natsu was back, but not as happy as his husband, wife and kids were.

That night the Fullbuster-Dragneel house was full of laughter and happiness up until they all went to bed.

* * *

**Owari.**


	44. Angry Voicemail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wendy gets sloshed. She's not very nice.
> 
> This is another prompt from Inu of The Sasaki Siblings on FanFiction. (3 of 4)
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Wendy, Carla, Romeo. RoWen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: btw I have an angry voicemail of you yelling at me to get you a sandwich or die.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night. I make no money from this.

Wendy glared at her cell phone like it was an evil contraption. She picked it up and dialed her boyfriends phone number. It rang twice before going to voice mail. "Bring me a sandwich or die." she yelled into the mouth piece of her phone before she hung up.

"Wendy dear, perhaps you should stop drinking now." Carla said as she sat next to her friend. "Fuck off Carla, I'm not in any mood for this shit right now." Wendy said, the normally sweet girl was rather aggressive when drunk it would seem.

She'd never really been drunk before, so no one really thought of it when she picked up a light blue drink that was alcoholic. She seemed to like the flavor and kept drinking them, but she got downright mean when she became tipsy, and even more so after getting totally sloshed.

"Wendy, you need to calm down." Carla said. "YOU NEED TO GET OFF MY BACK!" Wendy yelled at Carla, causing a lot of the guild members to stop what they were doing and stare at the short blue haired girl.

"Calm down child. This is not the time nor place for you to act like this." Carla said.

"CALM DOWN?! I AM CALM!" Wendy yelled. She grabbed her glass and chugged it, before she got up and wandered towards Natsus table, where he, Gray, Lucy and Erza were sitting.

"Natsu, why do you hang out with weaklings like her?" Wendy asked, her words slightly slurred as she gestured to Lucy. "I'm not weak." Lucy said, frowning a bit. She didn't like the way Wendy was acting.

"I didn't ask you wench, so shut your fucking face before I shut it for you." Wendy snapped. Erza stood up, ready to defend her friend. "There's no reason for you to dirty your hands for such a weakling Erza-san you can sit the fuck down." Wendy said.

"Don't let what she's saying get to you Lucy, Wendy is drunk. She's not herself." Carla said. "Shut up you stupid cat." Wendy snapped. She was swaying, and looked ready to pass out at any moment.

"Wendy are you feeling alright?" Gray asked out of concern for the girl. "Shut your face popcicle dick no one gives a shit what you have to say." Wendy said.

"How dare you speak to Gray-sama like that you little witch!" Juvia screeched as she stood up. "Shut up you creepy stalker bitch! No one likes you here because you're always going on and on about 'Gray-sama' and how great he is. Get the fuck over it, he's not into you! I wouldn't be surprised if he's fucking Natsu!" Wendy exclaimed.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Juvia yelled. Gray shook his head, but made no move to deny the accusation, then again he wasn't asked, and Natsu was much too surprised to react as Wendy went off on the guild members.

"Calm down Wendy!" Laxus called from the second floor. "Shut up you stupid lightning fucker. I bet you can't even get laid because you're such a dick." Wendy said.

Wendy marched over to Natsu and grabbed him by his vest. "I'm borrowing this." she said as she dragged him off. She apparently gained upper body strength as she stumbled a bit, but managed to drag Natsu out of the guild hall.

Five minutes later Natsu ran back into the guild hall, and he looked borderline traumatized. He was pale and shaking, he sat back down and muttered something under his breath about how scary all the women of Fairy Tail could be.

Wendy stumbled in a few minutes later. She was still spouting off nonsense and cursing like a sailor. "Gihi." Gajeel was heard chuckling. "Oh shut up metal face, just fuck Levy already, everyone knows you like one another. Stop pussy footing around." she snapped. Gajeel blinked as Levy turned crimson.

Wendy went off in a tirade for awhile, she was spitting curses and insults at everyone and even managed to get into trouble with Mira, who knocked her out.

"I apologize for Wendy, I didn't know alcohol would have that sort of effect on her." Mira said, bowing to everyone. "It's alright Mira, we know now to never let her drink again."

Ten minutes later Romeo ran into the guild hall, he was carrying a rather large sandwich with him. "Where's Wendy?" he asked. "She's in the infirmary." Mira responded. Romeo nodded and headed to the infirmary. When he arrived Wendy was awake, and looking around like she was confused.

"Here's your sandwich Wendy." Romeo said, giving her the huge sub. "Um...what happened how'd I get in here?" Wendy asked. Romeo shrugged. "What's the sandwich for?" she asked. "Well, you left me a voicemail that said to get you a sandwich or die, and I didn't want to die." Romeo said.

Wendy gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Romeo! I didn't mean it! I was drunk!" Wendy said. "It's fine really, I wasn't too worried, but the food will help get rid of the headache you probably have." Romeo said.

Wendy nodded, she took a bite of the sandwich and smiled at her boyfriend.

* * *

**Owari.**


	45. Woke Up In The Closet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A guild party gets a bit out of hand?
> 
> This is another prompt from Inu of The Sasaki Siblings on FanFiction. (4 of 4)
> 
> Character/Pairing(s): Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy. Gruvia, NaLu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I'm not even sure if I fucked her, just woke up in the closet.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or Texts From Last Night, I also don't own the song used here, there is no money made here.

The guild was banging. Music blaring from all around, booze and food all around.

On the dance floor were various people dancing together. Lucy had even managed to drag Natsu to the dance floor, using his own scarf as leverage.

"Aw, come on Luce, gimme it back!" Natsu said, his voice had a slight whine to it as he was pulled against the busty blonde girl who would then wrap her arms around his shoulders and press herself against his barely covered chest. "I just want to dance with you Natsu, is that such a bad thing?" Lucy asked, a slight pout on her lips as she asked.

"Well no, but why'd you have to take my scarf hostage?" Natsu asked his green eyes searching Lucy's face as he asked. Lucy clicked her tongue. "Is it so wrong to want to dance with a friend, Natsu?" she asked, her lips in a slight pout.

Natsu rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's dance then." he said, placing his hands on her slim waist as they began to move to the beat of the song blaring.

Eventually the two became lost in the dancing, and began to enjoy themselves. A few songs later and a slow one came on, the two blushed as they thought of the prospect of dancing to a slow song, and when Lucy tried to leave the dance floor Natsu held onto her arm. "Don't go, dance with me Luce." he said, a grin on his face.

"Sure, why not?" Lucy said, her cheeks flushing a bit darker as she let Natsu hold her close to his chest as the music slowed down. Natsu began singing along to the song playing. Lucy looked up into Natsu's eyes as he sang, her heart beginning to beat fast in her chest.

_With every appearance by you, blinding my eyes,_  
_I can hardly remember the last time I felt like I do._  
_You're an angel disguised._

_And you're lying real still,_  
_But your heart beat is fast just like mine._  
_And the movie's long over,_  
_That's three that have passed, one more's fine._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._

Natsu held Lucy close. "Natsu?" Lucy said, her voice barely above a whisper as she heard the Dragon Slayer singing. Her brown eyes locked with Natsu's green ones, he simply smiled before the song kept going.

_I'm trying real hard not to shake. I'm biting my tongue,_  
_But I'm feeling alive and with every breathe that I take,_  
_I feel like I've won. You're my key to survival._

_And if it's a hero you want,_  
_I can save you. Just stay here._  
_Your whispers are priceless._  
_Your breathe, it is dear. So please stay near._

_Will you stay awake for me?_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I don't wanna miss anything_  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything._

During the small pause, Natsu simply smiled at her once again. Lucy hadn't noticed that the two of them had leaned a bit closer to one another. Natsu's smile never fell from his handsome face as he held the blonde close.

_Say my name. I just want to hear you._  
_Say my name. So I know it's true._  
_You're changing me. You're changing me._  
_You showed me how to live._  
_So just say. So just say,_

_That you'll stay awake for me._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I don't wanna miss anything._  
_I will share the air I breathe,_  
_I'll give you my heart on a string,_  
_I just don't wanna miss anything_

"Nats-" Lucy began, but she was silenced by Natsu's lips as the Dragon Slayer kissed her. She let out a soft squeak as she felt the hot mouth of the fire mage. Her eyes fluttered closed as her heart began slamming against her rib cage again, harder and faster then before.

Lucy's hands clenched Natsu's vest as the two shared a passionate kiss on the dance floor. Natsu's hands were all over Lucy, on her sides, her back as well as her ass, which he kneaded with his hands, grinning into the kiss. As the two parted there was a string of saliva connecting their lips as they panted. Natsu rested his forehead on Lucy's and smiled at her.

Lucy smiled back, her cheeks flushed a soft pink as she looked into Natsu's eyes. "N-Natsu..." she said, before she grabbed his hand and led him outside the guild. No one would see them leave, all far too engrossed in whatever was going on around themselves to see the couple leave the guild hall.

* * *

Gray had a rough week, so when it came time for the party he was all for getting drunk and forgetting.

First, and foremost. Gray had begun to realize he had feelings for a certain someone in the guild, someone who had a major thing for him. He freak out of course, as was a natural reaction, or so he thought.

Had he told Juvia of his feelings for her? Of course not! He was crazy, not insane!

So Gray did the only sensible thing he could think of, he got drunk. "Mira, can I get another of these?" Gray asked, he was barely at the tip of the tipsy meter, not yet drunk enough to do anything about his feelings.

He knocked back drink after drink. His cheeks grew a faint red coloration, and his eyes glazed as he grew slightly more and more drunk. "Thanks Mira." Gray said, offering the bar maiden a grin before he slid off his bar stool and sauntered over to Juvia.

"Hello Gray-sama." Juvia said. "Heey Juvi." Gray said, before wrapping his arm around the blue haired woman. He pulled the water mage against his chilled, bare chest. "G-Gray-sama?" Juvia squeaked out, her cheeks turning red as she was pulled against the bare chest of the man whom she said she wished to have thirty-one babies with.

"Juvia..." Gray whispered, before he tried to tilt her face up, to kiss her. In his drunken state he missed twice, but finally managed to kiss her the third time. As the two parted, Gray chuckled. "Third time is the charm." he said, the scent of alcohol wafting over Juvia's face, but she paid it no mind, her Gray-sama had just _kissed_ her.

"We should dance, would you like that Juvi?" Gray asked. "Juvia would love to dance with Gray-sama." Juvia said. gray grinned and stood up, he offered his hand to her and she took it. He then led her to the dance floor as a relatively fast song started playing.

Juvia danced with Gray, the two of them seemed to have a lot of chemistry together, both on the dance floor and in battle. Water and ice. Ice and water. They were two sides of the same coin, and seemed to be perfect for one another.

Well, perfect would be putting it lightly. They were all but soul mates, well in Juvia's mind that is. Gray had some romantic feelings for the water mage, but they weren't quite as deep as Juvia's were for him.

Perhaps it was the alcohol, or the fact that the two were all but fucking on the dance floor, but eventually the two stumbled out of the guild hall. Laughing and touching one another.

They stumbled their way to Gray's house, where he laughed at something she said as he unlocked his door and the tow went inside.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Gray had Juvia pinned to the door, their lips meshed together as their tongues danced. He lifted one of her legs up over his hip and hiked her dress up to rub the skin beneath it.

"A-Ahh Gray-sama!" Juvia moaned as they parted, her eyes locked with his. They kept kissing as they stumbled to the bedroom, clothing being shed on their way, gray tripped over the couch and chuckled as Juvia did the same. Eventually the two made it into the bedroom and onto the bed.

The next morning Gray awoke in an odd position, he was in his boxers on the floor of his closet. He opened the door and groaned as the light hit his eyes. He had a splitting headache, and when he looked around his room he spotted Juvia on the floor at the foot of his bed.

He left his room to find his pants where his phone was located. He sent Natsu a text message. _'Flame Brain I need your help.'_ A few minutes later his phone went off. _'What do you need ice block?'_ Natsu asked in his response.

 _'Where do I begin...uh...Well I found Juvia passed out on my bedroom floor...'_ Gray said. _'Okay?'_ Natsu asked. _'_ _I'm not even sure if I fucked her, just woke up in the closet.'_ Gray responded. After five minutes, when Gray didn't receive a response he sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

He guessed he'd just have to wait for her to wake up, the problem is how did she get here, how did he get here? He couldn't really recall anything from the night before...aside from all the alcohol he drank of course.

Little did he know, across town at Lucy's place, Natsu was laughing his ass off at Gray's predicament.

* * *

**Owari**


	46. Death at Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue's Parents are out of town, Sting and he decide to step up their relationship.
> 
> I don't own Fairy Tail or TextsFromLastNight, No money is made off this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of a few requested couplings from raioseucliffe on here. 
> 
> Prompt: His parents came home, and now I'm hiding in a closet; awaiting death at dawn. // You are always hiding in a closet though??
> 
> Characters/Couples: Sting, Rogue, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Stingue

"Rogue, we're heading out now, be safe. No parties young man." an older man with long black hair and red eyes said. "I'm not the partying type dad." Rogue said with a sigh before running his hand through his hair. "Gihi Roguey is too meek to party. Right lil bro?" Gajeel asks. "I'm not exactly the party type. I prefer my solitude." Rogue says quietly. "Come now boys, let's leave Rogue to his privacy. I'm sure everything will be alright with him here by himself while we go to see the new office building." the boys mother is heard saying, her voice soft as she smiled before leaning down and hugging Rogue who reluctantly hugged her back.

Rogue thought about inviting his boyfriend over, of course he knew the blond would most likely get frisky, and since there is no chance of his elder brother or mother and father interrupting them he was going to go with it. The two boys had been dating for a long time now, even longer then most of their friends or even Rogue's cousin, Natsu. Rogue would smile fondly as he thought back to when he first met Sting, they were both at a slam study session turned party held by Loke a rather popular boy at their school, Sting had a crush on Natsu for the longest time, and had spent a long time getting to know what he could from Rogue.

Over time Sting began to notice Rogue's quirks and the cute things the quiet boy did, like how he'd chew his bottom lip when asked anything embarrassing about Natsu, or the other boys in their class that Rogue knew. Sting had been a transfer student, still relatively new but he'd idolized Natsu from childhood, having heard the stories of the basketball star with the powder pink hair and narrow green eyes. He had a shrine he built to Natsu that was found by Rogue who merely stated it was 'Creepy to see his cousin enshrined'. Eventually, Sting asked Rogue out and the shrine was left in the back of the closet, buried and forgotten.

Rogue finally took the time to text Sting. He blushed a bit as he thought about what could transpire, sure the two of them had been dating a long time, but most of their heated make-out sessions were always ended by Gajeel throwing Sting out of the room, or their mother or father coming across the two of them in their various states of dress or in some cases partial undress so the two were not able to actually sleep together just yet.

* * *

 

**Rogue:**

_**Hey Sting, the family is out of town for the night. They won't be coming back until tomorrow afternoon sometime.** _

**Sting:**

_**Is that your way of inviting me over for some fun? ;)** _

**Rogue:**

**_> //< No! Yes. Just get over here!_  
**

**Sting:**

_**Be there in fifteen.** _

* * *

After a roughly fifteen minutes there was a knock on the front door, which Rogue answered. Sting held a small bag of 'supplies' with him and grinned as he walked into the house and kicked the door shut. He'd reach back and click the lock into place. "So, how long do we have exactly?" Sting asked before grabbing his shorter boyfriend and running his fingers through the other boys long black hair. "They're heading to Edolas for some reward Gajeel earned from foot ball, so they'll be gone until tomorrow at about three in the afternoon." Rogue said. 

Sting grinned and picked Rogue up over his shoulder. "Well, better to start now!" he said as he ran with his boyfriend over his shoulder. "Sting!" Rogue cried out as he was carried like a sack of potatoes upstairs. "Sting what are you plan-NING?!" Rogue asked as he was suddenly tossed onto his plush bed before his blonde excited boyfriend climbed onto the bed on top of him. He'd begin to pepper Rogue's face with kisses, his neck and cheeks then his lips. "Are you ready to go all the way now that there will be no interruptions?" Sting asked, licking his lips before kissing Rogue once again. "Y-Yeah." Rogue said, smiling as his cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he was gazed at through the deep blue eyes of his lover.

"Well, let's get naked then." Sting said. As soon as the words left his mouth Sting would begin shedding his clothes. He'd worn a cropped off tank top that showcased his abs and some tight black jeans with boots. Rogue wore baggy black jeans and a long black shirt that hid his body. Rogue watched as Sting's body was revealed to him and he blushed a bit deeper. The normally very quiet boy was about to get down and dirty with his boyfriend after so long. He was amazed that Sting stayed with him despite the insanity that was his family.

Sting grinned at Rogue as he reached down and began to unbuckle his shorter boyfriends belt and pants to remove them. Rogue would try to hide his face as he was stripped, and as his shirt was pulled off over his head he'd bite his bottom lip and look at his boyfriend through slightly lidded red eyes. "You're fucking gorgeous Rogue, why do you hide your body like this?" Sting asked as he ran his warm hands along the other boys sides. "I-I've just never liked my own body is all Sting." Rogue said, biting back soft noises that sounded very close to moans as the others long fingers danced along his sensitive skin.

Sting would lean close to Rogue's face and grin at him again. "You're the most gorgeous thing I've ever laid my eyes on Rogue. Nothing will ever make me think otherwise." he said, leaning down to gently kiss his boyfriend. The two were already quite aroused as could be discerned from the tents forming in their boxers. "Time to remove these last articles of clothing and to lay naked together Rogue, are you ready?" Sting asked, his thumbs hooked in the sides of Rogue's boxers, slowly pulling them down to reveal all the creamy smooth skin and the weeping erection that was encased within. Once he tossed Rogue's boxers off to the side, he'd take his own off and toss them as well. 

* * *

**Lemon Scene**

* * *

Sting smiled tenderly as he leaned close to Rogue and placed a gentle kiss on the other boys neck before gently biting and tugging on Rogue's ear, eliciting a moan from the other male. "Hng!" Rogue cried out, his back arching slightly from the pleasure as it spiked through him from that small action. Sting chuckled. "Like that do ya?" he'd then begin to gently nibble and suck his way along the smooth column of flesh that was Rogue's neck. He'd leave small, very pale marks on the others skin not trying to get him into trouble with his family. "Mine." Sting husked. 

Sting would slide back and rub his cock against that of Rogue's, eliciting another loud moan from his boyfriend. "I'm loving these noises you're making Rogue, they're sexy." he'd say before reaching for the small bag he'd deposited on the bed as he stripped earlier. He'd pull out a bottle of lubricant, it was chocolate scented. "Alright, this might feel a bit weird at first, but I promise I'm not going to hurt you, just make sure you relax." Sting said as he poured a small bit of lube onto his hand and covered his fingers. He'd gently rub a fingertip along the puckered star that was Rogue's entrance as the other shook and moaned softly with want and need.

"A-Ah S-Sting!" Rogue mewled out, his back arching as he felt the first finger push past his tight ring of muscle. "Relax Rogue, it'll hurt like a bitch if you don't." Sting said as he slowly began to move the lubed finger in and out of his boyfriend as the other fought to relax while subsequently trying not to clench too tightly on the finger working on his insides. "A-Ah..feels weird Sting." Rogue said as he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He slowly relaxed as Sting moved his finger. Alright, adding a second one now take a deep breath to relax and let it out once you feel it." Sting said. Rogue nodded and took a breath as he felt Sting push a second finger into his ass.

Rogue let out the breath as he felt the telltale sign of the second finger in his ass as Sting began to scissor them and stretch him. The sensation was odd, but it felt good at the same time. Sting would push his fingers in a bit deeper into Rogue as the other arched and moaned. Sting would brush his fingers against Rogue's prostate a few times, causing the other male to cry out loudly and arch his back.

After a few minutes of preparation Sting would pull his fingers out of Rogue and pour a rather large amount of lube onto his aching cock. After doing so he'd line himself up and rub slowly against Rogue's ass. "You ready for me?" he'd ask, rubbing more into the moaning males ass. "Y-Yes please Sting!" Rogue moaned as his body shook from the sheer pleasure spiking through him. Sting would slowly push the head into Rogue, who at first would clench up and he'd stop. "Relax Rogue. If you don't it's going to hurt both of us and it won't feel good at all." he said, leaning down and pressing his lips to his boyfriends.

After a short few minutes that felt like eternity to both males, Rogue would be relaxed enough for Sting to push a bit more into his body. Once fully sheathed he'd allow Rogue to get used to his size. "Tell me when I can move." Sting moaned out, his arms shook as he held himself above Rogue on the bed, sweat slowly beginning to drip down his forehead and face, he'd still grin at his love, every emotion he felt for the male below him would pour out of his body through his smile and his eyes. Rogue would gasp as he felt Sting's cock brush against his prostate, and he'd pull the other down for a kiss.

Sting and Rogue would kiss before Rogue would finally be ready for Sting to move, as he'd shake his hips, pulling a moan from the man on top of him. "I'm ready..please Sting." Rogue moaned out, gasping softly as he felt the pleasure making his arms and legs tingle and his body to shudder. It felt so good. He never knew after the pain subsided that it would feel so good to have sex with Sting.

Sting would lean down and press his lips to those of Rogue and the two of them would moan in tandem as Sting began to thrust. His cock sliding in and out almost effortlessly due to the lube. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock Rogue, so hot and tight." Sting moaned against Rogue's lips. Rogue would moan and his back would arch as he wrapped his arms around Sting's shoulders. 

* * *

**Lemon End**

* * *

 

The two males would be so lost in one another that they would fail to hear car doors slamming, but the do hear the front door and Gajeel's loud laughter. "I thought you said they weren't coming home until tomorrow?!" Sting whispered frantically. "That's what they said, quick grab your clothes and hide in my closet, we'll sneak you out in a shot bit!" Rogue said in panic, he'd shoved Sting hard enough to send the other boy tumbling off the bed. Sting would grab his clothes and tug them on before heading to the closet where he;d hide in a slight place off to the side, so that if anyone looked in they wouldn't be able to see him. He'd pull his phone out and text his sister. 

**Sting:**

**_Lucy, I'm at Rogue's place._  
**

**Lucy:**

_**Oh, are you staying the night?** _

**Sting:**

_**No, he invited me over because his family was supposed to be gone til tomorrow afternoon, but they came home and now I'm hiding in the closet awaiting death at dawn.** _

**Lucy:**

_**You're always hiding in a closet though?** _

**Sting:**

_**Not in this way. I hid my sexuality for awhile sure, but this isn't the same kind of hiding.** _

**Lucy:**

_**Good luck, don't die. I'd rather not explain to mom and dad why you're missing. Again.** _

**Sting:**

_**I didn't even get to finish. ;-;** _

**Lucy:**

_**I did not need to know that, ew!** _

* * *

****Sting remained in the closet for a few hours, he winds up falling asleep before the house settled down for the night, Rogue went into his closet and off to where he knew Sting was hiding to get him so they could sneak him out through the window. "Sting, Sting..Come on everyone is sleeping, let's get you home." he said, shaking his boyfriend gently. He felt bad they didn't get to finish sure, but it's better than they weren't caught, because he's pretty sure hie brother would hold up to the threat of cutting Sting's dick off if they were caught having sex before graduation.

* * *

**Sorry for how this one came out. It's been awhile since I wrote anything, I do hope you enjoyed it regardless!**


End file.
